Como casar a un duque
by yazmina27
Summary: Ayudar al diabólico duque a crear un concurso para que elija a su pareja perfecta es el tipo de desafío que más disfruta Candy White. Sus métodos pueden ser escandalosos, pero está decidida a encontrarle más que una esposa al célebre soltero... le mostrará el verdadero amor. Sin embargo, cuando Candy observa a las mujeres rivalizar por el afecto del Duque, anhela ganarse su corazón
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Londres, 1816._

_Las _bellas del Beau Monde habían recurrido a la torpeza, en un esfuerzo por atrapar a un marido ducal.

Terry Richard Graham, Duque de Grandchester, entró en el salón de baile de Lord y Lady Broughton e hizo una mueca. Un cuarteto de risueñas jovencitas estaba cerca de las puertas abiertas, levantando sus pañuelos, preparándose para dejarlos caer. Decidido a evitar el juego de "recoger el pañuelo" rodeó la habitación a grandes zancadas.

Con un suspiro de resignación, reconoció que él había contribuido a esta desgracia nacional. Desde que los periódicos sensacionalistas lo habían declarado el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra, él había recogido veintinueve pañuelos de encaje, cinco guantes de cabritilla, y doce abanicos de marfil.

Si tan sólo se hubiera convencido para escoger a una novia falta de elegancia y torpe, podría haberse casado y haberse acostado ya con la candidata más inepta para esta hora. Por desgracia no podía soportar la idea de pasar toda su vida con una mujer falta de gracia.

Examinó a la multitud buscando a la anfitriona de este grandioso y apretado evento, esfuerzo inútil. La _crème_ de la _crème_ abarrotaba el lugar como abejas. El estrépito de voces competía con la alegre melodía de un baile folklórico, haciendo que sus oídos tintinearan. Prefería comer tierra que ser el tema principal en las conversaciones sobre el mercado matrimonial, pero como su trigésimo primer cumpleaños se estaba acercando, ya no podría simular que era inconquistable. El ducado había estado en riesgo demasiado tiempo.

Alguien golpeó ligeramente un abanico en su hombro. Él se detuvo, para encontrar a Genevieve y Verónica, dos de sus anteriores amantes. Viéndolas juntas, se dio cuenta de lo parecidas que eran las impresionantes viudas. Ambas eran altas, de pelo oscuro, y curvilíneas. Rebuscó en las telarañas en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que todas sus amantes habían tenido atributos similares… bueno, todas las que él podía recordar.

Terry se inclinó en una reverencia y alzó cada una de las manos para el beso al aire requerido.

—Señoras, es un gran placer verlas otra vez.

—¿Estaban ardiendo tus oídos? —dijo Verónica, con una voz exagerada de tocador—. Eres el tema _du jour, _sí del día.

—Estoy encantado —mintió. Se sentía cada vez más frustrado por la notoriedad con que los periódicos lo habían fustigado. Cómo diablos iba a encontrar una novia en este ambiente circense que lo eludía a él. Pero encontraría la adecuada.

Genevieve se rió disimuladamente.

—Te estábamos comparando con todos nuestros otros admiradores.

Él se había acostado con otras aparte de sus amantes conocidas, pero esta situación ciertamente era única entre sus experiencias.

—¿Qué concluisteis?

Genevieve se inclinó más cerca y apretó su brazo.

—Estuvimos de acuerdo en que tú fuiste el más pícaro de todos nuestros amantes.

Él la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Ciertamente halagador.

Verónica lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—¿Cómo te sientes al ser el soltero más deseado de Inglaterra?

Una aguda risa sonó desde detrás. Él puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez no.

Los hombros de Genevieve temblaron de risa.

—Cuidado, Grandchester. Un grupo de damiselas te está acechando.

Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Me rescatáis?

Las dos mujeres se rieron, le soplaron un beso y se alejaron, dejándoselo a las depredadoras. Cuando se dio la vuelta, las cuatro tontas jovencitas que había visto antes, se detuvieron y lo miraron ansiosamente. Dadas sus jóvenes caras y sus puritanos vestidos de noche, no creía que ninguna de ellas tuviera un día más de los diecisiete años. Necesitaba una esposa, pero no tenía la intención de robar la proverbial cuna.

Ellas continuaron mirándolo boquiabiertas, como si fuera una estatua griega que había cobrando vida, dio un paso más cerca.

—Bú.

Sus gritos resonaban en sus oídos mientras se alejaba entre la multitud. Ignorando las miradas ávidas dirigidas a él. Terry se apretujó pasando entre los numerosos cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, sin embargo no eran la clase de cuerpos desnudos y dispuestos que esperaba encontrar en la cama. Con un poco de remordimiento, desterró los pensamientos de Desnudez y Disposición en orden para concentrarse en Virtud y Virginidad. Primero debía localizar a Lord y Lady Broughton. Quizá su anfitriona le presentara a una señorita sensata y de buena crianza. Quizá los cerdos volasen, también.

Habría evitado todos estos absurdos si su querida madre hubiera cooperado. Cuando él le había informado de sus requisitos nupciales un mes antes, ella le había pegado con su abanico y le había dicho que tenía piedras en su cabeza.

Un fuerte estampido casi le obligó a agacharse para cubrirse. Los jadeos femeninos brotaron a su alrededor. Alarmado, buscó la fuente del disturbio y se percató que era sólo la puerta del vestíbulo cerrándose de golpe. El caballero responsable de este acto descortés era nada menos que su más viejo amigo, Archibal, Conde de Cornwell.

Terry llamó a Archie con una mano y caminó en su dirección intentando alcanzar a su amigo, Terry no se dio cuenta del peligro, hasta que algo crujió debajo de su zapato. Un rápido vistazo al suelo, confirmó su peor temor, el decimotercer abanico que habían dejado caer. ¡Maldita sea! Y la onda expansiva casi lo había aplastado.

Alzó su mirada, esperando a una taimada madre y a su ruborizada hija. En lugar de eso, una pequeña joven con pelo rubio estaba de pie mirando a su zapato. Ella dijo algo que sonó sospechosamente como... _cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo._ Con todas las voces sonando en sus oídos, asumió que él había perdido el oído.

Aunque estuviera tentado de pasarla de largo, no podía ignorar el abanico que había roto.

—Perdóneme —dijo, agachándose para recuperar los palillos de marfil aplastados.

—Usted no tiene la culpa. Alguien me dio un empujón en el brazo.

Su excusa era la peor que había escuchado, sin embargo no se molestó en esconder su mirada cínica mientras le recorría su vestido blanco.

Cintas azules decoraban su corpiño, atrayendo su atención a su generoso escote atrevido. Continuó su examen hacia su cara en forma de corazón. Ella lo observaba con labios fruncidos. Labios carnosos. Él inspiró con una respiración corta. ¡Santo cielo!, con esa boca podría hacer una fortuna como cortesana.

Sus ojos de largas pestañas parpadearon.

—Señor, si me devuelve los restos, me ocuparé de su entierro.

Su comentario ingenioso le sorprendió. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo abiertamente y seguramente ella ahora pensaría que él había caído en su trampa. Exasperado consigo mismo, agarró las varas rotas, se levantó, y colocó el abanico roto en sus pequeñas manos enguantadas.

Se encontró con su mirada divertida otra vez, notando que ella no estaba sonriendo tontamente o sonrojándose. No era una Señorita recién sacada del aula.

—Me disculpo por el daño. Déjeme compensarla —dijo.

—No hay reparación posible —dijo ella.

—Insisto en compensarle por...

—¿Mi dolor y sufrimiento? —se rió—. Le aseguro que la muerte del abanico es un alivio para mí. Mire, puede ver que es extremadamente feo.

No habían sido presentados correctamente y sin embargo, ella lo había invitado a acercarse.

Él se obligó a enterarse si sus intenciones se extendían más allá de los comentarios jocosos. Mientras ella charlaba sobre la tienda de luz débil y pintura verde podrida, él dirigió otra mirada a su boca, imaginando esos labios húmedos e hinchados por un beso. El lento calor se arremolinó en sus venas.

Ella continuó hablando de una manera informal, como si fueran viejos amigos en vez de desconocidos.

—Hasta mis criadas se niegan a tomar el abanico —dijo—. Así es que decidí traerlo por lástima al menos una vez.

Un lacayo que llevaba una bandeja de champaña se detuvo ante ellos. Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies, como una bailarina, para colocar el abanico roto en la bandeja. Podía ser pequeña, pero sus ligeras faldas esbozaban un trasero deliciosamente redondeado. A él le gustaban las mujeres voluptuosas y su ojo experimentado le dijo que esta tenía el cuerpo de una diosa.

Su sangre se revolvió. Él la deseaba.

Una advertencia sonó como una campana en su cabeza. Ella probablemente era... casada y él nunca coqueteaba con las esposas de otros hombres. No obstante, tal vez no lo fuera. Se encontró deseando que ella fuera una viuda dispuesta y solitaria, pero tenía la intención de hacer algo más que desear.

—Pobre abanico. Que descansen sus restos en paz. —Ella dio un saltito y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Ahora, ya he terminado el duelo.

Ella era excepcionalmente vivaz, pero sin el frágil artificio común entre la alta sociedad. Captó su mirada fija, deseándola con los ojos.

—Ahora que el entierro ha terminado, quizá me permita escoltarla a la mesa de los refrescos. —Y de aquel lugar a un lugar más privado.

—Es usted muy amable, pero debo regresar con mis amigos.

El triunfo lo inundó. Había dicho amigos, pero no había hecho mención de un marido.

—¿Me permitirá usted el_ placer_ de su compañía un poco más? Tengo la intención de persuadirla de aceptar mi oferta.

—Tengo docenas de abanicos —dijo—. Su disculpa es más que suficiente.

Ella intentaba hacerse de rogar. Desde que había llegado a la mayoría de edad, las mujeres siempre lo habían perseguido. Ante la perspectiva de una persecución, la excitación corrió velozmente a través de su sangre. Sin embargo, debía proceder con precaución. Si la hubiera juzgado mal, se daría por ofendida. Una sonrisa tiró de su boca. Él sabía exactamente qué carta jugar.

Metió la mano en su chaqueta y sacó su tarjeta grabada.

—Tome. En caso de que cambie de idea, hágame llegar una nota. —Si ella se rehusaba, él tendría su respuesta. Pero si la aceptaba, él tendría su nombre. Y pronto a ella.

Cuando ella comenzó a alcanzar la tarjeta, él contuvo su aliento. _Toma, pequeña encantadora._ _Te montaré hasta las estrellas toda la noche._

Ella vaciló y entonces miró fijamente su tarjeta. Sus ojos parecidos a los de una muñeca giraron como las ruedas de un carro. Hizo una reverencia, masculló algo que no logró oír y desapareció entre la multitud.

Su partida repentina le pilló desprevenido. Dio dos pasos en busca de ella, pero la multitud se la había tragado. Obviamente ella no sabía de antemano su identidad. Pero… ¿por qué había huido?

—¡Ahí estás!

Al oír la voz de Archie, Terry se dio la vuelta.

—Intenté salvarte —dijo Archie—, pero ese dragón de Lady Durmont me salió al paso. Así que… ¿quién fue la última torpe y hermosa mujer que te acosó?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Terry—. Asumo que no la conoces.

—Nunca he visto su cara. —Archie frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué diantres estabas haciendo al entablar una conversación con una dama que no conoces?

—Pisé su abanico.

Archie hizo sonido de disgusto.

—Sígueme.

Mientras caminaba con su amigo, Terry frunció el ceño, preguntándose cómo pudo haber interpretado mal sus señales. No obstante, las mujeres que lo perseguían no mantenían en secreto sus ilícitas intenciones, con sus insinuaciones subidas de tono. La dama misteriosa lo había sorprendido e intrigado, pero ella no se había tragado el anzuelo, así que la desechó de su mente.

Archie lo condujo hacia un nicho en la pared que exhibía una estatua alada de la Fortuna, la diosa de la fortuna y el destino.

—Viejo amigo, tienes que tener más cuidado —dijo Archie—. Estas jovencitas están desesperadas. Una de ellas te podría engañar y ponerte en una situación comprometedora.

Terry resopló.

—Una aleccionadora advertencia, a la inversa. Lady Libertina seduce al ingenuo soltero.

—Hay bastantes intrigantes en el mercado del matrimonio que se desharían de su virtud para casarse con un duque.

—Ridículo. —Nunca caería en esos trucos.

—Olvídate de este asunto nupcial por ahora —dijo Archie—. No necesitas correr hacia el altar.

—He dejado el ducado inseguro durante trece años. —Por buenas razones, pensó.

Archie lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

—Estás decidido a casarte.

—Decidido, sí. Si voy a tener éxito es discutible.

—Como siempre, estás complicando las cosas, pero tienes suerte, porque tengo un plan brillante.

—Esto promete ser divertido —dijo Terry.

—Es simple —dijo Archie—. Escoge a la mujer más bella del salón de baile, consigue una presentación y pídele que baile. Entonces llámala mañana y declárate. En menos de veinticuatro horas, serás un hombre comprometido.

—¿A eso llamas un plan brillante?

Archie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Terry resopló.

—La mayoría de las bellezas con las que me he encontrado son vanas, tontas y torpes.

—¿Quieres una esposa fea?

Terry lo miró ceñudo.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—Una mujer sensible, respetable y elegante. —Quería más, pero no estaba dispuesto a confesar sus fantasías.

—Si lo que estas buscando es una novia aburrida y simple, no necesitas buscar más allá de estos muros —dijo Archie, señalando un grupo de debutantes de aspecto lastimoso sentadas con las viudas de título.

Terry había comenzado a darse la vuelta, cuando vio a la divertida dama con quien había estado hablado antes. El latido de su corazón tamborileó en sus oídos. Conducía a dos larguiruchos jóvenes cachorros hacia las desesperadas chicas. La suave luz de las velas de la lámpara de araña iluminó su dorado pelo rizado.

En cuestión de minutos, ambos cachorros escoltaban a las "floreros" hacia la pista de baile. La dama responsable de este giro de los acontecimientos apretó sus pequeñas manos enguantadas mientras observaba a las parejas. Sus labios llenos se curvaron en una sonrisa ensoñadora y sus ojos se suavizaron. Paralizado, Terry se olvidó respirar. La última vez que había visto esa expresión en una mujer fue después de un vigoroso encuentro entre las sábanas.

Entonces Lord Broughton y su nueva esposa se acercaron a ella. Todas las señales de la mujer tentadora desaparecieron mientras la dama enfrentaba a la pareja.

—¡Es ella! —dijo Terry.

Archie miró de soslayo.

—¿Quién?

—La dama de quien te hablé antes. La que está junto a Broughton y su esposa.

—¡Dios nos ayude! Es la señorita White.

_¿La señorita White?_ ¿Ella era una dama virtuosa y soltera? Qué diablos. Casi le había hecho una proposición indecente.

Archie se rió.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de ella?

—Obviamente estás ansioso de contarme —murmuró.

—Ella consigue parejas para cada patito feo de Londres —dijo Archie, moviendo sus cejas.

Terry se mofó.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—No estoy bromeando. No la llaman "la señorita Atrapa-hombres" por nada —dijo Archie—. La mujer es una amenaza para los hombres solteros. El bueno de Broughton es un ejemplo de primera.

El bueno de Broughton contemplaba a su bonita esposa peliroja. El hombre se veía como si estuviera aquejado de lujuria desenfrenada, un término que las mujeres eufemísticamente llamaban amor.

Archie evaluó a Terry con suspicacia.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ella?

—Mera curiosidad —dijo con indiferencia.

Archie sonrió burlonamente.

—Corta la línea. Pensaste que estaba disponible para flirtear.

Nunca lo admitiría. No había duda de que ella era tan pobre como un ratón de iglesia, sin nobles conexiones familiares.

Probablemente encontraba que era preferible ser casamentera, que tomar un puesto como doncella o institutriz. Lo más probable, era que hubiera recibido una invitación para este baile, porque había conseguido emparejar a los Broughton.

Deseó que ella no hubiera rehusado su oferta de pagar el abanico. Pero comprendió su orgullo demasiado bien y aunque considerara extraña su elección de profesión, no podía negar que había conseguido una pareja exitosa para Broughton.

La piel de Terry cosquilleó. No, él no se rebajaría a contratarla para que le encontrase novia. Prácticamente podía imaginar las noticias en los periódicos sensacionalistas. "_El Duque Desesperado ha contratado a una casamentera."_

No estaba desesperado. Era un duque por derecho. Con un solo movimiento de su dedo, podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. El problema era que no quería simplemente a cualquier mujer. Él había enunciado los requisitos para su novia ideal.

Todo lo que necesitaba era encontrar a alguien que los reuniera.

Pensó en pasar semana tras semana a la caza de una esposa en los salones de baile. Pensó en recoger abanicos, pañuelos, y parasoles. Pensó en su necesidad de un heredero. Sus posibilidades de encontrar a su duquesa perfecta parecían remotas en el mejor de los casos.

Terry echó una mirada a La señorita White otra vez y lo reconsideró. Ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba a una novia, así que por un precio adecuado, La señorita White mantendría su participación en secreto para todos excepto para la chica elegida y su agradecida familia.

Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba basando su decisión en un ejemplo, los Broughton. Contratar a la señorita White significaba correr un riesgo, pero si sus esfuerzos resultaran ser poco satisfactorios, podría despedirla. A decir verdad, un riesgo mayor se cernía sobre él: El matrimonio era de por vida y tal y como estaban las cosas ahora, estaba en serio peligro de amarrarse para siempre a una esposa inadecuada. O a ninguna esposa en absoluto, a este paso.

Terry evaluó la situación y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos elecciones: Continuar su búsqueda fortuita o contratar a la señorita White.

Después de semanas de infierno en el mercado matrimonial, la opción de la casamentera ganaba fácilmente.

Por supuesto, no tenía la intención de iluminar a su amigo.

—Voy a ofrecer mis respetos a Broughton y a su esposa.

Archie bufó.

—Este asunto del matrimonio te ha podrido el cerebro.

—No entiendo lo que encuentras tan divertido.

—La señorita White es una feliz solterona convencida. —Archie le golpeó en el hombro—. Felicidades, viejo amigo. Acabas de elegir a la única mujer en el reino que no se casará contigo.

Candy White quiso patearse a sí misma.

Por todos los cielos, prácticamente había coqueteado con ese libertino, el duque de Grandchester. Nunca lo había visto antes de esta noche, pero había sabido de su reputación. El caballero libertino, lo llamaban. Todo el mundo decía que no jugaba en exceso, que nunca seducía jovencitas. Cada una de las mujeres que seducía, aparentemente, fue en un juego justo.

Ella se enorgullecía de su habilidad para distinguir a un libertino a veinte pasos. Este libertino en particular la había engañado con su apariencia y maneras agradables. Pero sabía que los libertinos usaban su encanto para desarmar a sus pretendidas víctimas. Recordó la sonrisa lenta del duque y no había podido evitar que su bella cara volviera a su mente.

Candy se encogió mientras recordó la manera en la que había charloteado como un mono. Él seguramente debió pensar que había dejado caer su abanico a propósito como todas esas chicas tontas, sobre las que había leído en los periódicos sensacionalistas. ¡Oh!, que bajo.

Aspiró profundamente, diciéndose que era poco probable encontrarse con él de nuevo. ¡Gracias a Dios!

—Me alegro de verte, Candy. Te he echado tanto de menos.

Candy dirigió su atención a Eliza, su anterior compañera y su más querida amiga en el mundo.

—Yo también te eché de menos.

Los ojos de Eliza se empañaron.

—Nunca imaginé que haría un matrimonio tan feliz. Tú hiciste que todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

Durante casi un año, Candy había promovido la unión entre Eliza Ligan y Lord Broughton. Más de una vez, Candy había temido que todo fuese inútil, pero el verdadero amor y un poco de suerte había culminado en este matrimonio de cuento de hadas.

Candy miró a Lord Broughton.

—Ambos se ven bien, su señoría.

Broughton contempló a su esposa con adoración.

—Soy el más feliz de los hombres.

El corazón de Candy se contrajo con anhelo, por algo que ella nunca podría tener.

Eliza apretó su brazo.

—Candy, mira rápidamente. No debes perderte el baile de Dorothy.

Candy se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver más allá de la multitud. Vio momentáneamente a su nueva señorita de compañía, Dorothy Powell, pero el rápido acercamiento de dos caballeros muy de moda y bien parecidos distrajo su atención. Mientras se acercaban, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Reconoció al hombre más alto con pelo negro alborotado. Era el duque de Grandchester.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando que él no la hubiera visto, pero para su mortificación, Grandchester y el otro caballero se acercaron a Lord Broughton.

—Grandchester, Archie, que placer tan inesperado —dijo Broughton, frotándose las manos.

Candy miró hacia la lámpara de araña, deseando poder derretirse como la cera exudada de las velas. Cuando salió corriendo, él seguramente pensó que ella quería que él la persiguiera. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y eso le hizo sentirse culpable y un poco tonta. Ella plantó una sonrisa serena en su cara mientras lord Broughton le presentó al duque y a lord Cornwell.

Entonces hizo una reverencia y se levantó para encontrar a Grandchester contemplándola. A la luz del candelabro, podía ver que sus ojos eran azul zafiro y bordeados por gruesas pestañas negras.

—La señorita White y mi mujer son amigas —dijo lord Broughton—. Ella es la responsable de nuestra feliz unión.

Lord Cornwell alzó sus cejas en una forma exagerada.

—Yo diría… ¿casamentera? Si hubiera sabido de sus habilidades cuando mis hermanas eran solteras, señorita White, me habría ahorrado la molestia de encontrarles marido.

Su tono burlón la fastidió. Ella había conocido a bastantes de su clase, siempre dispuestos a ridiculizar su profesión.

—No tenía ni idea de que tenía un competidor. ¿O es que sólo consigue pareja a sus parientes?

Antes de que Lord Cornwell pudiera contestar, el duque lo interrumpió,

—Su autoproclamado talento está muy sobrevalorado.

Ella arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Debería sentirme aliviada?

—Él nunca tuvo una posibilidad contra usted.

Su voz de barítono distintiva, envió un temblor exquisito a lo largo de sus brazos. Mentalmente se sacudió. _Él es un libertino, él es un libertino, él es un _libertino.

La música terminó. Lord Cornwell se excusó y desapareció en la multitud. El duque la envolvió con la mirada y luego acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Ella lo miró cautelosamente.

¿No podía ver que deseaba que la dejara en paz?

—Me disculpo por detenerla tanto antes —dijo—, sin una correcta presentación, me temo que usted puede haberse sentido ofendida.

Se había disculpado de forma caballerosa, a pesar de que ella era igual de culpable, tal vez más, desde que había llevado la mayor parte de la conversación.

—No es necesaria una disculpa. Las circunstancias fueron inusuales.

Él inclinó la cabeza. Aunque no estaba sonriendo, había una curva natural en sus labios llenos. La suya no era la cara bonita de un petimetre, sin embargo… Oh, no, en absoluto. Sus cejas gruesas, los pómulos angulosos, y la mandíbula cuadrada eran rasgos muy masculinos.

No es de extrañar que las mujeres supuestamente se desmayaran ante su perfección. No, no era del todo perfecto, pensó, detectando una sombra apenas perceptible a lo largo de su mandíbula y por encima de su labio superior lleno. Su ayuda de cámara probablemente tenía que afeitarle dos veces al día. Su piel se erizó ante esta prueba de masculinidad del duque.

—Hay algo que deseo preguntarle. —Su voz retumbó, un sonido tan rico e irresistible como una taza de chocolate.

Su corazón aporreó ante las bajas notas seductoras de su voz. Ella pensaba que no sucumbiría ante tales trucos, pero evidentemente su cuerpo traicionero no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Puedo visitarla mañana por la tarde? —preguntó.

—Su gracia, si es debido a lo de mi abanico, le ruego que olvide el asunto. —Esto debería concluir todo el tema referente al abanico.

—No se trata del abanico —dijo Terry—. Tengo compromisos a primera hora de la tarde. ¿Puedo visitarla a las cuatro?

Ella le miró con recelo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dice ahora?

—Prefiero discutirlo en privado, si a usted no le importa.

_¿En privado?_ ¿Tenía la intención de hacerle una propuesta indecorosa? Entonces su sentido común prevaleció. Un libertino bien parecido como él no tendría interés en una solterona regordeta.

Su boca se curvó en la más mínima de las de sonrisas.

—Está dudando. Difícilmente puedo culparla después de que la perturbé antes.

Ella alzó su barbilla.

—No estaba perturbada. —Qué tonta. Había escapado como si el grabado en su tarjeta dijera su Gracia, el duque de Diablo.

—Por supuesto que acataré su decisión. —Entonces él miró fijamente sus ojos con tal intensidad, que ella se quedó quieta como un conejo en el bosque. Él la atraía, fascinándola con sus llamativos ojos azules. Sintió el tirón de su voluntad como una corriente veloz. Y todo dentro deella decía_ sí._

—Muy bien —dijo sin aliento.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana. —Él esbozó una reverencia formal y se alejó.

Dejó salir el aliento contenido. ¡Dios mío!, él la había seducido para estar de acuerdo.

Eliza se acercó, usando su abanico para escudar su voz.

—¿Qué estabais discutiendo el duque y tú?

Candy pensó que era mejor no revelar su pretendida visita hasta que conociera su propósito.

—Nada de importancia. —Pero él quería algo de ella. Suprimió un temblor.

—Él te habló largamente —dijo Eliza—. Debes decirme lo que te dijo.

—Estás exagerando el asunto. —¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas a la cabeza?

—Él te miraba como un lobo hambriento. Mantente lejos de él —dijo Eliza—. Es muy respetado por sus políticas, pero incluso Geoffrey admite que el duque tiene mala reputación con las mujeres. Probablemente tiene cien muescas en el poste de su cama.

Candy se burló.

—Estoy segura de que no tiene interés en hacer una muesca más para una solterona envejecida como yo.

—Sólo tienes veintiséis —dijo Eliza—. ¿Por qué siempre desmereces tus encantos?

Ignoró la pregunta de su amiga.

—No te preocupes. No estoy en peligro de caer por las artimañas de un libertino. —Aun si él la había persuadido para permitirle visitarla mañana y ella había aceptado en contra de su buen juicio.

Eliza se aproximó.

—Él tiene una reputación como un amante legendario. Las mujeres se lanzan en su camino. Oí que puede persuadir solo con sus ojos a una mujer a hacer su voluntad.

Candy tragó saliva, sabiendo que era verdad.

Eliza estudió la multitud y agarró a Candy por el brazo.

—Mira, él está ahora junto a la chimenea. ¿Ves a la mujer que está con él? Esa es Lady Endicott, una viuda respetable, hasta que conoció a Grandchester.

Candy miró en esa dirección. Una belleza alta, de pelo negro como el azabache con plumas de jade en su cinta para el pelo, deslizaba su dedo a lo largo de la solapa de Grandchester. Entonces la viuda se inclinó contra él y le susurró al oído. Él volvió la cabeza y le dio un golpecito en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Candy jadeó. Por todos los cielos. Ella había invitado a ese libertino desvergonzado a su sala de estar.

Sus dientes brillaron en una sonrisa pícara, entonces él le guiñó el ojo a la dama y se fue a grandes pasos.

—¿Cómo podrá participar en semejante flirteo descarado cuando su hermana está presente? —dijo Eliza, con voz indignada.

Candy desvió su mirada hacia Eliza.

—¿Su hermana?

—Lady Karen —dijo Eliza—. Está bailando ahora con Lord Holbrook.

La joven de cabello oscuro se echó a reír mientras pasaba junto a su compañero. Su tez resplandecía con el brillo de la juventud, y su vestido de tul dorado se ajustaba a su figura delgada a la perfección. Una pizca de envidia se alojó en la garganta de Candy. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la oportunidad de tener su temporada. La mayoría de las veces, se negaba a detenerse en su pasado, solo de vez en cuando el pesar ensombrecía su corazón.

Eliza estimaba a Candy.

—Lady Karen se supone que ha declinado más de una docena de propuestas de matrimonio desde que se presentó hace tres años en sociedad.

—Parece muy particular.

—Tal vez es su hermano, el que es particular —dijo Eliza—. Algunos dicen que el duque cree que ningún hombre es lo bastante bueno para su hermana.

Candy se silenció. ¿Tendría la intención de pedirle que arreglara una boda para su hermana mañana? No, sin duda alguna él confiaría en el consejo de su madre. ¿Por qué entonces había insistido en visitarla?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 02 **

A las tres y media, Candy hizo a un lado su libro, se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo por el cristal curvo. Las sombras de su casa avanzaban lentamente hasta cubrir la mitad de las puertas de hierro forjado. Un carruaje con enormes ruedas amarillas retumbó al pasar, salpicando los charcos de la lluvia.

¿Qué querría Grandchester? La pregunta sonaba como un estribillo en su cabeza. Había estado dándole vueltas durante horas la noche anterior, tratando de adivinarlo, pero no había llegado a ninguna explicación razonable.

George entró arrastrando los pies, con una expresión solemne en su rostro demasiado arrugado. Candy le sonrió a su fiel mayordomo.

—Luces muy elegante hoy —dijo.

Él tiró de sus solapas.

—Todo está preparado para la visita del duque.

—Gracias, George —dijo—, es un alivio para mí. —Vio salir a su viejo mayordomo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había servido a su difunto tío durante muchos años y se negaba a retirarse con una pensión, porque sentía un deber hacia ella.

—Oh, he hecho un desastre —dijo Dorothy Powell.

Candy caminó silenciosamente hacia la mesa redonda donde su nueva dama de compañía estaba sentada deshaciendo puntadas.

—¿Problemas?

Dorothy dejó a un lado sus labores y se echó hacia atrás un rizo castaño.

—Confieso que estoy totalmente agitada. En todos mis sueños más descabellados, nunca pensé conocer a un verdadero duque.

—No necesitas nada más que bordar silenciosamente.

—Prometo no emitir sonido alguno —dijo Dorothy con expresión ansiosa.

—Estoy segura que lo harás bien. —Candy se aproximó hacia ella—. Antes de que llegue el duque, hay una cuestión que debo tratar. Cualquier cosa que suceda hoy no debe salir de esta habitación.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto. Mis labios están sellados —dijo, pasando un dedo sobre su boca.

El golpe de la aldaba en el piso de abajo sorprendió a Candy. Una mirada al reloj demostró que eran las cuatro menos cuarto. ¿Llegaría el duque antes de tiempo? Se acercó al sofá y se sentó sobre el almohadón, sin permitir que su columna vertebral tocara el respaldo de caoba tallado en forma de escudos.

Cuando sonaron pasos en la escalera, su estómago se agitó como un pez. Se dijo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Era sólo lo desconocido lo que ponía sus nervios de punta.

George entró, infló su pecho, y anunció al duque.

Candy sonrió a George, se levantó, e hizo una reverencia cuando Grandchester entró.

Cuando él se inclinó, sus movimientos fueron rápidos y eficientes.

—Señorita White, gracias por recibirme.

Ella le presentó a su dama de compañía y luego indicó uno de los sillones frente a ella.

—¿Quisiera tomar asiento?

Su pecho se contrajo mientras él cruzaba hacia la silla. A la luz del día, su imponente altura y poderoso físico dominaban su salón. Cada esculpida y dominante pulgada del hombre daba indicios de una ascendencia de guerreros. Podía imaginarlo fácilmente, espada en mano, asaltando las murallas de un castillo.

Después se sentarse, Candy lo observó interrogativamente.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle té?

—No, gracias.

Ella lo miró expectante. Daba golpecitos con sus dedos en el brazo de la silla mientras observaba la sala. Se imaginó cómo la veía desde su perspectiva. No tenía dudas de que encontraba las paredes de color verde pálido con figuras de yeso doradas y cintas demasiado femeninas para su gusto.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella.

—¿Está su familia en casa?

Una pequeña punzada aguijoneó su corazón.

—No tengo familia viva.

—Mi más sentido pésame por su infortunio —dijo él.

—Me considero bastante afortunada. Tengo amigos maravillosos, y la señorita Powell es una perfecta compañía.

La contempló por un momento.

—Usted ha tomado las riendas de su vida a pesar de una difícil situación. Una cualidad admirable.

Su inesperado cumplido la sorprendió. Sabía que la sociedad veía con recelo su independencia.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Candy se dio cuenta que tendría que iniciar la conversación.

—Lady Broughton me señaló a su hermana la noche anterior. Es una joven encantadora.

—Le doy las gracias en su nombre. —Miró a Dorothy y luego volvió su atención a Candy—. Señorita White, quisiera hablar de un asunto con usted en privado. Con su permiso, por supuesto.

Candy vaciló. Reunirse a solas con un caballero era totalmente inapropiado, a menos que la pareja fuese en coche descubierto. Claramente él no tenía intención de hablar delante de su dama de compañía. Prevaleció su sentido práctico… o se volvería loca con la curiosidad.

—Dorothy —dijo Candy, mirando de frente a su compañera—. La luz se está haciendo demasiado oscura aquí para coser. Puedes regresar a tu dormitorio para terminar.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Dorothy abandonó el salón, dejando atrás su costurero. Candy reprimió una sonrisa ante el olvido de Dorothy.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Grandchester cuadró los hombros.

—Debo disculparme por solicitarle que nos reuniéramos a solas. Al hacerlo, estoy poniendo en riesgo su reputación. No se lo pediría si no lo creyera necesario.

—Asumo la responsabilidad de todas mis decisiones, Su Gracia. Dado que es un asunto delicado, es nuestro mayor interés asegurarse que la conversación permanezca en privado.

—Gracias —dijo.

Lo respetó por conocer el riesgo para su reputación, pero aún no conocía su propósito.

—Me ha mantenido en suspenso. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Me gustaría contratarla.

Se puso rígida. Había insistido en hablar con ella en privado. ¿Quería eso decir contratarla como… amante?

La miró con curiosidad.

—Anoche entendí que ofrecía sus servicios como casamentera.

Sus hombros se desplomaron con alivio.

—Mi servicio como casamentera no es un negocio.

—Sin embargo, la compensaré por sus esfuerzos —dijo—, dígame un precio justo, y pagaré la mitad en nuestro acuerdo inicial, y el resto al finalizar con éxito.

—No tengo necesidad de remuneración. —Gracias a su difunto tío, había heredado una considerable fortuna.

Sus oscuras cejas se juntaron.

—Seguro que esperará algo a cambio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mis esfuerzos de casamentera son totalmente altruistas.

—Muy bien —dijo—, estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle la información necesaria para ayudar en su búsqueda.

Así que tenía la intención de pedirle que buscara pareja para su hermana, después de todo.

—Si bien me halaga, me temo que su madre se opondría si tuviera que buscarle pareja a Lady Karen.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Usted no entiende. No estoy buscando sus servicios para mi hermana.

Oh, cielos, había cometido un error. ¿Cuántas veces le había advertido el tío Alberth que no hiciera suposiciones?

—Su Gracia, ¿quién es la afortunada futura esposa?

Las esquinas de su boca se levantaron un poco.

—Si supiera quién, no necesitaría su ayuda.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Quiere que le encuentre una esposa a _usted_?

—Sí.

Ella no podía aceptar que algún hombre buscara sus servicios, y mucho menos un duque.

—Usted es el soltero más buscado de Inglaterra. ¿Por qué necesita mi ayuda?

—Encontrar una novia adecuada en el mercado matrimonial es un negocio arriesgado. Puesto que nunca dejo cosas al azar, decidí consultar a un experto.

Candy pensó que él ya se había cansado de esquivar abanicos, pañuelos y sombrillas.

—Hay cierta cantidad de suerte implicada en todos los asuntos matrimoniales. Yo simplemente facilito las oportunidades para aquellos que tienen pocas opciones. —Sonrió—. Usted tiene el problema opuesto.

—Las oportunidades no importan —dijo—. Lo importante es tomar la decisión correcta. Y ese es el quid de mi problema.

—No entiendo.

—¿Lee los periódicos, señorita White?

—Soy consciente de su situación. ¿Está causándole problemas?

—Con tal fama, no me atrevo a sacar a una dama bailar por temor a que la prensa sensacionalista publique mi compromiso al día siguiente.

—Oh, cielos, ese es un problema —dijo ella—. Si no es demasiado impertinente, ¿puedo preguntar si hay una razón en particular por la que haya escogido casarse ahora?

Él golpeó ligeramente sus dedos.

—Recientemente he puesto mis asuntos en orden.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué asuntos?

Sus dedos se detuvieron.

—¿Perdón?

—Si voy a acordar este matrimonio, primero debo asegurarme de que usted es un hombre de buen carácter. —Ya sabía que era un libertino, pero tenía la intención de hacerle sufrir.

La miró por debajo de sus negras pestañas.

—¿Frecuentemente les permite a los hombres de mal carácter entrar a su sala, señorita White? —dijo él.

—Oh. ¿No los ha visto haciendo fila en mi puerta? Es realmente sorprendente cómo muchos bribones, pícaros y libertinos buscan hacer matrimonios respetables.

Cuando él sonrió, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas.

—¿Es usted siempre así de sarcástica?

Claramente había desviado su atención, pero ella no olvidaba.

—¿Acerca de sus asuntos?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Heredé una serie de deudas desde hace más de una década, pero mi patrimonio ahora es solvente. —Hizo una pausa—. Algunos podrían encontrar mi decisión de posponer el matrimonio como imprudente, dadas las circunstancias.

Ella llenó los espacios en blanco. Se había negado a casarse con el fin de llenar las arcas ducales. Podría ser un libertino, pero no era un cazafortunas.

—Encuentro su decisión honorable. —Si todos los caballeros fuesen honorables, su vida podría haber sido diferente.

—Asumí un riesgo, uno que dejó al ducado inseguro durante unos años. —Su tono y expresión contenían un desafío—. No tengo ningún heredero, Señorita White.

Ella no podía dejar de admirarlo. Debió haber sido una difícil decisión, y sin embargo había tomado el camino difícil en lugar del fácil.

—Tomó la decisión correcta.

Sus ojos registraron sorpresa, pero rápidamente la escondió.

—¿He respondido a su gusto?

—Bueno, tengo curiosidad acerca de la razón por la que no ha buscado el consejo de su madre.

Una cínica expresión cruzó su rostro.

—Se negó a ayudar.

Candy entreabrió los labios.

—Mi madre y yo no estamos de acuerdo sobre el tema de mi prometida. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Tiene opiniones bastante definidas.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Conocía más que unas cuantas madres de carácter fuerte y sabía los estragos que podían causar. Obviamente la duquesa había tratado de imponer su voluntad sobre la de su hijo. Candy creía que las damas y los caballeros deberían elegir con sus corazones.

—Siempre escucho a aquellos que buscan mi ayuda, e intento satisfacer sus necesidades.

—Su profesionalidad es precisamente lo que estoy buscando.

Hasta el momento, la había tranquilizado, pero no podía olvidar que era un libertino.

—Si voy a buscarle pareja, debe estar de acuerdo con una condición. —Mientras hablaba, sabía que él se resistiría.

—¿Cuál es la condición? —preguntó.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—Con el fin de que haya un acuerdo marital, debe estar de acuerdo en honrar sus votos matrimoniales.

La malicia acechó en sus ojos azules.

—Si no recuerdo mal, hay varias partes de los votos. ¿Hay alguna en particular que le preocupe?

El calor encendió sus mejillas.

—Debe estar de acuerdo a renunciar a todas las demás.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, miró sobre su hombro derecho y luego sobre el izquierdo.

—¿Dónde están?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Quiénes?

—A las que se supone debo renunciar. —Le sonrió pícaramente—. Supongo que necesita una prueba.

—Se burla de mí, pero su reputación le precede.

—¿Es por eso que se escapó anoche? —dijo él, su voz retumbaba con matices sensuales.

Su rostro ardió.

—No me escapé. Me apresuré a volver con mis amigos. —Él esbozó una astuta sonrisa que incitó su mal humor—. A diferencia de usted, me tomo el asunto muy en serio —dijo—, y sé de muy buena tinta que usted es un infame libertino.

—Tengo treinta años, soy soltero, no un monje —dijo.

—Lo vi coqueteando con Lady Endicott ayer en la noche —dejó salir ella—. ¿Niega que sedujera a una dama respetable?

—Aunque no le debo explicación, negaré su infundada acusación —dijo en un tono aparentemente suave, pero peligroso—. Nunca he seducido a nadie. Todas mis amantes lo han consentido libremente. Todas fueron viudas mundanas. No me disculpo por mis anteriores relaciones.

Oh, no se arrepentía, era casi tan malo como Eliza había dicho.

—Su pasado es indicador de su conducta en el futuro. Sólo puedo concluir que no ve nada malo en tomar una amante después del matrimonio, y no puedo tolerar la infidelidad.

—Yo tampoco —dijo con voz solemne.

Sus labios se separaron. Ella apenas podía creer lo que oía.

—Usted hace una suposición cuando no me conoce —dijo él—. Espero fidelidad conyugal de mi esposa y a su vez permaneceré fiel a ella.

Lo miró con recelo. Un hombre de sus lujuriosos apetitos podría ceder a la tentación.

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirá su palabra?

Sus ojos brillaron con expresión diabólica.

—Tal vez un registro de mi asistencia a la iglesia podría satisfacerla. ¿O tal vez un testigo de personalidad? Mi amigo Archie es un hombre poco respetable, pero estoy seguro que podría responder por mí.

Ella inhaló.

—Debería hacer que lo hiciera.

—Por mi honor, entonces.

Bueno, no podía expresar sus dudas sin ensuciar su honor. Los caballeros eran susceptibles a esas cosas.

Sus ojos azules brillaron.

—¿Pasé la prueba?

—Hasta ahora —dijo. Una vez más, había tratado de encantarla. Tendría que tener cuidado.

—Podría ser una excelente abogada —dijo.

—No, pero creo que he desarrollado algo de talento para hacer de casamentera.

—Al parecer, Broughton está de acuerdo, y respeto su opinión.

Nadie había hablado de su carrera con tan alta estima. La emoción corría por sus venas. Encontrar una novia para el duque de Grandchester sería la última pluma de su gorra de casamentera. Vaya, no tendría ningún problema en absoluto en conseguirle una pareja. Era elegante, honorable, y agradable. Y había prometido serle fiel a su esposa. ¿Qué mujer no se enamoraría de él?

Los potenciales beneficios se estrellaban en su cabeza como las olas en Brighton. Si casaba exitosamente al duque, otros caballeros podrían buscar sus servicios. Además podría reunirlos con todas las desafortunadas jóvenes que entre lágrimas buscaban su ayuda. Por fin, se ganaría el respeto que se merecía por su trayectoria. Se imaginó los murmullos de la sociedad mientras caminaba a través del salón de baile. _Ahí está ella, la casamentera del duque de Grandchester_.

—¿Necesita un contrato? —preguntó él.

Ella parpadeó.

—No, no es necesario.

—Ah. ¿Así que opera basándose en un acuerdo de caballeros?

—Mm, supongo que se puede llamar así. —Su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal. Sopesaba sus vagas dudas contra las ventajas de su carrera de casamentera ¿Cómo podía rechazar la oportunidad de buscar el partido de la década? ¡Del siglo!

Eufórica ante la perspectiva, se levantó y sonrió al duque.

—Sí, estaré encantada de ayudarle.

Él se levantó de su silla, cruzó la habitación, y le tendió la mano.

—¿Nos damos la mano para sellar nuestro acuerdo?

—Muy bien. —Cuando sus palmas se encontraron, una sensación de vértigo, como burbujas de champán, se le subieron a la cabeza. Su mano, mucho más grande que la de ella, la envolvía, haciéndola sentir extrañamente poseída. La calidez de sus largos dedos en contraste con el frío metal de un anillo. Como si estuviera soñando, levantó lentamente la mirada más allá de su imponente pecho y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sólo para encontrarse ahogándose en sus intensos ojos azules.

El espeso abanico de sus negras pestañas descendió un poco, y la sensual expresión de sus ojos la atrapó. El sutil aroma de sándalo invadió sus sentidos, haciéndola sentir mareada de deseo prohibido.

Cuando soltó su mano, exhaló, a pesar de la tensión que todavía vibraba a lo largo de sus miembros. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Decidió que sólo era la emoción de saber que haría uno de los más prestigiosos casamientos de la sociedad.

Cuando abrió el interior de su abrigo, vislumbró el escudo heráldico de su cadena de oro. Entonces sacó una hoja doblada de pergamino de su abrigo y se la ofreció.

—Aquí hay una descripción de la esposa que estoy buscando.

Una punzada de inquietud se deslizó por la parte posterior de su cuello cuando desdobló el papel y leyó la página.

_Mi esposa debe tener al menos veintiún años de edad, nunca haberse casado y de noble cuna. La candidata debe tener formación en la planificación de entretenimientos sociales y manejo de la servidumbre. Su conversación debe ser de naturaleza inteligente, que se extienda más allá de bailes y sombreros. Es un requisito que posea un juicio sensato basado en la racionalidad más que en la emoción. Otras características deseables incluyen gracia, sentido del deber, modestia y decoro. Sobre todo, debe ser virtuosa y tener una reputación intachable._

Un gran sonido metálico, como las campanas de St. Paul, hizo eco en sus oídos. Había escrito la descripción como si fuera un anuncio para un sirviente.

—Hay una cualidad importante que olvidé incluir. —Se detuvo un momento como si la evaluara—. Debería ser capaz de detectar un rastro de… pasión en la naturaleza de la dama.

A ella se le cayó la mandíbula.

Él pareció divertido.

—¿La he sorprendido?

Ella tocó el papel.

—Ha dicho que quiere una esposa respetable.

—Sí, pero tengo la intención de permanecer fiel y quiero una esposa que abandone sus inhibiciones —dijo.

Ella resopló.

—No, usted quiere lo imposible… una cortesana virtuosa.

—Quiero un ángel en el salón de baile y una seductora... en privado.

El calor quemó su rostro.

—No se puede probar el vino y decidir que no es de su agrado. No hay manera de saber tal cosa.

Su mirada bajó hacia su boca. Con agónica lentitud, alzó las pestañas.

—Lo sabré —dijo él.

Su voz baja y aterciopelada agitó un fuego lento en su vientre. Temiendo fundirse en un charco a sus pies, regresó al sofá, dejó el pergamino a un lado, y agitó el abanico.

Cuando él se instaló en su silla, lo miró. Ante su mirada de complicidad, ella cerró de golpe el abanico.

—Se ha olvidado del ingrediente más importante para un matrimonio feliz.

—Oh. ¿Y qué es eso? —preguntó él.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—El amor.

Sus ojos se llenaron de cinismo.

—Creo que a menudo la gente confunde el amor con algo más bajo.

_Lujuria_. La palabra no dicha flotó en el aire. Una mujer debía sonrojarse ante su escandaloso significado, pero si lo hacía, él disfrutaría de su triunfo sobre ella. Y ella se ofendió mucho ante su arrogante desprecio del corazón.

—Creo que el amor es lo que nos distingue del reino animal —dijo.

—Creo que la razón y la racionalidad nos distingue de las bestias —dijo él.

—Me temo que ha habido un malentendido —dijo—. Sólo hago matrimonios por amor.

—Señorita White, en asuntos de tiernas palabras o gestos, no hay nada que me recomiende. Pero tomo mis responsabilidades seriamente. Todos los que dependen de mí conocen la seguridad y la protección. No puedo prometer casarme por amor, pero prometeré tratar a mi esposa con respeto y dignidad.

Candy vaciló. Había muchas mujeres solteras de pequeña fortuna y sin perspectivas de matrimonio, que aprovecharían su oferta con el fin de asegurar su incierto futuro. Sin embargo, todo dentro de ella se rebelaba con fomentar un frío matrimonio de conveniencia. Había hablado largo y tendido con muchas de esas muchachas desesperadas, y en todos los casos, habían admitido el anhelo de casarse por amor.

Recordó las palabras que dijo su tío ese día, hacía ocho años cuando había cambiado su vida para siempre. _Nunca permitiré que pases una vida de miseria con un hombre que no te ama._

Como una muchacha ignorante, no se había dado cuenta que las creencias de su tío eran muy diferentes a las de la sociedad. Desde entonces, había oído hablar de muchas jovencitas obligadas a contraer un matrimonio arreglado. La mayoría de los padres de la alta sociedad sólo se preocupaban por los títulos de nobleza y la riqueza. Esos padres ejercían una gran cantidad de poder sobre sus hijas e hijos.

Candy se estremeció. No podía arreglar un matrimonio donde no había ni siquiera una oración para que el amor se desarrollara con el tiempo.

Contuvo el aliento, dispuesta a rechazarlo. Su mandíbula se había endurecido, indicándole que lo sabía. No dudaba que estaba acostumbrado a que todos cumplieran sus deseos, pero no podría sacrificar sus principios, ni siquiera por un duque.

Y sin embargo, si lo rechazaba, él _haría_ un matrimonio sin amor. Pero si lo ayudaba, podría tener éxito en convencerlo de casarse por amor.

Recordó algo que su tío George le había dicho en su lecho de muerte. _Las cosas suceden por una razón._

Los alfileres pincharon el dorso de su mano. Ese fue el momento en que supo que su destino era abrir el corazón del duque para el amor.

—Muy bien, Su Gracia. Le ayudaré.

Pareció sorprendido, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Excelente. ¿Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo en una semana?

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que pueda presentarme a mi futura esposa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Planeaba declararse inmediatamente? Se aclaró la garganta.

—Por lo general hay involucrado un noviazgo.

Su pecho se estremeció con la risa no contenida.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. Un breve noviazgo me permitirá comprobar que la candidata es adecuada.

—Se deleita burlándose de mí —dijo.

—Dejando todas las bromas a un lado, espero que comience de inmediato. Ya he perdido un mes y no tengo ningún deseo de retrasarlo aún más. Una vez que tome la decisión, actuaré con rapidez.

Al parecer, el hombre no tenía un hueso romántico en el cuerpo. Una vez más, las dudas la invadieron, pero si no ayudaba al duque, probablemente encontraría a alguien dispuesto a hacer su voluntad. Alguien a quien no le importaría si hacía o no un matrimonio feliz.

Por supuesto que debería disuadirlo de escoger a una esposa basándose en su ridícula descripción, pero enfrentaría ese problema cuando estuviera listo para escuchar.

—Podría haber más de una joven que cuente con su aprobación. —Teniendo en cuenta sus exigentes necesidades, sospechaba que se opondría a una candidata tras otra.

—¿Tiene más de una dama en mente? —preguntó.

—Sí, pero primero me gustaría estudiar el asunto cuidadosamente.

Parecía escéptico.

Se dio prisa antes que pudiera objetar algo.

—¿Estaría dispuesto a considerar a más de una? No me gustaría descartar a una joven que pudiera encontrar agradable.

—Supongo que sí, aunque creo que es muy poco probable que encuentre más de una. Aún así, habla muy bien de usted que esté preparada.

Ella sonrió. Si todo iba bien, su carrera se dispararía como resultado de este matrimonio.

—Tengo otro requisito… para usted —dijo él—, preferiría que mantuviéramos nuestro acuerdo en secreto.

Ella desvió la mirada, para que no pudiese ver su decepción. No quería que nadie lo supiera, porque en realidad no respetaba su profesión.

—Quiero mantener nuestro trato en silencio. Estoy cansado de tanta notoriedad —dijo—. Los periódicos han hecho una broma de mis buenas intenciones.

—Entiendo —dijo—, pero no puedo prometer mantener el secreto cuando todos le estén observando.

Él dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

—No importa lo que yo haga no puedo evitar llamar la atención.

—Puedo hacerle una promesa —dijo ella buscando su mirada—, nunca revelaré nuestras conversaciones a otra alma.

—Gracias. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta antes de irme?

—No en este momento.

Cuando se levantó, él se puso de pie y se inclinó. Entonces la miró con una expresión de perplejidad.

—Si no es demasiado impertinente, quizá podría satisfacer mi curiosidad. ¿Por qué se convirtió en casamentera? Obviamente, no es por dinero.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente sucedió. Una noche en un baile, vi a las pobres muchachas ignoradas sentadas miserablemente al lado de la pared, y me decidí a ayudarlas. —No le dijo que sus propios sueños destrozados la habían llevado a encontrarles parejas por amor a las muchachas cuyas perspectivas eran sombrías.

El reloj sonó cinco veces.

—Debo irme —dijo—. ¿Una semana es suficiente para usted?

Ella escondió los dedos cruzados detrás de su falda.

—Sí, creo que sí.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03 **

Chicas muchas gracias a quienes comentan y siguen la historia, original de V. Dreiling los personajes e K.M. respectivamente un comentario no aumenta mi ego, aumenta mi dedicación.

Terry parecía un extranjero en un país femenino.

El murmullo de voces y risas murió al instante en que se adentró en el espacioso salón de la señorita White. En el silencio, el tintineo de las tazas de té y platillos resonaron con la fuerza de un cañón. Se quedó allí, de pie, aturdido, mirando a una multitud de jovencitas y matronas. Sentadas sobre sus sillas colocadas en amplío semicírculo. Reconoció a una serie de dragones del mismo tipo que su madre. Ellas le contemplaron como si fuera el último bocado de comida en la tierra.

Era evidente que la señorita White había cometido un error con su invitación.

Un crujido de tela atrajo su mirada hacia ella. Llevaba un elegante vestido amarillo que ondeaba alrededor de su voluptuosa figura cuando se adelantó e hizo una reverencia. Cuando se incorporó, su sonrisa serena era la imagen del equilibrio femenino.

Él la respetaba por mantener su compostura.

—Mis disculpas, señorita White —dijo—. Obviamente hubo un error.

—No es necesario disculparse, Su Gracia. Hemos estado esperándole.

¿Qué demonios? El choque reverberó por todo su cuerpo. La pequeña bruja lo había engañado.

—Vamos, señorita White —habló Lady Verstan—. Nos ha mantenido en suspenso el tiempo suficiente. ¿Qué puede decir, invitando a Grandchester y llamar a nuestras hijas?

—No tenga miedo, Lady Verstan —respondió la señorita White—. Tengo la intención de aclarároslo. —Ella lo miró—. ¿Me sigue, Su Gracia?

La tentación de salir por la puerta se apoderó de él, pero al hacerlo tan sólo crearía una escena.

—Permítame que la escolte —dijo, ofreciendo su brazo. Sus labios temblaron nerviosamente, pero ella obedeció. El toque ligero de su mano en su manga agitó una extraña sensación apretando en su pecho. Probablemente un trastorno digestivo.

Ella alejó su mano cuando alcanzaron la chimenea.

—¿Me podríais presta vuestra atención, por favor? —El zumbido de voces se callaron. Después de un momento de silencio, habló—: Sé que todas vosotras estáis curiosas. No es casualidad que haya invitado al soltero más elegible de Inglaterra y a veinticuatro Señoritas también solteras.

Aquella declaración causó una oleada de susurros. Terry mantuvo su pétrea mirada en la señorita White. ¿Qué travesura estaba gestando?

—Antes de explicarme —continuó la señorita White—, es importante considerar algunos antecedentes. Esto puede sorprender a muchas de vosotras, pero el rango y el poder puede ser a veces una gran carga.

Lady Durmont resopló.

Los labios de la señorita White se afinaron, pero recuperó su equilibrio.

—Imaginaos —dijo—, lo que parece ser tan importante para un hombre como Grandchester. Todos a su alrededor sólo ven el prestigio de su título. Una posición tan exaltada tiene sus ventajas, pero la desventaja es que nadie lo ve por quién es realmente.

Él arqueó sus cejas, preguntándose cuanto tiempo había practicado su pequeño discurso.

La señorita White caminó unos pasos con las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando la suntuosa alfombra como si considerara alguna cuestión filosófica. De repente, se detuvo, estudiando los rostros absortos ante ella.

—¿Cómo debe encontrar a una esposa en tales circunstancias? Cualquier muchacha elegible se sentiría naturalmente tímida en presencia del duque. Se sentiría impresionada limitando su conversación a temas considerados adecuados por la sociedad.

_No, ella sonreiría con afectación, se reiría tontamente, y dejaría caer su abanico._

Los ojos de la señorita White brillaron con fervor.

—¿Cómo, entonces, puede el duque encontrar a la posible duquesa de sus sueños?

Varias señoritas suspiraron. Caramba, ellas realmente habían caído en su tontería sentimental.

Después de una larga pausa, la señorita White le observó.

―Cuando el duque buscó mi ayuda hace una semana, fue muy claro sobre las cualidades que buscaba en una duquesa. Tras la debida consideración, hice una lista de Señoritas solteras que podrían cumplir los requisitos, pero encontré un problema.

Él entornó sus ojos.

―¿Y cuál era el problema?

―Nadie reunía todas sus demandas. ―Después de un silencio aturdido, prosiguió―. Así que tomé una decisión. Veinticuatro damas recibieron invitaciones porque son las que más se ajustan a la visión del duque de una esposa. Sin embargo, no me corresponde a mí juzgar quién es la más adecuada. Dejo aquella decisión a Su Gracia. Él elegirá durante un noviazgo especial, con la participación de todas las Señoritas.

Terry apretó los dientes. Había confiado en ella, y se había atrevido a manipularlo. Si pensaba que admitiría sus trucos, estaba profundamente confundida. Abrió la boca para poner fin a sus tonterías, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, Lady Verstan cerró su abanico.

―Señorita White, ¿está sugiriendo que el duque haga la corte a veinticuatro señoritas?

―Sólo la primera semana ―contestó.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Ella pagaría por su engaño.

―Absurdo ―dijo Lady Durmont.

Varios otros dragones murmuraron su acuerdo. Sin duda todas ellas iban a negarse a permitir que sus hijas participasen en esa farsa de noviazgo. Cuando lo hiciera, él despediría a la señorita White, y arruinaría su carrera.

Una bonita rubia de ojos azules levantó la mano.

―¿Señorita White? Espero que no sea demasiado impertinente de mi parte preguntar, pero usted dijo que el duque cortejaría a todas nosotras sólo la primera semana. ¿Después de esto, se limitara el noviazgo a una de nosotras?

―Una buena pregunta, Lady Annie, y la respuesta es no ―dijo la señorita White―. El período de cortejo real durará varias semanas. Cada semana alguna de vosotras seréis eliminadas, basándose en las opciones del duque. Las seleccionadas recibirán una invitación para volver la semana siguiente. ―Ella hizo una pausa y luego dijo―, Por supuesto, nadie está obligado a participar, lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto. Aquellas de vosotras que no quiera que el duque corteje a vuestra hija, por favor levante la mano.

Ninguno de los dragones levantó un dedo.

―Su Gracia ―dijo ella con una voz engañosamente dulce―. ¿Tiene alguna objeción?

―¿Cómo podría oponerme? ―Gracias a la sierva de Lucifer, no podía negarse sin insultar a cuarenta y ocho señoras.

Sin duda no estaba todo resuelto. Tenía que haber una manera de salir de este fiasco. Podía imaginar muy bien la mala fama que engendraría este extraño "cortejo". Maldita sea. Él no querría someter a su madre y hermana a un aluvión de chismes, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Por la mañana, el reino entero lo sabría.

Una vez más, sus asuntos se habían disparado en una espiral fuera de su control. Después de semanas de encontrarse siendo el tema involuntario de la prensa sensacionalista, no podía soportar más. Más encima, ni siquiera podía conducir un noviazgo tradicional sin el escrutinio inevitable de la sociedad.

Iba a encontrar el medio de eliminar a todas excepto a una de las señoritas. Pero si cortejaba a una dama los malditos periódicos publicarían su compromiso inminente mucho antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión. Aun si la dama en cuestión no fuera adecuada, podría encontrarse obligado a ofrecerle casamiento por la expectativas de su familia y de la sociedad. Sin embargo, si cortejaba a varias a la vez, podría evitar esa trampa. Por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de cortejar a las veinticuatro.

La señorita White se acercó más a él.

―Tengo varios planes para el cortejo ―murmuró.

Tendría que estar chiflado para confiar ahora en ella. Una idea se le ocurrió, una que eliminaría a la mayor parte de ellas. Dirigió una mirada severa a la señorita White.

―Tengo una propuesta para la primera sesión.

Su sonrisa se congeló.

―Ah, que encantador.

―De hecho, podemos comenzar hoy, si las señoras tienen otra media hora más o menos de su tiempo.

―¿Qué tiene en mente?―ella preguntó.

―Una prueba.

Frunció el entrecejo.

―¿Qué clase de prueba?

Terry dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

―La prueba de la duquesa.

Él había insistido en supervisar la prueba.

Candy se sentó al lado del duque cerca de la pared del comedor. Las veinticuatro jovencitas trabajaron en sus composiciones sobre la mesa de caoba. Él rayón tras rayón de las plumas llenaba la habitación. Con un suspiro, se comprometió a ejercitar la paciencia con Grandchester.

¿Qué demonios le había poseído para proponer esta prueba? ¿Seguro que no elegiría a una esposa basándose en un documento? Sobre todo uno titulado, "Por qué yo sería la duquesa Perfecta".

Pobre hombre, no tenía ni idea de cómo cortejar a una mujer. Había sido una suerte que hubiera venido hasta ella en busca de ayuda.

Lo miró sólo para encontrarlo observándola a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. Candy levantó el mentón y fingió ignorarlo. Desde el momento en que había entrado en su salón, había detectado su desaprobación. No la había creído cuando le dijo que nadie cumplía todas sus calificaciones. Pero no lo dejaría intimidarla. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que le había hecho un favor.

El duque consultó su reloj y anunció:

―Faltan quince minutos.

Candy esperaba que a Dorothy le estuviera yendo bien entreteniendo a las matronas en el salón. Los ojos de su dama de compañía se habían agrandado de terror ante la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con las damas más temibles de la sociedad. Para prevenir el desastre, Candy había cortado por lo sano. Había sacado la botella de jerez y aconsejado a Dorothy que llenara las copas en cada oportunidad. Un poco del tónico de la felicidad podría domar a los dragones.

Un suspiro femenino seguido de varias risitas tontas atrajo de nuevo la atención de Candy a las candidatas nupciales. La señorita Paty O'Brian, la joven menos atractiva de la sala, recogió la pluma que claramente había dejado caer. Los puntos de tinta salpicaron su página. Todas las otras Señoritas la contemplaron con evidente desprecio.

Candy se precipitó hacia la señorita O'Brian.

―No se preocupe. Aquí tiene otra hoja de papel.

La señorita O'Brian frotó la fea mancha de tinta con su dedo. Un mechón de pelo castaño lacio cayó sobre su frente.

―No se preocupe por la mancha ―susurró Candy―. Sólo copie lo que ya ha escrito.

La señorita O'Brian enrojeció. Se encogió de hombros y recogió su pluma con movimientos vacilantes. Candy retrocedió, temiendo añadir más vergüenza a la joven que no había agradado a la sociedad. Después de cuatro temporadas, no había recibido una sola propuesta de matrimonio.

Una voz de niña asustó a Candy.

―Su Gracia ―dijo Lady Annie―, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Él consultó su reloj.

―Nueve minutos.

Las otras muchachas jadearon y comenzaron a escribir. Lady Annie sonrió al duque, revelando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Entonces, dejó caer su papel en el suelo.

―Oh, Dios.

Él comenzó a levantarse de su silla, pero Candy lo detuvo meneando la cabeza. Después se acercó a Annie, recogiendo el papel, y lo colocó en la mesa. La pequeña coqueta la ignoró y agitó sus dedo hacia el duque. Candy se movió para bloquear la vista de Annie de su presa y señaló la pluma.

―Ya he terminado ―Annie ofreció el papel a Candy.

Candy se cruzó de brazos.

―Déjelo en la mesa.

Regresó a su silla y se inclinó hacia el duque.

―Tenga cuidado ―susurró ella―. Está distrayendo a las muchachas.

―No lo hago ―replicó.

―Baje la voz ―susurró ella.

Él hizo un sonido exasperado.

Ella protegió su cara con la mano.

―No debe animar el flirteo. Las chicas necesitan concentrarse.

Una sonrisa lenta, ladina se extendió por su cara. Inclinando la cabeza, le susurró:

―Lady Annie terminó.

Su aliento agitó los rizos del oído de Candy, haciéndola temblar. El aroma persistente de sándalo agitó sus sentidos. Cuando él se recostó en su silla, le dirigió una sonrisa pícara. Sus mejillas se pusieron calientes ante su expresión maliciosa. Oh, ¿por qué reaccionaba de una forma tan tonta ante sus expertas artimañas?

El duque consultó su reloj y habló quedamente:

―Después de que todas se marchen, y esto incluye a la señorita Powell, usted y yo tendremos una conversación privada.

―Sí, por supuesto. Tenemos que evaluar los trabajos ―respondió en voz baja. Tendría que decirle al duque que su prueba no iba a funcionar, pero sin duda él iba a defender su decisión. Descubriría bastante pronto que no podía elegir una esposa sobre la base de una redacción garabateada de manera apresurada.

Después de que todas salieran, Terry se acercó a la chimenea del salón de la señorita White y giró para enfrentarla.

―Ahora me explicara por qué me engañó.

Las composiciones que tenía en la mano revolotearon por la alfombra, dispersándose alrededor de sus pies.

―Ah ―dijo, con voz chirriante.

¿Por qué la mujeres dejaban caer las cosas todo el tiempo? ¿Era por algo que él hacía? Irritado, Terry se acercó y dobló una rodilla para juntar los papeles. Cuando se los entregó, una sensación extraña le asaltó. Diablos. Debía parecer un novio locamente enamorado a punto de proponer matrimonio.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo ponerse de pie. Se enderezó las mangas y la miró con frialdad.

―¿Y bien?

―No era una broma ―dijo―. Consintió en examinar a más de una.

―Dejó de mencionar que había veinticuatro ―chilló.

―Expliqué antes mis motivos ―dijo―. Sus exigencias resultaron más difíciles de lo previsto.

No la creyó.

―Debería haberme notificado que estaba teniendo dificultades.

―Decidí encontrar una solución creativa.

Él se mofó.

―Naturalmente nunca se le ocurrió consultarme.

―Confieso que este cortejo es algo irregular, pero sinceramente, le he dado la oportunidad de su vida. ―Agarrando los papeles contra su pecho, enumeró los puntos con sus delgados dedos―. Primero, tendrá acceso exclusivo a veinticuatro de las damas más elegibles de la sociedad. Segundo, será capaz de eliminar las que no crea adecuadas. Tercero, cada soltero del Beau Monde le envidiará.

―Admítalo. Pensó en manipularme ―dijo él.

―Sé que está molesto, pero estuvo de acuerdo en cortejar a todas las chicas.

―No podía negarme después de que sus madres lo aprobaron. A propósito organizó el asunto de tal manera que yo no tuviera ninguna otra opción.

―Realmente, le he dado veinticuatro opciones.

Le dolía la cabeza al escuchar sus absurdas excusas.

―Basta ya. Vamos a evaluar los trabajos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

―No puede elegir una esposa basándose en una redacción.

―Es mi cortejo, y voy hacer lo que considere oportuno. ―La haría esperar antes de decirle la verdadera razón que había detrás de la prueba.

Una hora más tarde, Terry consideró que había calculado mal.

Estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto del sofá con la señorita White. Entre ellos estaban las composiciones ordenadas en una fila. Había leído todos los papeles, con la excepción de cuatro ilegibles. Todos sonaban igual. Una letanía de habilidades nadaba por su cerebro. Cantar, bailar, pintar. Señor, ¿realmente pensaban que le importaba tales tonterías?

Había esperado eliminar a todas excepto a dos o tres, pero todavía no tenía suficiente información. Claramente, tendría que idear un plan mejor. Las noticias encantarían a su mala casamentera, pero dejaría claro que él era el que estaba a cargo. La relegaría al papel de chaperona.

Terry le echó un vistazo. Mientras leía el último papel, ella se humedeció esos jugosos labios de color fresa. Su espléndida boca le hacía pensar en besos exuberantes, acalorados. Ella suspiró, atrayendo su atención hacia sus pechos llenos. Se imaginó quitando la delicada blusa y viendo sus pezones erectos. Su cuerpo se agitó, calentándose como el primer trago de un excelente brandy.

Ella dejó el papel encima de las filas.

―Debe admitir que las composiciones demuestran alguna de las cualidades que desea en una esposa.

Decidido a controlar sus pensamientos lujuriosos, desvió su mirada hacia los papeles.

―No pude descubrir un solo ejemplo.

―Ah, pero está equivocado. ―Ella rebuscó entre los papeles y señaló uno con manchas de tinta―. La señorita O'Brian acentuó su formación en la gestión de las cuentas domésticas. Esto indica en mi opinión, sentido del deber.

La señorita O'Brian debía ser la tímida que había dejado caer su pluma.

―Todas las otras damas están también muy preparadas. ―La señorita White le miró con una expresión inocente. Sus ojos verdes de largas pestañas y mejillas redondas le daban un aspecto ingenuo. Aunque esos labios seductores arruinaban el efecto.

Ella curvó su boca en una sonrisa serena.

―Dado que las chicas lo hicieron tan bien, tendremos que invitarlas a todas la próxima semana.

―No tan rápido. Hay cuatro que no se pueden leer. ―Él hojeó entre los papeles hasta localizarlos―. No puedo respetar a una esposa analfabeta.

Cuando la mala casamentera resopló, decidió tomar una pequeña venganza, y sabía exactamente como desconcertarla.

―Elimine a estas muchachas. ―Cuando entregó los papeles, dejó que sus dedos resbalaran por su suave mano.

Ella inhaló bruscamente.

Él adoptó una expresión de colegial inocente.

―¿Ocurre algo?

Ella se negó a encontrar su mirada mientras ponía los papeles a un lado.

―Pienso que debería reconsiderarlo. Su nerviosismo les impidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Mostró de nuevo una sonrisa petulante.

―El objetivo del ejercicio era observar cómo reaccionaban en situaciones exigentes.

Ella le lanzó una mirada aturdida.

―Las engañó.

―Fue una prueba de su confianza. Sólo una de ellas la pasó.

―Si está hablando de Lady Annie Britter, está confundiendo la vanidad con la confianza ―dijo en un tono indignado.

Interesante. La señorita White no había hecho ningún secreto de su aversión a la muchacha durante la prueba.

―¿La conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?

―Conozco a las de su clase. Es una coqueta atrevida.

―Me imagino que todas lo son, con la excepción de aquella lamentable timida.

Ella alzó su barbilla.

―La señorita O'Brian escribió el mejor trabajo a pesar de su desgracia. Pienso que muestra fortaleza.

Evidentemente pensaba ser la campeona de la tímida del grupo. La pobre chica no le convenía en absoluto, pero no podía negar que la joven se había recuperado bien.

―Voy a darle una oportunidad más. ―Y luego la eliminaría.

La amplia sonrisa de la señorita White la transformó de simplemente fascinante a impresionante. Lo miró con ojos brillantes, haciéndole sentir como si hubiera salvado una doncella angustiada.

Maldita sea. Sin duda había perfeccionado aquella mirada de adoración para agregarla a su bolso de trucos de diablesa. No la dejaría distraerlo otra vez.

―Envíe invitaciones a todas excepto a las cuatro que mencioné anteriormente. Y que quede claro que no pueden cortejar a otros señores.

―No arriesgarán sus reputaciones o sus posibilidades con usted ―replicó.

―Siempre hago saber mis expectativas desde el principio ―dijo―. Si no les gustan las condiciones, pueden retirarse.

Ella se quejó en voz baja.

Él ahuecó su oreja.

―Lo siento, no oí eso.

Ella resopló.

―Para el próximo evento, propongo una reunión informal en mi casa.

―No, eso sólo animaría a la conversación estúpida ―dijo―. Voy a elaborar un plan alternativo dentro de poco.

―¿Nunca es espontáneo? ―preguntó ella.

―No, y no me gustan las sorpresas.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron tenuemente.

―Pero algunas de las cosas más maravillosas de la vida son inesperadas.

―Es usted una optimista sin remedio ―le contestó.

―Sólo un pesimista podría pronunciar una contradicción tan absurda.

―Soy un racionalista. En mi experiencia, un enfoque lógico evita el desorden y los malentendidos. Nunca permito que las emociones interfieran con mi juicio, algo que debe aclarar a las candidatas.

―Nadie está completamente desprovisto de sentimientos ―explotó.

―Permita que lo aclare. Si cualquiera de estas chicas tiene visiones idealistas del romance, más les vale que abandonen la competición.

―¿Competición? ―su voz subió una octava―. ¿Piensa en usted mismo como un premio?

Él aguantó una sonrisa.

―No, pero me imagino que todas ellas lo hacen.

Ella hizo un sonido de exasperación.

La mala opinión de ella le cosquilleó lo suficiente para irritarla aún más.

―Señorita White, la mayoría de las personas me tratan con deferencia. ―La verdad, despreciaba a los aduladores.

Ella resopló.

―Siento ser portadora de malas noticias, pero bajo la parafernalia ducal, usted es tan sólo un hombre.

―Me hiere.

Sus labios temblaron.

―Lo dudo.

Se encontró sonriendo ante su ingenio. Las sombras de la tarde lo hicieron consciente de la hora. No podía recordar haber pasado tanto tiempo con una mujer, fuera de la cama, sin estar inquieto y aburrido. Aquel pensamiento le espoleó a ponerse en pie.

Ella se levantó también. Una fragancia sutil de agua de rosas, retorció sus sentidos. El sonido suave de su respiración atrajo su atención hacia sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Sintió a su propio corazón latir un poco más rápido.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

―Buenos días, Su Gracia.

Su voz sacudió su aturdido cerebro. Él murmuró algo cortés, se inclinó, y salió a zancadas, preguntándose dónde diablos había perdido el juicio.

La noche siguiente, Terry tomaba un brandy esperando con impaciencia a Archie en White´s. El licor no hacía nada para reprimir su humor sombrío. Su madre le había encarado por su cortejo está mañana. Por lo visto sus amigas, los dragones, no habían perdido el tiempo en difundir las noticias.

Las voces masculinas se elevaron conforme el local se iba llenando de caballeros de la elite de Londres. El aroma del bistec flotaba en el aire desde el comedor de la planta de arriba. Terry comprobó su reloj y al momento frunció el ceño. Entonces concentró su atención en el exterior. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, una sombra de color amarillento producida por la luz de las lámparas de gas atravesaba la niebla. Un carruaje retumbó a lo largo de la calle adoquinada y tintineó al detenerse. Cuando Archie surgió, una ráfaga de viento hizo volar su abrigo negro. Parecía un enorme cuervo que se lanzaba contra la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde, su amigo se desplomaba en la silla vacante frente a Terry.

―Lamento llegar tarde. ―A la luz de las velas, los ojos nublados de Archie, su pelo despeinado, y el pañuelo enredado daban una imagen espantosa.

―¡Dios mío! ―dijo Terry―. ¿Te atacaron unos ladrones?

―No, una bailarina. ―Un camarero solícito trajo a Archie su brandy habitual. Después de que el camarero se fuera, observó a Terry―. Mi bailarina tiene una amiga, por si estás interesado.

―No me tientes.

―¿Demasiado exigente para considerar a una bailarina?

―No.

Archie levantó sus cejas.

―¿Estás enfermo? Oí sobre ese doctor que se especializa en…

―No tengo la maldita sífilis ―se quejó Terry. No había ninguna manera de mantener un romance discreto. Si tomara una amante, todo el mundo lo sabría, incluidos los padres de las chicas. Terry estiró con el dedo su apretada corbata, imaginando sus furiosas reacciones.

Maldición, necesitaba a una mujer para saciar su lujuria. Y la necesitaba con urgencia. Anoche, se despertó de un sueño sobre _esa_ boca sensual. Era evidente, que estaba a un pelo de perder lo que le restaba de su cordura.

Gracias a la mala casamentera, podría esperar más infamias. El pensamiento chamuscó su cerebro. Tomo un trago de brandy. El licor quemó su garganta, pero se negó a toser.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―preguntó Archie.

―Nada. ―Terry dejó la copa con un golpe decidido.

Los ojos de Archie se estrecharon.

―Oí sobre el cortejo. ¿Has perdido el juicio?

Probablemente.

―Solicité a la señorita White que me encontrara una esposa conveniente.

Archie resopló.

―No se te ocurriría permitir a nadie elegir tu caballo, y has dejado a una extraña escoger a tu esposa.

―No es como si pudiera montarla antes de que la compre ―refunfuñó Terry.

Archie le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

―Viejo muchacho, eres mi amigo, y tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué espera la señorita White a cambio de este servicio?

―Nada. Ella dice que no necesita el dinero.

―Escuché que heredó la fortuna de Ardley.

Terry se inclinó hacia adelante.

―¿La del fallecido conde?

―El mismo. Ella era su único pariente vivo.

―Me dijo que no tiene familia ―respondió.

―Ella es tan independiente como cualquier hombre y una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra. ―Archie sacudió la cabeza―. No me gusta este negocio de casamentera. Lo hace por otra cosa que el dinero. ¿Qué puede ganar ayudándote?

No tenía ni idea, pero nunca reconocería esto ante su amigo.

―¿Qué importa? Todo lo que me importa es encontrar una esposa.

―Ten cuidado ―dijo Archie―. No dejes que te atrapen en algo que puedes llegar a lamentar.

Terry se mofó. Si ella diera otro paso en falso, la despediría y la expondría como un fraude. Nunca podría sostener su cabeza en alto de nuevo en la sociedad.

―Hay mucha especulación sobre ella —dijo Archie—. Tiene reputación de ser demasiado inteligente para su propio bien.

—¿Crees que no puedo manejar a una mujer inteligente? —replicó.

Archie sonrió.

—Ya que lo pones de esa manera, supongo que la señorita White ha encontrado su igual.

Que tal Annie y Paty compitiendo por el amor e Terry? a mi me encanto la idea, que opinan ustedes?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04 **

En unos momentos, Candy debería afrontar al dragón de la alta sociedad.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras seguía al lacayo por la ondulada escalera. Después de recibir el lacónico mensaje de Elianor Baker Duquesa de Grandchester esta mañana, Candy había supuesto que los impresionantes artículos de los periódicos sensacionalistas habían hecho urgente está reunión.

Por supuesto, era injusto que la duquesa la culpara. Después de todo, la duquesa se había rehusado a ayudar a su hijo a encontrar una esposa. Pero la justicia no importaba. El tono brusco de esa carta no dejaba ninguna duda en la mente de Candy de que la duquesa tenía la intención de hacerla trizas.

Al alcanzar el rellano, Candy respiró de manera entrecortada. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que el miedo la abrumara. Sobre todo, debía permanecer segura de sí misma, sin importar lo que dijera la duquesa.

Después de que el lacayo abriera las puertas de la sala de estar, Candy alzó la barbilla y entró a la habitación. Un mar rojo la saludó. Los sofás y las sillas color carmín, el papel mural adamascado color cereza y los cortinajes rojos, todos amenazaban con abrumarla.

Éste debía ser el cuarto favorito de la duquesa para sacar sangre.

Candy fijó su atención en la mujer de pelo rubio que la miraba furiosa desde uno de los sofás. La duquesa llevaba puesto un vestido rayado color malva con un cuello alto con holanes. Sólo algunos hilos de plata arruinaban sus pequeños rizos a la moda. Se veía demasiado joven para tener un hijo adulto.

Candy hizo una reverencia.

—Su Gracia.

La duquesa elevó un monóculo que colgaba de un listón e inspeccionó a Candy con un labio fruncido.

—Así que es usted la infame casamentera sobre la que mis amigas me contaron.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Su tío le había enseñado a no sentirse nunca obligada a llenar un silencio.

Cuando se volvió aparente que la duquesa no iba a invitarla a sentarse, Candy decidió frustrar las tácticas intimidantes de la mujer. Se sentó en el sofá justo enfrente de la duquesa y se obligó a sonreír.

La duquesa soltó su monóculo.

—No le di permiso para sentarse.

Candy encontró su mirada.

—Asumí que usted no deseaba mantenerme de pie.

—Ciertamente sí lo deseaba. Esta entrevista terminará tan pronto renuncie como la casamentera de mi hijo.

Candy apretó con fuerza sus manos temblorosas.

—Perdóneme, pero hice el acuerdo con su hijo —dijo en un tono tan neutral como pudo lograr—. Cualquier decisión para interrumpirlo debe involucrarlo a él.

—Muchacha impúdica —dijo ella.

—Usted me halaga —dijo Candy—. Han pasado largos años desde que alguien se ha referido a mí en tan juveniles términos.

—No significa ningún cumplido para usted. Su reputación como una solterona la precede.

Con un esfuerzo considerable, ignoró el insulto y mantuvo una sonrisa serena en su cara.

—Difícilmente puedo mantener mi estado de soltera en secreto.

La duquesa le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse a mí de una manera tan insolente? Si usted tuviera aún una mínima cantidad de sentido, temblaría de miedo de lo que puedo hacerla.

Candy tragó saliva, sabiendo que la duquesa tenía la influencia para arruinarla. Entonces su mirada se fijó en el periódico en el sofá junto a la madre del duque. Con un profundo y repentino entendimiento, Candy se dio cuenta de que el cortejo había humillado a la duquesa.

—No suponía ningún insulto para usted —murmuró.

—Señorita White —dijo la duquesa—. Sus servicios ya no son requeridos.

El cerebro de Terry ardió como una brasa al llegar la puerta de la sala de estar y oír las palabras de su madre. Le había advertido que no interfiriera. Claramente lo había desafiado y había actuado a sus espaldas. Decidido a mantener a raya su cólera, Terry entró a grandes zancadas para encontrar a su madre mirando furiosamente a la señorita White.

La señorita White se levantó, hizo una reverencia, y alzó la barbilla. A pesar de su bravuconería, manchas color carmín marcaban sus mejillas. Obviamente, su madre le había dado una reprimenda realmente severa.

Él se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Señorita White, esta es una agradable sorpresa.

La duquesa permaneció sentada. Sus labios se curvaron en una sardónica sonrisa.

—La señorita White nos ha deleitado con su presencia.

Él sabía que sin duda alguna su madre la había llamado.

La señorita White mantuvo su mirada fija en él.

—Su Gracia, debo irme ahora.

—Entiendo. —Sería desagradable someterla a sus peleas familiares.

La duquesa bufó.

—Terry, la liberarás de este plan ridículo de buscar pareja. Soy la persona correcta para encontrarte una esposa.

—¿Está fallando mi memoria? Cómo lo recuerdo, te rehusaste.

La duquesa recogió un periódico junto a ella.

—La noticia se ha extendido a los periódicos sensacionalistas. —Su voz tembló de cólera.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no es nada nuevo. He sido el tema de diarias murmuraciones durante semanas.

Ella golpeó el periódico en el sofá.

La mirada incierta de la señorita White se movía rápidamente de su madre a él.

Qué diablos. Su madre tenía la intención de salirse con la suya, aun si provocaba una escena. Fijó su atención en la señorita White.

—La visitaré mañana para discutir nuestro asunto.

—¿Asunto? —la duquesa dijo en tono agraviado—. ¿Cómo puedes referirte al matrimonio en términos tan fríos?

—El matrimonio es mi deber —dijo él.

—Esto es cuestión del corazón. Cuando tu padre y yo…

Terry sostuvo su mano en alto.

—Suficiente.

Su madre desvió bruscamente el rostro. Por qué continuaba llevando luto por un hombre que nunca la había merecido, lo desconcertaba. Convenientemente había olvidado las muchas transgresiones de su difunto marido y a menudo hablaba cariñosamente de él. La negativa de Terry a estar de acuerdo con sus aseveraciones seguía siendo una fuente de fricciones entre ellos, pero él no sería cómplice de las ilusiones de su madre.

Sorprendentemente, la señorita White le dirigió a su madre una mirada de simpatía.

—Su Gracia —dijo ella suavemente—. Lamento cualquier vergüenza que inadvertidamente pueda haber provocado. No fue intencional.

—Una disculpa no es suficiente. Si usted de verdad lo siente, renunciará —dijo su madre.

—Madre, no es tu decisión—dijo él.

El semblante de la duquesa se oscureció mientras se ponía de pie.

—Lamentará esto, señorita White. —Entonces pasó rápidamente a Terry, sacudiendo con fuerza la puerta al cerrarla detrás de ella.

Él se dirigió al sofá rojo de terciopelo que su madre había desocupado.

—Siéntese por favor —le dijo a la señorita White.

Él se sentó enfrente de ella y tamborileó los dedos sobre los reposabrazos del sofá.

—Me disculpo por mi madre. No debería haber tenido que presenciar eso.

La señorita White alisó sus faldas y no dijo nada.

La evaluó a través de las rendijas de sus ojos.

—Usted no piensa en claudicar, ¿verdad?

—No, pero algo debe hacerse.

—Asumo que ella la obligó a venir aquí. En el futuro, no reaccione a sus avances sin consultar conmigo primero.

Ella se encontró con su mirada.

—Me esmeraré en acatar sus deseos. Puede haber ocasiones, sin embargo, cuando no sea posible. En tales casos, usaré mi mejor juicio.

—Bastante justo —dijo.

—Déjeme asegurarle que no le revelé nuestras discusiones previas a su madre. Como prometí antes, mantendré la confianza más estricta acerca de nuestras negociaciones.

—Mi madre no interferirá otra vez.

—No podemos excluirla —dijo la señorita White—. Ese proceder sólo la humillará.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No permitiré que se involucre. Después de la manera en que ella le insultó, estoy sorprendido de que usted lo sugiera.

—Ella atacó porque se sintió avergonzada. Imagínese su vergüenza cuándo averiguó por sus amigos que usted me había contratado y a continuación leer las noticias en el periódico.

—Las objeciones de mi madre no importan. Ella no formará parte de este cortejo.

Una expresión vehemente llenó los ojos de la señorita White.

—Entiendo que usted esté enojado. Sin embargo, si su madre no siente que ella tiene un papel, nunca "aceptará a su esposa".

—Ella sentirá el embate de mi furia si no lo hace. Y lo sabe.

—Su Gracia, hay un punto más que usted debería considerar. Necesita escoger a una esposa que le pueda hacer frente a su madre. La mejor forma de averiguar quién es capaz de eso es observar cómo tratan las chicas con ella.

Terry tamborileó sus dedos otra vez. Involucrar a su madre no haría ninguna diferencia. Ninguna de esas jovencitas se atrevería a contradecir a una Duquesa.

—El papel de su madre estará restringido a la observación ocasional —continuó la señorita White—. Podemos escuchar sus opiniones, pero eso no quiere decir que debamos tomar su consejo.

Él nunca había encontrado a una mujer más persistente en su vida. Cansado de sus discusiones, decidió apaciguarla.

—Reconsideraré el asunto después de que me reduzca el campo de candidatas. —Ya que él tenía la intención de escoger a alguien en unas dos semanas a más tardar, el tema no merecía más debate.

—Muy bien —dijo la señorita White—. Ahora, tengo una idea para el cortejo. Creo que usted debería visitar a cada una de las candidatas para descubrir más acerca de sus caracteres. Por supuesto que lo acompañaré.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer antes que perder el tiempo en veinte salas de estar la semana próxima.

Ella ensanchó sus ojos.

—¿Piensa llevar a cabo un cortejo en ausencia?

—Estoy objetando su ridículo plan.

—¿Alguna vez ha cortejado a una dama?

Él se imaginó que las amantes no contaban. Además, ellas lo perseguían.

—Un hombre no corteja a una dama a menos que tenga intenciones serias.

Ella suspiró.

—No obstante, es claro para mí que usted necesita lecciones.

¿De dónde diablos había recibido esa noción infernal?

—Su Gracia, debo ser honesta. Las damas esperan que los caballeros exhiban alguna ternura. Hasta ahora, usted ha demostrado una triste carencia de delicados sentimientos. Sé que esto lo avergüenza.

—Descarte todo eso. No estoy avergonzado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—No necesita disimular conmigo. Le daré instrucciones para complacer y atraer a una dama.

Terry contuvo la risa ante su ridículo insulto y decidió lograr un poco de diversión a costa suya.

—Qué oferta tan generosa, señorita White. —La evaluó con una abierta sonrisa perezosa—. ¿Comenzamos ahora?

—Mañana es lo suficiente pronto —dijo ella, sus ojos estrechándose con sospecha.

Su agitación lo complació.

—Pero tenemos tan poco tiempo —dijo—. Estoy ansioso de sacar provecho de su vasta experiencia.

Ella dio un salto.

—No toleraré su burla.

Él se levantó también.

—Venga aquí, señorita White.

Ella vaciló.

—Usted no tiene miedo, ¿verdad? —deliberadamente él bajó la voz hasta una voz ronca y sensual, esperándola a que lo reprendiera.

Ella inhaló por la nariz.

—Qué ridículo.

Incapaz de resistir, la llamó con sus dedos, sabiendo que se rehusaría. Para su sorpresa, ella caminó hacia él como un general en un campo de batalla. Él tendió su mano, seguro de que ella lo abofetearía. Pequeña tonta solterona, ella la tomó sin hacer preguntas. Una corriente como la atmósfera cargada antes de una tormenta vibró en su palma. Su jadeo le advirtió que ella la había sentido, también.

Sus miradas se trabaron. Ella humedeció sus labios carnosos y como un golpe se le cortó el aliento. Su cerebro se nubló. En un fluido movimiento, tiró de ella hacia su pecho.

Su jadeo femenino lo envalentonó. El deseo por reclamar su deliciosa boca lo cautivó. Atrayéndola más cerca, agachó la cabeza. Cuando su verga se agitó, una advertencia sonó como una campana en su confundido cerebro. En el último segundo, giró su cabeza y le susurró al oído.

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora?

Podría no saber cómo cortejar a una dama, pero indudablemente había afinado su técnica de seducción.

La electricidad reverberó a través de Candy. Incapaz de moverse, enfocó la atención en la suave elevación y descenso de su aliento cerca de su oído. El calor emanaba de la pared sólida de su pecho, silenciando sus sentidos. Un aroma a limpio se aferraba a él, como brillo de sol y jabón. Y algo mucho más primitivo. Algo innegablemente masculino.

La conveniencia requería que lo reprendiera por tomarse tales libertades, pero no podía formar las palabras. Debería estar indignada, pero su gran cuerpo musculoso la embelesaba. El leve roce de sus pechos contra su abrigo hizo que le doliera su sensitiva carne.

Él giró la cabeza ligeramente, y su aliento susurró a través de su mejilla. Involuntariamente, siguió el sonido, hasta que sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Una perversa anticipación vibró a través de su sangre.

Como si lo hubiera mordido una víbora, él dejó caer su mano y dio un paso atrás, dejándola inestable. Una mirada fugaz, perturbada, pasó rápidamente por sus ojos azules. Entonces él unió sus manos a sus espaldas y fue hacia la ventana.

El asombro se propagó en cascada sobre ella. Había caído en su libertina treta. Y _él _se había marchado dando media vuelta.

Candy se encogió. Ni siquiera había intentado detenerlo. Él probablemente había concluido que ella lo había alentado. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Recordando los acontecimientos, se dio cuenta de lo provocativas que sus palabras debieron haber sonado. _Le daré instrucciones sobre las formas de complacer y atraer a una dama._

Dios querido, se había derretido en sus brazos sin ningún pensamiento sobre las consecuencias. Si él no hubiera tenido el sentido de dar un paso atrás, ella le habría permitido besarla.

—Necesitamos resolver este asunto la próxima semana —dijo él.

Su voz la sobresaltó. Por un momento, no pudo hablar, pero tuvo que recobrarse rápidamente. Soltando un aliento entrecortado, se obligó a contestar.

—¿Tiene alguna idea para el cortejo?

Él se giró para enfrentarse a ella, su expresión estoica.

—Estoy de acuerdo que es importante llegar a conocer a las candidatas, pero hacer visitas individuales está fuera de consideración.

Gracias a Dios que él no había dicho nada acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Entonces por qué la aguijoneó su distanciamiento repentino como cien pinchazos de agujas? Hizo a un lado esos extraños sentimientos, decidida a recobrar su aplomo.

—¿Tiene algo en mente?

—Sí. Congregue a todas las candidatas en su sala de estar. Entrevistaré a las que me interesen.

—Pero será difícil conversar en un grupo tan grande.

Una expresión severa apareció en sus ojos.

—Mi meta es eliminar al menos a la mitad de las candidatas, posiblemente más, la próxima semana.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo puede tomar tal decisión antes de que incluso les haya hablado?

—Puedo. Y lo haré.

Su temperamento llameó.

—Muy bien. Les informaré a las candidatas para que se preparen para una tarde muy larga.

—Dos horas —dijo él—. No más.

—En dos horas no podrá pasar ni diez minutos con cada candidata.

Él alzó sus cejas.

—Necesita más tiempo —dijo, exasperándose.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo.

—Dos horas. El próximo martes. En su casa. Y no invite a mi madre.

—No puede hacerse — dijo ella.

—Se puede, y se hará.

Candy presionó sus uñas contra sus palmas. Bien, que así sea, sus requerimientos serían cumplidos. Él vería lo ridículas que eran sus demandas.

Lady Eliza Broughton se sentó junto a Candy en el sofá.

—Tengo noticias, pero primero, ¿qué es esto que escucho acerca de que estás buscándole una pareja al Duque de Grandchester? Todo el mundo habla de eso.

—Eliza, sabes que nunca discuto los detalles de mis esfuerzos de casamentera. —Candy vertió el té, en secreto complacida porque la noticia se había esparcido. Su carrera de casamentera ya se estaba beneficiando por ayudar al Duque.

—¿Es cierto que él está cortejando a veinticuatro damas?

Candy ignoró la pregunta de Eliza.

—¿Crema?

—Sí, por favor. —Eliza suspiró—. Piensas evadirme, pero no puedes.

Candy agregó un pegote de crema para ambas tazas. Nunca había tenido la intención de invitar a tantas damas, pero de alguna forma dos se habían convertido en cinco, y cinco en diez, y no podía dejar fuera a Lady Elizabeth Rossdale o a la señorita Caroline Fielding. Antes de que lo hubiera sabido, había invitado a veinticuatro de las mujeres más bellas de la elite de la sociedad.

Eliza tomó su taza y se mordió los labios.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿Algo está mal?

—¿Estabas discutiendo sobre buscar parejas con Grandchester en mi baile?

Candy sorbió su té y no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas? —dijo Eliza en un tono lastimoso.

Candy enfocó la atención en su taza. Porque él la había atraído con su mirada, y ella no había querido que Eliza supiera que había caído tan fácilmente por sus artimañas.

—Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a los ojos —dijo Eliza—. Tú no eres así.

—Eliza, por favor.

—Te pregunté qué estabas discutiendo esa noche. No dijiste nada de importancia, pero lo sabías —dijo Eliza—. ¿Por qué me ocultas esto?

Ella se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

—Admitiré eso. Todo lo que supe esa noche fue que él deseaba visitarme.

Eliza aspiró su aliento.

—Candy, no has desarrollado sentimientos tiernos por él, ¿verdad?

—Soy su casamentera. Dame crédito para la discreción y el sentido. —Cómo tomar la mano de un libertino y caer en sus brazos sin ningún asomo de protesta.

Eliza dejó a un lado su taza.

—Querida, me preocupa tu reputación. Lo vi contemplándote de una manera impropia.

—Te preocupas por nada. —Pero le habría permitido besarla si él no se hubiera detenido. Decidió que su cerebro se había ido de vacaciones.

—Candy, compartimos todo —dijo Eliza—. Nunca antes me has mentido.

Su taza tembló cuando la colocó en el platillo.

—Fue una omisión, no una mentira. —Por necesidad, había aprendido a recurrir a evasivas y revelar sólo parte de la verdad cuándo era necesario. Le había mentido a Eliza por omisión durante años porque no había tenido alternativa.

—Eres la hermana que nunca tuve —dijo Eliza—. No puedo evitar estar preocupada por ti.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Él sólo está interesado en mis servicios de casamentera. —Pero no podía olvidar que casi la había besado, y ella había querido que lo hiciera. Había anhelado algo que podía desbaratar su reputación y su carrera.

—Candy, estoy preocupada. Conoces su reputación y aun así acordaste conseguirle pareja. ¿Pensaste en las señoritas? Él es un _libertino._

—Estoy satisfecha, sus intenciones son verdaderas y honorables —dijo—. Y debes aceptar que es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto. Le juré confidencialidad, y no romperé mi promesa.

—Estoy segura de que sus madres conocen su reputación. No se preocupan por nada excepto por su título ducal —dijo Eliza.

Candy sospechaba que las chicas sentían lo mismo. Sólo esperaba que bajo su guía ellas vieran más allá de su título. No, ella debía hacer más que esperar. Debería alentar a Grandchester y a las chicas a llegar a conocerse mejor.

—No necesito preocuparme por ti —dijo Eliza—. Dorothy estará allí para supervisar y las chicas estarán presentes también. Así que estás a salvo de él.

Hasta ayer, Candy habría estado de acuerdo. Dejó a un lado su taza, jurando que no caería en sus provocaciones nunca más. Él era un hábil seductor con años de experiencia. No se atrevería a permitirse bajar la guardia otra vez.

Candy se volvió hacia su amiga.

—Suficiente sobre Grandchester. Deseo oír tus noticias.

—No son noticias realmente, pero tengo esperanza por primera vez en dos años. Geoffrey está indagando la desaparición de mi hermano en la batalla de Toulouse.

Fríos estremecimientos recorrieron los brazos de Candy, a pesar del calor del fuego. Buscó algo que decir, pero había tanto que no podía decir. Todo lo que podía hacer era ofrecer su compasión.

—Sé lo difícil que han sido para ti los dos años anteriores.

Eliza bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas.

—Geoffrey se dio cuenta de que no puedo conformarme con la pérdida de mi hermano. Todo lo que tengo es un informe declarando que él había desaparecido en combate. Si supiera con toda certeza lo que le sucedió a Niel, quizá podría descansar con más facilidad.

El estómago de Candy dio un vuelco involuntario. La culpabilidad, enterrada profundamente en su interior, se abrió paso hacia la superficie. Había intentado dejar esos acontecimientos detrás, pero la seguirían todos los días de su vida.

Los ojos de Eliza se empañaron mientras contemplaba a Candy.

―De no ser por ti, nunca habría encontrado la fuerza para seguir. Tu apoyo significó mucho para mí.

El padre de Eliza había muerto poco después de que recibieran las noticias acerca de su hermano. Candy había querido ayudar a su necesitada y afligida amiga. Pero no podía negar que la culpabilidad había tomado alguna parte en su decisión. Había considerado que ofrecerle a su amiga una casa disminuiría la carga del remordimiento. Mil veces se había preguntado si Eliza merecía la verdad, pero una confesión desbarataría su amistad para siempre.

―Lo siento tanto ―dijo Candy con él corazón oprimido. Ninguna cantidad de disculpas cambiarían alguna vez el pasado.

―Perdóname ―dijo Eliza, dando ligeros toques en sus ojos con un pañuelo.

―No tienes nada por qué disculparte. ―Las palabras de Candy hicieron eco en su cerebro como si hubiera hablado en un cuarto vacío.

Eliza dobló su pañuelo.

―Fue tan generoso de parte de tu tío proveer la comisión a mi hermano. El pobre de papá se sintió tan culpable. Él era un vicario maravilloso, pero no tenía talento por las finanzas.

Gracias a Dios que Eliza no sabía nada acerca de las circunstancias reales detrás de esa comisión.

Eliza se volvió a mirar el reloj en la repisa de la chimenea.

―Debo irme ahora. Geoffrey me espera.

Las piernas de Candy se sintieron insensibles mientras acompañaba a Eliza hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, Eliza se detuvo.

―Hay una cosa más, Candy. Lo discutí con Geoffrey, y él sugirió que hable contigo.

Candy se puso rígida involuntariamente. ¿Qué le había dicho Eliza a su marido?

―Estoy preocupada porque al ayudarme sacrificaste tu propia oportunidad para el matrimonio.

Su cara se puso caliente, imaginándose a Eliza tratando su condición de la solterona con Lord Broughton.

―No estoy sacrificando nada, gracias a la generosidad de mi tío.

—Te mereces hacer un matrimonio feliz. Piensa en lo que has perdido. Un marido y niños.

—En todo el tiempo que me has conocido, ¿has visto a un solo caballero visitarme? —preguntó.

—Tú pusiste mis necesidades por encima de las tuyas. Y pienso que en el proceso, enviaste señales de que no estabas disponible.

Oh, sí, ella había enviado esas señales, pero Eliza no había tenido nada que ver con ello.

—Prométeme que pensarás en lo que estoy a punto de decir —dijo Eliza.

—Muy en serio —dijo ella, un poco demasiado ligeramente.

—No es muy tarde para que te cases, Candy. No lo es.

Candy no dijo nada porque no había nada que ella pudiera decir. En verdad, eran ocho años demasiado tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05 **

Los ojos de Terry se aguaron con los espantosos olores a rosas, violetas, y solo el diablo sabía que otros perfumes.

Sobre el borde de su taza de té, examinaba a las veinte señoritas que se sentaban acicaladas y emplumadas como pavos reales, en el salón de la señorita White. Sus risitas y murmullos lo hacían sentirse anciano. Por supuesto que la diferencia de edades era habitual. Se suponía que las mujeres tenían que casarse jóvenes.

—¿Más té? —la señorita White preguntó. Estaba sentada a su lado, cerca de la chimenea.

—No gracias. —Terry dejó su taza a un lado, y observó a la señorita White mientras ella se rellenaba su taza. Nunca antes había prestado atención a las modas femeninas, y probablemente no habría prestado atención a su vestido, si no fuera por el tejido como gasa adornando su canesú. El material transparente atraía su vista hacia la sombra entre sus pechos color marfil. Parecían estar tensos contra los bordes de su corpiño. El calor aumentó en su ingle mientras imaginaba su suave peso en las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Su Gracia? ¿Pasa algo?

Movió bruscamente su mirada a los ojos de ella. El calor en sus partes bajas subió repentinamente a su cara. Diablos. Lo había atrapado comiéndosela con los ojos. Este maldito celibato estaba empezando a interferir con sus facultades mentales.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Estaba pensando.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tiene la cara enrojecida. ¿Tiene fiebre?

—Solo un poco de calor. Por el fuego. —El de la ingle. Mejor cambiaba el tema—. Deberíamos empezar.

—Muy bien. —Golpeó las manos—. Damas, su atención por favor.

La cháchara femenina terminó.

Después de un momento de silencio, la señorita White dijo,

—Gracias a todas por haber venido y felicitaciones por haber sido seleccionadas para seguir en la competición.

La rubia vivaz, Lady Annie, arrugó su fina nariz, y dijo,

—¿Competición? ¿Es esto un concurso?

Varias jovencitas rieron tontamente.

—No se equivocan —dijo la señorita White—. Todas ustedes están compitiendo por la mano del duque. Su Gracia se ha comprometido a dedicar dos horas completas de su ocupado horario, para entrevistarlas.

Había hecho que él pareciera como un burro pomposo. Frunció el ceño para llamarle la atención, pero ella se levantó y se fue hacia una puerta cerrada cerca de la chimenea.

—Las entrevistas —dijo, abriendo la puerta—, se llevaran a cabo en el salón amarillo bajo mi supervisión.

Una morena de ojos verdes rasgados, levantó la mano.

—¿Tiene una pregunta, Lady Elizabeth?

—No. Una observación. Según mis cálculos, no hay forma de hacer las entrevistas individuales de todas nosotras en dos horas.

Terry asintió. La astuta evaluación de Lady Elizabeth, la hizo subir una raya en su estimación. Quería explicar que seleccionaría a un puñado de candidatas, después de una conversación general de media hora, pero la señorita White intervino.

—He diseñado un plan para mantener el tiempo establecido. Con cinco minutos por entrevista, terminaremos veinte minutos antes de lo previsto. —Obsequió a Terry con una dulce sonrisa—. Piensen en ello como un cortejo acelerado.

Las jóvenes se rieron.

Empezó a alegar, pero se le ocurrió una idea que le podría evitar tener que entrevistar a las veinte. Dejó que su mirada viajara sobre las candidatas. Las sonrisas desaparecieron y varias muchachas se movieron.

—Cada una de ustedes debe tener en cuenta que no seré capaz de darles la consideración que se merecen. Es por eso que tengo la intención de eliminar al menos a la mitad de ustedes hoy.

El salón se llenó de gritos apagados, horrorizados.

Los rostros sufrientes le molestaron, pero debía mantenerse firme.

—Sé que suena duro, pero deben saber que más tarde o más temprano, diecinueve de ustedes serán eliminadas.

Se veían asombradas. Como si nunca se les hubiese ocurrido esa posibilidad. Se imaginó que los padres las estaban presionando a participar. A pesar de todo, tenía que asegurarse que entendían que llevaban todas las de perder.

—La temporada ya está en marcha, y las veinte no podrán permitir que otros caballeros las cortejen. Si continuán con esto, es probable que estén rechazando la posibilidad de casarse esta temporada. Por eso las dejo escoger. Se pueden retirar ahora para que puedan tener otros pretendientes, lo entenderé.

Al principio nadie se movió. Pero luego, la muchacha sin gracia de pelo rojo, se paró, revelando un vestido rosa arrugado, que le colgaba como un saco.

Terry se paró. Pobre niña, pensó, observando sus torpes intentos de recuperar su bolso, mientras mantenía los ojos bajos. Honestamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando La señorita White al incluir a esta joven extremadamente tímida entre las candidatas?

La señorita White se apresuró.

—Señorita O'Brian, que maravilloso que seáis la primera voluntaria para la entrevista.

Terry entrecerró los ojos. ¿No se daba cuenta que lo único que hacía era atraer una atención no deseada, hacia la pobre muchacha? ¿Por qué prolongar la miseria de La señorita O'Brian, cuando era obvio que no quería participar?

La señorita White miró toda la sala y llamó a su compañera.

—Dorothy, por favor haz que las candidatas hagan una fila. Necesitamos apresurarnos.

La señorita Powell avanzó rápido, pero no lo suficiente.

Las candidatas a esposas saltaron de sus sillas y corrieron en un desorden loco, chocando y golpeándose entre ellas, levantando un coro de quejas.

—Yo estaba aquí primera.

—Deja de empujar.

—Me pisaste.

Terry las miraba boquiabierto. Hasta ahí no más llegó el porte elegante.

La señorita White tuvo que palmotear tres veces para llamar la atención.

—Damas. Acuérdense de sus buenas maneras. ¿Se han olvidado que Su Gracia las está observando?

La pregunta solo las largó a culparse unas a otras.

—Me pellizcó.

—Es su culpa.

—Me dijo vaca.

La señorita White volvió a golpear las manos.

—¡Suficiente! La próxima persona que pronuncie una sola palabra más, será descalificada de la competencia.

Una morena alta con ojos de tormenta, objetó.

—Esto no es justo. Hacer que cada una pelee por un puesto.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Lady Beatrice. Un lacayo le mostrará el camino de salida.

Lady Beatrice le dio una mirada venenosa, y salió con la cabeza en alto.

Las otras candidatas miraban asustadas a la señorita White que caminaba a lo largo de la hilera, inspeccionándolas. Deberían avergonzarse de su conducta infantil, pero la señorita White las había contenido. A pesar de tener un corazón tierno cuando se trataba de La señorita O'Brian, tenía una espina dorsal de fierro. De todas maneras, pensaba llamarle la atención por manipularlo otra vez.

—Dorothy —le dijo a su compañera—, corta tiras de papel y numéralas del uno al diecinueve. Las niñas las sacarán, y sabrán el orden de las entrevistas.

Terry avanzó.

—Señorita White, ¿puedo tener una palabra en privado con usted?

Asintió y lo llevó al salón contiguo mientras Dorothy se quedaba con las muchachas que sacaban los papeles.

Cerró la puerta.

—Pensé que nos entendíamos. Ningún truco más. Pero en vez de eso, se burla con otras de sus ideas sin sentido.

—Hice lo mejor que pude para que todas las niñas tuviesen la misma oportunidad —dijo.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Avergonzó a la señorita O'Brian, cuando trató de irse.

—Prométame una cosa —le dijo ella en voz baja y apremiante.

—¿Qué? —el tono brusco la sobresaltó, pero tenía que resistirla. Y se le hacía difícil cuando estaba tan cerca de él, con los labios exuberantes partidos y los ojos, suplicantes.

—Por favor, no elimine a Paty O'Brian todavía —le pidió.

Se acercó un paso a ella.

—Debería haberla dejado retirarse.

Los ojos de La señorita White se llenaron de pena.

—No le ha caído bien a la Sociedad. Otros se burlan de ella. Ya vió usted que las otras niñas la miraban con desagrado durante el test. Su autoestima está tan vapuleada que seguramente pensó que tu discurso era solo para ella.

Se preguntó si su preocupación por La señorita O'Brian se debía a que era una solterona. Aunque no era solitaria.

—Pero no le hizo ningún favor. Es demasiado tímida como para que se pueda sentir bien en mi mundo.

—Por favor, no la elimine todavía. Su cortejo le hará bien. Los demás la mirarán con respeto cuando se den cuenta que le presta atención.

—Ridículo —susurró.

—Todo lo que te pido, es que la tenga una semana más. Entonces la deja ir, y estará libre para que otros caballeros la galanteen. Si la deja una semana extra, otros concluirán que tiene cualidades especiales.

—La juzgaré basado en sus respuestas en la entrevista. —Cuando ella empezó a protestar, levantó la mano—. Tratarla diferente, sería equivalente a tenerle lástima y a deshonrarla.

Una hora más tarde, Candy sentía vergüenza ajena mientras acompañaba afuera del salón amarillo, a otra dama joven sollozando. Hasta el momento, el duque había dado ocho invitaciones. Quedaban cuatro candidatas por entrevistar, y solo dos invitaciones. Peor aún, no había ninguna certeza que las entregara.

Respiró profundo, y llamó.

—La próxima.

Lady Annie se deslizó al salón amarillo con una sonrisa suspendida en su cara. Su confianza molestó a Candy. Sin duda que el duque le daría una invitación a la rubia bonita. Los hombres eran esclavos de las mujeres hermosas.

Después que se sentaron, el duque le hizo la misma pregunta que les había hecho a las otras candidatas.

—Lady Annie, si nos casamos, ¿qué espera del matrimonio?

Candy contuvo la respiración, segura que respondería que cumpliría con su deber y le daría un heredero. Él había eliminado las candidatas que habían respondido de esa manera.

Annie hizo girar el rizo de su oreja.

—Bueno, apenas le conozco, así que es difícil responder. Podemos no estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Qué petulancia, pensó Candy.

El duque pareció divertido.

—Tratémoslo de otra forma. ¿Qué espera del matrimonio en general?

—Soy muy cercana a mi familia. Tenemos muchas tradiciones. Cuando me case, espero ver a menudo a mis padres y hermanos.

—Estará formando una nueva familia, y aprendiendo las tradiciones de su esposo.

—Sé que habrán cambios, pero espero mezclar ambas familias, frecuentemente.

—¿Algo más?

Ella se enroscó el rizo.

—¿Qué desea usted del matrimonio?

Unos celos feos agarraron a Candy. Apartó la vista, avergonzada de su mezquina reacción. ¿Qué le importaba que se sintiese atraído por la belleza rubia?

Se sacó todo de la mente. Por ahora, tenía preocupaciones más importantes que Annie. Las siguientes dos candidatas, cometieron el error fatal de jurar que solo deseaban darle un heredero al duque. Ambas abandonaron el salón amarillo con las manos vacías y con lágrimas.

Paty O'Brian había sacado el último número. Mientras arrastraba los pies al interior, Candy le dio a Grandchester una mirada implorante. Pero él permaneció imperturbable, alarmándola. Después que Candy se sentó, no pudo quitarle la vista a la última invitación. Él había dicho que no había ninguna seguridad que diera las diez. Se mordió el labio. ¿No podía ganar la niña con menos posibilidades, solo por una vez?

Candy apretó las manos temblorosas y se quedó mirando su falda.

—¿Señorita O'Brian? —Grandchester dijo.

Cuando no respondió, él esperó. Pasaron varios segundos de ansiedad. Finalmente, Paty le dio una mirada.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo con voz suave—. Ahora le haré la misma pregunta que les hice a las demás. Y quiero que sea honesta.

Su tono amable, le dio esperanzas a Candy. Tal vez se ablandaría y mantendría a Paty por otra vuelta.

Después que hizo la pregunta, Paty bajó la mirada una vez más.

—No tengo expectativas —dijo entre dientes.

Tamborileó los dedos en el brazo del sillón.

—Señorita O'Brian, ¿tiene alguna objeción en mi contra?

—Oh, no, Su Gracia.

—Hace poco trató de irte. ¿Me puede decir por qué?

Volvió a bajar las pestañas.

—No quiero participar más.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

—Mamá insistió —susurró—. Yo sé que no pertenezco al grupo de las niñas bonitas.

Candy sintió un dolor terrible en el corazón, como el de un puño gigantesco. Oh, Dios querido. Solo quería ayudar. En vez de eso, inadvertidamente, la había herido.

El duque se movió en el sillón.

—Señorita O'Brian, se valora muy poco. El carácter es más importante que la belleza.

—Mamá dice que la belleza está en el que la observa. —Sus dedos finos se contrajeron en sus palmas—. No es verdad.

—Sé que una cosa es verdad. Si no cree en su propio valor, nadie lo hará.

Levantó la barbilla bruscamente.

—Me gustaría darle la invitación, porque encuentro que tu honestidad es refrescante. Sin embargo, hay una condición.

Candy contuvo la respiración, incapaz de creer lo que oía. Le estaba dando una oportunidad a Paty.

—Tiene que responderme la pregunta. ¿Qué desea del matrimonio?

—Oh, —Paty tragó—. Yo – yo no estoy exactamente segura.

—Seguramente has tenido fantasías acerca del matrimonio —le dijo Candy. Podía sentir que Grandchester la miraba, pero se mantuvo atenta a Paty—. ¿Qué ves?

—Mamá dice que no debo revelar mis tendencias de sabionda. —Paty se agarró las manos temblorosas—. Pero siempre he soñado en ser una gran anfitriona política. Como una forma de ayudar la carrera de mi esposo.

Candy intercambió una mirada asombrada con Grandchester. No podía imaginarse a la tímida Paty en medio de políticos cínicos.

—Sé que es una tontera mía, —se ruborizó Paty—. El cerebro se me congela cuando estoy en un grupo.

—La gente se siente atraída a aquellos que expresan interés en sus opiniones —dijo Grandchester—. Solo tiene que hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Créame, van a pensar bien de usted.

Lo miró con algo parecido a la adoración.

—Gracias por el consejo. Siempre recordaré su gentileza.

Extendió la invitación.

—¿La aceptará?

Paty asintió, y por primera vez ese día, sonrió. Candy parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Oh, no sabía que pudiese ser tan maravilloso. Se levantó para escoltarla a la puerta, y se volvió para darle las gracias en silencio.

Él frunció el ceño. Duque tonto. Creía que las emociones tiernas no lo afectaban, pero ahora ella sabía la verdad.

Después que Paty se fue, Candy volvió al salón amarillo y lo encontró de pie, tirándose las mangas.

—¿Le puedo preguntar por qué eliminó a las niñas que dijeron que solo te querían dar un heredero? Creí que quería una esposa que cumpliera su deber.

Los ojos le destellaron con una mirada maliciosa.

—Me temo que la respuesta pudiese espantarla.

—Que tontera. No soy una niña inocente. —Dio un paso hacia él—. Insisto que me lo diga.

—Muy bien. —Cerró la distancia entre ellos. Los aromas sutiles de sándalo, almidón y hombre, se esparcieron a través de sus sentidos. Estaba consciente de su tórax poderoso, la barba empezando a asomarse y oscureciendo su mandíbula, y el sonido de su respiración. Cada pulgada de la piel le hormigueaba en respuesta a él. Todo en su interior deseaba que la tocara.

Su voz la sobresaltó.

—Preferiría que mi esposa no pensara en el deber en nuestra noche de bodas.

Le tomó un momento entender las palabras. Cuando lo hizo dio un grito ahogado.

—Es usted atroz.

Le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Usted insistió.

Aunque las mejillas le ardían, rehusó a que quedase con la última palabra.

—Tal vez les diga que piensen en Inglaterra.

Se inclinó y la respiración le rozaba la mejilla, como una caricia.

—El patriotismo no está entre mis requerimientos.

A la tarde siguiente, Candy se pasaba la pluma por la mejilla, mientras trataba sin éxito, de responder una carta de su abogado. Hundió la pluma en el tintero, pero manchó el papel. Frustrada, tapó el tintero y arrugó la hoja arruinada. No se podía concentrar porque sus pensamientos volvían a Grandchester.

Toda la noche había pensado en su repuesta acerca de la eliminación de las niñas. La había puesto nerviosa cuando se acercó tanto, de manera que su olor la había hipnotizado, mandándole una ola de calor a través de las venas. Pero luego la había hecho lesa con una broma subida de tono.

Ya la había sometido a sus bromas malvadas. El muy canalla sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Pero una parte secreta de ella, disfrutaba.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido, sobresaltándola. Candy se levantó mientras George anunciaba a Grandchester. El pulso se le aceleró mientras lo miraba. Vestía una chaqueta azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Sintió como una dulzura que se iba desenrollando en su interior, mientras él se sentaba. Ayer había revelado ser un hombre justo y amable, al tratar Paty O'Brian con una gentileza especial.

—Gracias por recibirme. —Miró de soslayo a Dorothy que se concentraba en su bordado, en la mesa redonda.

—Es un placer verle. —Ahora que quedaban solo diez candidatas, tenía que apresurar sus esfuerzos para abrirle el corazón. Tenía que animar esa ternura que poseía, lo que no era fácil con ningún hombre, menos aun con Grandchester.

Dorothyt dejó su bordado a un lado.

—Voy a ir a pedir que traigan té.

Candy asintió contenta con la iniciativa. En seguida le sonrió al duque.

—Supongo que desea discutir el próximo paso del cortejo.

—Sí. Tengo una idea.

Candy se quedó inmóvil. Cielos, ¿y si proponía otra de sus pruebas ridículas? Si lo hacía, tenía que encontrar una forma para disuadirlo, pero no pensaba hacerlo frente a Dorothy. Candy le había explicado que el duque se sentía menos inhibido sin una audiencia. Así que habían arreglado una seña privada. Candy miró a Dorothy, y asintió una vez.

Dorothy se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, Grandchester la miró desconcertado.

—Le pido a Dorothy que esté presente solo al comienzo, para que sea adecuado.

Grandchester resopló.

—Otra vez estoy poniendo en riesgo tu reputación.

—El riesgo es mínimo. He hablado, también, con mi mayordomo. Es fiel y sirvió con mi tío, antes. George entiende que nuestras reuniones son privadas.

Grandchester frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero qué hay de los otros criados?

—Son leales. —Al ver la mirada escéptica, agregó—: Les pago el doble de lo habitual, y contrato más que los necesarios, así que no están sobrecargados de trabajo. —Sonrió—. Los trato con respeto, y a su vez se dedican a mí. Así que no necesitas preocuparte por mí.

—Gracias.

—¿Tiene una idea para lo que viene?

Asintió.

—Hablé con Archie y sugirió un paseo a los jardines de Ashdown House. Richmond está cerca como para hacer un paseo por el día.

—Que idea tan encantadora. Definitivamente la apruebo. —Había escuchado que el famoso Capability Brown había diseñado los jardines—. ¿Se unirá a nosotros la madre de Lord Archiesfield?

—No. Toda su familia está en Bath, visitando a la abuela que está enferma. Excepto el hermano menor, que anda en el gran tour.

—Que suerte para el joven que la guerra haya terminado.

—Archie está agradecido que la guerra acabase antes que William alcanzara la mayoría de edad.

Candy dobló las manos en la falda.

—¿Consideró alguna vez servir a su país?

—No pude escoger. No podía abandonar a mi familia, ni mis responsabilidades en la finca.

—¿Y Lord Archiesfield?

—Oh, estaba designado a ir tras el viejo Boney, pero su madre le rogó que no se fuera. —El duque parecía preocupado—. Yo también lo desanimé. Para ser honesto, mis razones fueron egoístas. No podía tolerar la idea que mi amigo quedase mutilado o lo mataran.

La culpa la invadió, al pensar en el hermano de Eliza. Pero él había escogido.

—A menudo cuestioné mi intromisión —dijo Grandchester.

—Si no lo hubiese usted aconsejado, tal vez hubiese ido a la guerra. Si lo hubiesen herido o hubiese muerto, usted lamentaría toda su vida no haber dicho lo que pensaba. En última instancia, él tomaría la decisión.

Su intensa mirada azul la atrapó.

—Que sensata es usted.

Si solo pudiese retroceder el reloj y aplicar esa sabiduría tan duramente ganada. Pero vivir en el pasado no cambiaría nada.

—Como la madre de Lord Archiesfield no estará en la residencia, entonces debiéramos invitar a su madre.

—No, es entrometida.

—Estuvo de acuerdo en incluir a tu madre una vez que eliminara a varias pretendientes.

—Ahora no.

Suspiró.

—Necesito otra dama que me ayude como chaperona. Las familias de las niñas sentirán que es más adecuado si su madre va.

Tamborileó el sillón con el pulgar.

—De acuerdo. Pero no es una invitación para que mi madre participe todas las semanas.

Candy sonrió.

—Bueno, tal vez debiéramos pensar en otras actividades, fuera de visitar los jardines. Seleccionaré a cuatro candidatas para que hagan planes. Por supuesto que las ayudaré.

—Déjelas que hagan todo. Quiero ver si tienen la formación que se requiere para ser duquesa.

Al llegar la bandeja con el té, sirvió.

—¿Crema?

—No, gracias.

Cortó una buena porción de tarta de fruta. Fue hasta él, y le pasó el plato. Sus dedos se rozaron. La respiración se le detuvo con el calor de su piel. Cuando volvió a su puesto, se dijo que dejara de comportarse como una colegiala. Pero, incapaz de evitarlo, le dio una mirada.

Mordía el dulce con un placer decadente. Entonces, sus miradas se encontraron. Sus pestañas cubrieron una mirada seductora mientras lamía una miga rezagada en su boca.

Se quedó sin aliento, pensando en esa lengua en sus labios. Cuando él le dio una mirada sensual, se ruborizó. Decidida a recuperar su confianza, se concentró en beber el té. En pocos minutos había acabado la tarta y la miraba esperanzado.

Puso la taza a un lado.

—¿Otro pedazo?

—Sí, por favor.

Después que se lo llevó, él dio una gran sonrisa.

—Cuando era niño, me metía solapadamente a la cocina a rogar por dulces.

—Y estoy segura que le complacían. —Volvió al sofá y volvió a coger la taza de té.

—Hasta que me enfermé por comer tanto.

—¿Qué pasó? —sonrió pensando que sería una historia divertida.

—Mi padre echó a la cocinera por darme tanta comida.

—Bastante duro de su parte. —Oh Dios, no debía haber dejado escapar eso.

Grandchester se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba bebido.

Candy se quedó mirando el té, temerosa que su cara demostrase asombro.

—¿Le prohibió entrar a la cocina?

—No, pero no quise ser responsable que alguien más perdiese el trabajo, así que no fui más. —Mordió la tarta.

Hizo una mueca de pena. Había sido solo un niño.

—No es necesario que sufra. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Candy recordó lo que había dicho cuando le había solicitado sus servicios para que le buscara una pareja. _Todos los que dependen de mí, están seguros y a salvo_. ¿No había sido así con su padre?

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando murió su padre?

—Diecisiete. —Dio otro mordisco.

—También yo tenía diecisiete años cuando tomé al mando la casa de mi tío, después que mi tía murió —dijo , dejando su taza vacía a un lado.

—Entonces tenemos algo en común. Estoy seguro que fue usted un gran consuelo para tu tío.

La culpa le inundó el pecho. Se arregló las faldas, esperando que él no notase su agitación.

—Lo siento —dijo Grandchester—. Se ve que todavía sufre por él.

Lo miró.

—Mi tío fue un hombre maravilloso. —Y cambió de tema, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía incómoda—. ¿Cómo lo hizo con sus estudios universitarios, dadas las circunstancias?

Algo, ¿era arrepentimiento?, destelló fugazmente en sus ojos.

—Tuve tutores.

No pudo escoger. ¿Qué más había sacrificado por el deber?

—Debe haber sido difícil.

Grandchester puso su plato a un lado.

—Después que mi padre murió, descubrí que estábamos al borde de la ruina. Las gastos de las fincas eran asombrosos comparados a lo que producían al año.

Ella tembló. Toda su vida la fortuna de su familia estuvo ahí, hasta que su tío murió y le dejó su fortuna. Sin la riqueza, hubiese sufrido de una manera que no quería imaginar.

—En una situación así, no hubiese sabido dónde empezar.

—Al principio me vi abrumado por lo enorme que era la deuda que había heredado, pero decidí manejarla.

—¿Cómo logró sobrepasar las dificultades financieras?

—Liquidé todas las propiedades no sujetas a restricciones legales. En seguida hice inversiones en expediciones navieras. Tuve que tomar decisiones implacables. No me pude dar el lujo de ser sentimental. Así que vendí todo lo que pude. Tuve que posponer las reparaciones de la finca de Oxfordshire. Tenía dos criterios para cada decisión que tomé. Tenía que ser absolutamente necesario, o contribuir a los fondos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

—Oh, hay un sendero fácil para un caballero con los bolsillos vacíos.

_Casarse con una mujer con fortuna_. Se le abrieron los ojos.

—No pude soportar casarme por dinero.

—La mayoría de los caballeros en su situación no lo pensarían dos veces.

—La sociedad considera aceptable el matrimonio por dinero. Pero yo tenía mis razones.

Ella quería saber más, pero no le entregaba la información voluntariamente.

—Ya la he aburrido bastante con mi historia.

La diversión cínica de sus ojos azules, era una máscara. Había compartido una parte dolorosa de su pasado, sin embargo la había relatado como si no lo afectara. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba, pero un sexto sentido le dijo que se burlaría de ella en autodefensa. En vez de eso, le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—Creo que tiene unos cuantos rasgos encomiables.

Rió por lo bajo.

—Trataré de no decepcionarle demasiado.

¿Decepcionarla? Por el contrario, había demostrado su firme compromiso con la familia y el deber. Grandchester ya había hecho muchos sacrificios. Merecía la felicidad esencial en el matrimonio. Lo que necesitaba era una esposa que apreciara su generoso compromiso con el deber. Más que nada, necesitaba una esposa que lo amara para que él pudiese abrir su corazón.

La observó decidido.

—Prácticamente puedo ver el engranaje de tu cerebro crujiendo. ¿Qué está pensando?

Tenía que pisar con cuidado. Seguir su sentido del humor podría ser lo mejor.

—Oh, pensaba que su corazón es demasiado tierno. Realmente no debe tener el corazón en la mano.

Se le escapó una risa cálida.

—Ya veo lo que está tratando de hacer, tomarme el pelo antes de darme un sermón.

—Ningún sermón. Solo unas pocas sugerencias.

Los ojos le volvieron a destellar con cinismo.

—No importa. No tiene que hacer ningún esfuerzo especial. Después de todo, las niñas le están cortejando.

Pareció ofendido.

—¿Perdón?

—Está en una posición envidiable comparado a la mayoría de los caballeros que están buscando una esposa. No necesita esforzarse para nada. Todo lo que necesita hacer, es echarse atrás en el sillón, y dejar que las niñas lo convenzan.

—Tengo toda la intención de controlar totalmente el cortejo.

—Oh —dijo conteniendo las ganas de reír—. ¿Tiene algo especial en mente?

Frunció el ceño.

—Usted es la experta en esos asuntos.

Había mordido el anzuelo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enrollar el hilo.

—Bueno, tengo unas pocas ideas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Una dama siempre se siente halagada cuando un caballero le pregunta como la podría complacer.

Los ojos se le encendieron con una expresión diabólica.

—Me aseguraré de preguntarle a mi esposa como complacerla mejor.

Nuevamente se sonrojó. Aunque se sentía avergonzada, no debía permitirle que la distrajera.

—Me refiero a gestos que demuestren que te importa.

—Quiere decir poesía y ramilletes de flores. No voy a pretender que soy romántico.

—De hecho, será más efectivo si se concentras en algo especial para cada dama.

—Tendrá que ser más específica.

—Suponga que está compitiendo con otro caballero por el afecto de la muchacha. El otro señor le lleva flores y le manda poemas. ¿Qué hará para quedar en mejor posición que él?

—Dispararle.

Se rio.

—Como dije antes, las damas esperan ternura. Para una mujer, estos gestos especiales, son pruebas de afecto.

—Entonces, está diciendo que no es suficiente que ofrezca constancia, una vida hogareña estable, y respeto —dijo , con una nota defensiva en la voz.

—No se equivoque. Esas cualidades hablan muy bien de su carácter honorable. Pero piensa lo que significaría para usted, si su esposa le diera una muestra de su cariño, algo que sabe que le hará a usted sentirse especial.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de demostraciones. Lo que me agradará es que mi esposa lleve a cabo sus deberes sin esfuerzo.

Debía ser paciente con él.

—Las mujeres esperan regalos, Su Gracia.

—Quiere decir joyas.

—Para una mujer, un regalo que se escoge especialmente, tiene más valor que cualquier joya cara.

—¿Cómo voy a saber qué baratijas hacen sentirse especial a una mujer?

—Observando.

—Los hombres no somos buenos para adivinar los pensamientos de las mujeres. No pensamos igual.

—Eso no es verdad en todos los hombres.

La miró con sospecha.

—¿Tienes evidencia de eso?

Bajó la mirada a sus manos.

—Después que mis padres murieron, encontré una caja con notas entre los tesoros de mi madre. Literalmente, había cientos de notas. Cada mañana, mi padre le dejaba una nota en la almohada. —Recordó como se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas leyéndolas. Fuera de las joyas de su madre, eso era lo único que le quedó de sus padres.

Grandchester la miró intrigado.

—¿Notas?

Nunca antes se lo había dicho a nadie. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo era doloroso. Aunque sus padres habían muerto hacía diez años, todavía los echaba de menos.

—Mi padre escribía lo mismo todos los días. _Eres mía y la única, por toda la eternidad_.

—¿No podía pensar en escribir otra cosa que…?

—Está siendo obtuso, a propósito. —¿No veía lo importante que esas notas eran para ella?

—Soy un hombre racional. Los hechos y la acción tienen un significado para mí. No leo mentes.

Realmente no entendía el significado.

—La razón por la qué mi padre escribía la misma nota cada mañana —dijo suavemente—, era para que mi madre supiese que su amor por ella nunca vacilaba.

—Ahora entiendo por qué es usted tan romántica. Supongo que las notas eran más baratas que las joyas.

Ella movió el dedo.

—Se está burlando de mí.

—Sí, pero por una razón. Sus esfuerzos por reformarme, están equivocados. No está bien casarse esperando cambiar a la otra persona. La gente es como es. La mujer que escoja para casarme, tiene que aceptarme como soy, y yo haré lo misma con ella.

—Siempre y cuando cumpla con todos sus exigencias —murmuró.

—¿Preferiría que me casara bajo falsas pretensiones?

—No por supuesto que no. —Preferiría que se casara por amor. Pero no estaba preparado para escuchar su opinión. Aunque su resistencia la preocupaba, desde un principio supo que no sería fácil. No importaba cómo, pero tenía que ser perseverante.

La felicidad de él estaba en juego.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06 **

Las nubes oscuras auguraban desastre.

Candy notó la expresión disgustada en la cara de la duquesa ante la vista de la rústica barcaza. El viento batió el dosel estropeado y descolorido. En cuanto a los toscos bancos de madera, Candy rezó para que estuvieran libres de astillas. La duquesa no apreciaría que se le clavaran en su aristocrático trasero.

Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos. Las diez chicas chillaron y entonces soltaron una risita. Candy agarró su bonete mientras el viento la golpeaba.

—Deberíamos embarcarnos para llegar cuanto antes a Ashdown House.

La señorita Henrietta Bancroft pellizcó su nariz mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de agua.

—Apesta a pescado.

La duquesa le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Qué estaba esperando, señorita? ¿Perfume?

Candy respingó. Hasta esa mañana, ella no había sabido de sus disposiciones de viaje. Henrietta, Lady Elizabeth, Paty O'Brian, y Lady Annie habían decidido sorprenderla después de oír de sus preparativos para la excursión. Las cuatro habían llegado a la casa de Candy esta mañana, rebosantes de entusiasmo por sus planes de un viaje en bote y un picnic. Desafortunadamente, ninguna de ellas había tenido en cuenta el clima. Cuando Candy las había interrogado acerca del menú, Henrietta se había reído y había dicho que habían relegado la tarea para el cocinero en jefe de Lord Cornwell. Sólo Paty se había visto abochornada. Indudablemente, las otras tres habían ignorado sus preocupaciones y pasaron todo su tiempo inventando juegos, sin darle ningún pensamiento en absoluto al sentido práctico. Ahora Candy comprendió por qué al duque no le gustaban las sorpresas.

La duquesa miró furiosamente al cielo ominoso.

—A menos que falle en mi suposición, estaremos empapadas antes de que este viaje termine.

Candy prefirió esperar a que lloviera. La duquesa podría sufrir una apoplejía si descubriera que debían sentarse sobre mantas y cojines mientras cenaban al fresco.

La duquesa tomó el brazo de Candy.

—Usted se sentará conmigo. Tenemos mucho que discutir.

A medida que se abrían paso por las escalerillas, Candy se imaginó lo mucho que ella tenía contenido.

Una vez a bordo, la duquesa la dirigió hacia un banco en la parte de atrás. Las chicas, incluyendo la hermana del Duque, Lady Karen, se apretujaron en los bancos del frente. La cubierta hizo poco para escudarlas. El viento batía sus faldas y azotaba los listones de sus bonetes.

Mientras la barca oscilaba de arriba abajo en las aguas abiertas del Támesis, la duquesa habló en un tono severo.

—¿Qué estaba pensando para hacer un paso por el río? ¿No se le ocurrió que podría haber un mal clima?

La lealtad de Candy hacia el duque le impidió decirle a la duquesa que ella no había tenido parte en los planes.

—Me disculpo por las miserables condiciones.

—Ahora es muy tarde —dijo la duquesa—. No necesitaría disculparse si considerara las consecuencias antes de actuar.

Candy se ofendió por la reprimenda, pero controló su lengua.

La duquesa entrecerró los ojos.

—Todavía no puedo imaginarme cómo logró persuadir a mi hijo de participar de este ridículo cortejo. Quiero una explicación, y no intente actuar hipócritamente. Usted no me engañará, muchacha.

Candy alisó sus faldas.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy en libertad de discutir los detalles.

—Una forma bonita de decir que se rehúsa. Debería reprimir sus tendencias impetuosas. No toleraré otro de sus planes escandalosos.

Candy se preguntó si la duquesa tenía la intención de regañarla duramente durante todo el viaje.

—Ésta es la consecuencia de demasiada independencia —continuó la duquesa—. ¿Qué habría estado pensando su tío? Usted estaría mucho mejor con un marido que con una fortuna.

Candy respiró profundamente anta la insinuación de que su amado tío George había fracasado en preocuparse por ella apropiadamente.

—Mi tío se hizo cargo de mí en cuanto mis padres murieron. Él fue tan generoso y cariñoso como un padre. Lo amé y lo respeté muchísimo. —Candy se preparó para aguantar otro sermón, pero la duquesa no dijo nada por varios ansiosos segundos.

Finalmente, ella habló.

—La lealtad hacia su tío la honra. Conocí a Ardley hace mucho tiempo. Él era un caballero agradable. —Ella hizo una pausa—. Sólo puedo concluir que usted tiene un talento para embaucar. ¿De qué otra forma habría persuadido a mi hijo y a las madres de esas jóvenes para aceptar este irreflexivo cortejo?

—No hubo engaño, y nadie fue obligado.

La duquesa meneó la cabeza.

—Mis amigas dijeron que usted lo hizo parecer como si sus hijas no tendrían oportunidad con mi hijo si no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Candy otra vez alisó sus faldas para esconder su culpabilidad. Podría haber hecho una pequeña insinuación para ese efecto.

—Usted es demasiado astuta para su propio bien, jovencita, pero escúcheme bien. Usted no querrá que sea su enemiga.

Ella contempló a la duquesa.

—Preferiría que fuera una aliada.

—Puede comenzar por decirme qué indujo este cortejo disparatado.

—Perdóneme, pero le prometí confidencialidad a su hijo.

—Qué conveniente —dijo la duquesa—. Y no me gusta en lo absoluto. Y aún me falta descubrir lo que usted espera ganar de este plan de casamentera.

Candy encontró su mirada.

—Puede no creerme, pero verdaderamente quiero la felicidad de su hijo. —Ella pensó que mejor no mencionaba sus propias ambiciones.

—¿Me veo como si acabara de nacer ayer?

La duquesa empezó a hablar otra vez, pero una conmoción atrajo su atención. El sonido gutural de hacer arcadas se mezclaba con el rugido del viento. Los ojos de Candy se ampliaron cuando una joven rubia sentada en un banco se dobló. Santo cielo, Annie estaba enferma.

—Tengo que ayudarla —dijo Candy, comenzando a levantarse.

—Ella se debe haber mareado por el movimiento —dijo la duquesa—. Quédese. La ayudaré. —Cuidadosamente se abrió paso hacia Annie. Mientras tanto, Paty le quitaba el bonete a Annie, y Karen sujetaba su espalda jadeante.

En minutos, la duquesa había hecho que uno de los remeros trajera un balde. Paty sostenía el pelo de Annie mientras la joven vaciaba su estómago.

—¡Qué asqueroso!

La mirada de Candy se disparó hacia la dueña de la voz. Lady Elizabeth agitaba su mano delante de su cara, mientras las demás se reían. Chicas estúpida y despiadadas.

La duquesa miró furiosa a las jóvenes risueñas. Todas ellas palidecieron bajo su mirada desaprobadora.

Luego, la duquesa regresó y se sentó junto a Candy. Por algún rato, compartieron un silencio amigable. Las chicas soltaron una risita y se susurraron unas a otras, todas excepto Paty, quien se sentó aparte con Annie.

Candy observó a un grupo de chicas agruparse alrededor de Karen.

—Su hija es muy vivaz.

—Siempre ha sido así —dijo la duquesa—. Hace amigas dondequiera que va. Y los hombres revolotean cerca de ella.

—¿Pero ninguno ha capturado su corazón?

—Todavía no. —Los ojos sagaces de la duquesa penetraron los de Candy—. Suficiente sobre mi hija. ¿Ha mostrado mi hijo alguna parcialidad por una de las jóvenes?

Los labios de Candy se fruncieron.

—Espero que hoy él tenga una oportunidad para relacionarse más con las candidatas que quedan.

La duquesa suspiró.

—Espero que él se case por amor, pero temo que escogerá con la cabeza.

Candy recordó a la duquesa diciendo que el matrimonio de su hijo debería ser cuestión del corazón y se preguntó nuevamente por qué Grandchester no creía en el amor.

—En mis tiempos, todos los matrimonios eran arreglados, pero me casé por amor —dijo la duquesa—. Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que lo vi.

Claramente deseaba hablar de su difunto marido. Curiosa, Candy la observó.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Él me pidió un baile en mi baile de presentación. —Una expresión ensoñadora llenó sus ojos—. Temí desmayarme antes de que siquiera alcanzáramos la pista de baile. Él era el soltero más codiciado ese año. Tres semanas más tarde, él se declaró.

Candy consiguió una débil sonrisa. El meteórico cortejo debió haber trastornado su cabeza. Como una joven ingenua, ella no había podido conocer el verdadero carácter de su marido.

—Fue el tiempo más feliz de mi vida —dijo ella.

La duquesa no podía haber sido feliz al enfrentar la ebriedad de su marido y sus costumbres derrochadoras. Quizá había hecho la vista gorda ante las fallas de su marido.

Un relámpago rasgó el cielo, seguido por unos truenos. No mucho tiempo después, los cielos se abrieron. Cortinas de lluvia azotaron el dosel. Las chicas gritaron.

Mientras la tormenta rugía, Candy y la duquesa intentaban calmar a las chicas. Como niñas, lloraban por sus vestidos mojados y sus bonetes arruinados.

—Cállense —gritó la duquesa.

Cuando unas cuantas continuaron gimiendo, ella amenazó con hacerlas cruzar a nado hasta Ashdown House.

La lluvia torrencial continuó arreciando sobre Ashdown House, impidiéndoles viajar a casa. Candy cerró la puerta del dormitorio donde Annie descansaba. Paty O'Brian había insistido en quedarse con ella. Candy había llevado aparte a Paty y la había instado a unirse a todas las demás en la cena. Paty, bendita sea, no había querido dejar a Annie sola, con sus ojos llorosos, después de que las otras chicas se habían burlado de ella. Candy no podía culpar a Paty por su generosidad, pero temió que en el momento en que Annie se recuperara, dejaría caer a Paty como una brasa.

Con un suspiro, Candy agarró firmemente el chal sobre su vestido prestado y fue caminando por el corredor. Cuando había llegado, goteando de agua, había visto la expresión preocupada del Duque, pero no habían tenido la posibilidad de hablar. Candy y la duquesa habían conducido a las chicas arriba inmediatamente para que se quitaran sus ropas empapadas. Afortunadamente, nadie, salvo Annie, había sufrido algunos efectos adversos.

Candy hizo una pausa fuera del dormitorio compartido por Elizabeth y Henrietta. Levantó su puño para tocar, pero se paró ante el sonido de las crueles palabras de Elizabeth.

—¿Viste el horrendo vestido que encontraron para ella? Si fuera tan regordeta, me mataría de hambre yo misma. —Se rió disimuladamente.

Las mejillas de Candy ardieron. Las otras chicas se habían puesto vestidos que una vez le habían pertenecido a las hermanas de Lord Cornwell, pero ninguna le había parecido satisfactorio a Candy. En lugar de eso, la criada había sacado uno de los vestidos grises matronales de Lady Cornwell, un vestido que había requerido un considerable dobladillo.

—Quizá está tratando de seducir al Duque. —La risa nasal inconfundible de Henrietta crispó los nervios de Candy.

Humillada, Candy continuó a lo largo del corredor hacia la siguiente recámara. Si hubiera sabido que esas dos eran tan horribles, nunca las habría invitado a participar del cortejo. Mientras tocaba la puerta de al lado, Candy resolvió advertirle al Duque sobre ellas.

Después de la cena, Candy se sentó con todas las demás en una suntuosa sala de estar. Aferró firmemente su chal voluminoso sobre el vestido que le ajustaba mal. En comparación con las candidatas a esposas, ella se veía totalmente como la solterona desaliñada que era.

Una risa cadenciosa atrajo su mirada hacia la chimenea. Varias chicas sentadas en círculos rodeaban al Duque viéndose elegantes y delgadas en vestidos muy de moda. Elizabeth y su amiga Henrietta estaban sentadas a cada lado del Duque, haciéndole bromas implacablemente. Lo peor, él se estaba riendo. Al parecer, él disfrutaba de la atención.

La duquesa le trajo a Candy una taza de té y se sentó enseguida en el sofá.

—Gracias —dijo Candy.

La duquesa contempló a su hijo.

—Bueno, las muchachas se han recobrado del fiasco de esta tarde. Todas excepto la pobre Lady Annie.

—La revisé antes de bajar —dijo Candy—. Pudo tomar un poco de caldo. Y la señorita O'Brian se está quedando con ella.

La duquesa sorbió su té.

—Lady Annie está avergonzada indudablemente. Le aseguraré que no hay vergüenza por marearse. No hay remedio. —Hizo una pausa y evaluó a Candy con una expresión enigmática—. Annie es indudablemente la más preciosa de todas las chicas. ¿No está de acuerdo?

—Ella es una gran belleza. —Candy bebió su té para esconder su irritación. Obviamente la duquesa favorecía a Annie por su cara bonita.

La duquesa la evaluó con una risa sardónica.

—Pedí su opinión, no un consenso general.

Candy colocó su taza en el platillo.

—No puedo negar que la belleza es una base para la atracción inicial, pero la naturaleza asegura que se desvanece con el paso del tiempo. Para que un matrimonio tenga éxito, debe haber… afecto y valores compartidos.

—Afecto. —La duquesa alzó sus cejas—. ¿Y qué hay del amor, señorita White?

—Creo que el amor es el fundamento para el más feliz de los matrimonios.

—Ah, ¿entonces usted cree que el amor lo conquista todo?

Candy dejó a un lado su taza.

—Considero la idea demasiado simplista para las complejidades de una relación marital.

—Pero usted nunca se ha casado, ¿así que en qué basa sus opiniones?

Candy alzó la barbilla.

—Mis propios padres afirmaban su amor diariamente, pero todavía tenían desacuerdos. Creo que su mutuo amor los motivó a resolver sus diferencias.

—Una astuta observación —murmuró la duquesa.

Cuando la duquesa no dijo nada más, la atención de Candy vagó hacia un grupito de jóvenes damas, incluyendo a Karen, quien estaba charlando con Lord Cornwell. La mirada anhelante de Karen seguía cada movimiento del conde. Ella tocó su manga y una expresión enamorada cruzó el rostro de él. Oh, Dios, ¿era Cornwell la razón por la que Karen había rechazado tantas propuestas?

Lord Hawfield miró alrededor de la habitación. Entonces captó la mirada de Candy y se alejó de JulliEliza.

—¿Toca usted el pianoforte, señorita White? —dijo él después de acercarse.

—Sí, pero quizá deberíamos dejar que las chicas exhiban sus talentos.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Venga, volveré las páginas por usted.

—Sí, toque —dijo la duquesa—. Necesitamos alguna diversión.

Candy dejó a un lado su taza de té.

—Empezaré yo —dijo, levantándose—. Luego, alentaré a las chicas a tomar un turno.

Las cabezas se volvieron a su paso mientras Hawfield la escoltaba hacia el pianoforte. Ella rebuscó la música. Finalmente, decidió tocar el Canon de Pachelbel. Decidida a enfocar la atención en la encantadora melodía, no se dio cuenta de que toda la conversación había cesado hasta que ella tocó la última nota. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fija de Grandchester. En sus ojos, vio aprobación.

—Excelente —dijo la duquesa, rompiendo el silencio.

Todo el mundo aplaudió. El duque se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Usted es más que competente.

—Me halaga demasiado —susurrón ella, consciente de que todo el mundo se quedaba con la mirada fija.

—No es adulación —dijo él—. Nos mantuvo a todos embelesados en esta habitación.

Ella miró sus apreciativos ojos azules, deseando poderle decir cuánto significaba para ella su cumplido. Podía ser una solterona poco agraciada, pero esta noche, él la había alabado.

—La señorita White ciertamente ha puesto un alto estándar —gritó la duquesa—. Veamos si una de las otras muchachas puede competir con su talento.

Lady Elizabeth se levantó como si fuera una princesa y sonrió benévolamente a las otras chicas.

—¿Ahora a quién debería escoger para cantar mientras toco?

Sally Shepherd soltó una risita y se señaló.

Elizabeth la pasó por alto y evaluó a cada una de las chicas con un aire de superioridad.

—Henrietta —dijo ella al fin—. Tú serás mi favorita esta noche. Ven a volver las páginas y cantar para nosotros.

Henrietta brincó y corrió tras Elizabeth, recordándole a Candy al spaniel del Rey Charles que había perseguido cada paso de su difunta tía.

Grandchester le ofreció su brazo a Candy. Mientras se alejaban, él habló bajo.

—¿Se unirá a mí en el asiento junto a la ventana? Deseo hablarle.

Candy miró subrepticiamente a la duquesa.

—Nos podrían observar —susurró ella.

—Entonces encuéntreme en la biblioteca una media hora después de que todos los demás se retiren —él dijo—. Sé que es un peligro, pero la cuestión es importante.

—Lo intentaré. —Ella se preguntó qué deseaba discutir. Indudablemente quería escuchar su reporte de las candidatas antes de tomar su decisión acerca de quién eliminar. Candy pensó decirle que encontraba que Elizabeth y Henrietta eran dos de las Señoritas más desagradables que alguna vez había conocido.

—Si se encuentra con alguien a lo largo del camino, vete inmediatamente —dijo él—. Sobre todo, no tome ningún riesgo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Las primeras notas de la función inexperta de Elizabeth trajeron una sonrisa a los labios de Candy. Entonces la voz chillona de una soprano la hizo respingar. Grandchester se detuvo y se quedó con la mirada fija. Al igual que todos los demás.

Viendo el destello de deleite en los ojos de Henrietta, Candy se dio cuenta de que la chica probablemente pensaba que la admiraban. La atención pareció inspirarla aún más. Aumentó su volumen varios decibeles, casi gritando las notas altas.

Archie apareció al lado de Candy.

—¿Es sorda?

—Nosotros podemos quedar sordos después de esta función —masculló el Duque.

La duquesa y Karen se les unieron.

—La voz de esa muchacha es fatal —dijo la duquesa.

—Hermano —dijo Karen—. Si te casas con ella, juro que coseré sus labios.

Al fin, la canción terminó. Durante el ligero aplauso, Candy supo que tenía que impedir una repetición de la función de Henrietta. Se acercó corriendo para alentar a otras dos chicas a demostrar sus talentos musicales.

Luego, salió a buscar a Elizabeth, determinada a interrogar a la chica.

—¿Tomará un turno conmigo? —preguntó ella.

―Estaría honrada. ―Elizabeth habló con un poco demasiado entusiasmo.

―¿Está disfrutando de su tarde? ―preguntó Candy mientras andaban alrededor del perímetro de la sala de estar.

―Enormemente ―dijo Elizabeth―. El duque es ocurrente y bien parecido. Le aseguro que mi corazón se agita todo el tiempo que me habla. ―Ella recorrió a Candy con la mirada―. Me alegro tanto de que usted me incluyera en el cortejo.

Candy deseó haber conocido de antemano el carácter odioso de la chica.

—¿No es difícil competir con tantas chicas?

—De ningún modo. Todas las chicas son tan dulces. Ahora todas somos las mejores amigas.

Candy alzó las cejas.

—¿Es amiga de todas ellas?

—Por supuesto que me agradan más algunas chicas que otras, pero aún si me desagrada alguien, nunca hablaría de eso.

Candy decidió hacerla sufrir.

—Se ve particularmente adorable con ese tono de verde. Y el vestido tiene un ajuste perfecto.

—Desearía que las criadas hubieran encontrado uno mejor para usted. Usted es tan encantadora —dijo Elizabeth, su voz goteando falsa compasión.

Candy se preguntó lo que la bruja mentirosa diría si le dijera lo que ella había oído casualmente, pero tuvo un mejor plan y condujo a Elizabeth hacia una alcoba que exhibía una estatua de Diana.

—Fue particularmente amable de su parte el pedirle a Henrietta que cantara esta tarde.

—Su voz no es la mejor, pero ella disfruta cantando —dijo Elizabeth.

—¿Así que le pidió que cantara por bondad?

—¿Perdón?

—Sabe que Henrietta no puede llevar una melodía —dijo Candy—. Pero la alentó a cantar delante de todo el mundo.

Ella hizo pucheros.

—Oh, entiendo por qué lo consideraría cruel de mi parte. Usted no ha asistido a alguna de las comedias musicales en mi círculo, así que no conoce a todos los que Henrietta complace. Sería cruel decirle la verdad cuando está tan orgullosa de su logro.

Las palabras sobreprotectoras de Elizabeth irritaron a Candy.

—Quizá la he juzgado mal. No obstante, quedé sorprendida con su comportamiento cuando Annie se puso enferma en la barcaza.

—Oh, eso. —Ella se rió nerviosamente—. Me sentí un poco enferma cuando ella vomitó violentamente. No sabía que las demás se reirían.

Candy pensó que la excusa de Elizabeth por ridiculizar a Annie era ciertamente lamentable.

Elizabeth suspiró.

—Confieso que no fui compasiva con su aprieto. Ni lo fueron las otras chicas, si supiera la manera en la que ella nos trata, lo entendería.

—No la he visto menospreciar a nadie —dijo Candy.

—No permita que la engañe. Delante del duque y su madre, Annie finge ser dulce, pero ella no se rebajará a hablarle a alguna de nosotras. —La boca de Elizabeth se adelgazó—. Ella piensa que está por encima de todas nosotras. A nadie le gusta.

—Así que admite que habló de ella con las otras chicas —dijo Candy.

—Las otras chicas vinieron a mí y manifestaron su aversión por Annie —dijo Elizabeth—. No podía alentarlas a que la conocieran más íntimamente.

Candy la evaluó con una mirada helada.

—Entiendo ahora cómo ganó su popularidad.

Elizabeth retiró su brazo.

—¿Perdón?

—La táctica funcionó bien para usted. Destruyó el carácter de una chica, sabiendo que las demás estarían de acuerdo porque temen convertirse en su siguiente víctima.

—No puedo creer que usted me considere capaz de semejante plan. —Elizabeth evitó su cara y se pasó los dedos por debajo de sus ojos secos.

Candy bufó.

—Sus tácticas pudieron haber funcionado con sus _amigas,_ pero soy mucho más mundana que ellas y reconozco la crueldad cuando la veo. Haría bien en recordar que el duque confía en mi opinión.

Cuando Elizabeth la enfrentó otra vez, sus gatunos ojos verdes contenían una expresión fría y vacía.

—Usted no tiene pruebas.

Candy se alejó, clavando las uñas en sus palmas. Tenía la prueba, pero no le daría a Elizabeth la satisfacción de admitir que había oído sin querer sus insultos. Pronto, sin embargo, una nueva comprensión trajo una sonrisa triunfante a sus labios. Grandchester había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo con Elizabeth esa tarde. Él era un hombre sagaz y debió haber notado sus tendencias maliciosas. Quizá él tenía la intención de discutir sobre eliminarla cuando Candy lo encontrara en la biblioteca. No podía esperar a ver el impacto en la cara de Elizabeth cuando él la eliminara de la competencia.

Cuando Grandchester cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, la corriente de aire extinguió la vela de Candy. La única luz en la habitación llegó de una sola delgada vela titilando en la repisa de la chimenea.

Él tomó su vela.

—Confío en que no se encontrara con nadie —dijo él por lo bajo.

El retumbar de su voz baja era seductor en la habitación débilmente iluminada. Ella se humedeció sus labios secos.

—Esperé a que todas las demás se retiraran.

El trueno resonó, arrancándole un chillido.

—Shhh —murmuró él—. Tome mi brazo.

Mientras ella envolvía su mano alrededor de su manga, su aliento se atascó ante la sensación de sus músculos duros debajo de la tela de lana. Ella era demasiado consciente de la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. Su corazón hizo un ruido sordo, pero se dijo a sí misma que era sólo por la habitación sombría y la tormenta de afuera.

La condujo a un pequeño sofá. Entonces él caminó hacia la chimenea y usó la vela delgada para encender la de ella. Cuando regresó, colocó la vela en una mesa cercana.

—No prendí el fuego para evitar atraer la atención de algún criado curioso —dijo él quedamente.

Ella se había sacudido sus tontas dudas hasta que él se sentó junto a ella. Sólo unos treinta centímetros de cojín separaban sus cuerpos. Inhaló el débil perfume de sándalo, una fragancia que nubló su cabeza.

Él movió sus largas piernas, volviéndose en dirección a ella. Entonces él descansó su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, su mano a sólo algunos centímetros de su hombro. Su actitud casual y la oscilante luz de la vela le daban una intimidad prohibida a esta reunión secreta. Ella se preguntó si se había equivocado viniendo aquí, pero necesitaban hablar de las chicas.

—Me preocupé cuando todas ustedes se retrasaron hoy —murmuró él.

—Noté su preocupación cuando llegamos —susurró ella.

—Le dije que no interferería con los planes de las chicas. Nunca se me ocurrió que tomarían una barcaza.

Ella supo que él se culpaba.

—Si hubiéramos estado en algún peligro, su madre y yo habríamos elaborado planes alternativos.

La oscilante luz de la vela envió sombras sobre su cara.

—Las familias de las chicas me encargaron el bienestar de sus hijas. Si alguna de ustedes hubiesen resultado lastimada, habría asumido la responsabilidad. En su actual estado, no pueden regresar a casa esta noche.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Llegamos sanas y salvas, y eso es todo lo que importa.

—Lady Annie está enferma. Si tuviera fiebre, nunca me lo perdonaré.

Candy tuvo que reconfortarlo.

—Es solamente un mareo, y sospecho que un poquito de orgullo herido.

Afuera, la lluvia torrencial golpeaba las ventanas. Él miró en esa dirección y entonces devolvió su atención hacia ella.

—Cada día debo tomar decisiones, algunas afectan cientos de vidas. No es un deber que tome a la ligera.

—Sé algo sobre la responsabilidad —dijo ella—. Más de una vez, he cometido equivocaciones manejando a los sirvientes. Nadie es perfecto. Todo lo que podemos hacer es tomar las mejores decisiones que podamos y aprender de los propios errores.

Terry tomó el borde de su chal de seda entre sus dedos. Él giraba la tela como si le causara una diversión sensual la sedosa sensación. Su piel se calentó mientras ella se imaginaba sus dedos deslizándose sobre su carne.

—Mi madre me confrontó sobre la barcaza después de que usted dejara la sala de estar —dijo él, su voz retumbando—. Asumió toda la culpa.

—Le hice una promesa, y no la romperé.

—Es usted leal —susurró él.

—A aquellos en los que creo. —_Je crois en toi_.

Él soltó el chal.

—Pensé que tenía más que algunas dudas acerca de mí.

—¿Y usted no tuvo ninguna sobre mí?

Él se rió ahogadamente.

—Touché.

En la oscura biblioteca, las notas profundas de su voz la hicieron pensar en una pareja susurrando en la cama.

El deseo se aposentó en su bajo vientre. Otra vez, cuestionó la sabiduría de encontrarse con él. Estaba sola en la oscuridad con un canalla impertinente. Pero una descripción tan simplista no honraba a este complicado hombre. En unas breves semanas, había sabido demasiado de él. Era a veces testarudo, pero se había probado justo en sus tratos con las chicas. A él le gustaba conmocionarla con insinuantes subidas de tono, pero él se había preocupado por arriesgar su reputación. Él resistió todas sus sugerencias románticas, pero había hablado respetuosamente de su carrera.

Estas cualidades paradójicas deberían haber sido un enigma para ella, y sin embargo, en cierta forma instintiva, lo comprendía. Quizá fuera por la familiaridad creciente que había surgido tan rápidamente entre ellos. Habían pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo a solas, sin restricciones por las severas críticas sociales que ordinariamente gobernaban las reuniones entre un hombre y una mujer. Ella sentía como si hubieran creado sus propias reglas en su propio pequeño mundo y forjaran nuevas reglas de compromiso.

—Antes la vi hablándole a Lady Elizabeth —dijo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué estaban discutiendo?

Ella quería oír su opinión primero.

—¿Qué piensa_ usted_ de Elizabeth y su amiga Henrietta?

—Son divertidas.

—¿Las encontró agradables?

—Mejor habla en voz baja —murmuró él—. Elizabeth y Henrietta hablaron conmigo. Las otras chicas dijeron muy poco.

—Le monopolizaron. —El conocimiento de que a él le gustaban, la volvió mordaz. Había estado segura de que él vería a través de esas dos chicas crueles.

—Las demás tuvieron bastante oportunidad —dijo él—, pero obviamente usted no aprueba a Elizabeth y a Henrietta. ¿Por qué?

—¿Pensó que era extraño cuándo Elizabeth le pidió a Henrietta que cantara?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Elizabeth sabía que Henrietta no puede cantar. Pero le pidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Sugiere que Elizabeth pretendía avergonzarla?

—Es una posibilidad.

—Lo dudo. Son amigas.

Candy resopló. ¿Cómo podía él pasar por alto lo qué parecía tan obvio para ella? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Elizabeth había manipulado a su amiga?

—Debo advertirle acerca de esas dos chicas. Tengo motivos para considerarlas capaces de causar daños.

—¿Hay algo que no me está diciendo? —preguntó él.

—Los detalles no son importantes.

Él se inclinó más cerca de ella.

—Si han hecho algo malo, es importante.

— Sin intención, las oí chismeando. Fueron crueles.

—¿Qué dijeron exactamente?

Ella se había recargado en una esquina, pero tenía demasiado orgullo para decirle que se habían burlado de ella.

—Prefiero no revelar los detalles generales, pero sus comentarios fueron crueles.

—Hablaban de la señorita O'Brian…

—No dije que estuvieran hablando de la señorita O'Brian.

—No tuvo que hacerlo. —Cuándo Candy comenzó a protestar, él elevó una mano—. ¿Dónde estaba Paty O'Brian esta noche?

—Ella eligió quedarse a cuidar de Lady Annie.

—Es una pena que Lady Annie éste todavía indispuesta —dijo él—. Me habría gustado fomentar nuestro acercamiento.

Candy inhaló.

—¿Y qué hay de Paty?

—Es tiempo de dejarla irse —dijo él—. Sus acciones esta noche demostraron que ella preferiría no participar.

—La está castigando porque se preocupa lo suficiente como para ayudar a Annie. Eso es injusto. —¿Cómo podía eliminar a la dulce Paty y conservar a Annie, quien no había hecho nada para merecer su favor?

—Sé que siente lástima por Paty, pero ella podría haberse unido a nosotros durante una parte de la tarde —dijo él—. Supongo que estaba aliviada por encontrar una excusa para mantenerse alejada. Ha sido renuente desde el principio.

—Si Lady Annie hubiera elegido quedarse atrás, usted ni siquiera consideraría sacarla de la competencia —siseó ella.

—¿Qué está insinuando?

—Está eliminando a Paty porque a ella le falta la belleza de Annie.

—Si la belleza fuera todo lo que me importa, podía haber escogido a la belleza de la temporada y haber acabado con esto de una vez. Y recordará que nunca mencioné la belleza como requisito.

Ella alzó sus cejas.

—¿Así que la belleza no le importa?

—Una pregunta capciosa —dijo él—. Si digo que no, no me creerá. Si digo que sí, me reprenderá por ser vacío.

—Entonces sea honesto. ¿Cuál es?

Él se paró y se alejó unos pasos, su espalda hacia ella.

—Dígame —dijo ella, levantándose.

Él pasó rápidamente alrededor.

—No.

Ella dio un paso en dirección a él, ignorando su advertencia.

—Dígame.

—Déjelo estar —dijo él como si apretara los dientes.

Candy mantuvo su posición.

—No dejaré esta habitación hasta que me lo diga.

—Quiero que mi esposa me atraiga físicamente. —Él hizo un sonido exasperado—. Ya está, me obligó a decirlo.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia las cenizas frías en la reja.

—Así que demostró mi punto. Está rechazando a Paty porque no es bonita.

El rápido ruido sordo de pisadas la sacudió. Jadeó cuando él la tomó de los hombros.

—Usted no entiende —dijo él.

—Entonces explíquelo.

Él se elevó sobre ella. La luz incierta de las velas iluminó su ruda expresión.

—_Quiero desear a _mi esposa.

Candy tragó saliva.

—¿Entiende? ―preguntó.

Ella no podía respirar, mucho menos contestarle.

―_Quiero desearla_ tanto que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella.

Ella recordó sus palabras. _Quiero a un ángel en el salón de baile, y una seductora en privado._

Sus pestañas descendieron, gruesas y oscuras como la noche.

―Quiero arder por ella.

Ella se estaba derritiendo bajo la fuerza de su calor.

Él cerró la escasa distancia entre ellos. Su cara era sólo una sombra peligrosa. Notó el tamborileo de la lluvia y su ruda respiración. Mientras la atraía más cerca, una advertencia oscura destelló en su cerebro, pero su aroma masculino la tentó a un lugar prohibido, temerario.

Sus ojos se cerraron antes de que sus labios reclamaran los de ella. Apoyó sus manos contra su pecho. Debajo del chaleco de seda, sintió martillar a su corazón. Ante su toque, él se volvió más audaz, dibujando su boca con amplias caricias.

_Detenlo ahora. _Esto estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Aunque su cerebro le dijo que se alejara, un lugar solitario, profundo en su interior, lloraba por más.

Sus rodillas se tambalearon. Necesitando apoyo, alcanzó sus hombros. Su chal se resbaló hacía el piso. Él estrechó su abrazo, el calor de su cuerpo abrasándola. Incapaz de resistirse, acarició los mechones de su pelo que le rozaban el cuello. Al diablo las consecuencias, pensó. Ella ya había caído y quería memorizar la sensación de su pelo sedoso, de sus labios sensuales, y de sus fuertes brazos. Porque su beso podría ser el último.

Él separó sus labios, besándola con la boca abierta, una y otra vez, hasta que ella obedeció su orden. Un gemido se escapó de ella ante el barrido de su lengua. Él sabía a brandy y a pecado.

Él la alzó, dejándola de puntillas y arqueando su columna. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus nalgas, urgiéndola más cerca, más cerca. Él flexionó sus caderas y su vientre se encontró con la inconfundible dureza masculina. Su lengua empujó dentro de su boca, se retiró, y empujó otra vez. Repetidas veces. El ritmo salvaje desató un ardiente flujo dentro de ella. Ella se estiró contra él, queriendo, ansiando estar más cerca, y él se frotó contra ella.

Sólo un poco más, se prometió a sí misma. Un poco más para sentirse deseable. Un poco más para sentir pasión. Un poco más para mantener a raya al mundo.

Sus labios dejaron los de ella, y casi gritó en protesta, pero él besó una ruta hacia su cuello. Cuando encontró el punto del pulso, lo pellizcó con sus dientes. Ella se inmovilizó debajo de su posesión, una aquiescencia primitiva. Él la tocó con su lengua, y ella ya no pudo pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era rogar por más. Incapaz de controlarse, presionó sus pechos contra él, una súplica silenciosa.

Cuando su mano se deslizó para rodear su cadera y subir por la curva de su cintura, ella contuvo el aliento por la anticipación. Él ahuecó su pecho, sus largos dedos desplegándose y estimulando. Su pulgar rodeó su pezón a través de la tela, y ella se quedó sin aliento. Él cubrió su boca, su lengua acariciando mientras su mano exploraba dentro de su corpiño. Cuando él tocó su carne desnuda, se abandonó al exquisito placer.

Se perdió para todo menos para la necesidad de su contacto. Él jugueteó con su pezón, dejándola dolorida. Un deseo salvaje se edificaba profundamente en su interior donde ella se había humedecido por la necesidad. Apretó sus muslos, desesperada por llenar el vacío. Contra su vientre, la longitud rígida, larga de él se estiraba contra ella. Quería tocarlo _allí._ Sobre todo, quería hundirse en el piso y bajarlo con ella.

Él rompió el beso y elevó bruscamente la cabeza. Afuera de la biblioteca, el clip de pisadas hizo eco en el piso de mármol y se detuvo afuera de la puerta. Aturdida, Candy se quedó allí, su mente lenta para interpretar la amenaza inminente. Él agarró su chal de la alfombra, lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, y se apartó.

El miedo se clavó en su vientre. Su aliento llegaba en cortos jadeos. _Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate._

La manija de la puerta giró.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 07 **

El corazón de Terry latía acelerado cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Su boca se secó ante el temor de ser descubiertos. Por desgracia, la lujuria que seguía fluyendo por sus venas era lenta para disiparse. Sus ceñidos pantalones parecían a punto de reventar. Apretó los dientes agradeciendo a la oscuridad que ocultaba su apuro.

Quedó aliviado al ver a su amigo Archie. La vacilante luz de las velas mostraba su expresión atónita.

—Mis disculpas —dijo al entrar.

—Hablábamos del cortejo —contestó Terry, su mirada revoloteó hacia la señorita White. Con la luz débil, no podía distinguir sus rasgos.

—Espero no interrumpir —comentó Archie, comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Quédese! —dijo la señorita White―. Yo estaba a punto de marcharme. ―Cogiendo su vela de la mesa se dirigió hasta la puerta.

Terry quiso detenerla. Tenían que hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, pero no podía hacer nada en presencia de Archie. Y Dios sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que podía decir.

Después que la puerta se cerrara, Terry se acercó a la chimenea y se agarró de la fría repisa de mármol. ¡Idiota!. ¿Qué le había poseído? Él nunca antes había tocado a una Señorita virtuosa.

Maldita sea.

Al oír el tintineo de copas, Terry echó un vistazo al aparador. Archie sirvió dos copas de brandy y trajo una para él.

Terry bebió el coñac. El licor le quemó la garganta.

―Diablos, ¿qué he hecho?

Archie se acercó tranquilamente a una silla y estiró las piernas.

—No te sientas obligado a explicarme nada.

—Perdí la cabeza —refunfuñó.

—No temas —arrastró las palabras—. Todavía está unida a tu cuello.

—Nunca quise que esto sucediera —siguió Terry.

—¿Tengo que escuchar esto?

—Maldita sea. Estoy en graves problemas.

Archie agitó una mano.

—No, tienes suerte que fui yo quien os interrumpió. Lo siento por eso, viejo.

¿Hasta dónde habría llegado, si Archie no hubiera entrado?

—La besé —confesó resignado.

—Oh, infiernos ¿eso es todo? Va a sobrevivir a un casto besito.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Casto besito? Tenía mi maldita lengua metida en su garganta.

—Así que fue un beso travieso. Podría haber sido peor.

—Lo fue. — Sus manos habían estado por toda ella.

—¿Trató de detenerte?

—Estaba abrumada por sensaciones que probablemente no entendía ―explicó.

―Tal vez, lo disfrutaba.

―Eso no significa nada. ―Terry puso su vaso en la repisa de la chimenea y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Ahora ella debía pensar que era la peor clase de libertino. Si dimitía, se produciría un escándalo público. No había ningún modo discreto de que renunciara con diez Señoritas que todavía permanecían en la competición.

—Siéntate —dijo su amigo—. Vas hacer un agujero en la maldita alfombra.

Él recuperó su brandy y se desplomó en el sofá.

—Escúchame, viejo —dijo—. Nunca te he visto tomar ningún riesgo. Hasta que la conociste.

Terry resopló.

—Eso sí que es bueno. ¿Estás sugiriendo que es una mala influencia para mí? Espero que veas la ironía.

—No sé si es bueno o malo. Sólo sé que ha influido en ti —contestó —. Y sin embargo, no entiendo lo que ella espera ganar.

—Ser una casamentera es su carrera. Está muy orgullosa de ella.

Archie tomó un sorbo de su brandy.

—Es una carrera extraña para una mujer que se niega a casarse.

—Su carrera no es la cuestión —contestó—. Crucé la línea, y ahora tengo que lidiar con las consecuencias.

―Nadie lo sabe, más que nosotros tres. Así que oficialmente, no está comprometida. La señorita White me parece una mujer mundana, y francamente, no protestaba.

Recordó su sorpresa por su negativa a disculparse por sus antiguas relaciones, el primer día que la había visitado.

―Si estás insinuando que quería que la besara, te equivocas. Ella tiene nociones muy elevadas de la moralidad.

―Si piensa de esa manera, es posible que se sienta culpable ―dijo Archie―. Al final, es tu casamentera y te debe lealtad a ti y a las jóvenes que estás cortejando. Lo más probable es que crea que tiene la culpa.

Terry miró los ojos de su amigo.

—La culpa es mía.

—Pídele perdón —respondió—. Di que ambos fueron atrapados por el momento. Fue un día difícil. Lo que sucedió fue una aberración, una pérdida momentánea de buen juicio.

—De acuerdo. —Terry se tragó el resto de su brandy.

—No es irreparable.

—Y si piensa que lo es. Entonces ¿Qué? Ella podría renunciar.

Archie le dirigió una mirada enigmática.

—¿Deseas continuar con el cortejo?

—Tengo que encontrar una esposa —respondió—. Al menos de esta manera, tengo una mejor oportunidad de conocer el tipo de mujer con la cual me voy a casar.

—¿Estás haciendo algún progreso?

—He eliminado catorce —contestó Terry, un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Alguna de ellas es una seria candidata?

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo —explicó.

—Ya veo —dijo, con tono dudoso.

Terry optó por no discutir.

—Ahora no tiene importancia. La señorita White es una persona quisquillosa cuando se trata de hacer parejas. Probablemente mañana va a dimitir.

—Ella no se irá. Recuerda, tiene tanto que perder como tú, tal vez más. Toda la sociedad está al tanto de este cortejo. No correrá el riesgo de causar un escándalo.

—Espero que tengas razón —respondió.

A primera hora de la tarde siguiente, la lluvia había cesado, secando las carreteras lo suficiente para enviar a las jóvenes a sus casas. Terry se paseaba por la sala, mientras esperaba que todas ellas llegaran. Antes de irse, les haría conocer su decisión.

Cuando la última de las muchachas entró, menos la señorita White, un chorrito de sudor bajó por su cuello. ¿Y si no se presentaba?

Entonces que haga lo que quiera, pensó. Lo había interrogado acerca de sus pasadas relaciones, pero puesta a prueba, había fallado. Si renunciara, ella sufriría la peor parte del escándalo.

Que el diablo se lo lleve. Ella nunca lo habría encontrado en secreto si él no le hubiera dicho que era importante.

El silencio en el salón lo desanimó. Las candidatas se sentaron rígidamente en sus sillas, con expresiones de ansiedad. También estaban nerviosas. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Lady Georgina, se siente mejor?

Ella se sonrojó.

―Sí, gracias.

―Excelente ―respondió.

La señorita O'Brian se acercó y acarició la mano de Annie. Obviamente se preocupaba por el bienestar de Annie. La culpa quemó su pecho al recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior.

Un crujido de faldas atrajo su atención a la puerta. La señorita White había entrado. Su expresión severa lo sacudió. Tragó saliva, sin saber si pensaba dimitir delante de las chicas. Recordando las palabras de Archie, sólo podía esperar que el instinto de conservación venciera a sus principios como casamentera.

―Su Gracia ―le habló en voz baja―. ¿Quiere reunirse individualmente con las candidatas?

El alivio lo inundó.

―No será necesario ―resopló.

Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

―Confíe en mí ―susurró.

Ella desvió su cara, pero no antes de notar la mirada perturbada en sus ojos. Diablos. ¿Cómo pudo ensuciarla con su lujuria?

Esperaba que su decisión la apaciguara hasta poder pedirle disculpas en privado. Con una respiración profunda, se enfrentó a las jóvenes.

―Señoritas, sé que esto es muy difícil para todas, así que no las voy hacer esperar. Después de mucha deliberación, he decidido no eliminar a nadie hoy.

Lo gritos estallaron. Las chicas se abrazaron unas a otras hablando sin parar.

Desde el rabillo del ojo, vio a la señorita White girar el rostro hacia él. Resistió la tentación de devolverle la mirada, sabiendo que debía mantenerse concentrado en las excitadas Señoritas.

―Señoritas, ¿podrían prestarme atención? ―Cuando se calmaron, continuó―: Se preguntarán por mis motivos. Debido a las inclemencias del tiempo, todas pasaron por un mal trance. Disfruté de vuestra compañía, pero fue un día incómodo. Y anoche, no todos pudieron unirse a nosotros.

Hizo una pausa, reuniendo sus pensamientos.

―Debo reconocer que se debe alabar a la señorita O'Brian por quedarse la tarde pasada a cuidar de Lady Annie. No sería justo eliminar a cualquiera de ellas, pero tampoco sería justo expulsar a alguien que sí asistió a la reunión. En los próximos a días, todas ustedes recibirán invitaciones. Por ahora, los carruajes esperan para devolverlas a sus familias.

Todas se precipitaron hacia él. Notó a Lady Annie tomando la mano de una reacia señorita O'Brian guiándola hasta el grupo. Las chicas hablaban todas a la vez, pero su atención se dirigió a la señorita White, quien se había acercado a la ventana. Se sentía tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín al pensar en su inminente discusión. ¿Sus acciones de hoy serían suficientes para demostrarle que no era un completo canalla?

Pronto llegó un lacayo para escoltar a las muchachas hacia la planta baja. La señorita White les deseó a todas un viaje seguro, aliviando su miedo que las siguiera y evitar que le pidiera disculpas.

Cuando la última salió, cerró la puerta y la miró.

―¿Quiere sentarse conmigo? ―preguntó.

Ella se unió a él en el sofá, contemplando sus manos entrelazadas.

Se aclaró la garganta.

―No voy a ofrecer excusas por lo de anoche. Mi comportamiento fue inexcusable.

—No lo detuve —susurró.

Archie había tenido razón. Se culpaba.

—Míreme.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Fue culpa mía —dijo—. La sorprendí. Me sorprendió. Nada puede cambiar lo que hice, pero debe creer que nunca he hecho nada como esto antes.

—Le creo —susurró.

—Es usted una dama virtuosa y merece un mejor tratamiento.

Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Una disculpa no es suficiente —dijo—, pero prometo no volver a deshonrarte nunca más.

—Te acusé de ser injusto con la señorita O'Brian —dijo—. Fui demasiado contundente, a pesar de su advertencia.

―Usted no tiene la culpa. —En el fondo, sabía que era el deseo, no el enfado, lo que había precipitado aquel beso. Él había estado echando vistazos furtivos a su delicioso cuerpo desde el primer día que la había conocido. Tal vez había sido su celibato lo que había roto su control. O más bien, pura lujuria por una mujer llena de vida, con curvas que tentarían al diablo. Independientemente de la causa, había perdido todo el control.

—No éramos nosotros mismos anoche, pero nunca me he aprovechado e la inocencia de una doncella. Si sigue culpándose, sólo aumentará mi vergüenza.

Ella tragó.

―¿Lo sabe Lord Cornwell?

Terry dudó demasiado tiempo.

―Oh, Dios ―dijo, tapándose la cara.

―Usted no tiene la culpa.

―¿Cómo pude hacer esto a las chicas?

―Ellas nunca lo sabrán.

Ella bajó sus manos y lo miró, con el rostro carmesí.

―Lo sabré yo.

—Hemos cometido un error, pero somos adultos. Vamos a seguir adelante. Si puede tener el corazón para poder perdonarme.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Eres uno de los hombres más honorables que he conocido.

—No merezco eso —inhaló.

—Sí, lo hace. Mantenga a Paty en la competición, a pesar de no sentirte atraído por ella.

—La dejé porque se preocupó lo suficiente para quedarse con Annie. Su acto desinteresado mostró su bondad y madurez. Usted abrió mis ojos a sus especiales cualidades.

Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

El apretó sus manos.

—¿Podemos ser amigos?

—Sería un honor, Su Gracia.

―¿Me llamarás Terry? Como un amigo. ―En el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca, Contuvo el aliento. ¿Pensaría ella que era otra tentativa astuta para seducirla?

Buscó sus ojos, como tratando de alcanzar su misma alma.

―Está bien, Terry, como mi amigo, me puedes llamar Candy. En privado.

Él exhaló.

―Tienes un nombre hermoso.

Cuando se sonrojó, le soltó las manos.

―¿Puedo visitarte mañana para discutir la siguiente ronda del cortejo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme.

Caminó hasta la puerta y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Fue condenadamente afortunado que le hubiera perdonado. Una mujer más débil habría hecho una escena. Candy, sin embargo, era más fuerte que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido antes.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, arrastraba sus dedos elegantes a lo largo de la barandilla. Su vestido de muselina blanca susurraba alrededor de sus generosas curvas. Él fijó sus ojos en la ondulación de sus caderas. El calor chispeó por sus venas. Cerró su puño, decidido a dominar su deseo desordenado por ella.

No debía, no podía permitir que la lujuria dominara a su cabeza otra vez. El riesgo era demasiado alto.

Ella no estaba sola.

Al día siguiente, Terry entró en el salón de Candy para encontrarla enfrascada en una conversación con Lord y lady Broughton. Al principio, se enojó con ella por entretener a sus amigos cuando habían concertado una cita. Entonces pensó que era egoísta de su parte. Siempre tenía tiempo para él. No debería envidiar a sus amigos cuando le daba tanto y no pedía nada a cambio.

Cuando vio a Lady Broughton secándose los ojos con un pañuelo, se dio cuenta de que había llegado en un momento inoportuno.

—Mis disculpas —dijo―. Volveré otro día.

Candy se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Por favor, únase a nosotros ―su voz sonaba tensa.

A juzgar por las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas de lady Broughton, algo malo había sucedido. Incluso la señorita Powell parecía afligida.

Broughton se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

―Me alegro de verle, Grandchester.

―Me temo que los he interrumpido ―contestó.

―No, en absoluto. Compartíamos algunas noticias con la señorita White sobre el hermano de mi esposa, Ligan. Desapareció en la batalla de Toulouse, y estoy investigando.

Terry frunció el ceño. Dos años habían transcurrido desde la fatídica batalla en Francia.

—¿Era un oficial?

―Un teniente ―contestó Broughton―. Hace poco escribí a su oficial superior. Recordaba haberlo visto antes de la tentativa de cruzar el río Garona.

Terry dominó su expresión. Según los informes, el puente había caído debido a las inundaciones.

Si el hermano de lady Broughton hubiera sobrevivido a la travesía, después habría afrontado una feroz batalla.

―Tengo algunas otras pistas —continuó Broughton—. Envié unas cuantas cartas con la esperanza de localizar algunos de los compañeros de Ligan. Tal vez uno de ellos lo vio en el campo de batalla.

Las posibilidades de que alguien recordara lo sucedido tras el paso de tanto tiempo eran escasas. Terry se giró hacia la esposa de Broughton.

—Lo lamento profundamente, milady.

―Gracias para sus condolencias.

Terry contempló a Broughton.

―¿Puedo ayudar en su búsqueda?

―Gracias, pero no hay mucho más que hacer. ―La expresión cautelosa de Broughton dijo mucho. No quería que su esposa supiera que la búsqueda era un esfuerzo inútil.

―¿Tomará asiento, Su Gracia? ―preguntó Candy.

―Gracias ―respondió.

La conversación derivó a las observaciones típicas sobre el clima. Entonces Lady Broughton dejó la taza a un lado, abrió su bolso y sacó una carta.

—He estado leyendo de nuevo todas las cartas de mi hermano y traje esta para ti, Candy. Niel te menciona. Pensé que tal vez quisieras leerla.

Candy resopló con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos hacia ella. Todo color desapareciendo de su rostro.

―No podría tomar su carta.

―Puedes devolverla más tarde —dijo Lady Broughton.

Candy contempló la carta como si fuera una serpiente. Con obvia reticencia la tomó.

—Fue una de sus primeras cartas —siguió Lady Broughton—. Parecía preocupado por ti. Quizás puedas saber por qué estaba tan preocupado.

Una triste torturada cruzó el rostro de Candy.

—Estoy segura que sólo es una pregunta de cortesía. —Dejó la carta en el sofá. Luego agarró sus manos en su regazo. Una sombra atravesó sus rasgos.

Terry se preguntó por qué la preocupaba tanto aquella carta.

—Me sorprendió que mi hermano no preguntara por tu tío —continuó Lady Broughton.

Broughton miró a Terry.

―Ardley compró el rango de oficial de Ligan.

Terry le dio a Candy una mirada comprensiva al darse cuenta que probablemente se sentía culpable porque su tío había comprado la comisión. Su culpabilidad estaba fuera de lugar, por supuesto. Decidió hablar con ella sobre el tema cuando se quedaran a solas.

―Bien ―habló Candy―. Creo que necesitamos más té. ―Mientras lo servía, la señorita Powell repartía las tazas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Broughton miró a su mujer.

―Querida, tenemos que marcharnos.

Después de su salida, la señorita Powell también dejo el salón. Candy agarró la carta, se acercó al escritorio, y la depositó en un cajón. Luego lo miró.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa de coñac?

—Sí, gracias.

Cuando le trajo la bebida, sus dedos se rozaron. La alarma revoloteó por sus ojos. Entonces retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

Su reacción lo hizo parecer un demonio. Cuando ella se sentó y contempló sus manos apretadas, se preguntó si debería disculparse otra vez por el beso en Ashdown House. Pero al hacerlo, era posible que la avergonzara. Decidió concentrarse en sus asuntos.

―He estado pensando en la próxima ronda del cortejo.

―Yo también. Creo que es hora de observar a las candidatas en sociedad. —Ella le sonrió trémulamente.

—Pensé en visitarlas aquí. —Bebió a sorbos su brandy—. Prefiero no exponer el cortejo a las miradas indiscretas de la sociedad.

—Tienes que comprobar cómo se comportan las chicas en un lugar público. Podríamos asistir a la ópera. De esa manera puedes controlar quién es autorizado a entrar en el palco. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió―: Tenemos que invitar a tu madre y hermana. Ellas pueden conversar con las chicas. Así toda la sociedad comprobará que tu familia apoya el cortejo.

Él gimió.

—Estás decidida a rodearme de un ejército de mujeres.

—Puedes invitar a Lord Cornwell.

―Desprecia la ópera. Yo también.

―Entonces, con más razón para centrar su atención en la posible novia.

Tomó un largo trago de brandy.

―Todavía quedan diez. Tal vez sería mejor tener primero otra reunión privada.

Ella consideró sus palabras durante un buen rato.

―Puedes hablar en privado con alguna de las elegidas. Durante ese tiempo, tu madre, tu hermana, e incluso Lord Cornwell pueden hablar con las otras. Creo que sería útil contar con sus opiniones.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

―Mi opinión es la única que cuenta.

―Tendrás la opción final sobre quién permanecerá y quien se irá. Sin embargo, las muchachas pueden revelar una faceta diferente de su carácter a tu familia y a Lord Cornwell.

―Supongo que sí ―dijo a regañadientes. Maldición, debería haberse negado. Así que ¿por qué no lo había hecho? Porque se sentía culpable por besarla.

―Trata de mirar el lado positivo. En realidad, hasta podrías disfrutar de ello.

―Lo dudo ―gruñó.

Esto le ganó una sonrisa.

―Candy, no deseo interferir en tus asuntos personales, pero no pude dejar de notar tu inquietud por la carta.

Su expresión se volvió cautelosa.

―Sospecho que te sientes culpable porque tu tío compró la comisión del teniente.

Ella contempló sus manos entrelazadas.

―Eliza todavía llora a su hermano.

―Ella merece compasión, pero debes exonerarte a ti misma y a tu tío de toda culpa. Fue generoso de su parte proporcionar la posición. Nadie es culpable de lo que ocurrido después.

—Gracias por la preocupación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murió tu tío?

—Han pasado cuatro años.

¿Cómo soportaba estar absolutamente sola en el mundo?

—Me imagino que tu tío te proveyó de una cómoda herencia.

—Heredé Hollincourt, la propiedad de mi tío.

Aturdido, la miró fijamente.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de la sucesión?

—No profeso entender todas las complejidades legales, pero sé que terminó con mi tío. Ya que no había ningún heredero. Por lo que fue libre de dejar la propiedad a quien quisiera. El título por supuesto murió con él.

Él tragó con fuerza. El fracaso de su difunto tío para producir un heredero era lo que más temía. Durante trescientos años, habían reinado los condes y duques de Grandchester. Su padre casi había arruinado las fincas, pero Terry había dejado que su orgullo le impidiera cumplir con su deber porque no había podido tolerar casarse por dinero. Había sido un tonto por esperar tanto tiempo para asegurar el título.

Candy elevó las cejas.

—Pareces preocupado.

—Los apuros de tu tío son un triste recordatorio de mi propia situación.—En su caso, la propiedad restante estaba vinculada a su futuro heredero. Había tomado medidas para mantener a su madre y hermana, pero nada que pudiera igualar la seguridad que Ardley había proporcionado a su sobrina.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte a resolver esa situación —intervino Candy en voz baja.

Terry puso el coñac a un lado.

―Oí decir que eras una rica heredera, pero los detalles no son del conocimiento público. Me sorprende, dadas las inusuales circunstancias.

―Hasta el año pasado, no vine a Londres. Mucha gente me pregunta, pero no hablo del asunto. Ya me consideran bastante extraña por mi independencia.

―Temo que sea impertinente por mi parte, pero me pregunto por qué no te has casado ―dijo.

Ella alisó su falda.

—Las circunstancias no estaban a mi favor.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Después de la muerte de mi tía, la salud de mi tío se fue deteriorando. Tuve que cuidarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo enfermo?

—Comenzó poco a poco. Los dos primeros años, sufría de depresión, pero los últimos tres, su corazón se fue debilitando.

Sus palabras lo atontaron. Ella había cuidado a su tío durante cinco años. Nunca había encontrado a una mujer mas desinteresada en toda su vida.

―Son pocas las jóvenes que renunciarían a tanto por un pariente enfermo.

—Él era toda la familia que me quedaba ―dijo con voz temblorosa―. Mis padres murieron en un accidente, en un carruaje, cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Una punzada extraña, rápida y aguda, picó su corazón endurecido. Había perdido a toda su familia en muy pocos años.

―Tengo suerte en comparación con la mayoría de las mujeres en mi situación. La pobreza habría hecho mi vida mucho más difícil.

Su tío debe haberse preocupado por dejarla sola, pero eso sólo le hizo preguntarse:

―Me sorprende que no hiciera preparativos para casarte.

Ella vaciló, concentrando su mirada en el fuego.

―Tuve que posponer mi presentación cuando mi tía murió. Al año siguiente, el tío George no fue capaz de viajar a Londres porque todavía lloraba por su muerte. Hizo arreglos con la esposa de un amigo para patrocinarme. —Hizo una pausa—. Decidí no ir.

—No podías soportar abandonar a tu tío con su pena

Ella no dijo nada.

—Todavía lo echas de menos.

Ella suspiró.

―Todos los días, pero cuando siento lástima de mí misma, me acuerdo de lo afortunada que soy de tener a Eliza.

―La has conocido por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Desde que fui a vivir con mi tío. Su padre murió poco después que recibieran las noticias sobre su hermano. No tenía nada en absoluto, así que la invité a compartir mi casa.

―Una oferta generosa ―dijo.

―No, ella era un gran consuelo para mí. Eliza insistió en una posición pagada como mi dama de compañía. Estuve de acuerdo por su orgullo, pero ella es mi mejor amiga, tan cercana como una hermana.

—Supongo que viniste a Londres con la intención de encontrar un marido.

Ella le devolvió su atención.

―No, vine a Londres porque quise experimentarlo por mí misma. Era mucho más de lo que nunca imaginé. Me encantan los museos, el teatro, y las fiestas. Y tiene las mejores tiendas.

―Entonces es una suerte que tu tío te dejara su fortuna. ―Intercambiaron sonrisas―. Me parece irónico que decidieras hacer parejas cuando has eludido el matrimonio.

―Soy considerada una solterona ―dijo.

―No puedes tener más de veinticuatro. ―En verdad, sus mejillas redondas y su pequeña nariz la hacían parecer aún más joven.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Acabas de ganarte un lugar para toda la vida como mi amigo.

Se rió entre dientes.

―Puedes decirme la verdad.

―Veintiséis ―murmuró.

―Eres demasiado joven para descartar el matrimonio ―dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

―Ahora hablas como Eliza. ―Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dijo en un tono burlón―: No es demasiado tarde para ti, Candy.

Sospechaba que la etiqueta de solterona la había herido. La crueldad de la alta sociedad lo enfadaba. Por Dios, que merecía mucho más.

―Creo que serías una maravillosa esposa para un hombre muy afortunado.

Que Terry le dijera algo tan maravilloso, hoy de todos los días.

Candy mantuvo la sonrisa pegada en su cara hasta que él se fue, y luego se hundió en el sofá. Se agarró sus manos heladas. Le dolía la cabeza por el esfuerzo de mantener la compostura. Cuando Eliza le había entregado la carta, no había querido tocarla.

Echó un vistazo al escritorio. El miedo se apoderó de ella. No quería sacar a relucir el pasado, pero no tenía otra opción. Debía cumplir su promesa a Eliza.

El aplazamiento sólo la pondría más nerviosa. Ahora leería la carta y acabaría de una vez por todas con ello. Resuelta, se acercó al escritorio y abrió el cajón. Sus manos temblaban mientras desdoblaba la carta. Extendió las páginas sobre el escritorio y comprobó la fecha. Habían sido escritas sólo unas semanas después de que Niel Ligan saliera de casa y antes de ser destinado al continente. Le decía a su hermana que no se preocupara porque se acostumbraría a las dificultades. Era evidente que no le importaba que sus palabras causaran más dolor a Eliza.

Al final, Candy encontró su nombre. Como Eliza le había dicho, afirmaba estar preocupado por ella. _La última vez que vi a la señorita White, parecía triste y pálida. Te suplico, escríbeme y dime cómo se encuentra._

Con movimientos bruscos, dobló la carta y la metió de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio. Mañana se la devolvería a Eliza. No había nada que pudiera contarle a su amiga. Nada.

Ella lo sabía antes de leer la carta.

Hoy el pasado había invadido el presente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había cerrado la puerta a los esqueletos en su armario, pero la carta había servido como un recordatorio. Había permitido a Terry ver lo que sentía por dentro. Por lo general, evitaba todas las preguntas sobre su pasado, pero había sido tan amable. Él había conjeturado que se sentía culpable porque su tío comprara la comisión en el ejército. Porque a él le importaba, le había revelado los detalles esenciales de su pasado, pero sólo lo más necesario.

Sus palabras la obsesionaban. _No podías soportar dejar a tu tío solo con su pena_.

Ella no había dicho nada. El tío George la había enseñado a no sentirse obligada a llenar con palabras el silencio. Omitió decirle que nunca sería capaz de silenciar sus excusas. Que pagaría por sus errores todos los días de su vida. Pero se había salvado de lo peor.

Sus secretos estaban a salvo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 08 **

Al día siguiente, las manos de Candy estaban húmedas cuando entró al salón de Eliza decorado a la última moda china. Planeaba terminar rápidamente con el tema de la carta de Niel. Aplazarlo sólo aumentaría su nerviosismo.

—¿Has leído la carta de Niel? —preguntó Eliza, cuando se sentaron en el sofá.

La culpa se apoderó de Candy por la expresión esperanzadora en los ojos de su amiga. Con dedos temblorosos, sacó la carta de su bolso y se la entregó. Respiró hondo antes de pronunciar las palabras que había preparado.

—No sé lo que tu hermano quiso decir con su gesto de preocupación hacia mí. —Había mentido por omisión por necesidad—. Lo siento.

—Geoffrey me advirtió que no esperara demasiado. —Con cuidado, Eliza agregó la carta plegada a un paquete de misivas atadas con una cinta azul—. Quizás Niel estaba preocupado porque tu tío no se había recuperado de su melancolía. —Eliza puso el paquete de cartas a un lado—. Niel estaba agradecido con tu tío, así que me sorprendió que no preguntara por la salud de Lord Ardley.

Candy no estaba sorprendida.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? —dijo Eliza—. Ni siquiera te he ofrecido té aun.

Candy aceptó una taza y aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—Tengo una idea. La próxima semana, el Duque cortejará a las muchachas en la ópera. Debes convencer a tu esposo de asistir y visitar el palco de Grandchester en el intermedio.

—Que idea tan espléndida. ¿Estás segura que al Duque no le importará?

—Estoy segura que os dará la bienvenida a ambos.

Eliza bebió a sorbos su té, mirando a Candy sobre el borde de la taza.

—Geoffrey y yo nos sorprendimos de que te visitara ayer.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Había hecho una cita para discutir el cortejo.

Eliza parecía preocupada.

—No me atrevo a decir nada, pero Geoffrey me convenció de que sería mejor si supieras acerca de los rumores por una amiga.

Candy se quedó quieta.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Lady Elizabeth está propagando la historia de que estás tratando de difamarla.

Candy inhaló.

—Oh, esa bruja intrigante. No creerías cómo manipula a las otras muchachas.

—Estoy segura que sí —dijo Eliza—, pero ten cuidado al hablar con las muchachas. Sus madres pueden arruinar tu reputación.

La sabiduría de Eliza le hizo darse cuenta que había actuado con imprudencia.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. La confronté en Ashdown House. En retrospectiva, debería haber hablado con Tris… con el Duque, en privado. —Candy se estremeció ante su error. Era demasiado esperar que su amiga no hubiera notado su metida de pata.

Eliza la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que casi dices?

—Cometí un error tonto.

—Casi lo llamas algo más que Duque —dijo Eliza—. ¿Qué fue?

Ciertamente había pisado un montón de estiércol.

—Su nombre de pila es Terry.

—Me sorprende que incluso lo sepas —dijo Eliza.

—He oído que su madre lo llama Terry. —Había pronunciado otra mentira por omisión. La expresión alterada de Eliza indicaba que no creía esa explicación.

—¿Por qué puedes pensar en referirte a él de una manera tan íntima? Ni siquiera consideré usar el nombre de pila de Geoffrey hasta que estuvimos comprometidos.

Decidió contarle la verdad a Eliza. Después de todo, era su amiga. Seguramente lo entendería.

—Sé que no es estrictamente permisible, pero Grandchester y yo somos amigos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en hablarnos de una forma más familiar en privado.

—¿Así que no te llama Candy delante de las muchachas?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Pero, ¿cómo te llama delante de Dorothy?

—Se conduce apropiadamente cuando está allí. Honestamente, no hay motivo de preocupación.

—Pero Dorothy siempre está presente cuando te visita. —Eliza dejó la taza a un lado, y luego sus ojos se abrieron como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente de la importancia del silencio de Candy—. ¿Has pasado tiempo a solas con él?

Candy desplegó su abanico y lo utilizó para sus calientes mejillas.

—No soy una muchacha ingenua recién salida del aula.

—No, tampoco eres una anciana en sus últimos rezos —dijo Eliza.

—¿Qué diferencia hace? Nadie lo sabe.

El semblante de Eliza se volvió severo.

—Dorothy sabe que estás a solas con él, y apuesto que los criados también lo saben.

Candy cerró su abanico.

—No estoy ignorando completamente las propiedades. Dorothy está presente hasta que la bandeja del té llega. Y mis criados son leales.

—Estás arriesgando tu reputación. No es propio de ti.

Candy se humedeció sus secos labios.

—Se siente más cómodo hablando conmigo en privado. Es un acuerdo comercial, así que no hay motivo de alarma.

—Siempre te he respetado por mantener tus esfuerzos de casamentera confidenciales, pero nunca antes has tenido como cliente a un caballero. —Eliza parecía conmovida—. Estoy muy preocupada. Es un libertino.

―Estás haciendo mucho aspaviento de este asunto.

―Él insiste en estar a solas contigo, y te llama por tu nombre de pila. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo te sedujo hacia esa indiscreción.

Sus mejillas ardían.

―¿Me sedujo? ¿Indiscreción? Esas son exageraciones. ―De hecho, no había tenido que convencerla ni siquiera un poco antes de que hubiera caído estúpidamente en sus brazos en Ashdown House.

―No fue mi intención poner en duda _tu _carácter.

―No debes pensar mal de Grandchester ―dijo Candy―. Es un caballero honorable.

―Conozco su reputación, y tú también. Vi el modo en que te observaba ayer.

Había estado tan preocupada por la carta de Niel, que no lo había notado.

―Estás imaginando cosas.

Eliza negó con la cabeza.

―Geoffrey comentó también sobre ello. Ciertamente, el Duque te estaba mirando mientras servías el té.

―Probablemente esperaba que le sirviera tarta. Es aficionado a los dulces.

―Creo que es aficionado a algo más que a la tarta.

―Eliza, tus sospechas son imaginarias en extremo.

Pero la había besado y tocado. ¿Era posible que se hubiera sentido atraído por ella? No, no debía ni siquiera pensarlo. Él se había disculpado y había tomado toda la culpa de su indiscreción, pero en el fondo, sabía que lo había alentado. Que Dios la ayudara, desde entonces, había revivido su toque y la sensación de sus labios todas las noches. No importaba cuántas veces se decía a sí misma que tenía que detenerse, invariablemente fracasaba. ¿Pero dónde estaba el problema? Nadie podía saber de sus secretas fantasías.

―Candy, ¿no estás enamorada de él, verdad?

La pregunta la sorprendió. Una vez más, su rostro ardió.

―¿Cómo puedes hacer esa pregunta? Soy su casamentera.

Eliza tocó su mano.

―Sé que nunca traicionarías a las candidatas, pero me preocupa que le entregues tu corazón.

―Tonterías ―dijo. No había le había entregado su corazón. No lo había hecho. Pero había traicionado a las candidatas cuando lo besó. Había robado un momento romántico y casi se puso en peligro a sí misma y a Terry. Si no hubiera sido Lord Cornwell quien hubiera entrado en la biblioteca, habría provocado la desgracia de Terry, de su familia y de ella misma.

Nunca más, juró. De ahora en adelante, enfocaría todos sus esfuerzos en animarle a elegir una esposa con el corazón. Su propio corazón no estaba en peligro. En absoluto.

Archie levantó su vaso.

―Un brindis por tu cortejo.

Terry fulminó a su amigo con la mirada por sobre el borde de su copa de coñac, seguro que Archie se burlaría sin parar cuando se enterara lo de la ópera. Estaban sentados en su lugar habitual del club. Fuera del mirador, el fondo amarillo de la luz de las lámparas de gas, parecía misterioso en la noche brumosa. Las voces masculinas retumbaban, pero en una habitación cercana, reinaba el silencio mientras unos tontos sentados en la mesas con tapetes verdes arriesgaban sus fortunas, tontos como su difunto padre. Hizo a un lado los pensamientos inútiles sobre su padre.

―La señorita White insistió en que te invitara a la ópera la próxima semana. Le diré que tienes un compromiso anterior.

Los ojos marrones de Archie se iluminaron de alegría.

―¿La ópera? Oh, Señor, está insistiendo que cortejes a las muchachas descerebradas allí, ¿verdad?

―Le dije que odio la ópera. ―Condenación, había estado de acuerdo debido a su culpa. Ahora se había comprometido a llevar el cortejo en público.

―¿Por qué me invitó?―preguntó Archie.

Terry trazó el borde de su copa.

―Es sólo otra de sus ideas ridículas. Confía en mí, tú no quieres asistir.

―¿Y defraudarte? Nunca.

―Tu bailarina te extrañará.

―Me cansé de su histeria hace semanas ―dijo―. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, necesito una nueva amante. Podría también dar una vuelta alrededor de la fosa mientras estoy en la ópera.

―No vas a buscar prostitutas delante de mi madre y mi hermana.

Archie se rió.

―Correcto, prostitutas. Seré tan angelical como un niño del coro. Pero, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Ayudar a la dama de compañía de tu querida mamá?

―Se supone que debes conversar con las muchachas y luego informarme. Pero no asistirás.

―Prometo no coquetear con ellas.

―Le daré a la señorita White tus excusas.

―Pero no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Una risa masculina surgió del centro de la sala, llamando su atención. Varios caballeros se turnaron para palmear al Vizconde Hunter en la espalda.

―¿Qué supones que es todo eso? ―preguntó Archie.

Terry se encogió de hombros y bebió a sorbos su brandy. Compartieron un amigable silencio. Más tarde se acercó Lord Westerly.

―Bien, Grandchester, ¿qué harás con este giro de los acontecimientos? ―preguntó Westerly.

Terry miró aburridamente a Westerly y giró su brandy. Detestaba al hombre, encontrándolo un parásito y un célebre chismoso.

Westerley agarró sus solapas y se balanceó sobre sus talones.

—Con las otras nueve muchachas para cortejar, no creo que extrañes a una.

Los finos pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello se erizaron. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Una de las muchachas había dejado el cortejo?

―Confieso que nunca pensé que Hunter llegaría a dar la talla ―continuó Westerly con obvio entusiasmo―. Ha evadido a la señorita Fielding durante años. Un completo calavera, tú sabes. Todos sabemos que está loca por él.

La noticia sorprendió a Terry. ¿Caroline Fielding había estado tras Hunter a sus espaldas? Las palabras de Westerly resonaron en el cerebro de Terry. _Todos sabemos que está loca por él._

Una descarga agitó su columna vertebral. ¿Lo sabía Candy? Por supuesto que no. Maldita sea, todo al infierno, era su responsabilidad garantizar que las muchachas respetaran las reglas. En ese primer día, le había dado a Candy sus necesidades nupciales, y había esperado que investigara a las muchachas. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido lo que todos los demás sabían. Caroline Fielding había estado perdidamente enamorada de Hunter desde hace años.

Candy le había fallado.

Fuertes carcajadas masculinas estallaron en la mesa de Hunter. La furia le quemaba como una brasa. Ella lo había hecho hacer el ridículo en su club. ¡Maldita sea!

―Digo, ¿no sabías del compromiso de Hunter con la señorita Caroline Fielding? ―sonrió Westerly―. Es una de tus candidatas a esposa, ¿verdad?

―Vete a la mierda ―gruñó Archie

Terry contempló a Hunter. Cuando el hombre le devolvió la mirada, Terry levantó su copa de brandy, indicando que no había resentimientos. Estaría condenado si dejaba a Hunter pensar que había ganado un concurso sobre las muchachas.

Hunter sostuvo su copa en alto e inclinó la cabeza.

Terry intercambió una mirada significativa con Archie. Ambos se levantaron.

―Digo, ¿quieres desafiar a Hunter? ―los ojos de Westerly brillaban.

Terry lo miró fijamente.

―Lo que quiero hacer es hacer sangrar tu nariz, si no te haces a un lado.

Westerly, levantó las manos y retrocedió, casi tropezando con sus pies.

―No pensé causar daño, Grandchester.

Ignorando a Westerly, Terry se obligó a deambular mientras se marchaba, pero podía sentir las miradas. Mañana por la mañana, la maldita prensa sensacionalista imprimiría la noticia y se burlarían de él otra vez. Apretó los dientes mientras él y Archie recogían sus abrigos, guantes y sombreros.

Después de la muerte de su padre, Terry había jurado que nunca nadie lo humillaría a él o a su familia otra vez. Candy pagaría muy caro por esto. Vería que nunca hiciera otra pareja de nuevo.

Una vez que salieron, Archie se ajustó el sombrero en un ángulo desenfadado.

―Estoy tratando de recordar quién es la señorita Fielding. ¿Es rubia o morena?

La mandíbula de Terry se movió.

―Sí.

Archie resopló.

―No la recuerdas.

―¿Recordar qué? ―apretó los dientes.

―No importa. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Tener unas cuantas palabras con la señorita White.

―¿Acerca de Hunter y la señorita Fielding?

―La señorita White tiene que dar algunas explicaciones. ―Le daría una reprimenda que nunca olvidaría.

―Sé justo ―dijo Archie―. Puede que no lo sepa.

―Es su negocio saber acerca de las candidatas a esposa. ―Viviría para lamentar lo que le pasó. Vería que todos en la sociedad le dieran la espalda.

―Es tarde ―dijo Archie―. Debes esperar hasta mañana antes de hablar con ella. Deja que tu temperamento se enfríe.

―No.

―Puede no estar en su casa. Sueña sobre esto y visítala mañana a primera hora.

―Si no está en casa, la encontraré. Recorreré la ciudad entera si es necesario.

―Es mejor que me dejes ir contigo ―dijo Archie cuando el carruaje de Terry se detuvo.

―No.

―Te acompañare ―dijo Archie.

―No necesito tu ayuda.

En la nebulosa lámpara de gas amarilla, los dientes de Archie resplandecieron.

―Ella podría necesitarla.

Cuando Candy oyó una voz masculina, corrió hasta el rellano. George, seguido por Terry, entraron al gran salón.

―Es más de medianoche ―dijo su fiel mayordomo―. Mi señora no está para recibir visitas.

―George, haré una excepción ―dijo.

Terry miró hacia arriba. La fría mirada de sus ojos azules la sobresaltó. Él lo sabía.

Su mayordomo salió arrastrando los pies, murmurando en voz baja.

El clip de las botas de Terry en el suelo de mármol resonó en la silenciosa casa. Subió las escaleras, sin apartar su mirada helada de ella. Cuando llegó al rellano, quedaron tan cerca, que instintivamente comenzó a dar un paso atrás, pero se detuvo. A pesar de que se alzaba sobre ella, levantó la barbilla.

―¿Me acompañas al salón?

Él le hizo un brusco gesto y abrió la puerta.

―¿Puedo ofrecerte una copa de brandy? ―dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el aparador. La puerta se cerró.

―Puedes ofrecerme una explicación.

El brusco tono de su voz la hizo volverse. Estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, luciendo cada centímetro de Duque altivo. Un Duque muy alto y muy enojado.

―¿Nos sentamos? ―dijo, como si no pasara nada.

Se acercó a ella tan rápido que se quedó sin aliento.

―¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes acerca del compromiso de la señorita Fielding con el Vizconde Hunter?

Se irrito ante su tono acusador.

―Desde que Lady Fielding y su hija me visitaron a las tres de esta tarde. Envié tres misivas a tu casa de la ciudad, pero nunca respondiste. ¿Dónde estabas?

―No te debo ninguna explicación.

―Hice cuanto pude para informarte. No es mi culpa que estuvieras fuera de casa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

―Lo que quiero saber es, ¿por qué invitaste a participar a la señorita Fielding cuando la estaba cortejando otro hombre?

―Le pregunté acerca de Hunter antes de invitarla al cortejo.

―¿Lo sabías? ―dijo en una voz indignada―. ¿La invitaste a pesar de que sabías acerca de sus sentimientos por Hunter?

―Me dijo que había renunciado a él el año pasado. Hunter le dio largas al asunto por mucho tiempo. Es evidente que tu interés en la señorita Fielding lo impulsó. Debió darse cuenta que podía perderla.

―Estoy feliz por haber sido útil. —Terry se dirigió a la chimenea y apoyó sus manos sobre la repisa.

—Cuando vinieron hoy, le recordé a la señorita Fielding y a su madre que a las muchachas no se les permitían ser cortejadas por otros hombres —dijo Candy—. Afirmaron que Hunter se presentó inesperadamente ayer y le hizo una oferta de matrimonio.

Terry resopló.

—¿Y las crees?

—Por supuesto, encontré sospechosa la explicación, pero ella aceptó a Hunter, por lo que no tiene ahora ninguna importancia.

—¿No tiene importancia? —dijo, agarrando la repisa de la chimenea de mármol.

Un suspiro exasperado se le escapó.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Miró sobre su hombro, sus ojos azules la congelaron.

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Hunter anunció su compromiso matrimonial en mi club esta noche.

Hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta de que su orgullo había sufrido un duro golpe.

—Lamento que te enteraras de esa manera.

—¿Lo lamentas? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —la examinó con una mirada mordaz—. Confiaba en ti. Si hubieras cumplido con tu deber, esto nunca habría sucedido.

—Hice lo mejor que pude. Y si te calmas, te darías cuenta que es mejor enterarse ahora que todavía tiene sentimientos por Hunter.

—¿Y si me hubiera enterado demasiado tarde? ¿Y si me hubiera casado con ella, sólo para descubrir que secretamente anhelaba a Hunter?

—Si se hubiera casado contigo, habría tenido que renunciar a todos los sentimientos por él.

—¿Y si no lo hacía?

Ella inhaló.

—¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

—Cuando te di los requisitos nupciales, especifiqué que mi futura esposa debería tener una reputación intachable.

—No habría invitado a las muchachas si no tuvieran reputaciones excelentes —dijo.

—¿Sabes si alguna de ellas la está cortejando otro hombre?

—Estoy segura de que lo habría oído.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿De la misma forma que oímos sobre la señorita Fielding?

—¿Cómo iba a saber que Hunter iba a renovar su trato con ella? —dijo, alzando la voz.

—No necesitas preocuparte. Tengo la intención de descubrir todo lo que pueda acerca de las otras. Algo que deberías haber hecho tú en primer lugar.

—Confío en los informes de sus caracteres, como cualquiera lo haría.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste. ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que sus familias pueden haber cubierto sus indiscreciones?

Ella se burló.

—Dios no lo quiera, podría averiguar que una de ellas permitió que un hombre la besara.

Se puso rígido.

—Touché.

Su estómago se apretó. No pretendía hacer referencia a su beso prohibido.

Ejecutó una rígida reverencia.

—Adiós, señorita White.

Se quedó sin aliento. Cuando se alejó, corrió tras él.

—Terry, espera, por favor.

Llegó a la puerta. Entonces se apoyó contra ella.

Ella se acercó por detrás.

—Terry, lo siento mucho. Yo…

—No hay excusas.

—Pero sabía que tu orgullo…

—No digas más.

—Por favor, escucha. Cuando Caroline me dijo que ya no le importaba Hunter, creía que era sincera —dijo—. Para ser honesta, pensé que no haría caso. Después de todo, les dijiste a las muchachas que podrían retirarse en cualquier momento.

—No lo entiendes. —Se apartó de la puerta y la miró con una expresión sombría—. No voy a casarme con una mujer con tendencia a traicionarme. El escándalo perjudicaría a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Evidentemente, la deserción de Caroline había provocado una profunda herida en su interior.

—Terry, ¿alguien te traicionó?

Pasó un largo momento antes de que respondiera.

—No a mí.

Buscó en sus ojos, la pregunta no formulada.

—Mi padre era infiel a mi madre.

—Debe haberla lastimado mucho —susurró—. Y a él también.

—Lo perdonaba —dijo—. Siempre lo hacía.

Le dolió el corazón por su madre.

—Lo amaba.

—Es su ilusión favorita.

Oh, Dios mío. Terry tenía sólo diecisiete años cuando su padre murió. Debió haber sido joven cuando se enteró de las indiscreciones de su padre. Sólo podía adivinar su confusión sobre los sentimientos de su madre y su desilusión por el matrimonio infeliz de sus padres.

No era de extrañar que no creyera en el amor.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Deberías haberme dicho sobre la señorita Fielding desde el mismo comienzo. A partir de ahora, me informarás de todo lo que sepas acerca de las muchachas, incluso si es sólo un rumor. ¿Hay algo más que no me has dicho?—preguntó.

No tenía más remedio que mentir.

—No tengo nada que informar acerca de las otras muchachas.

—Debes ser honesta conmigo. Si cometo un error, voy a tener que vivir con él por el resto de mi vida. Y no correré el riesgo de casarme con una mujer que podría traer la desgracia a mí y a mi familia.

Bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

ÉL le deseó las buenas noches y salió.

Su estómago se revolvió cuando cerró la puerta. Terry exigía honestidad y una reputación intachable. Tenía todo el derecho de ambas.

Ella no tenía nada de eso.

Terry entró en el vestíbulo. El rostro curtido del viejo mayordomo se hinchó como un sapo cuando entregó a Terry su abrigo, guantes y sombrero.

Cuando Terry se puso el sombrero, el mayordomo tuvo la audacia de fruncirle el ceño.

Terry le dedicó su mejor mirada ducal.

—Ningún hombre maltrata a mi señora —dijo George con voz ronca.

Las palabras del anciano golpearon su estómago. Diablos, había irrumpido en la casa de ella después de la medianoche y descargado su humillación sobre ella. Demonios. La había maltratado.

Terry echó un vistazo al gran salón, sabiendo que debería ir arriba. Y, maldita sea, pedirle disculpas.

—Ni siquiera piense ir con ella. Ha molestado a la pequeña Señorita bastante.

_¿Pequeña Señorita? _Terry observó al anciano, recordando que ella le había dicho que el mayordomo era su criado privilegiado desde hace tiempo. Bien, al diablo.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta. Terry inclinó la cabeza bruscamente y salió, agarrando su sombrero mientras el viento frío lo abofeteaba. La confusión lo irritaba internamente. Había dejado que su ira lo anulara esta noche, y luego había confesado la infidelidad de su padre.

¿Qué le había poseído? Había enterrado a su padre hace trece años sin mirar atrás. Por razones que no podía entender, Candy había logrado penetrar en su fría reserva. A partir de ahora, mantendría sus discusiones enfocadas exclusivamente en el cortejo. Y más valía que dejara de imaginarla desnuda en su cama.

Su conductor se bajó y abrió la puerta cuando Terry se acercó. La llovizna apagó una de las dos lámparas de aceite de la puerta. Casi había llegado al carruaje cuando notó un carruaje de alquiler estacionado a media cuadra de distancia. Por otra parte, la plaza estaba vacía. De repente, el carruaje de alquiler reanudó la marcha. Terry vio como rodeaba la plaza y se alejaba en la noche.

La parte de atrás de su cuello le picaba. Londres era un lugar peligroso, lleno de ladrones y asesinos. Una mujer sola era un blanco fácil para los rufianes.

—Espera un momento —dijo Terry a su conductor. Luego se dirigió de nuevo por la entrada y golpeó la aldaba.

George abrió la puerta y alzó la vela.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó con voz hosca.

Terry contuvo su temperamento con esfuerzo.

—Había un carruaje sospechoso calle abajo. Debe mantener vigilancia adicional para garantizar la seguridad de su señora.

Los ojos desgastados de George se llenaron de alarma.

—Gracias, Su Gracia. Pondré lacayos a vigilar.

Terry asintió y regresó a su carruaje, sintiéndose un poco tonto. Un ladrón no viaja en un carruaje de alquiler y se arriesga a que el conductor recuerde su cara. Probablemente sólo era un dandi, demasiado borracho para recordar dónde vivía. Casi se convenció de que no había motivo de preocupación, pero estaba preocupado por ella de todos modos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 09 **

_El estruendo de las voces repletaba el Teatro del Rey en Haymarket_.

Candy tenía los nervios a flor de piel cuando junto con Dorothy, entraron al palco del Duque. Era el más grande del teatro. _La crème de la crème_ llenaba los cinco niveles de palcos finamente tallados del extenso auditorio en forma de herradura. Esas cabezas giraron en dirección a Candy. Las plumas altas de los peinados de las damas oscilaron al inclinarse entre ellas para susurrar y apuntar con sus abanicos.

La boca se le secó como las hojas en invierno. Se dijo que no iba a permitir que las miradas la molestasen. Después de todo, sabía que el cortejo del Duque concentraría la atención desde todos los rincones. Pero la teoría era muy diferente a la realidad. Se sentía expuesta, como en esos sueños horribles donde se encontraba desnuda en una muchedumbre.

Atrás de ella, Dorothy soltó un pequeño grito ahogado.

—No tenía idea que el teatro era tan enorme. Mire, la luz centellea como las estrellas.

Las joyas resplandecían con la luz de las lámparas adosadas a los palcos. Sin embargo, la falta de pantallas para las lámparas hacía que la cera de las velas chorreara hasta el piso

―Me sentaré aquí atrás ―dijo Dorothy.

Candy asintió ausente, examinando el interior del palco. Terry estaba parado cerca del balcón, rodeado de todas las candidatas a esposas. La duquesa estaba sentada parloteando con Karen y Archie.

―Ahí está, señorita White.

Candy miró a Terry, sobresaltada con su voz. Sus largas y musculosas piernas se lucían al ir hacia ella, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro apuesto. Usaba una chaqueta negra con botones dorados. Su chaleco de seda blanca, contrastando dramáticamente.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, Candy le sonrió.

―De pies a cabeza, te ves como el soltero más codiciado y más guapo de Inglaterra.

Él deslizó su mirada apreciativa por su vestido de satín azul, adornado con una redecilla y encaje dorado, diferente a los vestidos sencillos que habitualmente usaba.

―Y tú, milady, eres absolutamente la casamentera más cautivadora que he conocido.

―Probablemente, la única que conoces.

Él rió.

El corazón la golpeaba mientras disfrutaba de su risa. Luego, la realidad se hizo presente. Su único papel era asegurarse que escogiera una esposa por amor. Después de enterarse que el matrimonio de sus padres había tenido problemas, estaba más decidida a que encontrase una novia capaz de destruir la fortaleza que había construido en torno a su corazón.

Miró a las candidatas y notó que la duquesa, Karen y Archie estaban ahora con las muchachas.

―¿Nos unimos a los otros?

Le ofreció su brazo y ella puso su mano enguantada. La rodeó la conciencia del calor de su cuerpo. El suave aroma de la colonia masculina despertó anhelos prohibidos en ella. La miró con una sonrisa ladeada, de niño, súbitamente volviendo íntima su escolta.

El corazón le aleteaba.

Cuando alcanzaron a las jóvenes, Elizabeth la miró enojada. Candy se separó de Terry, decidida a ponerse por encima de las malas intenciones de Elizabeth. Ésta la ignoró y aprovechó de tomar el brazo de Terry. Incapaz de tolerar la vista, Candy se volvió.

Su mirada se posó en Paty O'Brian. Esta noche, la niña tímida se veía elegante con su vestido color jade, que envolvía su cuerpo alto y delgado. Se había cortado el pelo domando sus crespos mechones rojos, convirtiéndolos en suaves rizos.

Candy fue a ella, que estaba entre Karen y Annie.

―Se ve elegante con ese vestido ―le dijo, tratando de mantener la voz baja.

Karen tomó a Paty del brazo.

―Es preciosa, ¿verdad? ―intercambió un guiño conspirador con Annie.

Paty se ruborizó.

―Annie y Karen son las responsables de mi nuevo aspecto.

—Lo apruebo.

Lord Cornwell fue hacia ellas, y puso un puño en su cadera.

—Nunca he visto tantas muchachas lindas. Y ninguna tiene el más leve interés en mí.

Candy levantó las cejas.

—Me sentiré feliz de encontrarle una esposa, milord.

Cornwell levantó las manos, como para protegerse de ella.

—Tenga piedad de este soltero empedernido.

Candy se rió. Luego contempló al grupo y notó que Terry se había alejado de Elizabeth. Satisfecha, Candy fue a mezclarse con las otras jóvenes.

Unos pocos minutos después, la duquesa se acercó.

—Señorita White, creo que la obra está a punto de empezar, y el malvado de mi hijo se las arregló para desaparecer. ¿Puede buscarlo, mientras llevo a las niñas a sus asientos?

—Sí, por supuesto. —Fue a la parte de atrás del palco donde había un lacayo, cuidando la entrada. Candy frunció el ceño. Tal vez Terry había ido presuroso al baño. Con un suspiro, se abanicó y se volvió para observar a la duquesa. Se le torcieron los labios ante su obvia exasperación, pues las candidatas seguían cambiándose de asiento.

La duquesa miró a Candy y alzó sus anteojos de forma interrogante. Candy se encogió de hombros. En seguida, la duquesa bajó los anteojos e hizo un movimiento ahuyentativo con su mano. Con un gemido, Candy salió al pasillo, y se paró de repente.

Terry estaba a unos pocos metros, de espaldas hacia ella. Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro se apoyaba en él y le susurraba al oído. Era la viuda Lady Endicott, la mujer con la que lo había visto en el baile de Eliza.

Ola tras ola de estupor le cayeron encima.

Cuando Lady Endicott vio a Candy, le dirigió una sonrisa ufana. Candy ardió de ganas de darle una bofetada a la sinvergüenza. Lady Endicott retrocedió, le sopló un beso al Duque y se marchó meciendo las caderas. Terry se volvió, encontró la mirada Candy, e hizo una mueca.

Ella se giró.

—Espera —la llamó.

Se quedó inmóvil, empuñando y abriendo las manos temblorosas. Él estaba teniendo una relación con esa mujer.

Caminó tras ella, y tomándola de un brazo, la giró para enfrentarla.

—No es lo que piensas.

Ella cerró bruscamente su abanico.

—¿Cómo te atreves a salir a hurtadillas a juntarte con esa descarada, cuando se supone que tienes que cortejar a las muchachas?

—La vi hablando con el lacayo y la saqué antes que alguien se diera cuenta —dijo en voz baja.

—Deberías haberle dado instrucciones al lacayo para que la mandara a cambiar, pero saliste a flirtear con ella.

Una pareja pasó al lado de ellos, mirándolos con franca curiosidad. Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído, Candy lo volvió a mirar enfurecida.

—Todavía estás enredado con ella, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo muy bajo—. Terminó la noche que te conocí.

—No me mientas. La vi tocándote. Ni siquiera trataste de detenerla.

Se agachó.

—¿Esperabas que la empujara?

—Un simple no, habría bastado. —Inhaló—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Y si tu madre hubiese salido al pasillo? ¿Y si las chicas te hubiesen visto?

—Aunque la deseara, no actuaría según mis deseos. Te lo he dicho, no someteré a mi familia a un escándalo. Y por supuesto, no me arriesgaría por una mujer que sé que es un problema.

—Acabas de hacerlo. —Lo miró furiosa—. Tu madre ya notó tu ausencia. Mejor será que volvamos antes que sospeche.

La tomó del brazo, la llevó adentro, y se detuvo. Por su mandíbula, se notaba que estaba batallando con un demonio interno.

—No volverá a pasar —murmuró.

Le quedó algo de duda en el corazón. Las mujeres lo perseguían y se ofrecían libremente. A pesar de su promesa de permanecer fiel a su esposa, ella temía que se dejara vencer por la tentación en un momento de debilidad.

Tal como ella se había entregado a él en Ashton House. Una rápida sensación ardiente se encendió en su pecho. Era una hipócrita.

Se acercó a ella.

—No significa nada para mí. —Bajó la cabeza—. Pero tú sí, amiga.

—Estás tratando de ser dulce para que te perdone.

La miró bajo las pestañas.

—No tenía idea que lo era. Debe ser tu influencia.

Le pegó con el abanico en la manga.

—Tus trucos de granuja no funcionarán conmigo.

—Cometí un error. ¿Me perdonarás?

Ella se había equivocado bastante en la vida. Dios sabía que daría cualquier cosa por una segunda oportunidad. Él había admitido que se había equivocado. Había llegado hasta aquí con él y decidió ceder por esta vez.

—No lo hagas otra vez.

Cruzó su dedo sobre el corazón.

—No lo haré.

A pesar que sabía que lo que él quería era encantarla, sonrió. El muy bribón.

Varias niñas se volvieron a mirarlos. Candy se forzó a concentrarse en el cortejo.

—¿A quién de las jóvenes afortunadas entrevistarás primero?

No vaciló.

—A Lady Annie.

Los celos calientes explotaron como pólvora en su interior. Luchó contra el feo sentimiento, mientras sus palabras volvían, persiguiéndola. _Quiero sentir deseo por mi esposa._ Él la había besado y tocado haciéndola sentirse deseada, apetecida. El recuerdo que secretamente guardaba con cariño, se desmigajó como una tostada, al fabricarse una vívida imagen de él besando a Annie. Quería apretarse las sienes con las manos para expulsarla de su mente.

La miró. Temiendo que notase sus celos, ella desvió su mirada.

—¿Voy a buscarla? —La voz se le quebró un poco.

—No. —Se produjo una pausa incómoda—. Yo iré.

Candy observó mientras él iba hacia Annie y la llevaba a dos sillas separadas del resto, en el frente del palco. Bajó la cabeza para escuchar algo que ella le decía. Formaban una pareja deslumbrante, él con su pelo oscuro, y ella con sus rizos dorados como el sol.

Mil cuchillos se le clavaron el corazón. Todo en su interior gritaba posesivamente: _es mío._

Desplazó la mirada a otra parte, temiendo que alguien pudiese notarlo. Ese fue el momento que notó a las otras muchachas observando a la pareja. Sus expresiones atormentadas reflejaban las miserables emociones que se agitaban en su interior. Junto con darse cuenta sintió una ola de vergüenza. Estaba actuando como si fuese una de las candidatas reflejando las miserables emociones que se agitaban en su interior. Sintió una ola de vergüenza. Estaba actuando como si fuese una de las candidatas a su mano. No, estaba actuando como una solterona patética, pero eso no era nada nuevo. Últimamente, cada vez que revisaba su correspondencia, se pillaba mirando la nada, al recordar algo que él había dicho. Cuando leía los diarios, buscaba noticias acerca de él. Cada vez que golpeaban la puerta, dejaba de respirar, pensando que era él.

Sabía que él tamborileaba los dedos cuando estaba impaciente. Que estiraba sus largas piernas, cuando estaba relajado. Que le gustaban las tartas, y no le gustaba la crema en su té. Y cada vez que la visitaba, el corazón le saltaba con una excitación mareadora. Como si fuese una joven belleza, codiciada, y él, su galán. Oh, Dios. ¿Lo habría notado él?

No pudo tolerar ese pensamiento, y rogó que no lo hubiese hecho. Durante semanas se había regañado a sí misma, de la peor manera. No había visto nada malo en ser su amiga. Había pensado que sus fantasías de todas las noches, eran inofensivas. No había pensado en lo mucho que le iba a doler verlo cortejar a la más linda de las jóvenes damas del bello mundo.

Esta noche solo era una prueba de lo que podría esperar en las semanas venideras. No era su pareja, sólo era su amigo, e incluso eso era prohibido. Lo había sabido cuando él había pedido que aceptara un trato más familiar. Y ella había dicho que sí, a pesar de haber caído bajo su encanto mágico en Ashton House, y haberle permitido indecentes libertades.

Candy le dio una mirada de soslayo, y recordó todas las veces que le había tomado el pelo. Disfrutaba bromear con él. Súbitamente se dio cuenta que ella había alentado su flirteo porque le gustaba ser el centro de su atención.

Oh, Dios querido. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? La respuesta le trajo otra onda de humillación desplazándose a través de su cuerpo: una solterona solitaria, ansiosa de la atención de un hombre.

El susurro de faldas, la puso alerta. Dos mujeres jóvenes venían a ella. Tanto Charlotte Longham como Catherine Creswell, tenían miradas decididas, lo que significaba un problema. Candy las miró con cautela.

—Señorita White, ¿podemos hablar con franqueza?

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con una voz muy aguda.

Las dos muchachas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

Esforzándose bastante, Candy se colocó una máscara. No debía mostrar su angustia.

—Díselo tú —dijo Charlotte.

Catherine se movió.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Candy, impacientándose.

—Creemos que debería saber que Annie tiene una ventaja injusta, que aprovecha muy bien —dijo Charlotte, rápido.

Candy alzó las cejas. Aunque no le tenía mucha simpatía a Annie, no tenía por qué demostrarlo.

—Damas, a menos que tengan pruebas de lo malo que hizo Lady Annie, les aconsejo que no vayan por ese camino.

—Es verdad —dijo Catherine—. La semana pasada, Elizabeth la vio comiendo helados en Gunter, con la hermana del Duque.

—Y Henrietta las vio comprando juntas —agregó Charlotte.

—Annie está tratando de ser amiga de Lady Karen, para que hable bien de ella —dijo Catherine, lloriqueando como un bebé—. No es justo.

—Ya veo —dijo Candy, midiendo sus palabras—. ¿Y Elizabeth y Henrietta confiaron en vosotras?

—Lo discutimos ayer, cuando nos reunimos en la casa de Elizabeth —indicó Charlotte.

—Excepto Paty O'Brian —agregó Catherine—. Todos saben que está pretendiendo ser amiga de Paty para que el duque crea que es amable.

Era obvio que Elizabeth y Henrietta habían escalado su campaña manipuladora para asegurar que las otras niñas aislaran a Annie.

—Me gustaría saber por qué Elizabeth y Henrietta no confiaron en mí.

Catherine y Charlotte intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—¿Os pidieron que hablaseis conmigo?

Charlotte lo negó.

—No, pero pensaron que alguien debía hacerlo. Como nadie se ofreció voluntariamente, Catherine y yo decidimos avisarle.

Candy estuvo tentada de preguntarle a las dos cabezas huecas, si se habían preguntado por qué ni Elizabeth ni Henrietta se habían ofrecido, pero se contuvo. La cortina subió y se hizo el silencio, señalando el comienzo de la ópera.

—¿Hay algo más?

Ninguna dijo nada.

—Entonces, por favor volver a vuestros asientos.

Charlotte levantó la nariz.

—Creo que hicimos bien comunicándoselo, Señorita White.

—Supones demasiado —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos—. No hay ninguna cláusula que establezca que no se puede ser amiga de Lady Karen. Pero más importante aún, es que en realidad, vosotras no fuisteis testigos de los sucesos. Por lo que a mí respecta, es sólo de oídas.

A Charlotte se le hinchó el pecho.

—Bueno, lo vieron Elizabeth y Henrietta con sus propios ojos.

—Ellas se aseguraron que todas vosotras lo supieseis. Sin embargo, no me lo reportaron. Pero si creéis que ellas se interesan en vosotras, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirlo?

Charlotte y Catherine se quedaron mirándola, atónitas.

Mientras Candy las escoltaba a sus asientos, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Annie no _estaba_ aprovechando a Karen para tener mejores posibilidades con el duque.

En el intermedio, Candy se quedó con las muchachas, escuchando a medias el parloteo a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos traidores pasaban volviendo a la larga entrevista de Terry con Annie. Se había quedado mirándolos todo el tiempo, y se había despreciado por ello. Lo peor fue que no entrevistó a nadie más.

Lo miró. Estaba parado cerca del balcón hablando con Archie. Cuando la vio, Candy desvió la vista, temiendo que su rostro mostrase sus tumultuosas sensaciones.

Al poco rato se acercó. Las jóvenes lo rodearon. Todas, excepto Annie y Paty. Estaban aparte, cuchicheando con Karen. Annie dirigió una mirada a Terry por encima del hombro. Una dulce sonrisa se esparció por su bonito rostro, resaltando sus hoyuelos. Terry le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego Annie bajó sus rizadas pestañas. Y volvió su atención a Paty y a Karen. La respuesta perfecta de una dama.

Un puño se cerró de golpe en el corazón de Candy. No tenía ninguna razón para estar celosa. Si realmente fuese su amiga debería estar feliz por él. Pero no lo estaba. Porque aunque nunca fuese suyo, tampoco quería que fuese de la joven más bonita.

Se quedó mirando a Annie, preguntándose si se había hecho amiga de Karen para sacar ventaja. ¿Era una bruja calculadora? ¿O había formado una amistad honesta con la hermana de Terry? No podía confiar en su propio juicio porque no podía ser objetiva.

Pronto, los padres de las muchachas invadieron el palco. Terry les dio la mano a varios padres. Las madres rodearon a la duquesa. La cháchara fluía. Candy hizo un esfuerzo para saludar a las madres de las niñas, pero éstas no le prestaron atención. Se fue entre la multitud, sonriendo, tratando de no verse tan insignificante como se sentía. Pero parecía ser inútil. ¿Para qué molestarse, cuando ni siquiera la notaban?

Empezó a irse hacia atrás para tratar de hablar con Dorothy, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su compañera conversando con el señor Hodges, el joven con el que había bailado en la fiesta de Eliza. No queriendo molestar a la pareja, Candy se fue al balcón mirando sin ver a la gente de abajo.

Sospechaba que Terry escogería a Annie. Probablemente pronto. Después de esta noche probablemente todo terminaría, excepto las formalidades. Con sólo pensarlo le dolía.

¿Sentía ternura por Annie? ¿Annie lo amaba? ¿O iba a ser un matrimonio dinástico? Suspiró. Había esperado poder abrirle el corazón al amor y así avanzar en su carrera de casamentera. Tontamente, había creído que su papel le iba a traer el respeto de la alta sociedad. Pero esta noche, la habían ignorado como si fuese un poco mejor que una criada. Nada haría cambiar la opinión que tenían de ella.

¿Estaba condenada a fallarle a él y a ella misma?

Enderezó los hombros, decidida a no dejarse vencer. En cuanto a la sociedad, podían colgarse, y no se conmovería. Pero en realidad la afectaba, porque le importaba mucho su carrera. Había ayudado a muchas jovencitas a tener matrimonios felices y les había cambiado su vida. Dándoles lo que ella nunca podría tener.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, sola?

La voz ronca de Terry la sobresaltó.

—Me pillaste de sorpresa —dijo, llevándose la mano al corazón acelerado.

Se paró a su lado.

—¿Qué estabas contemplando?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me estaba preguntando acerca de tu entrevista con Annie. —Eso, parecía perfectamente desinteresada.

—Es vivaz, tal como lo esperaba.

Candy se mojó los labios secos.

—¿La encontraste agradable?

—Me gustó lo suficiente.

Una respuesta discreta. Candy le dio una mirada.

—Debe estar eufórica. Pasaste toda la mitad de la primera parte con ella.

—No me di cuenta del tiempo, hasta que la cortina cayó.

El corazón le cayó en picada hasta el estómago. Había estado tan envuelto con Annie, que se había olvidado de las otras jóvenes.

—Ahí están —dijo la duquesa dijo con un tono cordial.

Candy se acercó a Terry.

—Invité a Lord y a Lady Broughton a visitarme en el intermedio —dijo en voz baja—. Espero que no te importe.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Pero dónde está Broughton?

Eliza se estremecía de excitación al acercarse rápido.

—Oh —dijo, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—¿Eliza, qué pasa? —preguntó Candy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Geoffrey dijo que debía pedir permiso primero. Su Gracia, ¿puedo traer a un invitado? Está esperando con mi esposo en el pasillo.

—Su amigo es bienvenido.

Atónita por la presunción de su amiga, Candy le dirigió una mirada decidida.

—¿Quién es?

—Quiero sorprenderte. —Eliza hizo una reverencia, giró y se fue rápido.

La duquesa levantó sus impertinentes, e inspeccionó a Candy.

—No parece muy entusiasmada en ir a reunirse con ese caballero.

—Estoy muy sorprendida, para ser honesta. —Candy volvió su atención a Terry—. Debo disculparme por ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa reunirme con algún amigo de Broughon.

Candy se preguntó a sí misma por qué Broughton habría enviado a Eliza a pedir permiso.

Terry se estiró y levantó una mano como saludo.

—Ah, ahí veo a Broughton y a su esposa. No veo al otro tipo.

Candy trató de mirar, pero la gente le bloqueaba la vista.

—Vamos a reunirnos con ellos —dijo la duquesa.

Mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud, Candy no podía encontrar una explicación razonable por la extraña conducta de Eliza.

La duquesa la miraba con una expresión astuta.

—Tal vez su amiga le quiere encontrar una pareja.

Se ruborizó, sabiendo que Terry tenía que haber oído a su madre.

—Ella nunca me avergonzaría frente a los demás. —Pero se dio cuenta que las intenciones de Eliza no importarían. La duquesa había hecho una suposición, y los demás también la harían.

Candy sintió vergüenza imaginándose que otros estarían tomando nota de la presentación.

Oh, ¿por qué no había llevado a Eliza a un lado, y le había exigido una explicación? Todo había sido tan rápido, que no había tenido la oportunidad.

Muchos se quedaban mirándolos mientras pasaban. Candy levantó la barbilla, decidida a no mostrar su incomodidad. Casi habían llegado a la parte de atrás del palco, cuando vio a Lord Broughton. A su lado, Eliza hablaba con un caballero bajo, musculoso, con pelo rubio rizado. Tenía la cara de perfil. Una sensación como de espinas le aguijoneó el dorso de las manos.

El hombre de pelo rizado se volvió y miró a Candy directamente a los ojos. Una helada impresión la inundó como una cascada. _Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no._

Candy se detuvo de repente, muy pálida.

—Señorita White, ¿se siente mal? —le preguntó la duquesa.

Su voz parecía venir de muy, muy lejos.

Eliza avanzó con prisa, y le tomó las manos.

—¿No es un milagro? —dijo con una voz quebrada—. Mi hermano llegó a casa.

La multitud se movió, las voces bajas le zumbaban en los oídos a Candy.

Eliza la soltó y se hizo a un lado. El teniente Niel Ligan avanzó cojeando y se detuvo a menos de un metro de Candy. Una cicatriz con forma de luna iba desde su ceja a la mejilla. Tenía pequeñas arrugas en el rabillo de sus ojos castaños, como de cachorro. Su sonrisa tenía un leve aspecto de tristeza.

_—Hola, Candy._

Le tomó un momento para que su cerebro atontado captara la causa del alboroto._ Dios Santo. La había llamado por su primer nombre._

—Perdón, señorita White. —Niel bajó la vista y pasó la punta de su zapato por el suelo—. No quise decir, es decir, no lo dije como una ofensa. Por favor, perdona mi espantoso error.

Eliza colocó su mano en el hombro de Niel.

—Por supuesto que Candy te perdonará. —Miró alrededor—. Todos nos conocimos cuando la señorita White fue a vivir con su tío. Mi padre era el vicario, así que a menudo íbamos a visitar a Lord Ardley.

Candy respiró. La explicación de Eliza, daba cuenta del error de Niel, aunque Candy sospechaba que lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde había estado esos dos años? Era como si hubiese salido de entre los muertos.

A Niel se le encendieron los ojos con interés cuando Broughton le presentó a Terry y a la duquesa. Explicó que el hermano de su esposa había sido reportado como perdido en acción en Toulouse, y había sido dado por muerto. Lo habían herido en la batalla y había quedado rezagado. Mientras la batalla arrasaba, una familia campesina francesa lo había descubierto.

—Estuvo cerca de la muerte, cuidado por una amable familia cerca de dos años.

Niel besó la mejilla de su hermana, un gesto que produjo una oleada de suspiros femeninos en la multitud. Varias damas se llevaron el pañuelo a los ojos.

—Espero que todos olviden la molestia de esta noche —dijo Lord Broughton—. Mi esposa y yo les pedimos que compartan nuestra alegría por el regreso del Teniente Ligan.

En seguida hubo una ronda de aplausos. Niel inclinó la cabeza, obviamente disfrutando de la admiración.

Candy miró a la multitud. La explicación de la familia francesa le sonaba sospechosa. ¿Era la única que dudaba de su historia? Por supuesto que inventaría una fábula fantástica. Pero, ¿cómo podría explicar la falta total de comunicación durante dos años?

Gracias a Dios tío George no estaba aquí para ser testigo de esta farsa. La verdad era que estaba contenta que toda la atención se centrara en Niel. Años atrás, él había soñado con rozarse con la sociedad. Ahora que se había ganado su estima, probablemente la olvidaría para concentrarse en conocidos más impresionantes.

Con tantos ojos puestos en ella, tenía que recuperar la compostura.

—Eliza, estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Sabía que te encantaría.

Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo.

Niel se llevó las manos a la boca y le susurró algo a Eliza.

—Niel tiene algo que preguntarte.

Las agujas le volvieron a pinchar las manos. Oyó suspiros femeninos. Era obvio que todas las damas lo veían guapo y heroico, y su cojera era la prueba de su deber al país. Para ser justa, había servido al país. Era evidente que lo habían herido. Por un momento se sintió culpable, pero recuperó pronto el juicio, cuando recordó la elección que él había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

El zumbido de voces disminuyó, esperando para poder escuchar sus palabras. Niel bajó la barbilla como un niño. Ella ya lo conocía y no caería en su truco. Lo había usado para persuadirla ocho años atrás, pero ya no era la niña ingenua de dieciocho años.

—Esperaba que fueses conmigo al vestíbulo.

—Es usted muy atento, _Teniente Ligan, _pero no me gustaría separarlo de su hermana con la que se acaba de reunir.

Deliberadamente dejó que la oyeran, enfatizando la forma correcta de dirigirse a otra persona, en contraste a su indiscreción de un rato atrás.

Eliza sacudió su cabeza, negando.

—No debes preocuparte por mí. ¿Cómo les podría negar un placer tan sencillo a mi hermano y a mi más querida amiga?

Fue presa del pánico. No podía ir a ninguna parte sola con Niel.

—Esta noche tengo la obligación de asistir al Duque.

Eliza frunció el entrecejo.

—Seguro que podrás disponer de unos pocos minutos.

—Tengo un deber con el duque.

Sus palabras produjeron una oleada de susurros entre el gentío. Sabía que estaba armando una escena con su rechazo, pero se negaba a que Niel la atrapara.

La duquesa intervino.

—Nadie pensará menos de usted porque va a caminar con el Teniente. —Miró a su hijo—. ¿Terry?

Candy puso todo su ruego en los ojos. _Terry, ¿no ves que quiero evitar a este hombre?_

—La señorita White es libre de hacer lo que desee.

Todos se la quedaron mirando. Ella quería que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Niel estiró el brazo.

—¿Vamos?

Vio la expresión desconcertada de Eliza y se dio cuenta que no le quedaba más que aceptar. Sintió una repulsión tremenda mientras le tomaba el brazo. La breve mirada de triunfo en sus ojos, hizo que lo resintiera. Había planeado pedírselo en público, para que no pudiese rechazarlo.

Mientras salían, Candy notó las miradas de crítica, y supo que había cometido una gran equivocación. Seguro que creían que era muy maleducada. Para ellos, Niel era un héroe de guerra, que había vuelto al seno de su familia. Los había engañado con su encanto y su manera sencilla, igual como la había engañado a ella ocho años atrás.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 **

Mientras Niel la guiaba por el pasillo lleno de gente, Candy puso una serena sonrisa en su cara porque los demás estaban mirando. No importaba lo que pasara, ella debía mantener la compostura. No podía permitirse el lujo de cometer otro error.

Podía soportar un paseo con el hombre al que detestaba.

Bajaron las escaleras.

—Debes perdonar mi anterior indiscreción —dijo—. Estaba tan abrumado cuando te vi que olvidé por completo el decoro.

Qué pena que ella no estuviera estupefacta. ¿Realmente creía que ella le creería? Bueno, ¿por qué no? Ocho años atrás se había enamorado de todas las palabras melosas que habían salido de sus labios.

A medida que se acercaban al vestíbulo, Candy inspeccionó la multitud. Muchos habían tomado nota de su aparición con un extraño. Se podía imaginar sus pensamientos burlones. _La casamentera solterona había encontrado un hombre. _

Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿cómo podía pedirle una oportunidad? Años atrás, ella había aprendido a la fuerza que él sólo quería su fortuna. Candy dudaba que algo hubiera cambiado.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Tienes que tratarme de esta manera tan fría? Tenía la esperanza de renovar nuestra amistad.

Satán patinaría sobre hielo en el infierno antes de que eso ocurriera.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que has insistido en pasear conmigo?

—Deseaba hablar contigo en privado porque hay cosas que no puedo decir en presencia de Eliza.

—Hay palabras que es mejor no decir.

—¿No vas a permitir que me disculpe?

—Ya lo has hecho. Dos veces.

—Me refería a la terrible manera en que nos separamos hace tantos años.

—Muy bien. Acepto. —Ella inclinó la cabeza—. Ahora podemos volver.

Él la miró con expresión triste.

—No puedo dejar que esto pase tan fácilmente.

—No estarás planeando darte golpes en el pecho y llorar abundantes lágrimas, espero.

—Aun sigues siendo una pequeña zorra, ¿no? —dijo en un tono exagerado, seductor.

Ella se mordió la lengua, esperando que su silencio hablara por sí mismo.

Su mirada bajó a su boca.

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces he pensado en ti.

Ella podría haber caído en ese truco ocho años atrás, pero no ahora.

—¿Tanto como pensaste en tu hermana?

—Os eché de menos a ambas.

—Ah, empiezo a comprender. Te consumías tanto que no pudiste soportar escribir a Eliza durante dos años enteros.

—Mis graves heridas me lo impidieron. La recuperación duró muchos meses —suspiró—. El recuerdo de ese momento es vago.

Qué conveniente.

—¿La familia francesa no podía escribir por ti?

—Ellos eran campesinos analfabetos.

—Por supuesto no pudieron encontrar a nadie en toda Francia para enviar la correspondencia a tu familia.

—Es casi imposible que lo entienda una dama. La confusión y las dificultades de la vida en un país devastado por la guerra son abrumadoras. Incluso Wellington no sabía que Napoleón había abdicado cuando ordenó la batalla de Toulouse.

—Confieso que estoy confundida. ¿La guerra no terminó hace casi un año?

La llevó hacia el perímetro del vestíbulo.

—No me crees. Incluso mi cojera no es suficiente para ti.

—Lo siento por tu sufrimiento, pero tú tomaste una decisión.

—No tuve elección. —Sus ojos de cachorro estaban llenos de dolor fingido—. Tu tío pudo decirte algo diferente, pero no me dio elección.

Niel no tenía ni idea de que había oído cada palabra que había hablado con su tío.

Él se detuvo ante un cuadro que representaba a Venus y a Marte en un abrazo de amantes.

—Aún siento algo por ti —le susurró.

Ella respiró hondo y dio un tirón a su mano, pero él apretó los dedos alrededor. Por espacio de un latido de corazón, el miedo le apretó los pulmones, pero no le dejaría ver que la había perturbado. Enderezó la columna y lo miró con toda la altivez que pudo.

—El aire en esta multitud es sofocante. Por favor, llévame de vuelta al palco ahora.

—No, déjame decir estas palabras —dijo—. Las he tenido guardadas dentro durante ocho años. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ti porque te a…

—Shh —ella casi lo abandonó en ese momento, pero no podía volver al palco sola sin levantar más cotilleos. Otros habían visto su clara animosidad hacia Niel. No se atrevía a darles más munición.

Él cerró sus ojos momentáneamente como si le doliera algo.

—Perdóname. Estaba abrumado por la emoción. Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Ahora que te has recuperado, volvamos al palco. Tengo obligaciones.

—No hasta que me dejes consolarte.

Obviamente, él pensaba que era la misma chica estúpida que se había creído todo lo que le decía.

—No quiero ni necesito consuelo por parte de alguien como tú —dijo en un tono de advertencia.

—Yo no he nacido noble —dijo—, pero soy un caballero. Lo que ocurrió hace tantos años nunca saldrá de mi boca.

Pero una vez lo había hecho.

—Dudas de mí —dijo—. No soy el ser egoísta que supones que soy, pero tampoco soy tonto. Nunca pondría en riesgo la condena de mi familia y de toda la sociedad.

Ella tenía muchos motivos para desconfiar de él, pero si ella confiaba en él o no, poco importaba. En verdad, no tenía más remedio que depender de su discreción.

—Después de irme de casa, estaba preocupado por ti —dijo—, pero no podía escribir, no sin correr el riesgo de provocar la ira de tu tío.

—No quiero oír ni una palabra más. —Nunca se había preocupado por ella. Ella lo había oído por casualidad, cuando se lo decía a su tío.

Su aliento empapado en brandy susurraba en su mejilla.

—Escribí unas cuantas líneas a Eliza antes de salir hacia el continente. Todo lo que podía hacer era preguntar por tu salud. Cualquier otra cosa podría haber causado sospechas.

Su estómago se sacudió. Se había referido a la carta que Eliza le había dado hacía solo una semana. Miró a la pintura sin verla realmente.

—¿No podemos ser amigos? —preguntó.

Había extendido la rama de olivo, así que la tomaría por el bien de Eliza, con condiciones.

—Por respeto a tu hermana, mantendremos una relación cortés.

—Supongo que debo aceptar, aunque espero que con el tiempo podamos ser amigos otra vez.

Todo lo que ella le ofrecía era una tregua, y eso sólo por Eliza. A pesar de que nunca bajaría la guardia, él había disipado sus peores temores. No revelaría sus secretos porque tenía tanto que perder como ella.

Terry agarró la barandilla del balcón, de espaldas a sus invitados. No podía caminar, y charlar. La ira caliente se arremolinaba en sus venas. Todavía quería estrellar su puño en la cara de Ligan.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese advenedizo, ese don nadie, a llamarla Candy? El insolente canalla la había reclamado delante de todos. Ella sólo permaneció allí, mirándole como si hubiera visto un fantasma. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Mientras Lady Broughton ponía excusas acerca de su amistad juvenil, Terry no creía que fuera un lapsus.

El patán había jugado con la multitud como un tahúr. Terry reconocía el tipo. Su padre había manipulado a su madre con mentiras y medias verdades. Terry había aprendido a una edad temprana a no tragarse sus mentiras y excusas. Desde luego, no se tragaba la dudosa historia de Ligan. Por desgracia, temía que Candy no calara al Teniente.

Tal vez no le estaba dando el debido crédito. Después de todo, se había negado más de una vez a dar una vuelta con Ligan. Pero Terry no podía olvidar la mirada suplicante que le había dirigido cuando su madre le había instado a darle permiso para que se fuera. ¿En secreto Candy había querido dar una vuelta con Ligan?

Terry apretó los dientes. Diablos, ¿no podía ver que el hombre no era digno de ella? La había llamado por su nombre de pila, maldita sea. Ningún hombre honorable trata a una dama con tan poco respeto.

Inclinó la cabeza, recordando la noche en que la besó y la tocó. ¿Quién era él para señalar con el dedo acusador?

Archie se acercó. Estuvo en silencio por un momento.

—¿Has comido algo podrido? Tu tez es de un desagradable tono de verde.

—Que el diablo te lleve.

Archie apoyó la cadera contra la barandilla del balcón.

—¿Estás celoso?

Terry murmuró una maldición especialmente grosera. Los hombros de Archie se sacudieron de la risa.

—Maldita sea, estoy preocupado por ella.

—¿Sabes lo de Ligan? —preguntó Archie.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Broughton me dijo que estaba investigando la desaparición de Ligan. Estaba claro que pensaba que el hombre estaba muerto. ¿Quién no después de dos años sin decir una palabra?

—Sin duda, la familia francesa consistía en una solitaria viuda de guerra —dijo Archie.

—Todos los demás parecían engañados por su historia. —La mandíbula de Terry se movió—. Me preocupa que la señorita White también se lo haya creído.

—Lo dudo. Parecía reacia a irse con él.

Quería creer a Archie, pero no podía olvidar su mirada suplicante, una que él no podía interpretar.

—La forma en que persistió me hace pensar que tiene los ojos puestos en ella. —¿Se había querido ir o le había hecho una súplica silenciosa para que la rescatara?

—Probablemente va detrás de su fortuna.

—Tengo que protegerla —murmuró Terry.

—Tendrías que protegerlo a él —dijo Archie—. Más bien lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo cuando salieron de aquí.

—Han estado fuera mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir por ella —dijo Terry.

Archie hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—Nueve de las bellezas más cotizadas de la alta sociedad están compitiendo por tu atención y tú quieres perseguir a la única que no lo es.

Terry se sintió como si se hubiera caído de un caballo y se hubiera golpeado el cerebro. Ni siquiera les había dedicado a las aspirantes a novia más que un pensamiento superficial. Incluso durante su conversación con Annie, su mente había vagado mientras ella charlaba sin parar. En estado de shock, se dio cuenta de que rara vez pensaba en alguna de ellas, a menos que estuvieran presentes. Pero pensaba en Candy todos los días. Y todas las noches. Especialmente de noche, cuando las imágenes de ella desnuda en su cama se colaban en su cabeza.

Archie lo miró fijamente.

—Parece como si un relámpago te hubiera golpeado. ¿Qué hay entre tú y la señorita White?

Terry se puso rígido.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por su bienestar. No tiene ningún familiar varón que se ocupe de su protección.

—Preocupación fraternal, ¿verdad?

—Por mis barbas, me voy a su rescate.

—¿Y poner a todas las malas lenguas en movimiento? No es una buena idea, viejo amigo.

—Me importa un culo de rata.

Entonces pasó junto a sus invitados, haciendo caso omiso de las invitaciones para detenerse y conversar. Candy estaba en apuros. Él debía protegerla.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, Terry se encontró luchando contra la multitud que volvía a sus asientos. Continuamente murmuró perdón mientras empujaba a su paso a otros usuarios.

Una vez que llegó al vestíbulo, respiró hondo, explorando la menguante multitud. ¿Dónde estaba?

Caminó unos pasos y vio a Candy. Ella y Ligan permanecían ante una pintura. Terry aminoró el paso. Tal vez se había preocupado innecesariamente. Nada parecía desfavorable.

El teniente miró por encima del hombro a Terry. Un destello de depredador llenó los ojos de Ligan. Luego tomó la mano enguantada de Candy y la llevó a sus labios, sorprendiéndola.

Una neblina roja nubló la visión de Terry. Apresuró el paso y se detuvo a medio metro. Candy desvió la cara colorada hacia él. Luego retiró la mano como si le hirviera.

Terry afirmó los pies en una postura amplia y se quedó mirando a Ligan con abierta hostilidad.

Una sonrisa divertida iluminó la cara de niño bonito de Ligan.

—Señorita White, obviamente la he alejado de sus obligaciones durante mucho tiempo.

Terry ofreció su brazo a Candy.

—¿Puedo acompañarle? La ópera se reanudará en breve.

—Sí, por favor.

Con la cara aún roja, puso los dedos en su manga.

Ligan hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias por el placer de su compañía, señorita White. Voy a renunciar a usted… por ahora.

Ni ella ni Terry hablaron mientras subían las escaleras. Ella no se atrevía a decir nada, porque estaba tan desbordada que no confiaba en sí misma para hablar. ¿Cómo se atrevía Niel a besar su mano? Oh, él lo haría pasar por un gesto cortés si lo enfrentaba, pero ella sabía que lo había hecho a propósito al ver a Terry. La elección de Niel no era una coincidencia. Ella sospechaba que quería que Terry y todos los demás pensaran que un romance florecía entre ellos. Si él pensaba que ella toleraría su representación de un novio enamorado, le esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Después de que Terry y ella entraran en el palco, las madres de las chicas la miraron con recelo. Candy supuso que habían estado cotilleando acerca de su reticencia a pasear con el teniente. Su larga ausencia y el volver con Terry probablemente habían inflamado su mala opinión de ella. Sin duda, lo verían como otro defecto de carácter, junto con su soltería y su profesión.

Terry se detuvo y tomó aire como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero Eliza apareció a su lado, impidiéndoselo. Él hizo una reverencia, se excusó y se marchó.

Eliza frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Niel?

—En la planta baja. —Candy cerró en un puño sus manos enguantadas. Él no había cambiado en absoluto. La había coaccionado esta noche, pero ella se juró que nunca más lo haría.

Eliza la apartó a un lado.

—¿Por qué frunciste el ceño cuando mi hermano te pidió que pasearas con él?

—Me puso en un aprieto. —El pecho de Candy subía y bajaba con su agitación—. Estoy decepcionada de que no lo desanimaras.

Eliza pareció desconcertada.

—No vi ningún daño.

—¿Frente a todos los invitados del duque? —dijo Candy en tono seco y se estremeció al ver la expresión aturdida de Eliza.

—Pero todos somos viejos amigos —dijo Eliza—. Nunca pensé que te molestaría o lo habría impedido. La duquesa y Grandchester lo aprobaron.

—No podían negarse con una multitud mirando.

—Su aprobación no habría sido necesaria si tú hubieras aceptado de inmediato —dijo Eliza—. La verdad, era el intermedio, así que no entiendo por qué intentaste dar una excusa.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí con un solo propósito: para ayudar con el cortejo del duque. Sabes que me tomo seriamente mi profesión de casamentera. Dejar el palco envió el mensaje de que soy frívola.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda. —Eliza retorció sus manos—. Estaba tan entusiasmada por el retorno de Niel que no me detuve a pensar.

Candy hizo una mueca.

—Lo entiendo. —Niel se había aprovechado de la alegría de su hermana. Candy sabía que iba a seguir haciéndolo.

Eliza tragó visiblemente.

—Geoffrey está enfadado con Niel por retenerte tanto tiempo. Me dijo que lo reprendiera o lo haría él. Es la primera vez que Geoffrey me ha hablado enfadado.

—Tu marido no está enojado contigo.

—Imaginé que el regreso a casa de Niel sería una ocasión feliz, pero mi falta de consideración lo ha arruinado todo. —Miró a Candy con tristeza—. Geoffrey no estaba de acuerdo en traer a Niel al palco de Grandchester, pero yo insistí tontamente. Dejé que mi impaciencia superara a mi buen juicio.

—Entiendo. Ya ha pasado y lo vamos a olvidar.

Pero ella nunca lo haría. Pese a la afirmación de Niel de que solo quería amistad, sus acciones demostraban que no había cambiado ni una pizca. Era tan calculador como siempre.

Niel entró cojeando en el palco y Candy no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que recorrió a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Él captó la mirada de Eliza y se dirigió hacia ellas.

—Eliza, debería haber sabido que te encontraría con la señorita White.

—Niel, discúlpate con Candy —dijo Eliza—. La alejaste de sus obligaciones durante demasiado tiempo.

—Estaba tan impresionado con ella que me olvidé del tiempo.

Candy pensó mejor no contradecirlo en el palco lleno de gente.

Lord Broughton se unió a ellos, su expresión era precavida.

—Eliza, Niel. Debemos volver a nuestro palco —dijo Lord Broughton—. El espectáculo se reanudará en un momento.

—Señorita White, mi hermana y yo la llamaremos pronto —dijo Niel—. Estoy deseando recordar el pasado con usted.

Sabía que no podía negarse si Eliza lo acompañaba. Si él creía que la intimidaría, estaba equivocado.

—Asombroso, ¿no? —dijo ella—. Esperaba que dijera esas mismas palabras.

—Porque somos viejos amigos —sonrió él.

Se quedó mirándole con aprensión. _No, somos enemigos. Y no me arrinconará de nuevo. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Millones de gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y las otras que les he publicado. Fue un error mio no poner la palabra fin en "Cicatrices del Alma" lamentablemente no hay epilogo. Trataré de publicarles más seguido para que no se queden en ascuas, nuevamente les agradezco el tiempo a quienes dejan un comentario, me hacen reír bastante con sus apreciaciones de los personajes y las situaciones, una vez leí un fic de una chica llamada manzana en donde las chicas de Candy Candy competían en un carrera de autos por el amor de Terry, como me gusto muchísimo la idea, decidí hacerlo con como "casar a un duque" Annie coqueteando descaradamente con Terry, Una Paty a la cual le gusta pero no sabe que hacer, y una Candy perdidamente enamorada que mejor combinación no?**

**CAPÍTULO 11 **

Al día siguiente, Terry y Archie entraron en la sala de estar rojo carmín para la señalada reunión para discutir sobre las candidatas. Candy se sentó junto a Karen en el sofá en frente de su madre.

—Llegas tarde —dijo la duquesa.

—Mis disculpas. —Terry deseó no haber accedido a esta reunión. Si le hubiera dedicado cualquier pensamiento al cortejo, diría que ya había tomado su decisión. En lugar de eso, había continuado preocupándose por Candy. Había estado en la cama, despierto durante horas, recordando sus reacciones para con el teniente. Luego, había concluido que ella no le daría la bienvenida a los avances amorosos de Ligan, pero no podía estar seguro hasta que hablara con ella. Sin importar cómo se sentía ella acerca del teniente, Terry tenía la intención de advertirle. Después de lo que él había atestiguado y oído la noche anterior, él estaba seguro de que el hombre era un tunante.

Después de que tomaran asientos, él miró a Archie. La perezosa sonrisa de su amigo escondía la seria conversación que habían mantenido antes de esta reunión. Ante la petición de Terry, Archie planeaba pedirle a su primo, el coronel Henry Bentham, que investigara la carrera militar de Ligan. Hoy, temprano, Terry había contratado a un investigador de Bow Street para que siguiera a Ligan por la ciudad y expusiera cada movimiento del teniente.

Karen se volteó hacia Candy.

—Todo el mundo está hablando ansiosamente sobre usted y el teniente Ligan. Debe contarnos todo.

—No hay nada que decir. Es el hermano de mi amiga.

Karen inclinó la cabeza.

—Creo que el teniente está enamorado de usted.

Terry apretó los brazos de su silla.

—Hija, eres impertinente —dijo la duquesa.

—No tiene importancia, Su Gracia —dijo Candy—. Desaliento a todos los caballeros porque no tengo intención de casarme.

Los ojos de Karen se agrandaron.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque no tengo el deseo de prescindir de mi independencia o de mi carrera de casamentera —dijo Candy con una pequeña sacudida descarada de su cabeza.

Terry frunció el ceño. Ella había señalado una vez con anterioridad que no tenía la intención de casarse. Cada mujer que él había conocido consideraba al matrimonio como si fuera el Santo Grial. Pero claro, Candy no era como alguna otra mujer que él alguna vez hubiera conocido.

La duquesa tocó el listón que sujetaba su monóculo.

—Una dama de limitados recursos puede tener una posición respetable como dama de compañía, pero usted no tiene necesidad monetaria de una carrera, y mucho menos una tan notoria como la de casamentera.

—Realizo un servicio útil para las chicas necesitadas que desean casarse —dijo Candy—. El año pasado, hice seis parejas exitosas. Mi carrera es poco convencional, pero es respetable. Con el debido respeto, realizo un servicio similar para su hijo.

Archie clavó su codo en el brazo de Terry. Terry lo golpeó de vuelta.

La duquesa los miró furiosa.

—¿Dejaréis de actuar como escolares?

—Deberíamos regresar al tema del cortejo —dijo Terry.

La duquesa agitó su mano en señal de despido y volvió los ojos estrechados hacia Candy.

—¿Por qué se inclina a permanecer soltera? Es de lo más inusual.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—La riqueza de mi tío me dio el regalo de la libertad. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ningún hombre me dice a dónde puedo ir, lo que puedo comprar, o con quien puedo hacer amistad.

Karen apretó sus manos y suspiró.

—Oh, suena maravilloso.

Terry miró furioso a su hermana. Naturalmente, ella lo ignoró.

Candy se volteó hacia Karen.

—Los caballeros asumen que son superiores en inteligencia. Creen que somos incapaces de tomar decisiones sensatas e insisten en regirnos como si fuéramos poco más que niños.

Terry se mofó.

—Ningún hombre con sentido quieren a una esposa sin sentido.

—¿Entonces por qué las chicas son adiestradas para esconder su inteligencia para atraer a un marido? ¿Hmmm? Creo que es porque los hombres son tan frágiles que no pueden soportar admitir que nuestro sexo es igual de astuto que el de ellos, si no es que más —dijo Candy.

Archie presionó una mano contra su frente.

—Me siento mareado. ¿Dónde están mis sales aromáticas?

La duquesa lo miró furiosa.

—¿Te comportarás?

Archie sonrió.

—¿Debo hacerlo?

—Suficiente —dijo Terry—. Dediquémonos al asunto del cortejo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que está ansioso por oír las opiniones de todos.

A él no le importaba lo que pensaran, pero había prometido escuchar.

Candy fijó su atención en Archie.

—¿Compartirá sus pensamientos acerca de las chicas, milord?

Él soltó un suspiro exagerado.

—A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para hechizar a las damas, ninguna se enamoró de mí. Estoy desconsolado.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco.

Candy sonrió.

—Quizá Karen tenga opiniones para compartir.

—Oh, sí. —Ella se enderezó—. La que más gusta es Annie. Ella se interesa por los demás y es amable con todo el mundo.

—¿Puede citar un ejemplo? —preguntó Candy.

Julie asintió con la cabeza.

—Annie quería ayudar a Paty O'Brian. Ella es muy tímida, las otras la ignoran, pero Annie estaba decidida y consiguió que yo la ayudara. Entre las dos ayudamos a Paty a escoger vestidos favorecedores y la alentamos a cortarse el pelo. Paty tiene el deseo de superar su timidez.

—Te has vuelto muy amiga de Lady Annie —dijo Terry.

—Y de la señorita O'Brian. —El tono de Karen sonó defensivo.

Él golpeó ligeramente su pulgar en el brazo de su silla.

—Mientras ayudabas a la señorita O'Brian, ¿hablabas de mí?

—Si piensas que se aprovechan de mí para el cortejo, estás equivocado. Ambas se preocuparon porque tú pienses eso, pero les dije que eres imparcial.

—Lo que pienso —dijo él—, es que no puedes ser objetiva debido esa amistad.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Karen.

—¿Has pasado tanto tiempo con las otras candidatas como lo hiciste con ellas? —preguntó él.

—No, pero sé que Annie y Paty son las más agradables de todas.

—Eso es ilógico. Admitiste que no conoces a las demás.

Karen hizo pucheros.

—Sé que están celosas de Annie porque es más bonita que ellas.

Él alzó sus cejas.

—Quizás están celosas de su amistad contigo.

—Los celos son de esperarse —dijo la duquesa—. Las muchachas compiten una contra otra. Cualquier amistad formada precipitadamente entre ellas no durará mucho.

Karen negó con la cabeza.

—Paty y Annie nunca se volverán una contra la otra.

La duquesa inhaló por la nariz.

—Probablemente tienes razón. No hay duda de que Lady Annie siente que la señorita O'Brian es poca competencia.

—Mamá, eso es cruel. La señorita O'Brian sufre porque las otras le dicen que carece de atractivo. Sé que ella es dulce y desinteresada.

La duquesa sacudió su abanico.

—Antes de que me acuses de ser cruel podrías investigar tu propio corazón. Escogiste a Lady Annie para tu hermano e ignoraste completamente a la señorita O'Brian, aunque la consideras dulce y desinteresada. ¿Puedes negar que sea porque la señorita O'Brian es poco atractiva?

Karen resopló.

—Tenía la intención de continuar diciendo que estaría igualmente encantada si Terry escogiera a Paty.

—Tu hermano es un hombre bien parecido —dijo la duquesa—. Naturalmente él deseará casarse con una beldad.

Archie bufó. Terry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Duquesa, ¿qué piensa usted? —preguntó Candy.

Ella alzó la nariz.

—Las muchachas fueron corteses, y me tenían un poco de miedo. Lady Annie es una gran belleza como su madre. Pero la señorita Shepherd ha heredado la tendencia aciaga de su madre a remarcar cada frase con un gorjeo. En cuanto a Lady Elizabeth, no la puedo recomendar.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Candy.

—No puedo soportar a su madre, Lady Durmont. Es una chismosa rencorosa.

Terry hizo un sonido exasperado.

—No permitiré que se elimine una chica porque a ti te desagrada su madre.

—Recuerda mis palabras. Lady Durmont sería una suegra miserable —dijo la duquesa.

—Duquesa, ¿hay algo diferente sobre Lady Elizabeth que usted encuentre objetable? —preguntó Candy.

—Apenas intercambiamos más que unas pocas palabras. Fue igual con las otras chicas. Necesito pasar más tiempo con ellas para formarme mejores opiniones de sus personalidades.

—Gracias, Su Gracia —dijo Candy—. Eso fue muy útil.

Terry había oído bastante.

—Gracias a todos por vuestras observaciones.

—¿Pero qué has decidido? —preguntó la duquesa.

Absolutamente nada, pero él no pensaba admitirlo.

—Señorita White, ¿puedo acompañarla?

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, ambos se levantaron. Él tenía la intención de preguntarle si podría visitarla a alguna hora para discutir su decisión o la falta de ella. Y entonces discretamente indagaría lo que ella sabía acerca de Ligan.

La duquesa sacudió su abanico.

—Sentaos, vosotros dos, de esa manera podremos discutir cuáles chicas deberían seguir.

Terry se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Gracias, pero yo tomaré las decisiones. Nos disculparás, Madre.

—No lo haré.

Él se dirigió hacia Candy. Cuando ella tomó su brazo, él empezó a ir hacia la puerta.

—Terry, regresa aquí de inmediato —exigió la duquesa.

¿Y decirle que él no tenía idea de cuales jóvenes tenía la intención de conservar? Antes de que lo supiera, su madre habría escogido a su novia, y entonces empezarían una discusión. Era mejor ignorarla.

—Mamá —gritó Karen—, es injusto. Haz que nos cuenten.

—Digo, viejo —dijo Archie arrastrando las palabras—. Es bastante antideportivo de tu parte.

—Ésta es una afrenta, Terry —dijo la duquesa—. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no nos puedes privar de tu decisión.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta en dirección a ella.

—No temas. Cuando tome mi decisión final, os invitaré a todos a la boda.

En el momento que estuvieron fuera de la sala de estar, Terry atrajo a Candy, alejándola de la puerta y agarrando sus manos. Ella se sintió poseída, completamente invadida por el calor de sus palmas y sus largos dedos rodeando los suyos. Ella inhaló y su perfume masculino se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza. Excitantes sensaciones corrieron por sus venas. Él bajó imperceptiblemente sus gruesas pestañas cuando la atrapó con su intensa mirada azul. Su cerebro se volvió papilla.

—¿Puedo visitarte en una hora? —murmuró él.

_Respira._ _Habla._ _Di algo._

—Sí —susurró finalmente.

No oyó el susurro de las faldas hasta que fue muy tarde. Terry miró detrás de ella y soltó sus manos. Candy se volteó para encontrar a la duquesa observándolos con una expresión inquisitiva. Oh, querido Dios, ¿los habría visto tomándose de las manos? El pensamiento hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

La duquesa miró ceñudamente a su hijo.

—Se me ocurrió encontrarte en tu estudio, pero parece que no has ido lejos.

—Estaba a punto de acompañar a la señorita White a su carruaje —dijo él—. Luego tengo una cita. Hablaré contigo cuando regrese.

Mientras Candy tomaba el brazo de Terry, ella lanzó una mirada de reojo a su madre, esperando verle los labios fruncidos con desaprobación. En lugar de eso, una irónica media sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Una hora más tarde, Terry entró en la sala de estar de Candy y reclamó la silla en frente de ella, notando la ausencia de su dama de compañía.

—¿Decidiste ahorrarle la molestia a la señorita Powell de asistir sólo para ser despedida?

—No, ella fue a pasear con el señor Hodges. Él es el joven que la visitó en la ópera anoche. Si lo prefieres, llamaré a mi criada.

—Intentaré recomponer mis tiernas sensibilidades. —Él no vio razón para puntualizar el asunto del daño a la reputación de Candy. Hasta ahora, no habían encontrado problemas, y él no los esperaba ahora.

Ella bajó la mirada a sus propias manos agarradas.

—Espero que tu madre no se haya formado la impresión equivocada.

—Ella lo habría aclarado si la tuviera. —Pero él se preguntó cuánto había presenciado fuera de la sala de estar. Mejor debería preparar una explicación razonable por si acaso.

Candy suspiró.

—Temo que hoy les dimos la expectativa equivocada a tu familia y a Lord Cornwell. Obviamente pensaron que les contarías tu decisión para la siguiente ronda del cortejo.

—Hicieron una suposición incorrecta. Acordé involucrarlos, pero como viste, resultó ser inútil.

—No enteramente. Te enteraste de la amistad de tu hermana con Annie y Paty.

—Estaba al tanto. Visitaron a mi hermana la semana pasada.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Hablaste con ellas?

—Sí, brevemente. Las oí riendo en el vestíbulo y las vi corriendo a toda prisa hacia las escaleras.

—¿Mencionó Annie su amistad con tu hermana en la ópera?

—No. —¿Por qué Candy arrugaba la nariz cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Annie? Desde el principio, él había sentido que ella le desagradaba, pero Candy nunca había dicho realmente nada negativo.

—¿Te molesta su amistad? —preguntó Candy.

—¿Qué debo hacer con eso? ¿Impedirle a Karen que las vea otra vez?

—¿Piensas que es injusto para las otras candidatas?

—Las amistades de mi hermana no predispondrán mi decisión —dijo él.

—Está causando antagonismo entre las otras chicas. —Entonces ella procedió a relatar la tortuosa historia que envolvía la reunión secreta en la casa de Lady Elizabeth—. Aparentemente Elizabeth y Henrietta instigaron la reunión. Creo que están tratando de difamar a Annie.

—Pero tú no la presenciaste.

—Tras pensar en ello, me di cuenta de que las dos charlatanas no tenían razón para inventar la historia. Claramente estaban de acuerdo con Elizabeth y Henrietta de que alguien debería informármelo.

—Si estás tan convencida, ¿por qué no enfrentaste a Elizabeth y a Henrietta? Tuviste bastante oportunidad para hacerlo anoche.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Si las enfrento directamente, tergiversarán el incidente para hacerse las inocentes.

—No deseo involucrarme en las peleas de las muchachas. Dejaremos que lo resuelvan ellas mismas.

Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon.

—No serías tan caballero si estás casado con alguien que esté todo el tiempo envuelto en intrigas.

Su mandíbula se endureció.

—¿Consideras a Elizabeth y a Henrietta capaces de traición?

—Hablaste con ellas anoche. ¿Qué piensas _tú?_

Él no podía recordar mucho sobre esas conversaciones. Realmente, había estado mucho más preocupado de Ligan, un tema que él pretendía sacar a colación con Candy.

—Me parecieron bastante agradables. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—. En mi presencia.

Ella pestañeó.

—¿Puedo hacer uso de papel, pluma, y tinta de tu escritorio?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Él cruzó el cuarto, se sentó, y localizó el papel. Luego, sumergió una pluma en el tintero.

—¿Cuáles son los nombres de las dos charlatanas?

Ella se unió a él, parada detrás de su hombro.

—Fueron sólo las mensajeras.

La ligera esencia de rosas fue envolviendo como una espiral sus sentidos, distrayéndolo momentáneamente.

—E infantiles, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Ella suspiró.

—Charlotte Longham y Catherine Cresswell.

Él frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordar mucho acerca de ellas, pero... no importaba. Mejor seguir adelante con aquéllas que pretendía invitar. Él garabateó los nombres: Lady Annie Britter, la señorita Sally Shepherd, y la señorita Priscilla Prescott. Él comenzó a escribir Lady SuzEliza, pero su cerebro se nubló. Qué diablos, ella era la hija del Conde de Lockstone, pero no podía recordar el apellido familiar.

—Thurgood —proporcionó Candy.

Él sumergió su pluma.

—Lo sabía. —Él escribió su apellido y se recostó en la silla.

—¿Estás eliminando a Elizabeth y a Henrietta? —su voz registró sorpresa.

—Confío en tu juicio. —Quizá si él confiaba en ella, ella hablaría claro acerca de Ligan.

Candy apoyó su mano sobre la parte superior de la silla, inadvertidamente rozando la parte de atrás de su abrigo. Su carne se sintió hormiguear en todas partes.

—Sólo quedan cuatro —dijo ella.

Él oyó decepción en su voz y agregó un nombre más, uno sobre el que habían debatido semana tras semana.

Ella se movió a su lado.

—Decidiste conservar a Paty O'Brian.

—Por ahora.

Sus cejas se alzaron en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Tenía toda la intención de eliminarla, pero la vi con mi hermana y Annie. —Él frunció el ceño—. Ella se estaba riendo. —Qué diablos, él sabía que era una razón estúpida conservarla.

La sonrisa de Candy podría iluminar la noche.

—Finges ser brusco, pero bajo la superficie, eres un hombre muy amable.

Él resopló.

—Espero no levantar falsas esperanzas.

—Ella es una de cinco, y no hay certeza para cualquiera de ellas —dijo Candy.

—Conseguiré liberarla tras la siguiente ronda —dijo él—. No puedo negar que ella sea una Señorita prudente y esté mejorando bajo la influencia de mi hermana, pero su timidez es un problema. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Ya la he mantenido demasiado tiempo. Sus posibilidades de casarse son inexistentes a estas alturas de la Temporada.

—Eso es cierto para todas las chicas —dijo Candy—, pero todas conocían los riesgos desde el principio.

—Necesito tomar una decisión pronto. Está mal mantenerlas en suspenso.

Candy no dijo nada por un largo momento.

—¿Hay alguna candidata en la que pienses?

Dejó a un lado la pluma, considerando cómo responder mejor. Por supuesto, él tenía que estar ciego para no notar la belleza de Annie, pero se preguntó acerca de la sinceridad de su amistad con Karen. A la postre, había algo que faltaba, algo intangible, que no podía identificar.

—Ahora que los números han disminuido, será más fácil escoger. —Pero incluso mientras él decía las palabras, las dudas lo invadían.

La mirada de Candy se desvió rápidamente. Entonces enderezó los hombros como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a un verdugo. Terry frunció el ceño. Algo la molestaba.

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Sin duda alguna tienes una favorita.

_Tú._ En el segundo en que el pensamiento surgió de pronto en su cabeza, él se puso de pie tan rápidamente que tropezó con ella. La atrapó por la parte superior del brazo para impedirle caer.

—Lo siento —dijo él.

Él sabía que debería soltarla, pero estaban parados cara a cara, y su piel se sentía tan suave. El mismo aire entre ellos crepitó, como la quietud antes de un relámpago. Su corazón corrió velozmente, y repentinamente se sintió despojado del aliento.

El ruido amortiguado de pasos acercándose desde afuera lo alertó. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Él la liberó, y giraron al unísono. Por varios segundos ansiosos, Candy se quedó con la mirada fija, como si fuera incapaz de hablar.

—¿Podría ser alguien más aparte de George? —susurró Terry.

—No, él nunca haría subir a nadie cuándo tú estás aquí, no sin preguntarme primero. —Entonces gritó—: Adelante, por favor.

—Perdóneme, milady —dijo George—. Instalé a Lady Broughton y al teniente Ligan en la antecámara. Pensé que era mejor consultarle primero.

El corazón de Terry se precipitó. Se habían vuelto demasiado confiados y estaban en un peligro muy real de ser descubiertos a solas.

Candy se veía impactada.

—Dígale a Lady Broughton que estoy indispuesta.

—No. Mi carruaje está afuera en el frente —dijo Terry. Condenación. Un escándalo seguro surgía amenazadoramente.

—George, envía por mi criada —dijo ella—. Cuando llegue, puedes hacer pasar a los invitados.

Después de que el anciano mayordomo salió arrastrando los pies, Terry soltó el aliento.

—Gracias a Dios por George y su rápida manera de pensar.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy—. Si fuera cualquiera excepto Eliza, le pediría a mi mayordomo que los rechazara.

—Debemos actuar indiferentes —dijo él.

—Diremos la verdad. Nos reunimos para discutir el cortejo.

—Hay algo que debo discutir contigo después de que se vayan — dijo él.

—Por favor, no me mantengas en suspense. Me preocuparé todo el tiempo que estén...

La voz amortiguada de Lady Broughton sonó desde exterior de la puerta.

—Niel, deberíamos haber esperado.

Candy se giró rápidamente y se quedó sin aliento.

—Él desafió al protocolo —susurró ella.

Terry no estaba en absoluto sorprendido.

—Cálmate —murmuró él.

—¿Por qué ese mayordomo nos mantiene esperando impacientes cuando somos viejos amigos? —dijo Ligan—. ¿Y por qué está con Grandchester a puerta cerrada?

—Estoy segura de que su dama de compañía está allí —dijo Lady Broughton.

Candy tocó su manga.

—Permíteme contestar algunas preguntas. Tengo un plan.

Su mandíbula se tensó. Él la defendería a capa y espada.

—Por favor, por mi bien —susurró ella—. Cuento contigo.

Pero otro golpecito sonó.

—¿Por qué no responde? —dijo Ligan.

Candy apretó sus propias manos.

—Adelante, por favor.

Lady Broughton entró con su insufrible hermano. Ligan tenía un brazo detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué diantres estaba escondiendo el hombre?

Terry avanzó pausadamente más cerca de Candy, deteniéndose cerca de su hombro. Mientras Candy intercambiaba saludos, él le lanzó una mira fulminante al teniente. _La protegeré de tipos como tú._

—Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar —dijo Candy—. Instruí a George para no perturbarme durante las reuniones.

Las cejas de Lady Broughton se alzaron. Su expresión escéptica preocupó a Terry.

Ligan le ofreció a Candy un ramillete de flores silvestres.

—Las vi en el parque esta mañana y no pude resistirme.

Infierno sangriento. Era exactamente la clase de gesto romántico que ella adoraba. No hace mucho, había intentado, sin éxito, reformar al mismo Terry.

_Suponga que esté compitiendo con otro hombre para los afectos de una chica._ _El otro caballero trae flores y envía poemas._ _¿Qué haría usted para superarlo?_

_Dispararle._

Terry deseó tener una pistola de duelo.

—Qué detalle, Teniente. —Cuando Candy alcanzó las flores, Ligan tuvo la osadía de rozarle la mano con sus dedos.

—Mi criada debería llegar en poco tiempo. Le pediré que traiga una bandeja de té y un florero —dijo Candy.

Ligan se inclinó en una reverencia en dirección de Terry.

—Grandchester, qué circunstancia tan afortunada encontrarlo otra vez tan pronto.

—Ligan —murmuró él.

El teniente miró alrededor del cuarto.

—Señorita White, ¿dónde está su dama de compañía?

Las manos de Terry ardieron por darle de puñetazos al bastardo.

Candy ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Nos sentamos? —Candy dio la pauta y se situó sobre el sofá. Ella tenía el ramillete en sus manos y le sonreía a Lady Broughton, quien se sentó enfrente de ella.

Terry tomó una posición delante del fuego y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Tenía la intención de intimidar a Ligan y vigilar cada movimiento suyo.

Cuando Ligan se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá, Terry apretó los dientes y fijó su atención en el atizador. Lo recogió, blandiéndolo como una espada mientras observaba a Ligan sobre su hombro. La tentación se apoderó de él.

La criada llegó. Al fijar la mirada en el atizador, vaciló. Bueno, diablos, él no tenía la costumbre de asustar a los sirvientes. A regañadientes dejó a un lado el atizador.

Mientras Candy instruía a la criada, Terry miraba a Ligan con el ceño fruncido. El hombre sólo tenía ojos para Candy. Ojos que miraban sin disimulo su cuerpo exuberante.

—Señorita White —dijo Ligan—, temí que usted hubiera sufrido algún daño cuando no contestó inmediatamente.

—Uno no puede ser demasiado cuidadoso en las salas de estar— dijo Terry arrastrando las palabras —. El peligro aturde la mente. Alfombras con las que tropezar. Velas que volcar.

Los labios de Candy se torcieron.

La bandeja del té llegó. Lady Broughton arregló las flores mientras Candy servía. Terry aceptó una taza, notando que Ligan la rechazaba.

El teniente se levantó y cojeó por ahí, examinando las pinturas pastorales.

—Qué exquisita sala de estar.

No había duda de que calculaba el valor de cada artículo.

Repentinamente el bellaco se dio la vuelta.

—¿Le interesan todavía las acuarelas, Señorita White?

Terry recordó que la familia de Ligan había visitado a Lord Ardley a menudo. Quizá Ardley había exhibido con orgullos unas pinturas de Candy.

Lady Broughton regresó a su silla y le sonrió a Candy.

—Niel me dijo que él solía observarte de lejos mientras pintabas en el lago de tu tío.

Terry casi gruñó. Debería haber supuesto que Ligan la había espiado. Probablemente la había desnudado en su mente, también. Terry se entretuvo en pensamientos de cómo extraer a golpes esas imágenes lujuriosas de la cabeza del Niño Bonito.

El niño bonito vagó hacia el aparador y alzó la garrafa de brandy, evaluando a Candy con una sonrisa enferma de amor.

—¿Se puede?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella.

Terry devolvió su taza vacía a la bandeja y observó a Ligan. Un rizo amarillo caía por la frente del petimetre mientras se servía brandy en un vaso. El ayuda de cámara debió haber pasado horas aplicándole las pinzas calientes a esos mechones propios de una joven.

—¿Dónde _está _ Dorothy? —preguntó Lady Broughton.

La incomodidad apareció por un momento en los ojos de Candy.

—Ella está ocupada en otra cosa.

Terry se culpó a sí mismo. Había roto su promesa de no poner nunca a Candy en una posición comprometedora otra vez.

Ligan caminó hacia el escritorio detrás del sofá. Se inclinó y colocó sus dedos en la lista. Un músculo en la mejilla de Terry se tensó ante la visión.

—Teniente, ¿tiene la costumbre de leer la correspondencia privada?

La taza de Candy tembló en el platillo.

Ligan se giró en redondo, fingiendo inocencia.

—Simplemente noté el papel en el escritorio.

Los labios de Lady Broughton se adelgazaron.

—Niel, darás la impresión de que estás curioseando.

Ligan golpeó ruidosamente su mano sobre su corazón.

—No lo haría nunca.

_Lo acabas de hacer, maldito bastardo._

Ligan sorbió su bebida y cojeó hacia Terry.

—Digo, Grandchester, debe tener a todos los caballeros refunfuñando. Ha retirado a todas las muchachas más bonitas del mercado. —Él miró a Candy por encima de su hombro—. Bueno, a casi todas.

Terry apretó y aflojó sus puños. Ya que él no podía pegarle al hombre delante de las damas, decidió poner a Ligan a la defensiva.

—Entonces, Ligan, usted acaba de regresar a Inglaterra. ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrar a su hermana?

—Cuando estuve lo suficiente bien, viajé a París, donde encontré periódicos ingleses. Imagínense mi asombrado deleite al descubrir que se había casado con el Conde de Broughton.

—Interesante —dijo Terry—. Estoy sorprendido de que no le escribiera a su hermana.

—Deseaba apresurarme a regresar a Inglaterra y sorprenderla.

Terry entrecerró los ojos ante la desvergonzada mentira del hombre.

La expresión de Lady Broughton se volvió triste mientras contemplaba su taza. Terry se figuró que Broughton había planteado la misma pregunta.

—Candy, ya hemos interrumpido tus asuntos de casamentera lo suficiente. —Lady Broughton dejó a un lado su plato de té—. Te visitaré en otra ocasión.

—Eliza, acabamos de llegar —dijo Ligan.

—Niel —regañó ella. Entonces miró a Candy—. Disculparás a mi hermano. Ha estado lejos de Inglaterra demasiado tiempo y ha olvidado las buenas maneras.

—Estoy seguro de que todo es culpa de esos molestos campesinos franceses —dijo Terry arrastrando las palabras.

Candy se aclaró la voz y le advirtió con sus ojos. Él arqueó las cejas en respuesta.

Ella lo ignoró y se levantó junto con Lady Broughton.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Eliza.

Lady Broughton hizo una reverencia de cortesía.

—¿Niel?

Ligan engulló el resto de su brandy, confirmando que el petimetre pretencioso tenía los modales de una cabra. Él devolvió su vaso al aparador y escoltó a Lady Broughton hasta la puerta. Allí, el perro mestizo se detuvo a hablar con su hermana. Terry estaba tentado de lanzar su culo presumido escaleras abajo.

—Qué idea tan espléndida, hermano —Lady Broughton enfrentó a Candy con una sonrisa brillante—. Di que te unirás a nosotros para cenar esta noche.

—Lamento tener que declinar.

El niño bonito meneó su cabeza rizada.

—No vamos a aceptar un no por respuesta. Debe decir que sí.

Candy, siempre una dama, mantuvo su serenidad, aun ante la insistencia de Ligan.

—Otra vez, quizás.

—Mañana por la noche, entonces —dijo Ligan.

Terry se rehusó a permitir que el perro callejero siguiera molestando repetidamente a Candy. Caminó a grandes pasos a través de la alfombra hasta que se elevó por sobre el teniente.

—Su insistencia raya en el abuso.

—Digo, Grandchester, usted es muy sensible con asuntos tan triviales.

Terry estaba ansioso de enterrar su puño en la cara del hombre.

—Caballeros, esto es realmente innecesario —dijo Candy. Con sus suaves pisadas amortiguadas por la alfombra, fue a detenerse delante de Lady Broughton. Apretó las manos de su amiga—. Eliza, soy incapaz de comprometerme para veladas sociales esta semana hasta que haya confirmado los planes para el cortejo.

Lady Broughton asintió con la cabeza.

—Niel, por favor, ven ahora.

Ligan evaluó a Terry con una sonrisa afectada, y entonces al fin siguió a su hermana fuera de la sala de estar.

Candy cerró la puerta. Descansó sus manos allí, sin decir palabra.

Qué diablos. Ella estaba furiosa con él.

—No me disculparé por defenderte —dijo él bruscamente.

Ella le enfrentó.

—Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, pero sólo lograste acuciar al teniente Ligan.

—¿Esperas que ignore su irrespetuosa manera de tratarte?

—Él es como un niño buscando atención —dijo Candy—. Si ignoras su mal comportamiento, verá que no hay recompensa en eso.

—Él es un hombre. No sabes las cosas sucias que piensan los hombres.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Te incluyes?

Él no pensaba contestarle.

—No me gustó la manera en la que te miró.

—Si las miradas pudieran matar, hoy habrías cometido un asesinato —masculló ella.

—Él te espiaba mientras pintabas —dijo Terry—. Lo encontré muy perturbador.

Una expresión cautelosa se movió sobre su cara. Entonces ella pareció recomponerse.

—Me preocupo más por el presente. Él está avergonzando a Eliza una y otra vez.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —dijo Terry—. Mantente lejos de él.

La cólera chispeó en sus ojos verdes.

—Tú no me darás órdenes.

—¿Aprecias sus atenciones? —barbulló Terry.

Sus labios se separaron.

—Consideré que anoche fue obvio que no.

El alivio lo inundó temporalmente, pero la determinación de Ligan lo preocupaba.

—No le permitas entrar a tu sala de estar. Sólo le darás oportunidad.

—No puedo rehusarme cuando él acompaña a Eliza.

Ella no entendía que el hombre tenía intenciones deshonrosas.

—Viste la manera en la que persistió cuando rechazaste la invitación para cenar. Intentará obligarte a hacer su voluntad.

—Dame el crédito de tener la suficiente inteligencia para frustrarlo —dijo ella.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste en la ópera?

Su cara se ruborizó a un rojo brillante.

Él había hecho trampa en eso, pero tenía que hacerla entender.

—Candy, todo lo que quiero es verte segura.

—Me ocuparé de mi propia seguridad.

La frustración mordió sus tripas. Quería arrojarla sobre su hombro, llevarla a alguna parte segura, y encerrarla si fuera necesario. Ya que el secuestro era ilegal, necesitaba un método menos enérgico para protegerla. Debía pensar en una forma de apartarla del peligro.

—Deberíamos discutir las actividades para la siguiente ronda del cortejo —dijo ella. Entonces se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó.

Terry decidió unirse a ella allí y recuperar territorio. Apoyó una mano en el cojín e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. Ajustó su posición para que ella lo enfrentara también.

—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó él.

—Creo que una lectura de poesía estaría bien. Las chicas estarían muy impresionadas y...

—Nada de poesía.

—Muy bien, tocaré el pianoforte, y tú puedes bailar el vals con cada una de las chicas. —Le dirigió una mirada desafiante—. De paso puedes juzgar si son gráciles o no.

—Nada de baile —dijo él.

—Desapruebas todas mis ideas. —Candy se inclinó hacia él. Naturalmente la mirada de Terry cayó en la redondeada parte superior de sus pechos. Una chispa de calor se disparó hacia su ingle. Ella seguía hablando dichosamente como si fuera inconsciente de la infartante vista que le ofrecía. Decidido a echar a un lado sus pensamientos libidinosos alzó su mirada.

Nunca llegó más allá de su boca madura. Su cerebro se agarró de su fantasía favorita. Candy de rodillas entre sus muslos. Cerrando sus labios carnosos sobre su verga. Naturalmente se puso duro.

Candy chasqueó sus dedos, sobresaltándolo e interrumpiendo su contemplación lujuriosa.

—Terry, no me estás escuchando. No intentes negarlo. Veo la mirada vidriosa en tus ojos.

—Mi mente estaba agradablemente ocupada —dijo él en una voz más adecuada para el dormitorio. Esperaba que ella no notara que estaba excitado. Sus pantalones ajustados no escondían nada.

—Bueno pues, no voy a repetirme. Discutiremos el cortejo mañana cuando no estés tan preocupado.

Cuando ella se levantó, él se puso de pie también. Él encontró su mirada y no pudo apartar la suya. Gradualmente los ojos de ella se suavizaron en una lánguida expresión. Sus labios se separaron un poco. El sonido trabajoso de su respiración se mezcló con la de él.

La tensión entre ellos creció. Sintió su deseo en respuesta, y cada músculo de su cuerpo lo instaba a cerrar la escasa distancia entre ellos. Quería atraerla a sus brazos. Quería remover las horquillas de sus rizos y soltarle el pelo. Quería presionar sus curvas suaves contra él, dónde la ansiaba, pero sabía que hasta el más pequeño roce de su piel suave lo encendería en llamas.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella se veía aturdida.

Con los últimos vestigios de su contención, se inclinó en una rápida reverencia y salió a grandes pasos de la habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12 **

_Después de llegar a su casa, _Terry le dio instrucciones a su secretario para viajar a Hollincourt, la casa de campo de Candy. Su secretario fingiría que estaba inspeccionando propiedades en el condado y se detendría en el pueblo cercano al hogar de Candy, se mezclaría con el pueblo y con discreción preguntaría sobre Ligan.

Terry removería cielo y tierra para descubrir el pasado de Ligan. Habiendo conocido al bastardo, Terry había llegado a la conclusión de que el tío de Candy no había adquirido el encargo por generosidad. Hubiera tenido más sentido que Ligan siguiera los pasos de su padre y hubiera ingresado a la iglesia. En cambio, el tío de Candy le había comprado una posible sentencia de muerte con esa comisión. Terry sospechaba que el conde de Ardley había tenido la intención de deshacerse de Ligan.

Después de concluir el asunto con su secretario, Terry descansó la cabeza en sus manos. Sabía que Ligan usaría a Lady Broughton una y otra vez para conseguir entrar al salón de Candy. Tarde o temprano, Ligan engañaría a Candy. Terry estaba seguro de que el hombre estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa para tenerla a solas. Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, porque sentía un deseo salvaje de golpear al sinvergüenza hasta dejarlo sin sentido.

Maldita sea, ella estaba en tanto peligro con él como lo estaba con Ligan. Había deseado a más mujeres de las que quería contar, pero nunca antes había experimentado algo como este irresistible deseo por Candy.

No podía confiar en sí mismo para estar a solas con ella otra vez. Si iba demasiado lejos, tendría que casarse con ella, y eso desencadenaría un escándalo que nunca se olvidaría. No podía someter a Candy o a su familia al deshonor. Tendrían que reunirse en la casa de él. Gimió, pensando en la intromisión de su madre, pero no había otra elección. Lo mejor sería decírselo ahora.

Terry encontró a su madre leyendo un libro en el salón rojo. Ella se quitó las gafas y las puso a un lado como si no quisiera que la viera usándolas. Él no hizo ningún comentario. En el último año, la había visto muchas veces sosteniendo el periódico a distancia y ella siempre se justificaba quejándose de la letra pequeña.

Ella lo miró detenidamente.

—Tu corbata está arrugada.

Terry no dijo nada y se sentó a su lado.

Su madre arqueó las cejas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes planes de mantenerme en la oscuridad?

Normalmente lo habría hecho así, pero necesitaba su ayuda.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte. Deseo llevar a cabo la próxima sesión de cortejo aquí.

Ella se inclinó sobre él en el sofá y le tocó la frente.

Terry palmeó su mano apartándola.

—¿Qué haces?

—Comprobando si tienes fiebre.

—Pensé que estarías contenta.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. —Ella tomó su abanico y lo abrió―. Imagino que tu casamentera insistirá en estar presente.

—Su nombre es señorita White, y sí, ella asistirá.

—¿Cuántas chicas quedan?

—Cinco.

—¿Qué tipo de actividad tienen en mente? —preguntó ella.

—Todavía estamos en la etapa de planificación. —No le dijo que no tenía la más remota idea.

—Mmmmm. Tendré que buscar a la señorita White mañana. Si el evento va a ocurrir aquí, tengo que aprobarlo primero.

—¿Qué? ¿No apruebas orgías?

Ella cerró de golpe su abanico y golpeó sus nudillos.

—¡Ay! —él aparto su mano, sacudiéndola.

—Hay algo más que deseo hablar contigo —dijo ella—. ¿Qué sabes sobre el teniente Ligan?

El se volvió cauteloso.

—Nunca conocí al hombre antes de anoche.

—No necesitas conocerlo para haber escuchado sobre él.

—Todo lo que sabía antes de anoche fue que él había estado desaparecido en combate por dos años.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Poco después de que la señorita White se fuera a dar una vuelta con el teniente anoche, fuiste en su busca. ¿Por qué?

Hasta que él tuviera pruebas, no tenía intención de discutir sus sospechas o sus investigaciones con cualquiera salvo con Archie.

—La ópera estaba a punto de empezar otra vez.

—Tonterías. Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Por qué te sentiste obligado a rescatarla?

—¿Por qué la animaste a ir con él?

—Porque sus pobres excusas estaban causando una escena. Temí que ella atraería un escándalo sobre sí misma. Uno apenas puede culparla después de que el teniente la llamara por su nombre de pila. Sus modales son deplorables.

Él no dijo nada.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Puede ir tras la fortuna de la señorita White.

Terry se levantó del sofá y se paseó por delante de la chimenea.

—Estás agitado —dijo su madre.

—Ella no tiene a nadie que la proteja —murmuró.

—Ella no estaría en este apuro si no fuera tan apegada a su independencia. Alguien tiene que controlar a la señorita White. Todo ese dinero y libertad se le han subido a la cabeza. Se expone al desastre haciendo alarde de su independencia y de sus extrañas ideas de casamentera. La sociedad apenas la tolera, y eso es solo debido a su difunto tío.

Terry no dijo nada. La profesión de Candy, junto con su autoimpuesta soltería, la hacían un blanco fácil para las habladurías.

—He concluido que ella envolvió a Ardley en la palma de su mano —continuó su madre.

Terry fácilmente podía creerlo. Ella lo había engatusado y engañado varias veces.

—Por supuesto, ella necesita un marido. Sinceramente, Ardley descuidó su deber cuando no pudo arreglar su matrimonio.

—Estaba muriendo.

Un leño crujió y Terry tomó el atizador, apartó la pantalla, y removió el fuego.

—¿Tienes pensado decirme lo que sucede? —preguntó su madre en voz baja.

Él dejó a un lado el atizador y ajustó la pantalla. Luego regresó al sofá.

—No es mi costumbre revelar confidencias, pero estoy haciendo una excepción porque tienes la impresión equivocada de ella.

Cuando terminó de contarle lo que Candy había sacrificado por su tío y por Lady Broughton, su madre reflexionó sobre la información con una mirada ausente en sus ojos.

—Su naturaleza bondadosa es un signo positivo. Por lo que me has dicho ella no es egoísta. Quizás sólo necesita que la orienten.

—Ha dedicado mucho tiempo a cuidar a otros y se ha descuidado a sí misma —dijo él.

Su madre frunció el ceño.

—Su tío está muerto. Lady Broughton está casada. Ya no existen obstáculos para la señorita White.

—Ella cree que se quedó para vestir santos.

—Eso es ridículo. Chica tonta, tirar la felicidad por orgullo. Y te aseguro que el orgullo es lo que se atraviesa en su camino. —Ella sonrió—. Voy a encontrarle un marido.

—¿Qué? —Terry se quedó mirando a su madre como si ésta le hubiera hablado en una lengua extranjera.

—Su educación es impecable. Es atractiva. Con su figura y su fortuna, ella es tan elegible como las chicas jóvenes, si no más. —Suspiró—. Por supuesto tendrá que dejar su ridícula profesión.

—Madre, no estás para jugar a casamentera.

Ella lo ignoró.

—Ciertamente, buscaré a alguien muy por encima de ese teniente. Ella puede elegir alguien mejor. Estoy pensando en un marqués.

—Dejarás de pensar.

—La señorita White puede aspirar tan alto como un duque, pero tú estás comprometido con las candidatas. Hay bastantes condes solteros. Probablemente ella tendrá que conformarse con uno de ellos.

—Por última vez, no te entrometerás en su vida.

—Muy bien. _Tú_ le vas a encontrar un marido.

—No —gruñó.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia jugó en los labios de su madre.

—O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

Que lo condenaran si se quedaba quieto mirando como otro hombre cortejaba a Candy. Comiéndose con los ojos su cuerpo de diosa. Mirando su exuberante boca. Cerró sus manos en puños.

—Tú eres quien dijo que ella no tiene a nadie que la proteja —dijo su madre—. ¿Quién mejor que un marido?

Terry quería romper algo. No le encontraría un marido. Y no dejaría que su madre lo hiciera. No podía. Porque golpearía con sus puños a cualquier hombre que se atreviera incluso a mirar a Candy.

—No importa —dijo su madre—. Yo voy a encontrarle un marido.

Un fuego le quemó los pulmones. No podía respirar. No aguantaba quedarse sentado ahí. Saltó del sofá y se paseó otra vez por el salón, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

La deseaba. Y no podía tenerla. Y no quería que ningún otro hombre la tuviera.

Demonios. Si no hacía algo, su madre le encontraría un marido. Probablemente algún pretendiente que le traería flores y le leería poesía. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

—¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? —preguntó su madre.

Terry se detuvo. Con considerable esfuerzo, logró controlar su sangre agitada. Lentamente se volvió hacia su madre. Luego se dio cuenta de que ella le había dado el medio perfecto para impedir su interferencia.

—Dejarás el asunto en mis manos.

Candy era apasionada acerca de su independencia. Cuando ella se enterara de los viles planes de su madre, se mostraría reacia. Pero él no podía visitarla otra vez. Condenación. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de advertirle.

Al día siguiente, Candy siguió al mayordomo a través del suelo de cuadros de mármol de la mansión ducal para una cita solicitada por la duquesa.

Justo cuando llegaba a las escaleras, Terry salió al pasillo y se dirigió hacia ella. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando le sonrió. Después despidió al mayordomo y la escoltó arriba.

Los sólidos músculos de su brazo la hacían consciente de su fuerza. Incapaz de resistirse, lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Aunque había memorizado sus rasgos, aun sentía una sacudida a la vista de su sonrisa de niño. Recuerdos de la forma en que la había besado en Ashdown House, como si estuviera hambriento, inundaron su mente. Besos calientes, exigentes, besos minuciosamente pecaminosos que le habían robado la voluntad de resistirse.

Ayer algo había pasado entre ellos justo antes de que se fuera de su casa. Su acalorada mirada la había encantado. La lascivia dentro de ella había deseado que la besara otra vez, pero por supuesto él no lo había hecho. Había prometido no tocarla otra vez, y era un hombre que cumplía su palabra. Su honorable Terry, pensó ella. Pero él no era su pretendiente, y el pensamiento pesó fuerte en su corazón. Se dijo que sus sentimientos por él eran sólo por un corto tiempo. Muy pronto ella tendría que entregárselo a otra. Por ahora, ella no pensaba arruinar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Él la miró mientras subían las escaleras. Ella se permitió caer bajo el hechizo de sus hermosos ojos azules, tratando de memorizarlos.

—Le pedí a mi madre tener la próxima sesión de cortejo aquí por causa del decoro —dijo él.

Sus palabras le cayeron como un cubo de agua helada.

—Oh.

—No podemos correr más riesgos. Ligan nos encontró solos en tu salón. Sabemos que te espiaba en el pasado y es probable que lo haga otra vez. Si ve mi carruaje en tu casa otra vez, puede esparcir rumores, si no lo ha hecho ya. La presencia de mi madre dará respetabilidad a nuestras reuniones.

Ella apartó su rostro porque temía que él viera su desilusión.

—¿Así que vamos a incluir a tu madre en las futuras decisiones? —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Hay una pequeña habitación contigua al salón rojo. Mi madre nos acompañará desde ahí. Nosotros no tendremos completa privacidad, pero no arriesgaré tu reputación de nuevo.

—Entiendo —dijo ella. Ellos nunca estarían solos otra vez. La comprensión la entristeció mucho más de lo que debería.

Ellos llegaron al rellano.

—Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo después —dijo él. Luego frunció el entrecejo al escuchar voces femeninas que salían por la puerta abierta del salón. Terry aminoró sus pasos—. Al parecer mi madre tiene invitados.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta, Candy reconoció la voz de Lady Durmont.

—Duquesa, esa solterona ha usurpado su papel. Es un insulto para usted.

Candy aspiró bruscamente.

—Al contrario —dijo la duquesa—. La señorita White me ha hecho un favor. Puede considerar quedarse con ella para encontrarles esposas a sus hijos. Ya es hora de que ellos renuncien a las aventuras.

Candy aplaudió en silencio. _Bien hecho, Duquesa._

Lady Durmont continuó:

—Ella ha influenciado en el duque y lo volvió en contra de mi Elizabeth.

—Tiene puestas sus garras en él —añadió la señora Bancroft—. Mi Henrietta cree que tiene la intención de quedárselo para ella misma.

Las palabras quemaron el rostro de Candy. Oh, Dios, ¿ella había dejado ver sus sentimientos por él? Rezó porque Henrietta estuviera dando palos de ciego. Pero eso no importaba. Las dos dragones estaban haciéndola trizas. Sus piernas temblaban.

—Entra ahí como una reina —dijo Terry suavemente.

Candy levantó su barbilla. No les daría a esas dos gatas la satisfacción de ver su humillación.

Él la guió al interior. Lady Durmont y la señora Bancroft se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia.

—Su Gracia —murmuraron ellas simultáneamente.

Candy observó que ellas ni siquiera reconocieron su presencia. Terry les hizo una seca reverencia y después les lanzó una mirada helada. Las dos dragones se miraron la una a la otra con alarma cuando se hundieron en sus sillas. Claramente se habían dado cuenta que él había oído por casualidad sus desagradables comentarios.

La duquesa inclinó su cabeza.

—Señorita White, es un gran placer verla.

Ella uso cada gramo de su fuerza para hacer una elegante reverencia.

Terry llevó a Candy para que se sentara en el sofá junto a su madre. Luego se sentó en una silla cerca de ella y miró a las dragones.

Candy experimentó un placer silencioso al ver sus temerosas expresiones.

La duquesa enfrentó a las dos matronas.

—La señorita White y yo estamos haciendo planes para la próxima sesión de cortejo. —La duquesa sonrió—. Celebraré el evento aquí.

La señora Bancroft hizo una mueca. Lady Durmont se veía como si hubiera comido algo podrido.

La duquesa se llevó su monóculo a un ojo.

—Lady Durmont, se ve muy pálida. ¿Se siente mal?

—Estoy enferma de preocupación por mi pobre Elizabeth —dijo—. Cuando recibió la carta de rechazo esta mañana, se metió en su cama.

La señora Bancroft tocó con un pañuelo bajo sus ojos húmedos.

—Henrietta lloró cuando recibió su carta.

La duquesa bajó su monóculo.

—Estoy segura que sus hijas se recuperarán rápidamente. Los jóvenes son resistentes.

Lady Durmont se volvió a Terry.

—Su Gracia, le ruego que lo reconsidere. No puede negar que mi Elizabeth es la mejor flor entre todas las bellezas.

La señora Bancroft la desdeñó.

—Mi Henrietta es una alondra entre una bandada de reyezuelos[1]. Ninguna otra chica puede igualar su dulce voz de soprano.

Al parecer la señora Bancroft tenía tan mal oído como su hija.

—Bueno, Henrietta es una dulce chica, pero por supuesto mi Elizabeth es una verdadera incomparable —dijo Lady Durmont.

Candy casi soltó un bufido.

Las dos mujeres continuaron con sus ruegos a Terry, hablando cada vez más alto en sus esfuerzos para convencerlo de los méritos de sus hijas. Terry las contemplaba con glacial aburrimiento.

La duquesa golpeó su abanico en el brazo del sofá.

—Señoras, por favor. Esta conducta es indecorosa.

Lady Durmont se enfadó.

—Duquesa, si fuera su hija, usted la defendería.

—Le enseño a mi hija con el ejemplo. Señoras, nos disculparán. He mantenido a la señorita White y a mi hijo esperando demasiado tiempo.

Cuando la duquesa se levantó, las dos dragones no tuvieron más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Candy y Terry se pusieron de pie también. Lady Durmont levantó su puntiaguda nariz mientras salía airadamente por la puerta.

La señora Bancroft agarró su pañuelo y vacilante se acercó a Terry.

—Su Gracia, le ruego que reintegre a Henrietta.

Él la miró con prepotencia.

—Por favor, transmita mis mejores deseos a su hija por su futura felicidad.

Su labio inferior tembló como si ella estuviera al borde del llanto.

—Buen día, señora Bancroft. —Él hizo una reverencia.

Ella le frunció el ceño a Candy y luego se marchó del salón.

Después, Terry miró a su madre.

—Esas dos gatas despiadadas no pondrán un pie dentro de nuestra casa otra vez.

La duquesa toqueteó la cinta de su monóculo.

—Fueron desagradables en extremo, pero no son las únicas que le echan la culpa a la señorita White.

—¿Qué? —Terry prácticamente gritó.

—Baja la voz —dijo la duquesa—, ¿quieres que los sirvientes escuchen?

—No voy a soportar que cualquiera la trate mal —dijo él.

Candy se volvió hacia su madre.

—Duquesa, ¿por qué me culpan? Desde el principio, su hijo dejó claro que él está tomando las decisiones.

—Orgullo —dijo ella—. Es mucho más fácil culparla que admitir el rechazo a sus hijas.

Candy sujetó las manos en su regazo.

—Es mi culpa. El cortejo fue mi idea. Yo debí darme cuenta que las eliminaciones causarían conflictos.

—Sus madres consintieron las condiciones —dijo Terry—. Si recuerda, les di a las chicas la opción de retirarse. Todas ellas sabían que al final yo podría elegir sólo a una.

—Lógicamente, estás en lo correcto, hijo. Las emociones, sin embargo, nunca son racionales.

—Hay que hacer algo —dijo Terry —. No voy a dejar que la sociedad la mancille cuando ella sólo ha cumplido su obligación para conmigo.

Candy no habría llamado a sus esfuerzos obligación. Después de todo, ella había hecho la elección de ayudarle, pero pensó escoger bien sus batallas y dejar pasar esta por ahora.

La duquesa asintió con la cabeza.

—Invitaremos a las cinco chicas restantes y a sus madres a mi salón para la próxima sesión de cortejo. Ofreceré el evento el próximo viernes y apoyaré a la señorita White.

Candy se quedo inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo que oía. La duquesa tenía la intención de refutar los cotilleos de esas dos dragones, que probablemente ya habían sido extendidos. ¿Por qué cuando ella había desaprobado la participación de Candy en el cortejo de su hijo desde el principio?

La duquesa jugueteó con su monóculo y le dedicó a Candy una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Se pregunta por qué me ofrecí a ayudarla.

Candy casi mintió, pero sabía que la duquesa no aceptaría nada excepto la verdad.

—Admito que estoy sorprendida.

La duquesa asintió con la cabeza.

—Sé que escuchó por casualidad a esas dos gatas. Y sin embargo usted entró a esta habitación manteniendo la cabeza alta. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Así que decidí ayudarla.

Candy se preguntó cuantas veces la duquesa habría mantenido la cabeza alta frente a las aventuras amorosas de su marido.

—Estoy muy agradecida, pero debo pensar en las jóvenes. Me temo que eso puede resultar embarazoso si las madres observan. Las chicas probablemente se van a poner nerviosas. —Y Terry estaría incómodo también, silenciosamente ella se corrigió.

—Podemos llevar a cabo la sesión en el salón contiguo mientras mi madre atiende a sus madres aquí —dijo Terry.

—¿Qué estás planeando exactamente? —preguntó su madre.

—Quiero entrevistarlas —dijo Terry.

La duquesa soltó un exasperado suspiro.

—Eso me trae a la mente otra cuestión. Varias de las madres me han hecho notar que a este cortejo le falta toda la apariencia de romance. Ni flores, ni poesía, ni siquiera un baile. Y además están preocupadas porque tú no te tomas el mismo tiempo con cada una de la chicas. Muchas sienten que favoreciste demasiado a Annie en la ópera.

Candy se mordió el labio. Él no había ignorado completamente a las otras chicas, pero claramente había tenido preferencia por Annie.

Terry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Estoy llevando a cabo _mi_ cortejo de la manera en que yo lo creo conveniente.

—No estás cortejando a las jóvenes. Estas entrevistándolas como si fueran criadas —replicó la duquesa.

La tensión entre ellos parecía lista para estallar. Candy decidió intervenir.

—Quizás podemos hacer un arreglo.

Terry y la duquesa giraron bruscamente sus miradas hacia ella.

Ella tomó aliento.

—Más que una sencilla entrevista, vamos a jugar un juego de pregunta y respuesta.

Terry resopló.

—Tengo serias decisiones que tomar, ¿y usted quiere jugar?

—Hay un propósito. Usted va a tener la oportunidad de preguntar cualquier cosa que desee, pero ya que eso va a ser un juego, las chicas se van a sentir a gusto y responderán con naturalidad.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Si las entrevisto, dirán lo que creen que yo deseo escuchar. Brillante idea, Señorita White —dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que lo apruebe.

—Voy a enviar las invitaciones inmediatamente —dijo la duquesa.

—Debemos invitar a Karen y a Lord Cornwell a participar también —dijo Candy—. Sus observaciones van a ser útiles.

Terry bufó.

Los ojos azules de la duquesa se iluminaron como los faroles de Vauxhall.

—Una maravillosa idea, señorita White. Usted puede convencer a Archie de que necesita una esposa. Lady Cornwell estaría muy agradecida si le encuentra a su hijo una novia.

—Madre, no hagas de casamentera —dijo Terry con voz severa.

—La señorita White se ocupará del asunto, querido. Es una experta.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Duquesa, ya le he ofrecido mis servicios en la ópera, pero Lord Cornwell se rehusó.

—¿Usted qué? —Terry casi gritó de nuevo.

Candy puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Archie es un soltero terco —dijo la duquesa—. Señorita White, va a tener que usar sus tretas de casamentera con él. Tal vez se enamore de una de las chicas que Terry no quiere.

—¿Por qué no darle de comer las sobras de mi plato, también? —refunfuñó Terry.

La duquesa lo ignoró.

—Señorita White, ¿cuál es su opinión acerca de Archie?

Candy parpadeó.

—Eh, parece una especie de alegre caballero.

—Es un pícaro y una persona encantadora. —La duquesa tocó su monóculo—. Creo que necesita una mujer decidida para reformarlo.

Candy la apaciguó.

—Bueno, usted puede llevar a un caballo al agua, pero no puede obligarlo a beber.

Una traviesa expresión apareció en los ojos de la duquesa.

—A no ser que le haga tener sed.

—Suficiente, Madre —dijo Terry en tono severo—. Vas a detener este plan de casamentera.

—Tengo una dama adecuada en mi mente para él —dijo la duquesa—. Él es un conde, y estoy segura de que su madre lo aprobaría.

Terry salió disparado del sofá.

—Absolutamente no.

La duquesa lo miró con una extraña sonrisa de complicidad.

—No veo ninguna objeción.

—Me opongo —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Duquesa, ¿a quién tiene en mente para Archie? —preguntó Candy.

Terry miró a su madre.

—Ni siquiera consideres contestar esa pregunta. Nosotros tenemos un acuerdo. Tú no vas a interferir.

—Ve esforzándote —dijo la duquesa con desdén.

Candy los miraba con desconcierto. Su enigmática conversación le dio la impresión de que ella se había perdido de algo, pero no podía descubrirlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

[1] Pájaros cantores.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13 **

Terry tiró de su ceñida corbata como si fuese un lazo matrimonial.

Estaba sentado en un círculo con su hermana, Archie, y las últimas cinco candidatas, preparándose para el juego. En el salón rojo del lado, su madre entretenía a las madres de las muchachas.

Las hijas susurraban y le enviaban miradas furtivas. Después se deshacían en risitas. Terry encontró la mirada divertida de Archie. Las candidatas eran el tipo de jovencitas que habían evitado durante años. Les recordaban a su hermanita menor. Niñas dulces, inocentes, inmaduras.

La realidad de la situación lo golpeó como un martillo. Estaba obligado a casarse con una de ellas. El día que les dijera a las jóvenes que había escogido a una, haría una promesa explícita. Los padres y la sociedad esperaban que escogiese a una. Lo contrario, significaría el deshonor para él y su familia.

Bueno, tenía cinco muchachas para elegir, y en este momento, ninguna lo atraía.

Cuando Candy se sentó a su lado, se inclinó y murmuró:

—Te ves algo descompuesto.

—No lo estoy —dijo con los dientes apretados. Sólo que había sucumbido a un momento de pánico. Todos los hombres se ponían nerviosos cuando se enfrentaban con el fin de su soltería. La mejor cura para los sentimientos irracionales, era el pensamiento racional. Forzándose a considerar la situación con lógica, mentalmente revisó las calificaciones de su duquesa.

Edad veintiuno: Solo la señorita O'Brian calificaba. Como no podía imaginar a la tímida Paty como una duquesa, enmendó la edad, bajándola.

Soltera, nunca casada, y de origen noble: Aprobado.

Entrenamiento en planificación de eventos sociales y manejo de los criados: Annie y Paty, las menos infantiles de las cinco, habían planificado el desastroso paseo en bote. Un mal augurio.

Conversación inteligente: Bufido.

Juicio sensato basado en la racionalidad en vez de la emoción: Dudoso.

Gracia, deber, modestia y decoro: Aprobado. Entonces recordó los nombres que se daban y los empujones durante la sesión rápida del cortejo. Desaprobado.

Virtud: Aprobado. Bueno, hasta donde sabía.

Y por supuesto deseaba pasión. Miró a Annie, la más bonita de todas, y trató de imaginársela en su cama. Y tuvo una imagen de ella agarrando la sábana hasta la barbilla, con los ojos cerrados y apretados. Pensando en Inglaterra, sin duda.

Se recordó a sí mismo que era su deber enseñarle a su esposa virginal, los placeres de hacer el amor. Aunque nunca se había acostado con una, sí había besado a una. El recuerdo de la respuesta desinhibida de Candy, le agitó la sangre. A pesar de su inocencia, había reaccionado apasionadamente a cada toque suyo. Seguramente sería igual con su esposa. Después de todo poseía un arsenal de técnicas seductoras. Pero no podía negar que su reacción hacia Candy era diferente. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, la había deseado. Y ese deseo había aumentado con el tiempo. Incluso ahora estaba mucho más consciente del susurro de sus faldas, su respiración suave, y su perfume de rosas. Maldición, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

No más visiones lujuriosas de ella desnuda en su cama. Desnuda en un baño. Desnuda en un campo de hojas. Desnuda en su regazo. No, no, no.

Ella se inclinó hacia él

—¿Está listo?

_No_.

—Sí.

Ella golpeó las manos y les sonrió a todos.

—Este es un nuevo juego de adivinanzas, lo inventé especialmente para esta sesión. Comenzando con Lady Annie, cada una de vosotras haréis una pregunta al duque.

Mientras continuaba explicando las complicadas reglas, algo con las niñas pidiéndoles consejo a Karen y Archie, los pensamientos de Terry deambulaban. No podía preguntar lo que realmente quería saber. ¿_Serás un ángel en el salón de baile, y una seductora en mi cama_?

Después de muchas risitas entre las jóvenes, Candy logró dejarlas listas para el juego.

—Lady Annie, puede empezar.

Ella sonrió, enseñado sus hoyuelos.

—¿Su Gracia, a cuantas niñas ha besado?

Las otras muchachas se rieron tontamente.

—A ninguna.

—Eso no puede ser verdad. —Priscilla Prescott puso la espalda tiesa como un palo de escoba.

Candy agitó la cabeza.

—Nadie puede ayudarla, a menos que recurra a Lord Cornwell o a Karen.

Annie se volvió a Archie.

—¿Milord?

—Déjame pensar. —Contó sus dedos en francés—. _Un,_ _deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix_. —Levantó la vista—. Se me acabaron los dedos.

—Trata de no presionar tu escaso cerebro —murmuró Terry.

Las jóvenes estallaron en risas.

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó Candy—. Annie, tiene que decidir si es verdadero o falso.

La incertidumbre destelló en sus ojos.

—Mmm, ¿falso?

Candy se volvió.

—¿La respuesta es correcta?

Se había perdido esta regla en particular.

—No.

Annie dio vueltas un rizo rubio.

—¿Tampoco lo han besado?

Las jóvenes se taparon la boca con las manos para reírse.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he besado a niñas, pero sí he besado a mujeres.

Candy sonrió.

—Ese fue un truco. Ahora le toca hacerle una pregunta a Lady Annie.

Se había perdido esa regla, también.

—Creo que Lady Annie ya contestó mi pregunta.

Lady Annie se soltó el rizo. Parecía confundida.

—¿Lo hice?

Karen hizo un sonido exasperado.

—Annie, gansa. Admitiste que nunca te habían besado.

Annie se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto no estaría nunca sola con un caballero, y mucho menos besaría a uno. Mamá dice que eso les da ideas a los caballeros. —Frunció el ceño—. No me dijo que tipo de ideas.

Archie fingió una mirada perpleja.

—Me pregunto qué quiso decir.

—Mmm, creo que es el turno de la señorita Shepherd —intervino Candy.

La morena de cara redonda, arrugó la frente come si tuviese pensamientos profundos. De pronto se iluminó.

—Lo tengo. Su Gracia, ¿prefiere los perros, los caballos, o las ovejas?

Él se preguntó si tenía los oídos tapados.

—¿Señorita Shepherd, dijo oveja?

Sally gorjeó.

—Oh, sí. Mi hermano Charles adora nuestras ovejas. A todas les tiene nombres. Su favorita es Luisa. ¿No es dulce?

_No te rías. Haz cualquier cosa, pero no te rías_. Él cometió el error de mirar a Archie, que se deslizó hacia abajo en la silla, con los hombros agitados. Terry se tapó la boca con el puño.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, como advirtiéndolo.

—¿Su respuesta?

—Eh, caballos.

Sally estiró la boca.

—¿No le gustan las ovejas?

—Verdadero.

—No están siguiendo las reglas —dijo Priscilla.

Terry miró la postura de palo de escoba de la señorita Prescott y se la imaginó parada de esa forma, mientras trataba de sacarle el camisón. Probablemente insistiría en dejárselo puesto. Mentalmente, la tachó, sacándola de su lista.

Sally parpadeó.

—¿Hice algo malo?

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente.

—Lo hizo bien. Ahora le toca al duque hacerle una pregunta.

Pensó un minuto.

—Piense en un momento en que sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Dígame qué pasó. —Esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con corderitos.

—No hace mucho, hice algo bien malo. Le robé la carta de amor a mi hermana Sarah, y la leí.

A Karen se le iluminaron los ojos de malicia.

—¿Y qué decía?

Sally arrugó la nariz.

—Puras tonterías, según yo. El caballero firmaba como Lord Randy. Decía que quiso saquear el tesoro en el arbusto, y que llevaba un candelero en sus… eh… innombrables.

Archie se inclinó, resoplando y tosiendo. Karen le pegó en la espalda. Annie gritó:

—Se está ahogando.

Terry miró hacia arriba, a los querubines gordos pintados en el cielo raso, buscando la intervención divina del caballero de arriba.

Cuando todas las jóvenes expresaron su preocupación por la salud de Archie, Candy les aseguró que sobreviviría.

—Continuemos. Señorita Prescott, creo que es su turno.

Echó hacia atrás sus hombros, sacando su pecho plano.

—¿Cuál es su plato favorito?

—Anguilas en escabeche.

Ella se volvió a Karen.

—¿Verdadero o falso?

Karen se encogió de hombros.

—Verdadero.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Priscilla.

—Tiene razón. —Terry miró el reloj de la repisa. Este juego estaba resultando ser una colosal pérdida de tiempo.

Candy le dio un codazo.

—Le puede hacer una pregunta.

Puso atención en la señorita Prescott. Aunque la había borrado de su lista, tenía que preguntarle algo. Decidió interrogarla por su insistencia en seguir las reglas.

—Señorita Prescott, cuando se ve frente a un problema donde no está claro lo correcto de lo incorrecto, ¿cómo toma su decisión? Puede citar un ejemplo.

—Oh, para mí siempre está claro lo correcto y lo incorrecto —dijo Priscilla con seguridad—. Me atengo a lo apropiado en cada caso.

Le confirmó la opinión que tenía de ella.

—Gracias. Eso será todo.

—Lady SuzEliza, le toca a usted.

SuzEliza lo contempló bajo sus pestañas, una ensayada mirada coqueta.

—Su Gracia, ¿por qué me escogió entre sus cinco finalistas?

En realidad él eliminó a todas las que no le eran adecuadas. Con la excepción de Paty, las otras iban quedando por la ausencia de alternativas. Pero por supuesto, no admitiría eso.

—Las seleccioné porque eran las más agradables.

SuzEliza hizo un mohín como una niña chica. Era obvio que la chiquilla había esperado un halago. Cuando Candy le preguntó si su respuesta era verdadera o falsa, respondió verdadera con un tono molesto.

—¿Tiene una pregunta para Lady SuzEliza?

—Sí. Lady SuzEliza, ¿Cuál considera que es su mejor cualidad?

Bajó la barbilla.

—Oh, no debería decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Puede preguntar eso? —preguntó Priscilla, la seguidora de las reglas, con voz presuntuosa.

Karen bufó.

—Es un duque. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Archie estiró la boca.

—Estoy celoso —dijo con voz de falsete.

Todos rieron, excepto Priscilla que contrajo los labios.

Candy los calmó.

—Lady SuzEliza, puede continuar.

Pero Terry ya había olvidado lo que le había preguntado.

SuzEliza volvió a bajar el mentón.

—Mamá dice que lo mejor que tengo es mi belleza, pero por supuesto la belleza debe ir más allá de la piel.

Terry la miró esperando que dijese más, pero sólo batió las pestañas.

—Ahora es el turno de la señorita O'Brian —dijo Candy.

La tímida muchacha se sentó mirando sus manos dobladas. Cuando el silencio se prolongó el resto de las chicas se movió. Una vez más, Terry se preguntó si no le había hecho a Paty un flaco favor al mantenerla en el cortejo todo este tiempo. Había parecido mejorar bajo la influencia de su hermana. Pero cuando se encontraba en una multitud, se encogía.

Priscilla hizo un sonido exasperado.

—Paty, si no puedes pensar en una pregunta, entonces, pasa.

Terry agarró los brazos del sillón.

—No hay límite en el tiempo.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarla. Es obvio que no tiene ninguna idea.

Paty levantó la barbilla, y esta vez no vaciló.

—Señorita Prescott, me doy cuenta que mi silencio le incomoda. Sin embargo, hay un propósito importante subyacente en este juego. Por lo tanto quiero pensar cuidadosamente antes de hablar.

Karen dio un puñetazo al aire y una gran sonrisa. Annie le apretó la mano a Paty. Archie parpadeó.

—Bien dicho, señorita O'Brian.

Terry miró a Paty con un nuevo respeto.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita O'Brian.

Aunque se ruborizó, lo miró sin vacilar.

—Estoy lista, Su Gracia. —Respiró profundo, como acumulando coraje—. ¿Cuál es la cualidad más importante que esperas de su esposa?

Paty lo dejó asombrado. De todas las jóvenes, era la única que había hecho una pregunta significativa, que calaba hasta el corazón de ese cortejo. Revisó las calificaciones nuevamente y decidió que había dejado afuera un ítem importante.

—Lealtad —dijo.

—Señorita White, ¿le puedo hacer al duque una pregunta aclaradora?

Candy lo miró.

—¿Su Gracia?

—Por supuesto.

Paty respiró. Su mirada se mantuvo firme.

—La lealtad puede significar muchas cosas. ¿Qué significa para usted?

—Una pregunta seria. Para mí significa que mi esposa se comportará con honor y siempre será sincera conmigo.

Paty asintió.

—La honestidad siempre es importante en toda relación cercana. Un matrimonio sin confianza, se echaría a perder rápidamente.

—Una vez que la confianza se rompe, siempre habrán sospechas.

—¿Verdadero o falso? —dijo Candy suavemente.

Paty siguió mirándolo.

—Sé que está diciendo la verdad.

Cuando todos empezaron a parlotear, Terry se estiró las mangas, incapaz de seguir mirando a Paty. De las cinco, sólo ella había mostrado madurez e inteligencia en sus preguntas y respuestas. En el papel, reunía la mayoría de sus requisitos. Posiblemente todos, pues ella no había tenido nada que ver con la decisión de ir en barco a Ashton House. Sintió que lo había entendido, y las otras jóvenes, no. A pesar que le gustaba y la respetaba, sabía que era el hombre equivocado para ella. Ella sería feliz como esposa de un clérigo, un papel donde su esposo y los feligreses apreciarían su pensamiento tranquilo.

Las madres entraron e hicieron un gran revuelo por las risas que escuchaban. Todos halagaron a Candy por el juego de salón. Terry miró a su madre que estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa reservada. Era evidente que había tenido éxito abanderando a Candy.

Su madre había estado de acuerdo que esta tarde, después del juego, hablara a solas con Candy, siempre y cuando abordara el tema del matrimonio. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de advertirla.

Terry se cercioró de hablar con cada una de las muchachas y sus madres, mientras se iban yendo. Cuando al fin llegó a la señora O'Brian, su dulce sonrisa le recordó a la de su hija.

—Paty nos ha dicho lo mucho que le admira.

Paty se sonrojó y bajó las pestañas.

—Me siento honrado con su aprecio, señorita O'Brian. —Pero no se sentía merecedor de la admiración de Paty. La había dejado en el juego del cortejo sólo por lástima y la había juzgado por lo que veía en el exterior. Hoy, la joven que había juzgado como la que tenía menos probabilidades, había expuesto el aspecto superficial de él.

La duquesa sacó a Karen y a Archie del salón amarillo. Luego se dirigió a su hijo.

—Te dejo para que discutas las eliminaciones con la señorita White. También te referirás al otro asunto.

Después que se fue, Candy lo miró.

—Me sorprende que tu madre no insistiera para que la incluyésemos.

—La convencí que teníamos que discutirlo en privado. —Y comenzó a pasearse frente a la chimenea de mármol.

—Terry, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Debería haber eliminado a Paty hace varias semanas.

—Paty se ha beneficiado de la experiencia.

Se detuvo.

—Le di tratamiento preferencial semana tras semana. Hoy decidí eliminarla. Pero dime cómo lo hago cuando opacó a todas las demás.

Lo tuvo que tranquilizar.

—Hoy ella mostró una valentía increíble. Aunque tu hermana la ayudó, tú también eres parte de su transformación.

—No merezco ningún crédito por su mejoría.

—No hace mucho le dijiste que si no creía en su valor, nadie más lo haría. Hoy se enfrentó sola. Ha aprendido a reconocer su valía.

—Nunca sería capaz de soportar el escrutinio al ser mi duquesa. Pero si la elimino, sentiré que he pateado a un cachorro.

—Le has dado un regalo que llevará toda su vida.

—Ella concluirá que soy un canalla que la juzgué sólo por las apariencias, como el resto. Y no te equivoques, lo hice.

Candy lo había animado a que tratara en forma especial a Paty. Ahora tenía que convencerlo que había hecho lo correcto.

—Ella nunca olvidará tu amabilidad.

—La señorita O'Brian merece mucho más que mis migajas. Diablos, no la merezco.

Candy pensó que sus preocupaciones y su admiración mostraban lo mucho que había avanzado desde el día que le había pedido que le buscara una pareja. Pero necesitaban discutir acerca de las otras candidatas también.

—Me parece que aprendiste más que un poco de las cinco muchachas. Ven, sentémonos a revisar tus opiniones.

Sacó una silla para ella, y se sentó al frente.

—Ahora, piensa cuidadosamente en cada una de ellas. ¿Cómo las describirías?

—La linda, la tonta, la mala, la vana, y la tímida.

Su sarcasmo la golpeó.

—Terry, no estás tomando esto en serio.

—Seriamente, te conozco mucho mejor a ti que a ellas.

Se puso pálida.

—No debes decir esas cosas.

—Es la verdad.

Sus palabras le desataron una oleada de culpa. Debería haberlo animado a que pasara más tiempo con las jóvenes. En vez de sugerir que las llevase a pasear al parque, lo dejaba para ella en su salón. Se decía que necesitaba su guía, pero quería que coqueteara con ella. Tontamente, no había visto ningún peligro en pretender por un momento que era su galán. Y al hacerlo, le había fallado.

Su culpa no lo ayudaría ahora, así que se esforzó en la situación que tenía a mano.

—Escogiste a cinco jóvenes de diecinueve años. ¿En qué basaste tu decisión?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eliminé a las que sabía que eran inadecuadas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eran tantas, no había suficiente tiempo para pasar con ellas.

Candy hizo una mueca. No debía haber invitado a veinticuatro muchachas. Pero quería que todos supiesen que le estaba buscando una esposa. En ese momento, creía que ambos se beneficiarían, pero había puesto sus propias ambiciones por encima de las necesidades de él.

Todavía tenía una posibilidad de salvar la situación.

—Es mi culpa, pero lo arreglaré ahora. Como su número ha disminuido, las puedes cortejar a cada una.

Se burló.

—¿Crees que si paso más tiempo con ellas habrá algún cambio?

Sus palabras la remecieron.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Difícilmente revelarán ser más profundas, excepto Paty, que lo hizo esta noche. Las otras son muy inmaduras.

—Pero hablaste largo rato en la ópera con Annie —. _Y todo ese rato, te quería alejar de ella._

—¿Sabes de qué hablamos? ¿O más bien, de qué habló Annie? De fiestas y bailes.

—Supongo que se te hizo difícil desviarla del tema frívolo. —Tan pronto las palabras maliciosas salieron de su boca, hubiese querido patearse.

—Estábamos en un palco lleno. ¿Creíste que discutimos asuntos serios ahí? —dijo exasperado.

—Terry, has expresado dudas acerca de todas. Estoy preocupada. —Una voz interior le dijo que había ignorado las señales de advertencia. Incluso había vacilado en preguntarle a quién prefería porque había temido que dijera que era a Annie. Cuando no nombró a la belleza rubia, se alegró en secreto. Se avergonzó al recordarlo.

—Dudas o no, tengo que seguir adelante. —Terry respiró profundo—. Elimina a todas, excepto a Paty y a Annie. Mi madre las invitará, junto con sus padres, a una fiesta en Graham Park. Allá tomaré mi decisión final.

Le entró pánico, y los pulmones se le contrajeron. No, no podía terminarlo así.

—No has creado un vínculo con ninguna de ellas. Si las invitas a tu casa, estarás dándoles la señal que te vas a casar con una de ellas. —_No con Annie. Por favor, no con Annie_.

Se paró y le dio una mirada dura.

—¿Y no es para eso este cortejo? Todos esperan que escoja a una de las candidatas.

Ella se paró con piernas temblorosas.

—No te puedes casar por obligación. No es justo para ti ni para las muchachas. Debes decirles que no has logrado sentir ternura por ellas y que no deseas engañarlas por más tiempo. Diles que están libres para que otros caballeros las cortejen.

—¿Y crees que sus padres quedarán satisfechos? No has considerado las consecuencias. Ningún padre me permitirá cortejar a su hija, por temor a que la deje plantada. Toda la sociedad me condenaría, a mí y a mi familia. No me queda más que casarme con una de las candidatas. Lo contrario sería equivalente al deshonor.

Su temperamento se inflamó. Se culpaba a sí misma, pero también él era culpable.

—Yo no acordé buscarte una pareja para que te casaras por deber.

Se agrandó ante ella.

—¿Por qué más me casaría?

—Afecto mutuo. Intereses compartidos.

Él se enfadó.

—Quieres decir amor. Sé que te apegas a ideas románticas acerca del matrimonio, pero yo no tengo esas ilusiones. Tengo que tener un heredero para asegurar la sucesión. Si no es así y fracaso, la propiedad pasará a la corona, y el título de duque morirá conmigo. El futuro de mis derechos heredados, está en la encrucijada. El deber frío y duro, es la única razón por la que busco una esposa.

—Sé que debes casarte, pero el deber no excluye el amor. —Levantó las palmas—. Puedes tenerlo todo.

—Basta, Candy. Sé lo que quieres. Entiendo por qué crees en los matrimonios por amor, pero el matrimonio de tus padres fue una anomalía. Siempre he sabido lo que se esperaba de mí, y cada una de esas veinticuatro jóvenes también lo entendía. Cuando a veinte de ellas les di la oportunidad de retirarse, sólo la señorita O'Brian trató de irse. Las otras no se atrevieron a desafiar a sus padres. Eres la única que se rehúsa a aceptar que este es un matrimonio dinástico, de necesidad.

Apenas podía respirar.

—Todas las veces que nos reuníamos, pretendías escuchar, pero sólo estabas tratando de apaciguarme. —Su voz se había elevado mientras hablaba, pero estaba frustrada y asustada.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Nunca te engañé. Desde un comienzo te dije que no podía prometer casarme por amor. Las únicas promesas que hice fue tratar a mi esposa con respeto y dignidad, y ser fiel.

Ella hubiese querido que abriera su corazón a una de las chicas, pero lo único que había logrado abrir era su propio corazón. Y que Dios la ayudara, pues se sentía aliviada y también, horrorizada, de que no amara a Paty ni a Annie.

Terry cruzó los brazos.

—No puedo desafiar a la sociedad. Si lo hago, desencadenaré un escándalo y dañaré a mi madre y a mi hermana. No las voy a deshonrar.

Vio una determinación implacable en sus hermosos ojos azules, y supo que había perdido la batalla antes de haberla empezado.

Una hora más tarde, Terry estaba en su escritorio, mirando con malhumor su brandy. Todavía quería romper algo en mil pedazos, pero Archie se burlaría sin misericordia.

Sus pensamientos sombríos se volvieron a la sorpresa grata de su madre cuando se enteró de la fiesta que daría en la casa. Había hablado de nietos. Karen había danzado porque tendría una hermana para el verano.

No estuvo de humor para advertir a Candy acerca de los ridículos planes casamenteros de su madre. Archie volvió del aparador con la botella y llenó los vasos. Luego levantó el suyo.

—Un brindis por tu inminente compromiso.

—Que te orinen. —Había hecho lo que se había propuesto y había hecho feliz a su familia. Para el verano estaría casado. Terry murmuró una palabra inglesa vulgar muy antigua.

Archie se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Nervioso?

No contestó. Cuando Candy se había ido, empezó a seguirla, aunque no tenía idea lo que quería decirle. Archie lo había interceptado. A un lado, su amigo dijo una sola palabra. _No_.

Archie sabía. Había dicho palabras similares en la ópera. Terry deseaba a la única mujer que no podía tener.

Bebió de su brandy, le quemó la garganta, e hizo una mueca. Era mejor quemarse con el licor, que deseándola.

—Diablos, tengo derecho a lamentar el fin de mi soltería.

—Así es —dijo Archie, y tomó un sorbo.

Volvió a tragar el licor.

—Eres la próxima víctima —dijo con malevolencia—. Mi madre le pidió a la autora de los males, que te buscara una esposa.

La expresión en vilo de Archie fue cómica.

—Le dirás a la señorita White que soy un bribón, el peor granuja de Londres.

Terry resopló.

—Los granujas son su especialidad.

—Te agarró. Que más prueba que esa. —Archie frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo se las arregló?

—Dejó caer su abanico. Me dejó que lo pisara. Me dio su sonrisa de sirena. Lo próximo que supe, me estaba acortando la soga.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Archie. Después de una pausa, agregó—: ¿Cómo te agarró para que cortejaras a dos docenas de jovencitas?

—Con trucos. —Terry volvió a tomar brandy y lo dio vueltas en la boca.

—Es diabólica. Déjame llenarte el vaso. Necesitas emborracharte totalmente.

Se tomaron dos vasos más sin decir una sola palabra. Enseguida Archie eructó.

—Alguien tiene que detenerla.

—Sería más fácil parar una bala de cañón. —Candy era implacable, decidida más allá de todo sentido común. También era impulsiva, impetuosa, y apasionada. Y tan tentadora con ese cuerpo de diosa, esos labios exuberantes y ese ingenio agudo.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Archie.

—Esto debería ser entretenido —murmuró Terry.

Archie movió las cejas.

—Venganza.

Terry bufó y volvió a beber.

—¿A qué es lo que le tiene más miedo? —preguntó Archie.

—A nada. Créeme, la mujer es audaz.

—Piensa.

—No puedo. Tengo los sesos empapados.

—Es una solterona por siempre feliz. La oíste. Ama su independencia. ¿Qué es lo peor que le podrías hacer? —Archie se golpeó el muslo—. Cásate con ella.

Él se burló.

Archie puso el vaso a un lado.

—Admítelo. Sientes una tremenda lujuria por ella.

—Que el diablo te lleve.

—Probablemente lo hará. —Trazó el borde del vaso con un dedo—. Es para siempre, viejo. Hazte un favor y despide a las dos muchachas.

Terry se pinchó la nariz.

—Estoy comprometido. —No había vuelta atrás.

—No puedes deshacerlo tú, pero las muchachitas sí pueden.

La sociedad decretaba que un caballero no podía romper un compromiso, pero la dama lo podía hacer. No sabía la razón de la regla, pero no importaba.

—Sus familias las están presionando. Cumplirán con su deber. —Y eso haría él. Se frotó el pecho que le ardía. Probablemente, el brandy.

—Asústalas. Eres absolutamente aterrador cuando frunces el ceño —dijo Archie.

—No voy a deshonrar a esas jóvenes ni a mi familia.

Archie se puso serio.

—Al diablo con la sociedad. Con el tiempo lo olvidarán.

Negó con la cabeza. Candy creía en el amor y en los cuentos de hadas. Él creía en la razón y en el deber. Incluso si las dos muchachas no estuviesen, sabía que el matrimonio entre ellos nunca funcionaría. Él jugaba dentro de las reglas de la sociedad para preservar el honor de su familia y del ducado. Candy actuaba por impulso saltaba sin pensar de un loco plan a otro. Su madre lo había dicho todo. La sociedad apenas la toleraba. Las cualidades que más admiraba en ella, su espíritu independiente y su audacia, los separarían, si ella no se amoldaba. Y amoldarse significaba dejar de lado su libertad y su carrera, algo que ella había jurado no hacer nunca.

Había otros problemas insuperables. Como ella había orquestado el cortejo, las gatas celosas la despedazarían si se casaba con ella. La sociedad concluiría que ambos habían jugado y engañado a las jóvenes y a sus familias. Los condenarían. Su madre, su hermana, y los futuros hijos, también sufrirían.

No importaba cuanto la deseara, no importaba cuanta pasión chisporroteara entre ellos, no podía casarse con ella.

—Viejo —dijo Archie—. Si la deseas, mueve montañas para tenerla.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Imposible. —Después de pronunciar las palabras, agregó a Candy a la lista de sacrificios por el deber de los últimos trece años. El frío y duro deber.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 **

Candy estaba sentada en su salón, tratando de terminar una carta a su mayordomo. Tenía muchas obligaciones que atender antes de salir para Graham Park el lunes por la mañana, y sólo faltaban dos días. Durante la semana pasada, había pasado horas ayudando a la duquesa a hacer planes para la fiesta en su casa, pero había visto a Terry sólo brevemente. Le había hecho una reverencia y saludado de una forma distante. Candy había mantenido la calma hasta que ella entró en su carruaje. Y entonces contuvo las lágrimas durante todo el camino. Por un hombre que estaba obligado a casarse con otra. Por un hombre al que le había fallado.

No podía hacer nada para evitar que se casara por deber. La duquesa había enviado las invitaciones para la fiesta en su casa. La prensa sensacionalista había publicado la noticia. En todos los clubes, los caballeros hacían apuestas. La mayoría apostaban por Annie, pero uno de los artículos había declarado a Paty como el patito oscuro, una referencia odiosa al mote que las demás le habían dado. Candy había pensado que Paty estaría a salvo de la notoriedad pública entre la multitud de chicas, pero nunca había esperado que Paty llegara tan lejos. Ella estaba avergonzada por haber dudado de la dulce joven. Paty había llegado a la ronda final sin favores especiales.

La fiesta estaba casi encima, y Candy se dio cuenta que Paty no podía ganar. Si Terry la elegía, iba a pasar toda una vida bajo el eterno escrutinio de la alta sociedad, y si él la rechazaba, sufriría la derrota pública. Candy casi deseaba que él rechazara a Paty, porque entonces los periódicos la olvidarían con el tiempo. Sería mucho mejor acabar con el sufrimiento rápidamente. Pero el pensamiento de que eligiera a Annie hería tanto a Candy, que no estaba segura de si debía asistir a la fiesta.

No podía dimitir a estas alturas porque eso levantaría sospechas y le daría más material a la prensa sensacionalista. Ella tenía un deber para con Terry y esas dos muchachas.

El cortejo de Terry no era el único motivo de su enojo. Había recibido un indeseado paquete el día de hoy. El enojo se iba acrecentando en su interior ante la audacia de Niel, pero se negaba a pensar demasiado en él. Ella había enviado el regalo de vuelta sin un mensaje. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Niel la asediara de nuevo.

George apareció y anunció a Eliza. Los hombros de Candy se tensaron. Su fiel mayordomo sabía que ella despreciaba el teniente. A principios de semana, había descubierto dos lacayos gigantes en su casa y se enteró que George los había contratado para su protección. Así que ella no se sorprendió cuando intentó tranquilizarla.

—Lady Broughton está sola —dijo—. Sé que usted tiene una cita con la duquesa de Grandchester hoy, así que pensé que sería mejor consultarla primero.

Candy miró el reloj.

—Hazla subir, George, pero por favor, ten mi carruaje listo en treinta minutos.

Cuando Eliza entró en el salón, Candy se unió a ella en el sofá. George prometió instruir a una criada para traerles una bandeja de té.

Cuando se fue, Candy le sonrió a su amiga, aliviada de que Niel no la hubiera acompañado.

—Siento no haber podido asistir a tu fiesta la semana pasada.

—Estoy sorprendida de encontrarte en casa —dijo Eliza—. Niel y yo te vinimos a visitar dos veces esta semana.

George se lo había dicho. Ella no se había tomado la molestia de ocultar su alivio.

—He estado muy ocupada con el cortejo, pero tu visita es un bienvenido respiro.

Eliza habló de todas las personas que los habían visitado para rendir homenaje a Niel. Candy sonrió y se las arregló para no mostrar su repulsión. Cuando la bandeja de té llegó unos minutos más tarde, la sirvió y le entregó a su amiga una taza.

—Parece que habéis estado ocupados también.

—Me enteré de la fiesta —dijo Eliza—. ¿Asistirás?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ana jugaba con el asa de su taza.

—¿Ibas a decirme?

Una docena de veces había pensado en visitar a Eliza, pero no había querido hacer frente a Niel.

—Entre ayudar a la duquesa con los planes y preparar las maletas para el viaje, casi no he tenido un momento para mí.

—Dorothy se sentirá incómoda en la finca del duque. Ella puede quedarse conmigo —dijo Eliza.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero la hermana casada del señor Hodges ya la invitó. —Candy creía que él pronto le propondría matrimonio a Dorothy.

Eliza frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué debería estar con extraños? Sabes que estaría más cómoda si estuviera en mi casa.

Candy no lo estaría. Fácilmente podía imaginar a Niel interrogando a Dorothy y engañándola para que revelara más de lo que debería.

—Dorothy ya ha aceptado la invitación.

—Ya veo. —Eliza dejó la taza a un lado y respiró hondo—. Hay una razón por la que vine hoy.

Candy sabía lo que su amiga quería decir.

—Heriste a Niel cuando le devolviste su regalo.

Él había enviado las acuarelas que le habían recordado el pasado. Niel había sabido que al hacerlo la perturbaría.

—Acepté sus flores, pero sabes que otros regalos no son apropiados.

—Sé que no fue precisamente correcto, pero sólo se trata de un regalo sentimental de un viejo amigo.

No podía decirle a Eliza que las intenciones de su hermano no eran inocentes.

Eliza se alisó la falda.

—Ni siquiera enviaste una nota.

Había estado tan enfadada que no se había parado a considerar la reacción de Eliza. Por otra parte, ¿por qué debería justificar sus acciones, cuando Niel había ignorado la etiqueta adecuada?

—Dadas las circunstancias, sentí que no se requería ninguna explicación.

Eliza la miró con abatimiento.

—Sé que estás enojada con mi hermano y no te culpo. Él quería disculparse, pero sentí que mejor venía sola. Lo siento por su impertinencia de ese día en tu salón.

—Sentí tu vergüenza, como si fuera la mía. Independientemente de su conducta, no cambia mi respeto hacia ti. Siempre he sentido que eres la hermana de mi corazón.

—Sin embargo, te has alejado. Sé que has estado muy ocupada con el cortejo, pero siempre nos hemos hecho el tiempo para estar juntas. Sólo puedo concluir que es por mi hermano.

Candy midió sus palabras.

—Su persistencia en la ópera y otra vez en mi salón me desconcertó. Cada vez que pensaba en visitarte, temía que él fuera a tratar de coaccionarme.

—Le reproché su conducta descortés. Se sintió mal porque había permitido que su entusiasmo se disparara. —Eliza le sonrió con debilidad—. Yo creo que él realmente quiere hacer las paces.

Candy dudaba de su sinceridad, pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí misma. Niel había tenido la intención de manipularla en la ópera. Las flores y las acuarelas eran su forma de atraerla a su red. Él había perdido la oportunidad de ganar su fortuna hace mucho tiempo, pero no se había dado por vencido. Hoy él aprendido que ella no iba a tolerar su persecución insoportable.

—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros para la cena, Candy?

Se mordió el labio ante la mirada de esperanza en los ojos de su amiga. Pronto debía visitar a Eliza o se arriesgaba a perder su amistad. Pero el recuerdo de las acuarelas le produjo repulsión de nuevo. Candy sabía que no podía enfrentarlo tan pronto porque dudaba de su capacidad de ocultar su disgusto por Niel.

—Por favor, perdóname, pero debo declinar tu invitación. La duquesa me espera esta tarde, y después, tengo mucho que hacer para preparar mi partida para el lunes. Cuando regrese, me comprometo a visitarte.

Eliza bajó la mirada a sus manos juntas, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? —preguntó Candy.

Eliza la miró.

—Niel me pidió que te transmitiera su preocupación por ti. Se sorprendió al encontrarte con Grandchester a solas en tu salón. Mi hermano cree que Grandchester está arriesgando tu reputación.

Su temperamento se inflamó.

—Dale a Niel un mensaje. Dile que mejor no desacredite el honor de Grandchester. Tu hermano no es rival para un duque. Y mientras estás en ello, dile que no soy una damisela en apuros.

—Comparto la preocupación de Niel. Si esto se vuelve del conocimiento público, será tu ruina. No te reúnas con Grandchester sola otra vez. Él nunca debió haberte convencido en primer lugar.

—Me preguntó, y yo accedí. Se trata de una relación de negocios.

Ana negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijiste que sois amigos, y que incluso acordasteis trataros por el nombre de pila.

—Nos hicimos amigos en el curso de nuestras discusiones acerca de las chicas.

Ana le dirigió una mirada dudosa.

—Si lo conocieras como yo, no te preocuparías. Él es muy dedicado a su familia y trata a las candidatas con el mayor respeto.

—Parece que has olvidado su reputación, pero yo no. Desde la primera noche en que te conoció en mi baile, me di cuenta que se propuso conquistarte. Te miraba de la manera más impropia… como si te desnudara con los ojos.

—Tus fantasías se han desbocado —dijo ella. Sin embargo, cuando ellos se quedaron solos la última vez, él la había contemplado con candente intensidad. Él sabía cómo atraparla con sus ojos azules, y Dios la ayudara, ella no podía resistirlo.

—Él ha utilizado un lento asedio para desamarte. Poco a poco, ha conseguido una concesión tras otra. Estás ciega a lo que él ha hecho, pero yo no.

Candy echaba chispas.

—Has tergiversado los acontecimientos cuando no conoces todas las circunstancias.

—Lo que más me preocupa es la forma en que tú le respondes —dijo Eliza—. Vi las miradas secretas que los dos intercambiasteis en tu salón ese día. Os comunicabais sin palabras. Hay una intimidad entre vosotros. Me preocupa que hayas desarrollado tiernos sentimientos por él.

Candy desvió su rostro acalorado.

—Yo soy su casamentera. Lo que sentiste no es más que amistad. —A medida que decía las palabras, su corazón se contraía. Él significaba mucho más para ella de lo que debería, pero no se atrevía a admitirlo. No se atrevía a mostrarlo.

—¿Puedes honestamente decirme que no ha hecho nada incorrecto?

Ella se rió.

—Según tú, él ha marcado cien muescas en la pata de su cama. Así que la respuesta es no.

—Te conozco bien. Empleas el sarcasmo para evadir las preguntas que no deseas responder, pero me importas mucho para dejar pasar esto. Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad. ¿Acaso te sedujo?

Encontró la mirada de su amiga.

—No. —Él no la había seducido. Había recibido de buena gana sus besos y caricias esa noche en Ashdown House. Y a pesar de que debería estar avergonzada, sabía que nunca se arrepentiría.

Eliza exhaló.

—Gracias a Dios.

El reloj dio la media hora.

—Lo siento, Eliza, pero debo ir a mi cita con la duquesa.

Mientras caminaban juntas, Eliza suspiró.

—Me siento más aliviada después de hablar contigo, especialmente ya que el cortejo del duque casi termina. Todo el mundo dirá que hiciste el matrimonio de mayor prestigio de la nación.

Sí, ella lograría su propia ambición, y nadie sabría jamás que le había fallado a él.

Dos horas más tarde, Candy puso su pluma a un lado y se frotó la muñeca.

—Duquesa, ¿en qué más le puedo ayudar?

Karen se quejó.

—Oh, no pregunte. Es seguro que mamá nos torturará con otra tarea.

—No te preocupes, hija. Hemos terminado. —La duquesa se quitó las gafas—. Malditas cosas, son un fastidio.

Candy sonrió al recordar cómo el tío George solía perder las suyas todo el tiempo.

—No tenía idea de cuánto trabajo es planificar las comidas para una fiesta.

—¿Su tío no recibía visitas? —preguntó Karen.

—Solo los vecinos. Vivíamos tranquilamente en el campo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Nunca he asistido a una antes.

El sonido de unos pasos atrajo la atención de Candy hacia la puerta. Terry hizo una reverencia.

—¿Interrumpo?

—No, en absoluto —dijo su madre. Entonces ella miró a su hija—. Karen, has ignorado el piano durante toda la semana. Debes practicar.

—Pero, mamá, estoy cansada por toda esta planificación.

—Perdiste el tiempo y cotilleaste la mayor parte del tiempo. No voy a escuchar ninguna objeción.

—Me comprometo a practicar mañana —dijo Karen en un tono zalamero.

Los labios de Candy temblaron. Dudaba que Karen convenciera a su madre.

La duquesa se levantó.

—Usted me perdonará, señorita White. Quiero hablar en privado con mi hija.

Cuando se fueron, Candy miró a Terry. Se veía muy guapo con su chaqueta azul y pantalones de piel de ante. Ella lo había extrañado terriblemente, pero no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.

—Debería irme.

Cuando se levantó, él cruzó la habitación y le cogió las manos. Ella contuvo la respiración. Sentimientos prohibidos inundaron su corazón.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

La preocupación nubló sus ojos azules.

—¿Ligan ha usado a su hermana para poder entrar a tu salón?

—Ha ido dos veces mientras yo estaba aquí ayudando a tu madre. —Hizo una pausa—. Eliza llegó sola hoy. Estuve muy feliz de verla.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—Me sorprende que Ligan no insistiera en acompañarla.

—Eliza le dijo que se quedara para que pudiéramos hablar en privado. Ella es como una hermana para mí. —Dudaba en cuanto contarle a Terry y decidió ser honesta acerca de todo, excepto en la preocupación de Eliza acerca de su relación con él.

Cuando terminó de contarle sobre el regalo que ella había devuelto y su conversación con Eliza, Terry frunció el ceño.

—Ligan persuadirá a su hermana para visitarte mañana o al día siguiente. No puede resistirse a tu fortuna o a tu belleza.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sabía que era poco atractiva, pero aún así sus palabras disiparon su ánimo maltratado.

—He oído rumores que ha acumulado deudas que lo tienen en la ruina —dijo Terry.

Oh, Dios mío. La pobre Eliza no tenía idea.

—No sé si Broughton lo sabe, pero no admitas a Ligan aunque vaya con su hermana —dijo Terry—. No puedo estar tranquilo de otra manera.

—Eliza no vendrá en los próximos dos días. Rechacé su invitación a cenar teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tengo que hacer antes de salir para la fiesta —dijo.

—Estarás a salvo de él la próxima semana —dijo Terry—, cuando volvamos, hablaré con Broughton en tu nombre.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—No puedo permitir que luches mis batallas por mí.

—Te protegeré —dijo rudamente.

Se obligó a decir lo que debía, aunque no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a perderlo con otra.

—Estarás comprometido y pronto contraerás matrimonio. No puedo volverme dependiente de ti. —El día en que su tío murió, se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, nadie que le aconsejara o ayudara a llevar la carga sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de determinación, y aunque él no dijo nada, sabía que tenía la intención de intervenir.

—Ligan y Eliza nos descubrieron a solas en mi salón. Estoy segura de que Broughton lo sabe. Si vas con él, Broughton se preguntará por tu participación. Empeorarás las cosas para nosotros.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que tengo razón. —Ella se soltó de sus manos—. Debo irme.

Le ofreció su brazo.

—Te acompaño.

Terry la acompañó hasta su carruaje. Mujer tonta. A él importaba un comino su independencia. Haría frente a Broughton la próxima semana.

Mientras su conductor bajaba el escalón, Terry la enfrentó.

—Siento en mis huesos que Ligan intentará algo en los próximos dos días. Prométeme que enviarás por mí si algo sucede.

—Nada va a suceder. Incluso si trata de venir, George no le permitirá entrar. —Urdirá alguna artimaña —dijo Terry—. Júrame que serás cuidadosa.

—Eres tan severo como George y sus preocupaciones —dijo—. Contrató dos lacayos musculosos para que me protegieran. Ni siquiera me lo dijo.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. Me alegro escuchar que George está cuidando de ti. —No tenía idea que se había reunido en secreto con su mayordomo en un café. El anciano había aceptado agradecido el ofrecimiento de Terry para contratar a los dos gigantescos hombres. Lo que Candy no sabía no podría hacerle daño, pero Ligan podría hacerlo. Terry se negaba a permitir que eso sucediera.

La noche del domingo, el carruaje de Candy regresaba a Grosvenor Square y daba tumbos hacia su casa de la ciudad. Había ido a cenar a la elegante casa del señor y señora Brook, donde había dejado a Dorothy durante la siguiente semana. A Candy le había gustado la hermana casada del señor Hodges. En secreto, la señora Brooks le confió que su hermano planeaba pedir la mano de Dorothy la próxima semana. Candy se había regocijado en silencio. Con un suspiro, se dio cuenta que pronto necesitaría una nueva dama de compañía. Tal vez una de las hermanas menores de Dorothy estaría dispuesta a desempeñar el papel.

El cansancio la hizo sentir un poco mareada. Mañana debería levantarse temprano para viajar con Terry y su familia hacia Graham Park. El viaje llevaría todo el día. Había empacado y hecho numerosos preparativos que apenas podía recordar cómo lo había logrado. En el momento que llegara a su casa planeaba retirarse inmediatamente.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, John, su conductor, abrió la puerta y bajó el escalón. Descendió y vio a John mirando a un coche de alquiler de dos puertas más abajo.

—Parece sospechoso —dijo él.

El dorso de sus manos le picaba. Recordó la preocupación de Terry que Niel podría intentar algo. ¿Estaría esperándola dentro de ese carruaje? Con las deudas que había contraído, estaría incluso más desesperado por tener en sus manos su fortuna.

_Deja de ser tonta_. Niel era grosero e implacable cuando quería algo, pero no se arriesgaría a hacer algo que traería el reproche de Broughton sobre su cabeza.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió. Niel salió. La ira se derramó por sus venas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar visitarla a esa hora tan tarde?

—John, detenlo hasta que esté segura en la casa.

—Sí, milady.

—Candy —Niel la llamó en un cordial saludo.

Se puso en marcha a paso rápido. Una ráfaga de viento frío sopló sobre su pelliza y azotó su falda de seda delicada. Detrás de ella, escuchó a John discutir con Niel.

—Candy, espera —gritó Niel.

Sonó la voz airada de John.

—Señor, déjela ir.

Despreciaba a Niel más que nunca por su desfachatez.

La puerta principal se abrió. George gritó.

—Deprisa, señorita White.

Ella aumentó considerablemente su ritmo, pero el sonido de rápidos, e irregulares pasos, detrás de ella la enfurecieron. Miró por sobre su hombro. John seguía a Niel tan rápido como su volumen se lo permitía.

—Vete a casa, Niel —gritó ella—. John, atiende el carruaje.

—Candy, tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Niel, corriendo a pesar de su cojera.

Estaba ganando terreno hacia ella. Recogió sus faldas y corrió hacia la casa. Su bolso golpeaba su pierna, haciendo tintinear las monedas en su interior. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, George retrocedía. La campanilla sonó. Su mayordomo estaba llamando a los grandes lacayos.

Ella cruzó el umbral y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Niel la atrapó.

—¿Por qué huyes de mí?

—Es más de medianoche. Vete a casa y déjame paz.

Empujó la puerta, y ella se tambaleó hacia atrás. Entonces entró a empujones y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—No eres bienvenido de ningún modo. —Señaló a la puerta—. Márchate en este instante.

—Debo hablar contigo —dijo—. No puedo dejarte ir mañana con Grandchester. Estoy preocupado por ti. Eliza está preocupada. No vayas con él, Candy.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—George, dile a los lacayos que lo escolten fuera. —Se alejó dos pasos, pero Niel la cogió del brazo.

—Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, cuando lo vi en tu salón…

—Suéltame, idiota —dijo entre dientes.

George se puso delante de él.

—Suelte a la dama en este instante.

Niel la soltó. Y luego empujó a George tan fuerte contra la pared, que el espejo sobre la mesa del vestíbulo retumbó.

—Canalla —gritó ella mientras corría hacia George—. Oh, Dios, ¿Estás herido?

—Corra —graznó George.

Niel la cogió del brazo, atrayéndola de nuevo contra su pecho, lastimándola con su fuerte agarre. Sus ojos se llenaron de desprecio.

—Me hiciste una promesa hace ocho años, y me engañaste. Pasé años en el mugriento ejército por ti. Me lo debes.

Su aliento a licor revolvió su estómago.

—Déjame ir —gritó, tratando de escapar de sus manos.

—Deja de resistirte —dijo entre dientes—. Sé lo que has estado haciendo a puerta cerrada con él. Crees que te has salido con la tuya, pero no esta vez. Vas a venir conmigo esta noche.

Candy lo pateó y de un tirón se soltó de sus manos. Tomó un jarrón de narcisos de la mesa del vestíbulo y se lo arrojó. Se estrelló contra el piso. Niel se echó a reír, avanzó un paso y resbaló. Cayó sobre su rodilla lesionada y gimió. Se puso de lado y se retorció en el suelo.

—Te lo mereces, por acosador —gritó ella.

Tom y Jack, sus dos musculosos criados, corrieron a través del gran vestíbulo. Segundos más tarde, Tom tiró de los brazos de Niel desde atrás y lo levantó sobre sus pies tambaleantes. Niel aulló como un perro.

—Cierra la boca —siseó ella.

Un mechón rizado cayó sobre su cicatriz marrón. Enseñó sus dientes.

—Perra. ¿Cuántas veces te ha poseído Grandchester?

Ella fue hacia él y lo golpeó en el rostro con tanta fuerza, que él se sacudió.

Los labios de Niel se curvaron.

—Diles que me suelten o le diré tus sucios secretos a Grandchester.

Jack le plantó un golpe en el rostro. Niel gritó.

Las fosas nasales de Candy resoplaron.

—Colócalo de rodillas, Tom. —Miró a Jack—. Una vez mi tío me dijo donde lastimar a un caballero que se hace el fresco.

Echo un vistazo a las botas de Jack.

—¿Harías los honores?

—Con mucho gusto, milady.

Con el impacto, un sonido gutural salió de la boca de Niel. En seguida Jack dio un puñetazo en la otra mejilla de Niel. Su cabeza quedó inerte.

—Estará tranquilo ahora —dijo Tom.

Tras su pedido, George sacó una bolsa de cuero con monedas. Con las manos temblorosas, ella rebuscó en su bolso y añadió más dinero a la bolsa. Luego se dirigió a los dos lacayos.

—Tomen la puerta de servicio. Regístrenlo antes de llevarlo fuera. Despojadlo de cualquier tipo de armas, dinero, objetos de valor, sus zapatos y su abrigo. Aseguraos que esté desprotegido. Hay un coche de alquiler más abajo. Daos prisa, y tratad de no llamar la atención. Pagad muy bien al cochero por su silencio. Escoltad a nuestro invitado no deseado hasta un lugar peligroso y arrónjelo. ¿Supongo que conocéis más de un asqueroso lugar?

Jack hizo crujir los nudillos.

—Sí, milady.

Después que se llevaron fuera a Niel, George caminó arrastrando los pies hacia ella. Candy sentía que todo su cuerpo parecía temblar incontrolablemente.

John corrió tan rápido como pudo a través de la gran sala.

—Milady ¿Está herida?

—N-no. Gr-Gracias por tratar d-de ayudar.

—Ese cobarde se ha ido —dijo George—. Puede regresar a su puesto.

John hizo una reverencia y salió.

Después, George la miró con tristeza.

—Milady, fallé al protegerla.

—L- lo ha hecho. ¿Estás herido, George?

—No se preocupe por mí —George la tomó del brazo—. Deje que le ayude a subir.

Ella lo hizo hasta las escaleras, pero sus piernas temblaban tan violentamente que tuvo que sentarse en el escalón. Candy se inclinó y se sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos temblorosas.

—Milady, lo siento le he fallado.

Ella miró a su fiel sirviente.

—P-por favor, no debes culparte.

George frunció sus blancas cejas.

—Le prometí a su tío que la cuidaría.

—Y lo has hecho. —Ella misma debía levantarse, para que él no se preocupara. Entonces se puso de pie, se agarró a la barandilla para apoyarse—. Se ha ido y nunca volverá.

—Me temo que lo hará —dijo George.

Se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error. Hace ocho años, su tío lo había enviado a la guerra. Ella debió haber enviado a Niel a los muelles, donde un destacamento de enganche podía llevárselo lejos. Oh, ¿Por qué no pensó en ello? Porque la sorprendió, y no lo pensó, sólo reaccionó. Él era como una rata. Se escurriría fuera de los sucios barrios bajos y hacía su camino de regreso.

—Permítame enviarle un mensaje al señor Broughton —dijo George.

—Es muy tarde, y debo descansar. Me comunicaré con él cuando regrese de Graham Park. Estaré a salvo con el duque la próxima semana.

—El duque es un buen caballero —dijo George—. ¿Recuerda la noche que él vino muy tarde?

Ella vaciló, recordando su disputa sobre Caroline Fielding.

—Sí, recuerdo esa noche.

—Después que el duque saliera, volvió pocos minutos más tarde. Vio cerca un coche de alquiler sospechoso. Me pidió que pusiera un guardia esa noche.

¿Niel había estado espiándola? ¿Incluso antes que contactara a su hermana? Seguramente así había sido.

—El duque es su protector, milady —dijo George.

La noticia hizo que su corazón se apretara. Su caballero con armadura ducal.

—Debemos mantener un lacayo apostado en la puerta de ahora en adelante.

—Mañana, asegúrese de contarle al duque sobre la intrusión de ese demonio en su casa —dijo George—. Se hará cargo del villano.

Candy no se atrevía a involucrar a Terry, no cuando Niel había amenazado con contarlo todo. Si Niel realizaba su amenaza, no podría soportar que Terry fuera partícipe de su escándalo.

Dio las buenas noches a George y subió las escaleras. Su corazón aún latía frenéticamente. Niel podría aparecer de nuevo y llegar arrastrándose hasta su hermana. Candy se imaginó que probablemente pensaba que _ella_ tenía demasiado temor como para ponerse en contacto con Broughton. Temor lo que Niel pudiese revelar.

Después que confrontara a Broughton la próxima semana, él se negaría a albergar al hermano de Eliza. Niel nunca manipularía de nuevo a Eliza. No tenía dinero. Ningún lugar para quedarse. Nadie podría recibirlo. Su reputación se haría pedazos. Pero no tendría nada que perder, y ella sabía que buscaría venganza. Tomaría precauciones adicionales a partir de ahora. La próxima vez que él la buscase, y lo haría, ella se aseguraría que su próximo viaje lo llevara lejos, muy lejos de Inglaterra.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

El sol pintaba reflejos dorados en el cielo lleno de hollín mientras Terry dirigía a los dos enormes lacayos que transportaban los baúles de Candy como si no pesaran más que almohadas.

Una brisa fresca enfriaba sus mejillas, dándole una sensación vigorizante. Se sentía más tranquilo al saber que podía proteger a Candy de Ligan en Graham Park. El sábado, recibió el primer informe del inspector de Bow Street. Como había esperado, Ligan frecuentaba los peores garitos de juego y burdeles. Sin duda el gamberro estaba plagado de enfermedades. Terry iba asegurarse que Ligan nunca se acercara a Candy otra vez.

Esperaba recibir los informes militares sobre Ligan antes de regresar a Londres, y después le mostraría todas las pruebas a Broughton. Y le exigiría que entregara al perro callejero a alguna cuadrilla del puerto. La salida de Inglaterra era la única manera de garantizar la seguridad de Candy. Sus malditas preocupaciones no importaban. En cuanto el asunto estuviera resuelto se lo contaría. Ella se sentiría tan aliviada, que lo perdonaría.

Archie subió al segundo carruaje y extendió sus brazos.

—Podrías pasear un poco mientras puedas.

Karen descendió del carruaje, levantando su falda vaporosa y enagua. Terry frunció el ceño cuando agarró a Archie comiéndose con los ojos los tobillos de su hermana.

—Karen, regresa al carruaje inmediatamente.

—Quiero estirar las piernas —respondió ella.

Su madre subió al carruaje que su hermana había desocupado.

—¿Dónde está la señorita White?

Terry apoyando sus manos en las caderas dijo:

—¿Regresaría por favor cada uno a su carruaje?

Naturalmente ellos no le hicieron ningún caso.

Terry consultó su reloj.

—Voy a ver qué entretiene a la señorita White. —Entonces se giró sólo para encontrarla caminando apresurada hacia él, con un ridículo balanceando en su muñeca. Volvió a meter en el bolsillo el reloj y fue hasta su encuentro a mitad del camino. Parecía un poco cansada, pero era temprano. Ofreció su brazo, y cuando ella agarrar su manga con su mano enguantada algo dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho—. Estás preciosa —murmuró al contemplar la chaqueta esmeralda que hacía juego con las cintas del bonete.

Ella se sonrojó y observó los carruajes.

—Oh, tenemos escoltas también.

—No me gusta arriesgar la seguridad de mi familia. Ven. Tenemos que ponernos en camino.

Al alcanzar los carruajes, pensaba enviar a Candy en el mismo con su madre y hermana. Pero su madre se quejó que una de las señoras tendría que sentarse de espalda a los caballos, cosa que por lo visto causaba mucha angustia a las mujeres.

Terry suspiró.

—Karen, puede venir con Archie y conmigo.

—Ah, no —contestó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te quejarás tan pronto como me quite las zapatillas, como siempre lo haces.

—Harás lo que te ordene —dijo Terry.

—Mamá, no iré con él. Me sermoneará todo el día.

—Probablemente —dijo la duquesa.

Archie le guiñó un ojo a Karen.

—Yo viajaré contigo y con la señorita White.

Karen aplaudió.

—Tendremos un viaje divertido. Terry puede ir con Madre.

—¿Y dejarme sufrir las quejas de tu hermano durante horas? No, gracias —dijo la duquesa.

Archie meneó sus cejas.

—Viejo, parece que nadie quiere viajar contigo.

Terry echó un vistazo a Candy. La última vez que la había visto en el salón de su madre, estaba demasiado preocupado por Ligan para pensar en contarle a Candy la idea de su madre de buscarle un marido. Pero ahora, su madre sin ser consciente, le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para advertirle a Candy.

—¿Señorita White? —preguntó.

—No. —Intervino su madre—. Sería inapropiado que viajes solo en un carruaje cerrado con ella. Debemos pensar en la reputación de la señorita White.

—¿Mamá, podemos hablar en privado?

Ella lo siguió unos pasos.

—La respuesta es no.

—Estamos muy retrasados —dijo él —. Y esto me dará la oportunidad de hablar sobre aquel tema tan deseado y querido de tu corazón.

Ella vaciló. Entonces frunció el ceño.

—No podemos permitir que haya ningún chisme sobre ella.

—Mama, has visto mis instintos protectores hacia ella. Esto es sólo preocupación fraternal. —Esperaba que de un momento a otro un rayo lo golpeara por aquella mentira.

—Bien, déjame hablar con la señorita White.

Siguió a su madre, diciéndose que lo hacía por el bien de Candy.

—Señorita White —dijo ella—. Mi hijo ha expresado una preocupación fraternal por su bienestar.

Archie resopló. Terry lo fulminó con la mirada.

La duquesa miró con ceño a ambos y luego devolvió su atención a Candy.

—Como decía, mi hijo ha solicitado que os permita viajar a los dos juntos. Naturalmente, estoy preocupada por su reputación. Sin embargo, me ha prometido hablar sobre un tema importante. Sé que no es ninguna Señorita remilgada, pero si se opone, sólo tiene que decir la palabra.

Candy se mordió el labio.

Terry levantó sus cejas. Luego le echó una mirada de soslayo a su madre y volvió su mirada hacia Candy. Esperaba que ella entendiera su mensaje silencioso.

Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

—No puedo tener ninguna objeción por la adquisición de un hermano ficticio durante el viaje.

La duquesa asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuando paremos en las posadas, usted y mi hijo tomarán nuevas identidades como hermano y hermana, como precaución suplementaria. Él será el señor Graham y usted será la señorita Graham.

Archie se apoyó contra el segundo carruaje.

—¿Por qué no llamarlos señor y señora Graham?

—Basta ya —dijo Terry, recuperando su reloj—. Estamos veinte minutos retrasados. Vamos a salir de una vez.

Su madre se aclaró la garganta.

—Terry, procura ser agradable con ella.

—Estoy seguro que será el más atento de los maridos con la señora Graham —dijo Archie arrastrando las palabras.

La duquesa se acercó a Archie.

—Ayúdame a subir al carruaje, pícaro. Pienso tener una o dos palabras contigo.

Terry se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Estás segura?

Sus labios se movieron nerviosamente.

—Estaré muy feliz de viajar contigo, querido hermano.

—Soy afortunado de tener una esposa tan dulce y agradable.

Ella se rió mientras la ayudaba a subir. Una vez dentro, se sentó frente a ella y se quitó el sombrero. Candy bizqueó con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas, entonces él bajo las cortinas a ambos lados.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias.

Unos minutos después, el carruaje comenzó a rodar. Él comprobó de nuevo su reloj.

—Cambiaremos los caballos periódicamente, pero a eso de la una debemos llegar a la posada el Sombrero de Plumas para el almuerzo. La comida es sencilla, pero decente.

—Ya me imaginaba que planearías hasta el último detalle.

—Eso me recuerda —dijo, buscando bajo el asiento—. Aquí hay una manta por si tienes frío a lo largo del camino.

—Gracias. —Sacudiendo la manta de lana la colocó bajo la cintura alta de su vestido. Con una sonrisa traviesa, se quitó los zapatos y meneó los dedos de los pies—. Así estaré mucho más cómoda.

—No es justo —dijo él—. Yo no puedo quitarme las botas.

—Yo me ofrecería a ayudarte, pero me temo que aterrizaría sobre mi trasero. Simplemente tendrás que sufrir. —Ella sonrió abiertamente y se despojó del bonete, revelando sus suaves rizos.

—Si me quito el abrigo, ¿prometes no desmayarte? —preguntó él—. Sólo por comodidad, entiendes. Tenemos un viaje largo.

Ella se abanicó las mejillas con los dedos enguantados.

—Trataré de superar la vista de las mangas de tu camisa.

Terry se movió en su asiento.

—La verdad es que es tan estrecho que necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿No te importa, verdad?

—En absoluto. —Usando los dientes se fue sacando los guantes, un movimiento que él encontró extrañamente erótico. Demonios, definitivamente llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer.

—Vuélvete de espaldas —dijo Candy—, así podre sacártelo.

Después de ayudarlo a luchar con las mangas apretadas, ella tiró de los lazos de su capa. Cuando se la pudo quitar, él la lanzó junto con sus guantes y su abrigo al otro asiento.

Le guiñó un ojo a Candy.

—Apuesto a que mi madre se desmayaría si supiera que nos desnudamos.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Eres muy travieso.

—Culpable. —Observó el otro banco. Las ruedas del carruaje traqueteaban por los adoquines―. Debería moverme al otro asiento, pero entonces tendría que gritar para que pudieras oírme.

―Tu madre indicó que tienes algo que decirme. Así que puedes quedarte.

Seguro que Candy lanzaría una diatriba en cuanto le contara los proyectos de su madre y quería esperar un poco. Entonces estiró las piernas.

―Eres la primera dama que tengo por amiga.

Ella le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

―Tienes treinta años. Habrán pasado más que unas pocas mujeres por tu vida.

Sabía que era mejor no responder.

―¿Cuántas? ―preguntó Candy.

Se rió entre dientes.

―Un caballero nunca cuenta.

Lo miró detenidamente.

―¿No consideraste a ninguna de ellas una amiga?

―Nunca hablamos sobre nada importante.

―¿No te parece torpe, considerando la eh… cercanía?

―¿Quieres decir la intimidad física?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Demonios, no podía creer que tuviera esta conversación con ella.

―No creo que te gustaría mi respuesta.

Levantando su coqueta nariz hizo un sonido de repugnancia.

Mejor hablar sobre los planes de su madre y cambiarse al otro asiento.

―Tengo una confesión que hacer. Mi madre me ha ordenado que te encuentre un marido.

Ella jadeó.

―¿Qué?

―Esa fue exactamente mi respuesta. ―Hizo una pausa y añadió―: Estuve de acuerdo.

―¿Cómo te atreves?

―Quizás debería aclarar ―continuó―, consentí en ocuparme del asunto.

―No puedes invertir los papeles. Soy la casamentera. Tú no eres un buscamaridos.

Su pecho tembló de alegría.

―¿Qué es tan divertido?

―Sólo estuve de acuerdo, para así poder persuadir a mi madre.

Candy puso mala cara.

―Es muy malo de tu parte embromarme de esa manera.

―Esperaba que me agradecieras protegerte del plan matrimonial de mi madre.

―Tienes mi eterna gratitud ―le respondió.

―¿Implica eso algo más sustancial?

―Si continúas frustrando a tu madre, besaré tus botas.

―Prefiero mis labios. ―Maldita sea. Había cometido un resbalón.

Ella lo miró fijamente toda tiesa.

―Prefiero besar un sapo.

―Bien, entonces, te encontraré un marido, querida hermana.

Candy dejó que la manta se deslizara y se inclinó hacia él. Terry contuvo el aliento ante la expresión seductora de sus ojos. Entonces ella bajó la cabeza y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla.

―Ya está ―dijo, todavía sosteniendo su cara entre sus pequeñas manos―. Considérate recompensado.

Le agarró las manos.

―Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso. ―Las palabras retumbaron, los matices de su voz de un modo inconfundiblemente sensual. Sabía que coqueteaba con el desastre, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando ella soltó un gemido, su sangre se calentó en respuesta.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Frotó sus pulgares sobre las palmas de sus suaves manos. Ella cerró momentáneamente sus ojos suspirando.

Se inclinó hacia ella sin pensar. Sus pestañas se levantaron y sus labios exuberantes se abrieron.

―Oh, no eres un sapo.

―¿Serviría un duque?

Ella sacudió su dedo y se recostó, otra vez era la señorita Apropiada.

Se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido un pretendiente. Las palabras salieron de su boca.

―¿Cuántos hombres has besado? —casi gruñó.

—Una dama nunca cuenta.

Se pregunto si él era el primero. La idea hizo que su pecho se hinchara.

—Apuesto a que ningún hombre te ha besado del modo en que lo hice.

Ella lo miró y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Buscando elogios, Su Gracia?

—¿Significa esto que los merezco? —Recordó su respuesta desinhibida y deseó que confesara que le gustaron sus besos.

Ella se recostó y giró su atención al asiento de enfrente.

―Apenas lo recuerdo.

―Mentirosa.

Después de unos minutos, ella giró y entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Has besado a alguien después de mí?

―No.

La travesura destelló en sus ojos.

―Fuera de práctica, ¿verdad?

―¿Es una oferta?

Levantó su barbilla.

―Ya te di un beso hoy.

―¿Llamas aquel roce rápido en la mejilla un beso? Creo que necesitas lecciones.

―Ah, ¿estás pensando en ser mi profesor?

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca. Dios, sus labios lo tentaban.

—Estoy a su servicio, milady.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero esperaré a alguien con experiencia más reciente.

—Ahora me has arrojado el guante. —Meneó sus cejas—. Debo vengar mi honor —dijo con un tono demasiado dramático.

Los labios de ella se movieron nerviosamente.

—¿En un duelo a besos?

Hasta ahora había evitado intercambiar ingenios con ella.

—¿Vamos a hacer el duelo con nuestros labios?

—Podrías encontrarte de verdad ante un campo de duelo.

Se inclinó hacia abajo.

—Ah, pero puedo hacerte caer con un beso.

Riéndose, ella siguió empujando su pecho. Esto era una clara señal para detenerse, pero su boca estaba tan sólo a unas pulgadas. Él no podía respirar.

—¡Vanidoso! —exclamó, apartando la cara.

Inspiró hondo, decepcionado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto que no la habría besado. Ya había puesto las ruedas en movimiento al señalar que le propondría matrimonio a Paty o a Annie. Y además había jurado no deshonrar a Candy nunca más.

Concedido, estaba muy tentado, pero había un mundo de diferencia entre desear y sucumbir. Tenía el completo control de sus impulsos más básicos. Pero podía oír su suave respiración. _Idiota_. _Por supuesto que respiraba_.

Ella suspiró, atrayendo sus ojos a su perfil. A sus mejillas cremosas llenas y al botón de su nariz que la hacían parecer muy inocente. Pero su boca era todo un pecado, unos labios rosados y deliciosos hechos para…

Tenía que dejar de pensar en sus besos.

El carruaje dio una sacudida al golpear un bache haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se inclinara contra el suyo. Su mano se cerró sobre su hombro para protegerla. El carruaje se estabilizó, pero no quitó su mano. Por si acaso tropezaron con otro bache.

Ahora se sentaban cadera con cadera. Su muslo suave contra su pierna hacía hervir su sangre. La miró, deseando que se girara hacia él. Despacio ella encontró su mirada. Su expresión se suavizó, volviéndose lánguida. Inclinando la cabeza, él se acercó hasta poder sentir su aliento contra su boca. Casi saboreaba sus dulces labios. Su propia respiración se volvió trabajosa. Sabía que debería alejarse, pero ella lo hechizaba.

Ninguno de ellos se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía miedo que si lo hacía, perdería la batalla y la besaría. Ahora ella respiraba con más dificultad. Con su piel cosquilleándole por todas partes, pensó que moriría por desearla, por resistirla. El calor se extendió hasta su ingle, y pensó que se volvería loco por el esfuerzo de no hacer nada cuando todo su cuerpo gritaba que la tomara, que devorara sus labios y empujara su lengua dentro de su boca.

La manta resbaló, cayendo hasta el suelo.

―¡Oh! ―dijo ella.

Salvado por la manta, pensó. Mientras la recuperaba, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se moviera y pusiera distancia entre ellos, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. La miró de reojo, ansioso de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta la locura.

Candy se acurrucó bajo la manta de lana. Entonces su mano escapó para cubrir un bostezo.

―¿Cansada? ―murmuró. Maldito, había perdido la oportunidad, debería alegrarse, pero no podía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y una sombra pasó por su semblante.

―No dormí bien anoche.

―¿Estabas preocupada por algo?

Ella vaciló.

―Todo estará bien. —Entonces bostezó otra vez.

—Pon la cabeza en mi hombro —le dijo. Cuando lo hizo, puso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Sin pensar, acarició su pelo con la boca. Ella bostezó de nuevo y se acomodó más cerca de él.

Terry se congratuló por el dominio de sí mismo. Casi se había acostumbrado a la sensación de ella enroscada en su pecho. Su respiración indicaba que estaba dormida. El balanceo del carruaje también lo calmó, y cerró sus ojos.

Una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo había transcurrido cuando ella acarició con su mejilla el cuello de su camisa. Se acurrucó más cerca hasta que sus pechos suaves presionaron contra su torso. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido, recordando el modo que ella había gemido cuando había acariciado su pecho en Ashdown House.

El carruaje se sacudió y comenzó a balancearse. Su cabeza resbaló más abajo. Intentó enderezarla.

―¿Candy?

―¿Hmmm?

―Candy, sube las piernas, y te ayudaré a acostarte en el banco. ―Después, él se cambiaría al otro asiento.

Las cosas rápidamente se movieron en una espiral fuera de su control. Ella estiró las piernas y frotó su mejilla contra su pecho. Él sofocó un gemido. Entonces trató de levantar su cabeza y a la vez tratar de salir con cuidado de debajo de ella. En un movimiento fluido, Candy se volvió de lado, colocando la cabeza entre sus muslos. Luego puso sus manos bajo su mejilla.

—Mmmm —masculló.

El Señor lo ayudara. Cuando ella suspiró, pudo notar su aliento susurrando contra la tela de sus ajustados pantalones. Su boca exuberante estaba tan sólo a unas pulgadas del muchacho malo dentro de sus calzoncillos. Pasó la mano por su suave cabello, el gesto le hizo pensar exactamente donde quería sus labios. Su miembro se endureció otra vez. Desesperadamente trató de pensar en otra cosa.

¿En el Parlamento? La pausada respiración de Candy, le hizo pensar en dormir. La forma en que algunos de los caballeros más viejos roncaban durante las sesiones. Él mismo se había quedado dormido una o dos veces durante el discurso de algún viejo charlatán. Infiernos, había sorprendido a los viejos charlatanes durmiendo la siesta durante sus discursos.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido, gracioso y femenino. Luego estiró sus piernas. La manta cayó al suelo. Su falda y enagua se elevaron hasta sus rodillas. Tenía una visión de primera fila de sus proporcionadas pantorrillas cubiertas de seda. Con un siseo, intentó a pura fuerza de voluntad acabar con la inevitable erección. _Abajo, muchacho_.

Juró no mirarle las piernas, pero las movía tan a menudo. El susurro de las medias de seda contra el cuero lo volvía loco. Espontáneamente, una malvada fantasía apareció en su cabeza. Sus dedos le picaron cuando se imaginó desenrollando sus medias y besando la carne que fuera revelando.

El Muchacho Malo estaba rogando por saludarla. Sus ceñidos pantalones parecían un torniquete. Luego le preocupó que los botones de su bragueta no aguantaran la presión. Se imaginó el sonido de fuegos artificiales. Pop, pop, pop.

Terry se quedó mirando el techo, preguntándose si era posible morir de una maldita erección.

_Líbrame de la lujuria_.

Las tempranas sombras de la tarde cubrían una cuarta parte del patio de la Posada de Cisne Negro. Terry inspeccionó el nuevo tiro de caballos. Satisfecho, ayudó a Candy a subir al carruaje. El traqueteo de coches pasando y el tintineo de arneses desgastaba sus nervios sobreexcitados. Durante ocho largas horas había luchado contra la tentación. Respiró hondo y subió al carruaje, diciéndose que podría resistir a un poco más. Esta vez, se sentó frente a Candy, con la esperanza que la distancia enfriara su deseo rebelde.

Ella se quitó su bonete.

―¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a tu casa?

—Estaremos allí antes del anochecer. ―Dejó su sombrero en el asiento al lado de él.

Los caballos comenzaron su trote y el carruaje se meció con el movimiento. Pronto el traqueteo hueco de cascos sobre los adoquines cambió a fuertes golpes cuando el transporte regresó a la carretera.

Candy intentó alisar las arrugas de su diáfana falda blanca. Como ella presionaba sus manos sobre la tela, él podía distinguir las dimensiones de sus muslos bien proporcionados. El calor se propagó a través de sus venas. Volvió su atención a la ventana y levantó la cortina, fingiendo interés por el paisaje.

Unos minutos más tarde, golpearon un bache. La miró.

—Un rudo comienzo ―dijo, bajando la cortina.

El carruaje comenzó a traquetear y zarandearse. La tensa expresión de Candy lo preocupó.

—El camino se allanará pronto.

Ella se agarraba al borde del asiento.

―¿Es seguro?

Terry cayó en la cuenta de la razón de su miedo. Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de un carruaje. Asiendo la agarradera para mantener el equilibrio, se puso en pie, doblando la cabeza. El carruaje se sacudió otra vez.

—No, debes sentarte. Es peligroso. ―Parecía aterrorizada.

Con un gran paso llegó hasta su asiento y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Te mantendré a salvo. ―En el mismo momento en que pronunció las palabras, el carruaje se estremeció. Ella jadeó. Podía sentir sus temblores, por lo que estrechó su mano—. Sólo un poco más. Te lo prometo.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a su mano durante el paseo lleno de baches. Media hora más tarde, el repugnante balanceo se redujo. Ella liberó su mano y suspiró.

―Gracias a Dios. ―Después se quitó la capa—. Ah, esto es mucho mejor. ―Ella le echó un vistazo—. ¿Puedo ayudarte con el abrigo?

―Dios, sí. ―Giró la espalda. Al ayudarlo, sus dedos rozaron la tela de seda de su chaleco, haciéndole desear que tocara su piel. Ella dobló el abrigo a lo largo y lo dejó a un lado, un gesto doméstico que por alguna extraña razón lo conmovió.

Recostándose, puso distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Mi madre me arrinconó en la posada. Insiste que te hable de nuevo sobre el matrimonio.

Candy hizo un sonido de exasperación.

—¿Le dijiste que era imposible?

―Amenazó con encontrarte un marido ella misma si yo fracaso.

—Dios no lo permita. ―Enderezó el escote de su vestido―. Debemos pensar en algún modo de distraerla.

—Mi madre es una mujer formidable y no se olvidará del asunto fácilmente. Está convencida que necesitas un marido.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron con picardía.

―Lo tengo. Tan pronto como lleguemos a tu casa, escribiré una descripción de mi marido ideal. Las exigencias serán imposibles. Francamente la lista será capaz de comunicar que no hay un hombre vivo que me pueda complacer.

―No funcionará. Mi madre piensa que eres más que elegible y que podrás elegir entre muchos pretendientes.

Ella encontró la manta y la puso sobre su regazo.

―Dile a tu madre que deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

—Candy, ella tiene razón, lo sabes.

―No tengo ningún deseo de casarme, y no vuelvas a mencionar el tema otra vez.

—Estás absolutamente sola en el mundo. Me preocupo por ti.

Lo contempló con una expresión desafiante.

―No soy ninguna tonta, Su Gracia. Puedo detectar a un cazador de fortunas a cincuenta pasos.

Candy le habló con un discurso formal, un signo seguro de que encontraba sus preguntas inquietantes.

―¿Son los cazadores de fortuna los que te asustan?

―No le tengo miedo a nada.

―Excepto al matrimonio —dijo él.

Se quitó las zapatillas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Ah, no seas ridículo. Ya te dije que prefiero mi independencia y mi carrera.

—Crees en los felices para siempre para todos, menos para ti —dijo.

La cólera destelló en sus ojos.

—Las mujeres para las que busco pareja no tienen ninguna opción. Su sustento depende del matrimonio. Hago todo lo posible para asegurar que encuentran maridos amorosos. —Su pecho subía y bajaba―. Incluso tú mismo no tienes mi libertad. Debes casarte para asegurar un heredero, pero yo no estoy obligada. El título de mi tío ha desaparecido. Soy libre de dejar mi fortuna a quien me plazca.

―¿Es eso lo que tu tío desearía para ti? —murmuró.

―Soy una de las mujeres más ricas de Inglaterra. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo raro que es tener esta libertad?

Sonrió.

―Sí, pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

—Mi respuesta es que no tengo los incentivos habituales para casarme.

Él le acaricio la mejilla.

—Hay otras ventajas en el matrimonio.

—Ah, sí, yo podría casarme, y luego mi marido tendría el control completo de mi fortuna. Qué perspectiva tan feliz.

—Podrías ponerlo en un fideicomiso antes de casarte, y entonces continuarías teniendo el control completo de ella.

Candy resopló.

—Ningún hombre aceptaría a una esposa sin un penique.

Su cinismo lo sorprendió. Hasta ahora, daba toda la impresión de ser una romántica incurable.

—Crees en el amor para todos, menos para ti. ¿Por qué, Candy?

Un triste bufido se le escapó.

—Apenas soy una señorita elegible, a pesar de lo que tu madre piense. Todos los demás me han etiquetado como una solterona.

Durante años, había sacrificado sus propias necesidades por los demás. Ahora estaba atrapada en un círculo vicioso. No creía que algún hombre la mirara por delante de su estado de solterona a menos que estuviera inclinado a poseer su fortuna. Y la maldita verdad era que nunca permitiría que nadie se hiciera lo bastante cercano para ver la mujer debajo de las etiquetas de solterona y heredera. Pero él sabía que ella era mucho más.

Pensó en la forma en que menospreciaba las reglas de la sociedad. Tal vez no era por negligencia, sino más bien una actitud defensiva.

―Candy, das tanto a los demás, a tu propio perjuicio.

―No me niego nada. Tengo una fortuna que aunque quisiera gastar no podría.

Su réplica enojada lo hizo sonreír.

—No hablo de posesiones materiales.

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Te niegas una familia y una compañía.

—Tengo amigos.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Pero te olvidas uno de los beneficios del matrimonio.

—Estás tratando de distraerme de tu cortejo —dijo ella—. Necesitamos hablar de ello. Me preocupan tus dudas.

―Ya hemos discutido el asunto. No te dejaré cambiar el tema ―contestó—. Piensa en todo lo que te estás perdiendo.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Soy una casamentera y estoy plenamente consciente de las ventajas del matrimonio, pero ellas no se aplican a mí.

La tomó por el mentón obligándola afrontarlo.

—¿Piensas que no?

—Lo sé.

―No pareces segura ―murmuró, acariciando su piel sedosa.

―¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

Le guiñó un ojo.

―Trato de convencerte de lo que te estás perdiendo.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido agitado.

Él bajó la cabeza y respiró cerca de su oído, diciéndose que sólo pensaba demostrar su punto.

―No tendrías pícaros susurros.

―Eso es indecoroso.

―No estás convencida, ya veo. ―Giró su cabeza hasta que su aliento susurró sobre sus labios―. No tendrías besos tiernos.

―Eres perverso.

Casi podía saborearla.

―¿Quieres más?

―Esa es una pregunta indecente.

―Pero voy a hacerla. ―Él la rodeó, apoyando su espalda mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante. La manta resbaló. Ella retrocedió y jadeó. Él miró hacia abajo, a las cumbres redondeadas de sus pechos marfileños. Después bajó su cabeza y sopló entre la hendidura sombreada. Ella gimió.

El calor inundó su ingle. El juego había ido demasiado lejos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, los ojos de ella pestañearon rápidamente.

―¿Ahora tienes una noción de lo que te estás perdiendo? ―dijo.

Ella empujó su pecho.

―Eres un bromista.

Él la soltó.

―Demostré mi punto.

Ella se incorporó en su asiento y alzó la barbilla.

—No has demostrado nada.

Él le hizo cosquillas en la cintura.

Ella lanzó un grito y se alejó. Terry se rió entre dientes y le volvió a hacer cosquillas. La manta cayó al suelo cuando ella se puso en pie, tambaleándose con el carruaje. Él le agarró el brazo para impedir que cayera. Ella trató de soltarse de su asimiento. La atrajo contra él, atrapándola entre sus piernas. Cuando el carruaje se sacudió, ella perdió el equilibrio y se abrazó a sus hombros. Sonriendo abiertamente, la mantuvo entre sus muslos. Candy dejó escapar una dulce carcajada.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Él contempló ansiosamente su boca. Ella se humedeció los labios.

Entonces él hizo algo imprudente. Se inclinó y capturó sus labios. _Dime_ _que_ _no_. _Detenme_. _Dime_ _que_ _casi_ _estoy_ _comprometido_ _con_ _otra_.

Ella le devolvió el beso, y todo pensamiento racional desapareció.

La izó sobre su regazo. Ella alzó la mano, enterrando los dedos entre su pelo. Él moldeó sus labios a los de ella, pero no era suficiente. Arrancó su boca y lamió sus labios. Cuando ella jadeó, empujó su lengua dentro. El instinto para devorarla bombeaba en su sangre, pero contuvo sus primitivos impulsos. La saboreó, reduciendo el ritmo para intensificar el placer. Su sabor era dulce y ácido, como azúcar y limón.

Interrumpió el contacto, a fin de recuperar el aire que tanto necesitaba, jurando detenerse, pero ella colocó la mano sobre su corazón.

―Quiero sentir tu corazón latiendo por mí ―susurró.

—Bésame —dijo él.

Ella rozó sus labios. Él se abrió para ella, una invitación. Lo probó insegura, como si él fuera un manjar nuevo. La verdad llegó hasta su mente, esto era nuevo para ella, sólo su segundo beso. Y sólo con él, estaba seguro de ello. La dejó explorar, y mientras se volvía más audaz, el delicioso dolor en su ingle se calentó hasta llegar a una excitación que lo puso duro como una roca. Incapaz de contenerse, dejó que su lengua entrara en su boca y chupó. Un gemido suave y femenino se escuchó. Así que lo hizo una y otra vez. Entonces ella hizo lo mismo, y él gimió.

Cuando separaron sus labios, ella plantó besos como alas de mariposa en sus mejillas y en su mandíbula. Incapaz de controlarse, lamió su esbelto cuello. Ella clavó sus dedos en sus hombros como si tuviera miedo de caer.

Un beso más. Sólo una vez más. Luego se detendría.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, ella abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida a su lengua. Su necesidad de ella creció de un modo febril. De alguna manera sus manos estaban hurgando en los pequeños ganchos en la parte posterior de su vestido. Cuando liberó el último, abrió la blusa tirando del corpiño para sacar sus brazos. Ella se agarro a su cuello, y él acaricio las cimas de sus pechos expuestos por encima de su camisola. Sus dedos recorrieron con lentitud las duras ballenas de su corsé. La besó de nuevo. Entonces retiro el corsé y lo arrojó sobre el asiento.

Ella jadeó. Él tiró hacia abajo la parte superior de su delicada camisola dejando al descubierto sus blancos senos.

―Eres hermosa ―susurró observándola.

Los párpados volvían a cerrársele. Estimuló los pezones con sus pulgares haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Suavemente apretó los brotes hinchados.

—Ah —susurró ella.

Bajando la boca rozó la punta de su coqueto pezón con la lengua. Se arqueó contra él, entonces lo hizo una y otra vez, atormentándola hasta que agarró su cabeza.

—Por favor ―rogó.

_Sí_. Lo tomó totalmente en su boca succionándolo con fuerza. Sus femeninos y ardientes gemidos y sus movimientos excitados lo envalentonaban. Levantó entonces las faldas, deslizando su mano por sus muslos suaves y aterciopelados. Se abrieron con sólo una mínima persuasión. Cuando encontró los rizos que cubrían su pubis, los acarició. Los pliegues húmedos y calientes lo volvieron loco de deseo. Casi introdujo su dedo en su interior, pero temió tomar su virginidad. La acarició, la exploró, y encontró ese dulce botón. Ella soltó un ronroneo desde el fondo de su garganta. La frotó rítmicamente.

―¿Te gusta?

Ella se arqueó hacia su mano como respuesta.

Su pene palpitaba, se puso más duro, haciéndolo pensar en cosas peligrosas. La quería a horcajadas sobre su regazo y empujar dentro de ella. Pero no podía, no debía tomar su virginidad.

Ella mecía sus caderas y ya no estaba húmeda, sino mojada, empapando sus dedos. Sus gemidos eran los sonidos más eróticos que hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

―Córrete para mí, querida Candy. ―Inclinó la cabeza para chupar el otro pezón.

Él encorvó su espalda cuando lanzó un grito. Luego se desplomó.

Él besó su mejilla.

—Dulce, dulce Candy.

―Estoy flotando ―masculló.

Su erección tembló ansiosa, casi dolorosamente. Sin pensarlo, se arqueó contra ella, pero su suave trasero hizo que el dolor empeorara.

―Lo siento —masculló.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Ella se sentó, moviéndose en su regazo.

Él gimió.

―Oh, no. ¿Te hice daño?

―No te muevas ―jadeó―. No, es mejor que te muevas. Al asiento.

Ella se deslizó de su regazo. Él apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, apretando los dientes.

—¿Terry?

La observó, un error. Sus labios hinchados por los besos hicieron que la bestia en su interior quisiera aullar.

Ella colocó su mano en su pecho. Él inhaló. Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente su chaleco. La conmoción le cayó como una cascada al comprender que lo estaba desabotonando.

—Candy —dijo, con voz ronca.

—Shhhh. —Entonces ella tiró de su camisa voluminosa para sacarla fuera del pantalón.

Hizo una débil tentativa para detenerla, pero cuando sus manos se deslizaron debajo de su camisa, rozando su vientre hasta su pecho, perdió la voluntad para resistirse.

—Tu piel está tan caliente —susurró.

La detendría pronto. Lo haría. Debía hacerlo. Pero, ah Señor, su toque lo hacía arder. Lo hacía querer, querer, querer.

Cuando sus manos bajaron, él apretó los dientes. Su pene presionaba contra los límites de sus ceñidos pantalones. Luchó contra la necesidad abrumadora de liberarse.

Entonces los dedos de ella comenzaron a abrir los botones. Alarmado, le agarró la mano.

—No.

―¿No quieres que te toque?

El sonido ronco de su voz casi lo deshizo.

―No puedes.

―¿Por qué?

Soltó un bufido. Ella no entendía.

―Va a parecer como agitar una botella de champán y sacar el corcho.

―Ah. —Pareció decepcionada.

Quiso que ella protestara. Deseaba que lo tocara. Lo deseaba demasiado. Y no tenía ningún derecho.

Ella besó sus labios.

—No te muevas.

Entonces agarró su abrigo, hurgó en el interior para luego dejar oscilando su pañuelo ante sus ojos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su intención, le tomó todo su autocontrol el negarse.

—No, no puedo dejarte.

Ella tomó los dedos de Terry cerrándolos sobre el trozo de tela y agitó su mano.

—Esta es una bandera blanca. Dime que te rindes.

—Oh, Dios.

―Estás muy cerca de hacerlo —le mostró su sonrisa de sirena, y con una lentitud atormentadora, liberó los botones y desató sus calzoncillos. Cuando su grueso miembro saltó, sus ojos se ensancharon. Comenzó a tocarlo, vacilante. Cuando ella encontró sus ojos, perdió la batalla.

―Sí.

Ella pasó un dedo alrededor de una gota de humedad en la punta. Entonces lo apretó.

―Impresionante ―susurró.

Su miembro creció en su mano. Ella sonrió, inclinándose lo besó rápidamente. Debía haber muerto e ido al cielo.

Lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

―¿Te he hecho daño?

―Todo lo contrario ―murmuró. Entonces envolvió su mano alrededor de la suya y le mostró como darle placer. Dios la bendiga, aprendió rápidamente.

La miró todo el tiempo. La presión se acumulaba, sus caricias lo encendían, reavivando el fuego del deseo, hasta que comenzaron los espasmos eróticos y un sonido ronco hizo erupción de su garganta. Ella agarró su grito con la boca y lo cubrió con el pañuelo. Se estremeció al alcanzar el intenso y devastador clímax. Momentos más tarde, apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento.

Desorientado, se despertó con el cosquilleo de algo suave en su nariz. El aroma de rosas y mujer impregnaba la niebla dentro de su cerebro. Cabello suave. El pelo de Candy.

La conciencia reptaba por su entorpecido cerebro con inútiles esfuerzos. Ella tenía su mejilla en su hombro. Él, su mano en su pecho desnudo.

¡Dios mío!, ¿qué había hecho?

Su pantalón estaba desabotonado. ¡Demonios! Deberían azotarlo por lo sucedido, y lo que había permitido que hiciera ella.

Un suspiro femenino atrajo su atención hacia su rostro. Ella abrió sus ojos, y luego sonrió, con una sensual, y bien complacida sonrisa.

Ella besó su mejilla. Se quedo mirándola, pensando hablar, pedir perdón, hacer, solo el diablo sabía que. Pero de alguna manera se encontró otra vez besándola, y cuales fueran sus nobles intenciones, se habían derrumbado. Ya no había marcha atrás. Tan pronto como la saboreó, perdió el control.

Tomó sus pechos, que llenaban sus manos hasta rebosar.

Ella inhaló bruscamente.

Él observó los movimientos de sus propios pulgares que rodeaban sus erectos pezones. Luego echó hacia atrás la cabeza cuando presionó sus pechos juntos para después bajar su boca y pasar su lengua rápidamente de uno a otro pezón. Su miembro se puso duro como una roca.

Sus gemidos lo envalentonaron. La levantó separando sus muslos hasta que se quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Entonces apartó sus faldas, acercándola, hasta que estuvieron piel contra piel, tan cerca como podían estar sin entrar en ella. La sensación lo volvió loco, salvaje de lujuria. La necesitaba, la ansiaba, quería hacerla suya en todos los sentidos. El impulso de penetrarla casi, casi lo venció. Y luego examinó sus ojos y vio el miedo.

—Te juro que no iré demasiado lejos.

Ella cerró sus manos alrededor de su erección. Se mecieron juntos, el éxtasis los llevó hasta un lugar donde no existía nada más que ella y él y este momento. Entonces Terry tomó un pezón en su boca, chupando con fuerza. Ella lanzó un grito. Él no se quedó atrás. Un sonido ronco brotó de su garganta cuando el éxtasis dulce lo alcanzó, las ondas de éxtasis galopando al mismo ritmo que su corazón. Rápidamente, ella levantó el dobladillo de su enagua, envolviéndola alrededor de su sexo palpitante cuando su semilla comenzó a desbordarse.

La cobijó entre sus brazos, y ella sepultó su cara en su hombro. Entonces masculló algo que él no fue capaz de entender. Su corazón seguía latiendo vertiginosamente igual que el sonido de los cascos de los caballos. Tragó saliva, incapaz de concentrarse. Cuando su respiración comenzó a apaciguarse, un ebrio y saciado estupor lo reclamó. Su cerebro se bloqueó. Cerrando los ojos, cedió ante el orgasmo.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16 **

Un ruido estrepitoso lo despertó. Su cerebro adormilado se rehusó a funcionar al principio. Entonces se dio cuenta que el vehículo disminuía de velocidad, dando una curva amplia. Se oyeron gritos afuera y el coche se sacudió y se detuvo. Le dio un manotazo a la cortina. ¡Maldición!

Terry la agarró por los hombros.

—Candy, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos, aturdida.

—¡Rápido! Te tengo que vestir.

Candy dio un grito ahogado.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Graham Park.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Se cubrió la boca.

La tomó en sus brazos parándola frente a él.

—Tenemos que apurarnos. —Le puso la camisola y el corsé.

—¿Dónde está la parte con las barbas del corsé? —Sonaba frenética.

Él la encontró en el asiento, y con manos temblorosas, trató repetidamente de insertarla. Finalmente logró ponerla en su lugar. La ayudó con las mangas y el cuerpo del vestido. Luego le dio la vuelta. Temblaba tanto, que le costaba abrocharlo. Él se forzó a concentrarse, hasta que cerró el último botón.

Había voces afuera. En el pánico, agarró la capa y se la puso sobre sus hombros. Mientras ella se ponía el bonete y los zapatos, él se cerraba los pantalones, se ponía la camisa en su lugar y la cerraba, y se abotonaba el chaleco lo más rápido que podía. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta.

Le tomó la cara en sus manos.

—Ven a mi estudio esta noche. Tenemos que hablar.

Un sobresalto le cruzó la cara.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Candy, no tenemos tiempo para discutir ahora.

Respiró profundo.

—Estoy profundamente arrepentida por haberte seducido. No se me ocurrió que te alterarías tanto.

—¿Qué? —¿Dónde había dejado su cerebro?

—No tienes que preocuparte. Seguiré respetándote mañana. —Se detuvo—. Pero…

Terry la miró boquiabierto. El placer la había puesto irracional.

Golpearon a la puerta. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se la quedaron mirando con fijeza. Entonces ella lo miró y le dijo rápido:

—Espero que me perdones, pero no puedo hacer un hombre honesto de ti.

Mientras Karen tocaba el piano en el salón, Candy pretendía estar absorta en la música, pero no se podía concentrar. Haber hecho el amor con Terry era como una bruma que reemplazaba sus pensamientos continuamente. Recordaba las palabras con su voz de chocolate. ¿_Te gusta esto_? Apretó los muslos, recordando las exquisitas sensaciones.

Candy tenía que tener cuidado de no revelar sus abrumadores sentimientos, aunque su corazón desbordado, y su magia sensual, todavía la envolvían como una niebla espesa. Pero no debía mostrarlo. La duquesa estaba sentada en el extremo opuesto del sofá y sus ojos observadores no se perdían nada. Por cierto que había notado el vestido arrugado de Candy, y la corbata desarmada de Terry cuando bajaron del coche, hacía apenas tres horas, aunque no dijo nada. Candy rogaba que lo atribuyese al largo día de viaje.

Pronto Terry y Archie se les unirían cuando terminaran de beber el licor después de la cena. No debía mirar a Terry, porque temía que todo lo que sentía en su corazón, se le notara en la cara. Durante la cena se atrevió a darle una ojeada y él le devolvió una mirada ardiente sobre el vaso de vino. Y había recordado sus palabras eróticas. _Córrete para mí, querida Candy_.

No se arrepentiría hoy. Ni nunca. Se había robado una tarde para hacer el amor con Terry, aunque fuese de forma incompleta. Incluso ahora, con su madre sentada en el mismo sofá y su hermana tocando, se acordaba de sus besos, y cómo la había tocado. De su mirada sensual bajo sus pestañas. Y de su grito ronco mientras palpitaba entre sus manos. Deseó llorar cuando todo había acabado, pero él había despertado y le había tomado los labios en un beso feroz, como si estuviese hambriento de ella. La había hecho sentirse deseada y amada.

Y si lo que había hecho estaba mal, y sabía que sí lo estaba, nadie más que ellos dos lo sabrían. Él y ella sabían que no podía ser. Como la historia triste de Romeo y Julieta, habían tenido juntos sólo un momento. No importaba lo mucho que sufriese por él después, no lamentaría que hubiesen hecho el amor.

Pero ahora estaban en su casa. Las muchachas y sus familias llegarían pasado mañana. Alejó el pensamiento. Pronto sería testigo de cuando él cortejara a otras muchachas. Pero enfrentaría ese dolor cuando se presentara. Por ahora, lo mantendría en su corazón lo que más pudiera.

Debería estar avergonzada, y una parte de ella lo estaba, pero una parte egoísta no se arrepentía de nada, porque guardaría este bello recuerdo por el resto de su vida, y sabía que le había dado su corazón, por un día, al hombre que amaba.

—¿Le habló mi hijo?

Se sobresaltó con la voz de la duquesa. Oh, Dios. ¿Sospechaba algo? ¿Había esperado sólo por el momento oportuno? Pero no, ella no podía saber. Candy rogó que no supiera.

—¿Perdón?

—Présteme atención, jovencita. ¿Habló mi hijo con usted?

—Habló de muchas cosas. —Oh, esto estaba mal, muy mal. Apenas podía pensar, pues estaba ebria por sus sentimientos por Terry.

La duquesa apuntó sus gafas hacia Candy.

—Me doy cuenta cómo desvía la conversación, y no lo toleraré.

—Perdón. Es un hábito arraigado. —No estaba segura de lo que la duquesa quería decir, pero Candy pensó que era mejor que actuase arrepentida. No era una proeza fácil para ella.

—Sin duda, usted tiene una disposición nerviosa. —La duquesa entrecerró los ojos—. Sus evasiones, ¿le funcionan con la mayoría de la gente?

Candy se quedó inmóvil, insegura de qué decir.

—Responda mi pregunta —dijo la duquesa.

—Mmm. La mayoría de la gente parece no darse cuenta cuando he cambiado de tema. —Miró la puerta del salón. Tal vez podría decir que estaba cansada e irse. Pero deseaba ver a Terry una vez más. Anhelaba verle la expresión, tal vez incluso otra mirada secreta de su parte, una donde reconociese que él sabía que habían terminado, pero que siempre la recordaría. Una que dijese: tú eres especial, no como esas mujeres anteriores, ni como con la que tenía que casarse.

—Supongo que es útil en situaciones espinosas —dijo la duquesa. Luego frunció el ceño—. Jovencita, le estoy hablando.

Candy giró bruscamente la vista hacía la duquesa.

—¿Perdón?

—No contestó mi pregunta. ¿Le habló mi hijo de matrimonio?

Candy tragó fuerte. ¿Quería decir un matrimonio entre ella y Terry? En su interior hubo excitación y temor por lo que nunca podría ser. Oh, había pensado en eso hoy. Lo pretendió por un momento. Se imaginó a ellos dos, enredados en las sábanas. Se imaginó tocándole la piel caliente, mientras él le devoraba la boca, el cuello, los pechos.

La duquesa la miró.

—¿Mencionó algún caballero en particular?

Con eso, la realidad la aplastó.

—No.

—Mmm. —La duquesa volvió la atención hacia su hija.

Candy se agarró las manos. ¿Cómo podía siquiera imaginar un futuro con él? Nunca podría casarse con Terry. Aunque no estuviesen las jóvenes de por medio, y su noble intención de evitar el escándalo, no lo podría tener aunque quisiese casarse con ella. Pero lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Terry no la amaba. Se lo había dicho una y otra vez: no creía en el amor. Para él no era más que lujuria. Ella no era diferente a todas esas mujeres que había llevado a la cama. No, era peor. Porque esas mujeres no pretendían ser respetables. No pretendían que él las amase. No hacían la farsa de ser sus casamenteras mientras se acostaban con él.

¿Cómo se sentiría la duquesa si supiese que la mujer que había abanderado para el juego de salón, había conducido a su hijo a una relación ilícita por un día? Candy atemperó la culpa creciente, porque quería atesorar sus sentimientos por él por esta noche. Sonaron pisadas fuera del salón. A Candy se le apretó el corazón cuando Terry y Archie entraron. Cuando Terry la miró, ella lo observó entre las pestañas, incapaz de resistirse.

—Karen, te ruego que sigas —dijo la duquesa—. Te hace falta práctica. —Una vez que Karen continuó tocando, la duquesa se volvió hacía su hijo—. Siéntate.

Archie fue al piano. Terry se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Candy. Oh, no. Demasiado cerca. Inhaló su delicioso aroma. Un olor que era como un vapor mágico que la hacía anhelarlo. Él se movió un poco. Le dio una mirada a sus dedos largos en el sofá, a solo unas pulgadas de los suyos, y recordó lo que le había hecho con sus manos.

Una nota desafinada vino del piano.

—Archie, bribón —dijo Karen riendo.

Candy se atrevió a darle una larga mirada de soslayo a Terry.

Él la miró con decisión. Ella miró a otra parte. Una sospecha terrible se apoderó de ella. Seguro que no pensaba hacerle una proposición de matrimonio. No, no lo haría. Él sabía que provocaría un escándalo horrible. Su madre no sospechaba nada. Si lo hiciese, la habría mandado de vuelta a Londres. Nadie sabía lo que habían hecho. Terry había dicho que no le llevaría desgracias a su familia. Candy dio un suspiro de alivio. Se había salvado. Y se había enamorado miserablemente, inútilmente, de un hombre que nunca podría esperar merecer.

—Terry —dijo la duquesa.

Candy casi dio un salto al oír a la duquesa.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la señorita White? Extrañamente, está dócil. Apenas le puedo sacar una palabra sensata. Te dije que fueras amable con ella.

Su voz retumbó.

—¿No fui lo suficiente agradable, señorita White?

Oh, le habría tirado de las orejas por el doble sentido.

—Fue… tolerable.

—Tal vez sea su turno de ser agradable, señorita White.

Le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Estaba pensando que continuasen con la relación? Ella no podía. Ellos no podían. Pero una parte muy malvada de ella, se imaginó corriendo por los jardines, bien entrada la noche, tomados de la mano, hasta quedar bien ocultos… entonces él se agacharía para darle un beso exuberante, mojado y hambriento.

—Terry —dijo la duquesa—. Entiendo que le hablaste a la señorita White acerca del matrimonio. ¿Lograste que esté de acuerdo?

—Todavía no.

La duquesa golpeó el sofá con el abanico.

—Si no te preocupas en buscarle tú mismo un esposo, entonces yo me haré cargo del asunto.

—Mañana volveré a hablar con ella después del desayuno.

Candy giró la mirada sorprendida hacia él. Le había dicho que solo quería advertirla, pero después había tratado de convencerla para que se casara. Tal vez solo quería discutir como desviar la atención de su madre.

—Terry, asegúrate que diga que sí.

Terry le dio una mirada tan decidida a Candy, que ésta se quedó sin aliento.

—Lo haré.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy bajó las escaleras y se fue a desayunar con la cabeza en alto. Después de pensarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión que había interpretado mal lo que Terry había querido decir anoche. No se arriesgaría a producir un escándalo, no, cuando se esperaba que las muchachas y sus padres llegaran mañana.

En cuanto a los intentos equivocados de su madre por encontrarle una pareja, planeaba despacharlos durante el desayuno y terminar con el asunto para siempre.

Cuando entró al comedor, ya estaban todos sentados. Terry le ofreció una silla, y por un momento emocionante inhaló la esencia del jabón de sándalo.

—Le voy a traer un plato con comida.

—Solo tostadas. —Había decidido empezar una dieta para mejorar su figura. Por supuesto se le había ocurrido después de imaginarse saliendo desnuda de un baño de vapor y a Terry parado mirándola.

Le puso un plato frente a ella lleno hasta el borde, con huevos, salchichas y tostadas. Pero ella solo esparció un poco de mermelada de fresas en una tostada y después de comer la mitad, la dejó a un lado, bebió té y le sonrió a la duquesa que estaba sentada en un extremo de la mesa.

La duquesa bajó la taza y miró a su hijo.

—He aquí la evidencia de un carácter nervioso. No puede comer.

—Todo lo contrario, duquesa. No estoy nerviosa para nada. Después de un refrescante sueño nocturno, nuevamente soy yo. —La verdad es que Candy había permanecido un buen rato despierta, reviviendo el amor compartido con Terry—. Ahora que ya no estoy fatigada con el viaje, deseo agradecer tu preocupación por mi estado conyugal.

—Después del desayuno discutiremos eso —dijo Terry.

—No, lo discutiremos ahora —dijo Candy—. No hay ninguna razón para esta reunión. Ya lo he discutido en el pasado, y no quiero repetirlo. Ya lo decidí. No me casaré. Y ahora podemos empezar a discutir su compromiso, que es la causa por la que nos hemos reunido aquí.

Terry puso la taza en el plato.

—No tiene a nadie que la proteja. Sabe que Ligan anda tras su fortuna.

—Mis musculosos lacayos son más que suficientes para eso. —Pensó que mejor no mencionaba la invasión de Ligan a su casa, dos noches atrás. Si Terry lo supiese, podría enfrentar a Niel. Y entonces, Niel confesaría todo… todo, excepto su propia perfidia. No podría soportar que Terry supiese la verdad acerca de ella.

La duquesa se aclaró la garganta.

—Señorita White, nos estamos desviando del asunto. Necesita un esposo.

—¿Para qué? Me manejo bastante bien, sola, y como lo he dicho previamente, disfruto de mi independencia.

La duquesa entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué hay de la finca? Tiene que casarse y tener hijos, para que uno de ellos la herede. A su tío le gustaría que un miembro de la familia continuase al frente y asegurara su prosperidad.

—Como no hay mandato de herencia, la puedo dejar a quién yo quiera. Mientras tanto tengo un administrador, y empleo a cientos de otros criados para manejar la propiedad.

—¿Por qué se tiene que molestar con un trabajo de hombres? ¿Y quién se encarga de dirigir el trabajo de la casa? ¿Relega esos deberes a una criada? —dijo la duquesa.

Candy sonrió, sabiendo que sus próximas palabras iban a impresionar a la duquesa.

—Pero duquesa, yo manejo la finca y los quehaceres de la casa. Nombre a un hombre que pueda hacer lo mismo.

Se produjo un silencio. Segura de que Terry frunciría el ceño por haberlo sobrepasado en actividades, le echó una furtiva mirada.

Él dejó la servilleta en la mesa.

—¿Terminó su desayuno, señorita White?

—En realidad, sí, pero voy a esperar a que terminen los demás. —Se volvió a su madre, y encontró que la mujer la miraba divertida—. Duquesa, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar hoy?

—Señorita White, estoy asombrada con todas sus habilidades. ¿Se las puedo enumerar? —dijo la duquesa.

Oh, Dios, la duquesa quería ponerla en su lugar.

—Duquesa, no quise…

La duquesa levantó una mano.

—No, déjeme hablar sin interrupción. No me da la impresión de que sea demasiado modesta, pero tampoco, demasiado presuntuosa. De hecho se dedica generosamente a las necesidades de otros. Cuidó de su tío durante años, acogió a Lady Broughton cuando se quedó sola, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, ha emparejado a un buen número de pobres floreros. Incluso aceptó la tarea de buscarle una esposa a mi hijo, una hazaña hercúlea que yo no pude manejar. Y para coronar todo eso, asume las responsabilidades de la finca de un caballero _y_ de una dama. Aunque no sea una belleza común, sus encantos voluptuosos son mucho más atractivos para los caballeros. En resumen, señorita White, es perfecta…

—Duquesa, conozco mis faltas, y no quise…

—Shhh. Terry, no deberías tener ningún problema en encontrarle un esposo. Cuando los caballeros que cumplen con los requisitos sepan que ella está en el mercado, van a caer a sus pies.

Candy se quedó mirando a la duquesa con horror. Oh, Dios querido. ¿Cómo había salido tan mal?

Archie movió las cejas.

—Señorita White, vaya trofeo que resultó ser.

La duquesa miró a su hijo.

—Cambié de parecer. Saca a tu amigo de la lista de maridos potenciales.

—¿Qué? —Archie y Candy dijeron a la vez, mirándose boquiabiertos.

—Vosotros pasaríais todo el tiempo compitiendo para ver quién es más travieso. —La duquesa volvió a mirar a su hijo—. Ella va a querer un debilucho que pueda enrollar en el dedo meñique. Encuéntrale un hombre que mantenga la rienda firme, pero sin quebrarla. Terry, haz que acepte.

Todos se quedaron quietos.

Candy apretó los dientes y se levantó lentamente.

—No. No voy a aguantar que nadie me venga a decir lo que tengo que hacer. Por necesidad aprendí a manejar la finca y a tomar todas las responsabilidades. No soy como las otras mujeres. Mi carrera es importante. Me da alegría. Soy independiente y me gusta. No soy ninguna flor marchitándose en espera que un hombre me rescate. Veo esas damas que van de los brazos de sus padres a los brazos de sus maridos. Entiendo que eso es lo que conocen y necesitan. Pero no soy como ellas, y no lo puedo cambiar. Y no necesito un cónyuge que me mantenga con la rienda corta. Qué insulto. Yo manejo mis propias riendas.

Archie esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Duquesa, ¿me puede reincorporar a la lista de esposos? Encuentro su pasión muy excitante.

La duquesa tocó sus gafas.

—Sí, empiezo a ver la posibilidad. Ella podría tenerte con la rienda firme.

—Parar —dijo Terry, y se volvió hacia Candy.

Sus ojos tenían una expresión extraña que ella no pudo interpretar.

—Le quiero enseñar algo —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella cedió, porque necesitaban hablar en privado. Pero mientras se iban alejando, sentía agujas en las manos. Anoche había notado su mirada decidida. No, no iba a buscar problemas. Él y ella entendían que ayer ya se había ido para no volver.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17 **

El estómago de Candy dio un vuelco mientras él la guiaba arriba hacia un lado de la escalera en forma de U. Ninguno de ellos habló, pero su expresión aguda hablaba a volúmenes. Él probablemente había luchado con su conciencia la noche anterior, pero ella se esmeraría en persuadirlo de no hacer hincapié en lo que no se podía cambiar. Debían dejar atrás el día de ayer. Cuando él aceptara lo inevitable, y lo haría porque no tenía otra elección, su amistad prohibida terminaría. Una tristeza dolorosa se extendió a través de sus venas, pero no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.

Cuando alcanzaron el descansillo, él se dirigió hacia una estatua alada en uno de los enormes nichos arqueados.

—Eros —dijo él—. El Dios griego de la lujuria y la fertilidad.

—Oh. —El calor inundó su cara mientras recordaba sus intimidades del día anterior.

Había respondido con abandono a cada toque suyo, pero no permitiría que la vergüenza arruinara el bello recuerdo. Pronto él se casaría, y todos sus besos y caricias serían para su mujer. No podía soportar pensar en eso, pero una imagen de la sonrisa con hoyuelos de Annie y su figura delgada surgió en su mente. Todas sus vacilantes esperanzas de que él siempre recordara cómo habían hecho el amor perdieron vitalidad cuando recordó sus palabras. _Quiero desear a mi esposa._ El pesar la absorbió, pues sabía que él pronto la olvidaría cuando llevara a la exquisita Annie a su cama.

Terry continuó caminando, y ella no pudo evitar notar que los otros nichos de la pared estaban vacíos.

—Vendí el trabajo artístico después de la muerte de mi padre —él dijo.

Su garganta se cerró, sabiendo cuánto había sacrificado él por su familia.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer —dijo. Cómo él, ella haría lo que tenía que hacer y terminaría lo qué nunca debería haber comenzado en primer lugar.

Al alcanzar la galería, él se detuvo un momento y aspiró profundamente. Los labios de Candy temblaron. _Perdóname. Nunca tuve la intención de causarte angustia._

Él exhaló audiblemente y la escoltó al interior de la larga habitación rectangular. Ella contempló los numerosos retratos alineados sobre las paredes de paneles oscuros. Dos arañas de luces de cristal colgaban del cielo raso elaboradamente esculpido. Una chimenea con una repisa pálida de mármol estaba en el extremo más alejado de la galería.

Terry la llevó hacia un retrato de un caballero con una barba puntiaguda y un arete de perla.

—Richard Graham, el primer Conde de Grandchester —dijo—. Sirvió a Henry VIII.

Cuando él continuó avanzando, ella contempló la pared.

—Oh, mira, esa es tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Caminaron hacia el retrato. El artista había captado hábilmente la sonrisa irónica de la duquesa.

—Tú madre era una gran beldad. Todavía lo es.

Terry la condujo al enorme retrato junto a ese.

—Mi padre —dijo él.

Terry tenía el mismo maxilar cuadrado y los ojos azules de pestañas gruesas de su difunto padre.

—Tienes un fuerte parecido con él.

—Hasta ayer, habría dicho que no me parezco a él en su carácter.

Su rápida inhalación atrajo la mirada de él hacia su rostro alzado.

—No había entrado a esta galería desde que mi padre murió —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella.

—Resentimiento.

Candy fijó su atención en el retrato y lo miró con furia.

—Tú madre lo amó. ¿Cómo pudo traicionarla él?

—Él era diez años mayor que ella, y ya estaba muy encaminado en el territorio de la disipación y de las deudas cuando ella lo conoció. La familia de mi madre la intercambió junto con una fortuna generosa por una conexión Ducal.

Candy lo miró con los labios entreabiertos.

—Esa es la razón por la que te rehusaste a casarte por dinero.

—Eso y el orgullo —dijo él.

—¿Cómo murió?

—De la forma predecible. —Su mirada se desvió hacia el retrato otra vez—. Un marido cornudo lo desafió. Mi padre estaba borracho y erró el tiro. Su adversario le disparó en el hombro. El cirujano lo trajo a casa y sacó la bala, pero la herida se infectó. Duró tres días. Justo lo suficiente para que en su estado febril rogara por el perdón de mi madre.

—¿Y el tuyo? —preguntó ella.

—Me rehusé a verlo.

Una terrible sospecha se apoderó de ella.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—No seguiré los pasos de mi padre. Es mi responsabilidad restaurar tu honor y el mío.

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo sabes, Candy.

Ella comenzó a temblar.

—Yo… sabía que tú asumirías toda la culpa, pero no me puedes absolver de responsabilidad. Yo… no te detuve.

—No, no te permitiré que busques excusas para mi conducta. Prometí no tocarte otra vez en Ashdown House, pero rompí mi promesa. Hay sólo una forma de arreglar esta situación.

El pánico arañó sus pulmones.

—No. Las chicas. Las familias llegarán mañana.

—Shhh —dijo él, colocando su dedo brevemente sobre sus labios—. No te preocupes. Les hablaré a sus padres en privado. El cortejo pretendía darme la oportunidad de conocer a sus hijas, pero no ha funcionado como había planeado. Será un asunto difícil. Las chicas tendrán que echarse atrás, pero también pienso pagarles una bonita suma a sus padres como restitución.

—Sé que tienes dudas, pero no debes terminar el cortejo por lo que sucedió entre nosotros —dijo ella rápidamente—. Somos adultos consensuales y…

—Escucha —dijo él, su voz profunda la silenció—. En junio cuando la temporada termine, regresarás con mi familia a Graham Park. Y entonces formalizaremos nuestro compromiso.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—No. No digas más, te lo suplico.

Él la tomó de los hombros.

—Haz que tu abogado haga los preparativos para poner toda tu fortuna en un fideicomiso antes de que nos casemos. Se quedará bajo tu control exclusivo. —Él sonrió un poco—. Mira, aquí hay un hombre que se casará contigo sin un penique.

_Oh, Dios mío, no. _

—No se trata de mi fortuna —dijo ella, oyendo la desesperación en su propia voz—. Esto no puede ocurrir. Las consecuencias son demasiado terribles par considerarlas. Es imposible, y tú lo sabes.

—Candy, estás temblando. Ven a sentarte conmigo. —La guió hacia un banco de terciopelo y tomó sus manos frías entre las de él—. Estás trastornada, pero cuidaré de ti.

Ella comenzó a balbucear.

—Pensé que tú entendías. Ayer fue el único momento para nosotros. Nunca esperé cualquier otra cosa.

—Te deshonré más de una vez. —Su expresión se volvió resuelta—. Tu honor y el mío están en peligro.

A toda costa ella debía disuadirlo.

—Ambos somos mundanos. Tanto como aprecio tus honorables intenciones, no llegamos tan lejos como para cometer un error irreparable. Nadie lo sabe. Olvidaremos que alguna vez ocurrió.

—Imposible. Tengo conocimiento íntimo de tu cuerpo. Como tú tienes conocimiento íntimo del mío. No puedo simular que nunca ocurrió.

—Terry, ¿cómo puedes ignorar el escándalo? Ya me acusan de intentar clavarte mis garras. Esto causará daño a tu familia y a las chicas —dijo ella, su voz elevándose.

Él acarició un errante mechón de pelo en su mejilla.

—Anoche pensé por mucho tiempo antes de tomar mi decisión. No descarté mi obligación hacia las chicas y a sus familias fácilmente. Pero tuve que sopesar eso contra el mal que te había causado.

—Consentí sabiendo que no podría haber nada más entre nosotros. Te absuelvo de cualquier obligación hacia mí, y debes aceptarlo.

Él apretó sus manos.

—Déjame terminar. Pensé en lo que haría si tu tío todavía viviera, y supe que le pediría tu mano en matrimonio. Él no está aquí, pero eso no cambia nada. El honor debe ser preservado. Es mi deber casarme contigo.

Sus palabras apuñalaron su corazón. Aunque ella nunca podría casarse con él, lo amaba muchísimo. Y él casi le había dicho que él nunca se habría declarado si no se hubiera sentido obligado por el sentido del deber. Ni siquiera sabía que había aplastado su orgullo y había roto su corazón.

—Sé que éste no es el matrimonio de cuento de hadas que tus padres tuvieron. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que tu tío no toleraría ninguna discusión si estuviera aquí.

Las palabras de su tío dichas hacía tiempo vinieron a ella. _Si un hombre alguna vez te propone matrimonio, debes decírselo._ Ella no podía hacerlo… no podía decirle a Terry la sórdida verdad.

—No nos queda nada más que aceptar que nos equivocamos y dejarlo detrás.

—Tu miedo tiene sentido bajo las circunstancias —dijo él—. Sé que esto no es cómo visualizaste tu vida. No puedo prometer que nuestro matrimonio será fácil, pero lo resolveremos sobre la marcha. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo, así que sabes que es posible. A cambio, te ofrezco mi familia, mi protección, mi devoción y niños. Y Candy, lo que hay entre nosotros… la pasión… es raro. Nunca tuve la intención de comprometerte, pero podemos ser felices juntos.

Ella soltó sus manos.

—¿Podemos ser felices cuándo semejante matrimonio provocaría dolor para tantos? ¿Has pensado en cómo se sentirán Paty y Annie? Serán humilladas y despreciadas. Y tú dijiste que nunca le traerías escándalo a tu familia. No podemos hacerles esto.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Tú me instaste a cancelar el cortejo porque tenía dudas, pero no tengo dudas acerca de mi deber hacia ti. Nos casaremos.

—No puedo —dijo ella con abatimiento.

Él retrocedió como si ella le hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Me estás rechazando?

—Me rehúso a causarle un escándalo a ti y a tu familia. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella le había dicho la verdad, pero él no entendería.

Terry se levantó del banco y clavó los ojos en Candy. Una sensación entumecedora se arrastró sobre él. El momento parecía irreal, como si estuviera de pie observando fuera de su propio cuerpo.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró.

Terry recordó algo que Archie había dicho la primera noche que había conocido a Candy. Él había escogido a la única mujer en el reino que no se casaría con él.

¡Maldita sea! Su cara se calentó, y él le volvió la espalda. ¡Maldita sea! Él era un maldito Duque… el soltero más elegible de Inglaterra. Y ella le había rechazado. Él le había ofrecido todo, y ella había dicho que no.

Unos pasos corriendo sonaron fuera de la galería.

—¿Terry? ¿Señorita White? Vengan rápidamente —dijo Karen, la excitación en su voz.

Él se aclaró la voz, incapaz de mirar a su hermana.

—Karen, por favor concédenos privacidad.

—Madre dijo que debes bajar la escalera ahora. Un carruaje acaba de llegar. —Ella se rió—. Alguien llegó con un día de anticipación.

—Bajaremos —dijo él.

Después de que las pisadas de su hermana se retiraron, él apretó y aflojó las manos. Entonces, con una inhalación profunda, él se obligó a recuperar el control de sí mismo.

—¿Saludamos a los invitados, señorita White?

Candy estaba al pie de los escalones en forma de herradura con todos los demás. Ella consiguió esbozar una sonrisa débil y agarró firmemente su chal con tanta fuerza que sus dedos le dolieron. Sólo el conocimiento de que las otras estaban allí contuvo sus lágrimas. Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo podía hacerle esto a él?

La brisa alborotó el pelo oscuro y despeinado de Terry mientras los invitados descendían del carruaje. Él volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia ella y entonces se alejó. Se mordió los labios porque quería gritar, pero no debía.

Estaba muy cerca de terminar su relación. Así que ella se obligó a observar a las demás para recordarse que ella no podía avergonzarlo. Ella debía ser fuerte por Terry.

Un hombre de pelo plateado estaba de pie hablando con Terry y Archie. El Marqués de Britter, el padre de Annie. Candy se sintió como una criada y se alegró de que todo el mundo la ignorara. Estuvo allí viendo sin ser vista, esperando el momento adecuado para poder escapar a su cuarto.

La voz del marqués penetró en sus pensamientos depresivos.

—Nos pusimos en marcha un día antes. Deseaba tener previsto un día adicional de viaje. Mi hija es propensa al mareo.

—Oh, Papá, ¿debes mencionarlo?—gimió Annie. Ninguna arruga arruinaba sus prístinas faldas blancas.

—No te preocupes, hija. —Lady Britter le sonrió a la duquesa—. Annie no sucumbió a la enfermedad ni una vez. Creo que ella ha superado la tendencia.

Karen llamó aparte a Annie. Las dos chicas charlaban y soltaban risitas mientras los lacayos descargaban los carruajes.

—Hicimos un tiempo excelente ayer y pasamos la noche en el Cisne Negro —continuó Lord Britter—. Decidí viajar temprano esta mañana. No deseaba exponer más a mi mujer y mi hija a las clases más rudas que son los clientes de las posadas del campo. Hubiera sido insoportable.

Candy consideró que él tenía demasiado sentido de la superioridad y por eso le desagradó.

—Espero que no hayamos incomodado a su familia —dijo Lord Britter.

—De ningún modo —dijo Terry—. Mi madre y la señorita White tienen todos los asuntos bajo control.

Lord Britter miró a Candy brevemente con unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Ella se sintió tan insignificante como en la ópera, pero esta vez se alegró por ello.

El marqués se volvió hacia su hija y alzó las cejas.

—Annie, ¿continuarás ignorando al Duque?

Se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Me disculpo, Padre.

Candy observó a la joven hundir su barbilla mientras se acercaba.

—La negligencia es mía —dijo Terry, caminando a grandes pasos hacia adelante para interceptarla. Con un sonrojo, ella ofreció su mano enguantada. Cuando él la subió a sus labios, Candy apartó la mirada, su corazón fragmentándose como vidrio roto.

Ella era su peor pesadilla. Sólo que él no tenía ni idea. Nunca debía saberlo.

Tras el almuerzo, Candy se escapó a su dormitorio y se apoyó contra la puerta. Devolvería cada cuarto de penique de su fortuna por la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado. Pero ella había sabido durante ocho años a lo que había renunciado. La chica estúpida que había sido, ni siquiera lo había comprendido hasta que el tío George se lo había dicho.

No hubo un solo momento en el que ella hubiera aceptado su destino, sino más bien una aceptación gradual de que era real e irrevocable. En su mayoría, recordó intentar enmendarse cuidando a su tío, entregándose en una súplica silenciosa por el perdón. Cuando él estaba al borde de la muerte, le había pedido que lo perdonara. Ella había llorado tanto que no había podido ver por las lágrimas.

Después de eso, había dado un paso, un día a la vez.

Asqueada ante su lástima por sí misma, caminó hacia la cama y se hundió en el borde del colchón. Había hecho lo correcto, lo único que podía hacer era rechazar la propuesta de Terry. Por supuesto, nunca hubiera sido necesario si no lo hubiera confundido el día anterior. Y todos los días antes. Todos los días que ella egoístamente le había dado a Terry falsas expectativas haciéndose la brillante e ingeniosa para que él pasara más tiempo con ella. Para así poder pretender que él era su enamorado. Ayer, ella había cruzado la línea. Hoy, lo había humillado.

Durante años, había evitado a los caballeros que expresaban hasta el más leve interés en ella, sabiendo que nunca podría casarse. Había sido fácil hasta que él había entrado en su vida. Se había engañado, aunque Eliza se lo había advertido repetidamente. Y ella había caído de bruces, enamorándose de él. Completa, irremediablemente enamorada de él. Lo amaba demasiado como para arruinar su vida.

Sus ojos se empañaron. Al diablo todo eso, no podía permitirse ojos enrojecidos y una nariz tapada. En pocos minutos, debía caminar escaleras abajo hacia la sala de estar.

Se puso de pie, encontró su abanico, agitó las manos cerca de su caliente cara. Pronto debía enfrentarse a todos y pretender que nada estaba fuera de lugar. Y debía hacer eso una y otra vez. Toda la semana.

La voz amortiguada de Annie sonaba a través de la pared que unía sus cuartos. La chica que tenía más probabilidades. La chica más bella. Con quien él se casaría. No tenía derecho de estar celosa. Ningún derecho de tener envidia de Annie. Ningún derecho para amar a Terry.

Candy miró el reloj del al lado de la cama, sabiendo que debía salir en poco tiempo. Con un profundo aliento, resolvió que se sentaría tan quieta como un ratón y evitaría atraer la atención indebida sobre sí misma. No deseaba hacer nada sino desaparecer mientras estaba sentaba con todos los demás.

La puerta de Annie se abrió y se cerró. Candy escuchó esperando las pisadas retirándose. En lugar de eso sonó un golpe, sobresaltándola. Cuando contestó, encontró a Annie y a Karen paradas allí.

Annie sonrió.

—Si usted está lista, pensamos que debería ir con nosotras hasta la sala de estar.

—Gracias. —Después de recuperar su abanico, se les unió en el corredor. Mantendría la calma. Cada vez que sintiera la pizca más pequeña de incomodidad, haría funcionar su abanico.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia las escaleras, Annie miró a Karen.

—Desearía que Paty estuviera aquí.

—Ella vendrá mañana —dijo Karen—. Me alegro tanto de que ambas estéis aquí esta semana. Nos divertiremos mucho juntas.

—Ambas deben venir a mi dormitorio en la noche —dijo Annie—. Podremos cotillear durante horas, como lo hicimos en la casa de Paty la semana pasada.

Candy se preguntó si había estado equivocada todo el tiempo acerca de su amistad. ¿Sería sincera Annie? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

La beldad rubia se volvió hacia Candy.

—Usted debe unirse con nosotras.

—No soñaría con interrumpir —dijo ella.

Los ojos azules de Karen brillaron intensamente con travesura.

—Ahora que mi hermano eliminó a esa desagradable de Elizabeth y su perra faldera, Henrietta, podemos contarle las cosas horribles que hicieron durante el cortejo.

Evidentemente Paty y Annie habían confiado en Karen.

Habían alcanzado el descansillo cuándo Annie se detuvo.

—Temo que la señorita White nos considerará unas chismosas crueles.

Karen evaluó a Candy.

—Quizá Elizabeth se las arregló para ganar su apoyo como lo hizo con las otras chicas.

A pesar de toda su pena, Candy consiguió una débil sonrisa.

—Tomando prestada una frase de su madre, ¿me veo como si hubiera nacido ayer?

Las dos chicas rieron disimuladamente detrás de sus manos.

—Mejor nos ponemos en camino —dijo ella.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, las dos chicas hablaban de todos los alegres momentos que tendrían durante la semana. Hicieron planes para probarse los vestidos de una en la otra, alterar los adornos de sus bonetes, y contar cuentos de fantasmas por la noche. Al principio, Candy se sintió aliviada de que la amistad pareciera verdadera y honesta, pero mientras se acercaban a la sala de estar, se dio cuenta de que había ignorado completamente el cortejo. No había mencionado a Terry ni una vez.

Ella se dijo a sí misma que era natural para ellas hacer planes para sí mismas, pero se preocupó de todos modos. Quizá no quisieran discutir de Terry en su presencia. Candy se sentiría torpe si hablaban de él. Y sus heridas estaban demasiado en carne viva como para escuchar a Annie hablar de él.

Terry le había preguntado por qué no le gustaba Annie. Candy le había tomado una aversión instantánea a la chica y la había juzgado cuando aun no la conocía. Pero ese primer día, había visto el interés de Terry en la belleza. Y entonces Candy inadvertidamente se había dispuesto a difamar a Annie, así como a Elizabeth. En algún nivel profundo, Candy había sabido que la chica era la más probable en conquistarlo. Y cada instante después, Candy había hecho todo lo posible para atraerlo hacia ella.

Ella lo había seducido, lo creyera él o no. Lo había llevado a traicionar a las chicas que él cortejaba. Y él, el hombre honorable que era, le había propuesto casamiento porque no quería ser un libertino como su padre.

Terry estaba ante el aparador en la sala de estar, tenía sus manos adormecidas como el hielo.

—Viejo, ¿necesitas ayuda para servir el brandy?

La voz divertida de Archie le recordó a Terry mantener la compostura. Flexionó las manos dos veces y sirvió dos Brandís. No confiaba en sí mismo para beber en su estado de preocupación.

Fijando una expresión estoica en su cara, él le dio las bebidas a Archie y a Lord Britter. Mientras el marqués pontificaba acerca de un discurso que intentaba hacer la semana próxima en el Parlamento, Terry asentía con la cabeza ocasionalmente, pero prestaba poca atención.

Candy le había permitido besarla y tocarla. Lo tocó a él, por Dios. Le entregó todo menos su virginidad. Y entonces le había dicho que debían olvidarse de que alguna vez había ocurrido. Ella le había dado una salida. Previniendo el escándalo. Debía estar aliviado. No lo estaba.

—Allí están —dijo su madre.

Su hermana y Annie siguieron a una Candy seria a la sala de estar. Las tres hicieron una reverencia. Candy se sentó separada de las chicas y aceptó una taza de té.

—Discúlpeme —dijo Archie. Entonces él reclamó una silla junto a la de Candy y la enganchó en una conversación.

Terry se alejó dando media vuelta. No le dejaría ver lo que su negativa le había hecho. Por Dios, él le había ofrecido todo, y ella le había rechazado.

Britter se aclaró la voz.

—Quizá podría llevarme en un recorrido por los espectaculares jardines.

Terry no era tan tonto como para permitir que Britter lo arrinconara.

—Quizá en otro momento —dijo Terry—. Mi madre se lo tomará muy mal si salimos.

Britter sorbió su brandy.

—¿Podemos movernos para no ser oídos?

Terry siguió a Britter hacia la puerta abierta de la terraza pasando por la entrada delantera de la mansión. La brisa desordenó el delgado cabello canoso del marqués.

Malditos Infiernos. Terry no podía dejar que su revuelo interior lo distrajera. Britter era un político cruel con numerosos aliados. Sus ambiciones no conocían fronteras. Cada palabra que él daba se calculaba para manipular a sus adversarios. Terry no podía bajar la guardia.

Él se mantuvo silencioso mientras contemplaba el jardín donde una confusión de flores coloridas brotaba a lo largo de los altos y recortados cerco de setos y de los arbustos en forma de cono. Mucho antes de que su padre hubiera desangrado las fincas, un paisajista había diseñado los jardines formales. Terry había pensado en mostrárselos a Candy, pero todo había cambiado ayer.

Él sólo tenía la culpa.

Britter sorbió su bebida.

—Tuve dudas acerca de permitir que mi hija participara de este cortejo.

Su tono suave no engañó a Terry.

—Pero usted lo permitió.

—Mi esposa me convenció de que nuestra hija no tendría oportunidad con usted de otra manera. —Los ojos de Britter brillaban intensa y peligrosamente mientras evaluaban a Terry—. Tiene una hermana, Grandchester. Supongo que mataría a cualquier hombre que actuara con irresponsabilidad y poca consideración hacia ella.

Él encontró ridícula la amenaza.

—La defensa es la mejor ofensa. Protejo a mi hermana para prevenir que cualquier daño llegue a ella.

Britter arqueó las cejas.

—¿La dejaría entrar a un cortejo similar?

—Si usted desaprueba el involucramiento de su hija, la puede retirar. No me daré por ofendido.

—¿Significa mi hija tan poco para usted, Grandchester? ¿La dejaría ir tan fácilmente?

Confirmando su carácter, Britter había colocado una suave trampa, una que tenía la intención de obligar a Terry a declarar sus intenciones o se arriesgaba a insultar a Annie.

—Tengo el aprecio más alto por su hija y por la señorita O'Brian también.

El marqués inclinó la cabeza.

—Una respuesta diplomática. Aunque no siempre hemos estado de acuerdo con los asuntos de estado, aprecio su cautela y sus astutas opiniones.

Otra de las tácticas famosas de Britter: Tumba a tu adversario con un cumplido y entonces dedícate a la matanza. Terry dejó la declaración pasar sin comentario, pero permaneció alerta.

El marqués miró por la puerta y no dijo nada por varios minutos. Cuando habló, su voz sonó áspera.

—Ella es mi única hija.

El cuello de Terry cosquilleó ante las palabras inesperadas.

Luego de algunos minutos, Britter habló otra vez.

—Sus hermanos fueron fáciles. Arrojarlos al mundo sabiendo que se volverían duros y salvajes hasta que se sosegaran por sus responsabilidades. Pero todavía veo a Annie en trenzas llevando consigo a un gatito como una muñeca. Sé que no la puedo mantener en casa para siempre. —Britter le miró—. Pero no la entregaré a menos que sepa que el hombre con quien ella se va a casar la adorará como yo lo hago.

Britter podría también haberle dado un puñetazo en el intestino.

Terry encontró los ojos del hombre, sabiendo lo que le había costado al poderoso político hacer una admisión como esa. Él entendía cómo se sentía Britter, pues él sentía lo mismo acerca de Karen. Pero Terry no podía decirle a Britter lo que él quería escuchar, no le mentiría al hombre.

—Una de las razones por las que decidí mantener la sesión final aquí fue porque así podría conseguir conocer mejor a ambas chicas. En Londres, hay mucho escrutinio… los periódicos sensacionalistas, la alta sociedad. Siento una obligación hacia ambas chicas… para darles consideración por igual. Pero también deberían tener voto en la cuestión. Y también deberían tenerlo usted y O'Brian. —_Sus hijas son demasiado buenas para mí._

Britter se aclaró la voz.

—Es duro para las chicas.

—Supongo que lo es —dijo Terry—. Todas las decisiones han sido mías, aunque les di la oportunidad para retirarse dignamente.

—Eso no es lo que le causa angustia a Annie.

Terry lo esperó para que le suministrara la respuesta.

—La condenada cosa es, Grandchester, que usted escogió a dos chicas que se hicieron amigas.

_Y las obligó a competir una contra la otra. Por él._

Todas estas semanas, él le había dirigido sólo el pensamiento superficial a la manera en que las chicas y sus familias se sentían acerca del cortejo. Él había hecho una promesa tácita para escoger ya sea Paty o a Annie como su esposa. La culpabilidad chamuscó su intestino. Ayer, las había traicionado.

Nunca lo sabrían, pero él lo sí.

Se había probado a sí mismo ser el hijo de su padre después de todo.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18 **

La carta del secretario de Terry llegó el miércoles por la mañana.

Después del desayuno, se sentó en su estudio a leerla. El vicario, los inquilinos y los aldeanos, todos elogiaban a Candy. Ella había hecho frecuentes donaciones a los pobres y visitaba a los enfermos. Candy era cliente habitual de las tiendas del pueblo, a menudo hacía sus compras allí. Todos los comerciantes sabían que podría encontrar productos mucho más selectos en Londres.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su secretario había llenado un página entera con elogiosos comentarios sobre ella. Diablos. Terry le había pedido un informe de Ligan, no una oda melosa de las muchas virtudes de Candy. Con un suspiro impaciente, volteó la página.

Los siguientes párrafos sobre Ligan no eran concluyentes. Su secretario había hecho varias visitas a la taberna local. Nadie le había dado una información definitiva, pero todos pensaban que era un joven holgazán, sin aspiraciones. Los aldeanos afirmaron que se habían sorprendido cuando Ardley le había comprado una comisión militar. Algunos sugirieron que el difunto conde podría haberlo pillado en algún acto despreciable. Más inquietante aun, poco después de que Ligan se hubiera reportado para el servicio militar, una de las chicas del pueblo se había ido repentinamente, por un supuesto trabajo de criadaen una gran mansión de Derbyshire. Nunca había vuelto, y su familia se había negado a hablar sobre ella.

Terry guardó la carta bajo llave en su escritorio y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Ligan debió haber embarazado a la chica. Al enterarse de ello, el tío de Candy podría haber tomado acciones discretas para enviar lejos al canalla, antes de que perjudicase a otra. Por supuesto no se lo habría contado a Candy ni a nadie más, para evitarle una vergüenza a la familia de la muchacha.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta. Archie asomó la cabeza.

—Tengo noticias, si tienes un momento.

—Entra —dijo Terry. Después que Archie se dejó caer en una silla ante el escritorio, Terry le contó sobre la carta de su secretario.

—Tu teoría sobre la chica del pueblo parece verosímil —dijo Archie—. Mi primo Henry envió un informe sobre la carrera militar de Ligan. La mayoría de los que recordaban a Ligan, creía que él había desertado en Toulouse. Pero, con la confusión que se produjo con la caída del puente, no había ninguna prueba.

—¿Qué hay sobre la familia francesa? —preguntó Terry.

Archie se movió en su silla.

—Puede haber pasado tiempo con los campesinos franceses. Lo que sí sé es que los espías de mi primo identificaron a Ligan en Londres. Habría estado allá durante los últimos seis meses, posiblemente más.

—¿Qué? —Terry miró fijamente a Archie—. El detective[1] de Bow Street no descubrió esta información.

—Porque solo investigaba las actuales actividades de Ligan. ¿Dónde más podría esconderse tan bien? Lo habrían atraído las casas de juego y las prostitutas —dijo Archie—. Ligan me dijo que se había puesto en contacto con su hermana después de haber leído sobre su matrimonio en la prensa inglesa, en París. Debería haber adivinado que se encontraba en Londres. —Terry frunció el ceño—. Me sorprende que Broughton no haya descubierto más cuando indagó la carrera militar de Ligan.

—Mi primo investigó eso. El oficial superior de Ligan creía que el teniente había muerto y no quería inquietar a Broughton, ya que él le había escrito en nombre de su esposa.

Terry se frotó la cara.

—Maldición.

Archie se limpió ligeramente la manga.

—La evidencia abrumadora demuestra que Ligan es un tipo malvado.

Terry se levantó bruscamente de su silla y se paseó frente al fuego.

—Había planeado hablar con Broughton cuando regresáramos a Londres. Broughton no es ningún tonto. Debe saber que Ligan está acumulando deudas.

—Tienes la prueba que buscabas. Preséntasela a Broughton. No le pasará más dinero.

Terry cruzó su mirada con la de Archie.

—No es suficiente. Ligan quiere la fortuna de Candy. Tendré que conseguir que Broughton acepte entregarlo a una patrulla de leva[2]. Estoy seguro que Broughton estará muy feliz de deshacerse de él.

Archie levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Terry irritado.

—Si te preocupas por ella, y sé que lo haces, no dejes que se te salga su nombre de pila otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Paty y sus padres llegaron. A Terry le gustó el regordete O'Brian, más aun cuando el hombre confesó que su abuelo venía del comercio, un tendero. O'Brian no quería que esta información llegara como una sorpresa. Terry le aseguró que eso no afectaba en nada la opinión que tenía de Paty. Y le había dicho a O'Brian que la tenía en gran estima, pero en seguida quiso darse de patadas al ver que los ojos del hombre se iluminaban esperanzados.

Él no se merecía a la hija de O'Brian.

Después del almuerzo, su madre insistió en llevarlos a todos en un tour por la casa. Ella había dejado la galería para el final. Terry llevó primero a Paty y después a Annie, por la sala, contando historias sobre sus ancestros. Ambas chicas habían hecho comentarios educados, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban interesadas en las batallas ducales de antaño. Debería haberlo sabido. Y cuando las vio reunidas con su hermana, observó sus animadas expresiones, e imaginó que ellas preferían más a Karen que a él.

Cuando todo el grupo se marchó en tropel hacia el otro extremo, desvió su mirada hacia Candy. Se quedó inmóvil ante la vista de su tez pálida. Ella apenas había comido hoy. Maldición, mejor sería que dejase de observarla. Por Dios, no debería preocuparse por ella. Sólo era otra de sus ex–amantes. Las había dejado sin dedicarle un solo pensamiento. A ella también la olvidaría.

Su madre se detuvo ante una enorme pintura de su padre.

—Este retrato de mi marido fue encargado poco después del nacimiento de Karen —dijo.

Annie y Paty expresaron la semejanza de Terry con su padre. Candy se detuvo cerca de su madre. Dos días habían pasado desde que la había traído aquí. Parecían semanas.

Su madre empezó a relatar su versión de cuento de hadas de su cortejo. Cuando comenzó a parlotear, Terry giró el rostro. Lady Britter intercambió una mirada elocuente con su marido. Y a continuación miró con lástima a la madre de Terry.

Él se alejó a zancadas hacia la chimenea y apoyó sus manos contra la repisa. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el orgullo de su madre? Pero bueno, no tenía cuando se trataba de su maldito. El hombre estaba muerto. Ido. Polvo al polvo. Ella debería dar gracias a Dios. Pero no, después de trece años, todavía seguía negándose a dejar marchar sus ilusiones. Si alguna vez él había tenido algunos sueños, había perdido la mayoría después de enterrar al bastardo de su padre.

Ante el susurro de faldas, se puso tenso. _Déjame en paz._

Candy se paró a su lado.

—Terry —susurró—. Necesita aferrarse a recuerdos felices de tu padre.

Mantuvo la mirada en la repisa de mármol y dijo con los dientes apretados:

—Tú no sabes nada.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Sé un poco. Y lo siento mucho.

Él movió rápidamente su furiosa mirada hacia ella.

—No lo _entiendes_. Ellos _saben_.

Los ojos de ella se le abrieron de par en par.

—¿Saben qué?

Terry inclinó su cara a la de ella y le dirigió una fría mirada.

—Él alardeaba de sus amantes en público. En frente de mi madre.

Ella se estremeció.

—Eso explica por qué ella sólo habla de su cortejo y de nada más. Quiere que otros sepan que él la amó una vez.

Se le escapó una risa amarga.

—No, lo que amaba era su fortuna.

A la tarde siguiente, la duquesa le pidió a Candy que llevara a los jóvenes a caminar por los jardines. Las personas mayores, jugarían a las cartas, adentro.

Una fresca brisa primaveral agitó las cintas del bonete de Candy. Los robles alrededor del lago eran enormes, quizá tan viejos y venerables como el linaje de Terry. Se quedó bastante atrás, una observadora silenciosa, mirando cómo Archie les enseñaba a Karen y a Paty cómo tirar guijarros rasando el lago. De vez en cuando se escuchaban sus risas. Archie, el consumado encantador, se burlaba de ellas. Paty aprendió rápidamente y tiró una piedra rasante sobre la cristalina agua azul verdosa. Archie le desordenó el cabello, y Paty bailó una pequeña giga[3] con Karen. Parecían tan despreocupados y felices.

Un grito llamó la atención de Candy hacia la derecha, donde Terry estaba empujando a Annie más y más alto en un columpio. Él se encontró con la mirada de Candy y la dedicó una cínica sonrisa. A continuación tomó a Annie por detrás, la bajó del columpio, y se inclinó sobre ella quedando con su cara invertida, haciendo que la chica se riera tontamente. Cuando él se irguió, le lanzó una rápida y dura mirada a Candy. Luego caminó alrededor del columpio. Tomó a Annie por la cintura y la alzó en el aire, haciéndola chillar de nuevo.

A Candy, el corazón le golpeó en el pecho cuando él bajó lentamente a Annie hasta dejarla sobre sus pies, sosteniéndola de la cintura. Él mirando los grandes ojos de la chica.

Candy se quedó congelada en el sol primaveral cuando sus palabras volvieron a rondarla. _Él alardeaba de sus amantes en público. En frente de mi madre_.

Él se había asegurado de que ella lo viese. Tenía la intención de hacerla pagar por rechazar su propuesta. Hacía alarde de Annie, porque sabía que estaba celosa de la muchacha.

Era como estar en la ópera otra vez, solo que ahora, sabía que ella lo estaba mirando. Lo había herido, e intentaba herirla. Pero esta vez no se trataba de mil cuchillos clavándole el corazón. Esta vez le había dado una sola estocada al corazón, con la misma espada grande que lo había imaginado empuñar, el primer día que la visitó. En su interior, se desangraba con su venganza.

Una sensación abrasadora le subió por la garganta, haciéndole arder la nariz y los ojos. Se volvió bruscamente, no le iba a permitir ver las lágrimas furiosas que amenazaban con derramarse. Le dolía el costado mientras se alejaba cada vez más rápido. Deseó no haber venido nunca. Ni nunca haberlo conocido.

Unos pasos corrían tras ella. Y en seguida una mano la tomó del codo. Atónita, quedó mirando fijo los ojos sonrientes de Archie. La soltó y le hizo una reverencia ridícula, ofreciéndole la mano.

—¿Baila conmigo, Señorita?

Miró más allá, y vio a Terry y a las chicas observando. En este juego cabían dos, pensó. Miró a Terry una vez más para asegurarse que sabía que estaba a punto de hacer un poco de alarde. Y en seguida le devolvió la reverencia a Archie, y súbitamente éste se la llevó bailando un vals por el pasto, una danza que sólo había observado, porque nunca nadie se lo había pedido. Archie contaba los pasos todo el tiempo, y ella reía como si nada la preocupase. Después se detuvo, la tomó de la mano y la tiró mientras corrían hacia el lago.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, estaba sin aliento. Los bellos ojos azules de Karen estaban llenos de tristeza. Candy se despreció por herir a la joven, sabiendo que Karen adoraba a Archie. Pero inmediatamente intentó rectificar la situación. Así que empujó a Archie hacia Karen.

—Es su prisionero.

A Karen se le iluminaron los ojos, y llamó a Paty para que la ayudara. Las dos chicas empezaron a perseguirlo. Terry inclinó la cabeza, para hablar con Annie. Los ojos le brillaban mientras hacía una reverencia, y en seguida se fue corriendo a juntarse con sus amigas.

Terry observó hasta que desaparecieron, y entonces caminó decididamente hacia Candy. Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue a la casa, porque no le debía nada.

—Nunca me di cuenta que fueses cobarde —le gritó.

Se volvió bruscamente, con la cara roja de ira, y fue hacia él. La encontró a medio camino y la tomó del brazo.

—Señorita White, eres _mi_ prisionera por los minutos siguientes.

Y partió, sin darle un minuto para protestar. Terry se fue a grandes pasos, diagonalmente por el bosque, fuera del sendero, mientras ella se esforzaba en seguirlo. Los pulmones se le contrajeron de miedo y también por el paso agotador que llevaba, pero prometió que nunca lo demostraría. Entonces se detuvo, apoyándola contra un árbol, agarrándola con las muñecas a los lados.

—Suéltame.

La soltó, pero no retrocedió. Un músculo se le contraía en la mejilla. Respiraba rápido, los ojos de un azul tormenta.

Ella respiró.

—Allí seguí tu juego de niños, pero no volveré a cometer ese error. Y no me voy a quedar mirando cómo usas a esa muchachita para vengarte.

—¿Celosa?

La rabia se le desató.

—Esto no se trata de Annie, y tú lo sabes. Estás enojado porque te rechacé. Deberías estar aliviado, pero tu orgullo no te lo permite. No supongas, por un instante, que me sedujiste. Hemos estado jugando con fuego casi desde el primer momento que nos conocimos. Ambos lo sabíamos, pero seguimos flirteando y bailando en un juego peligroso. No voy a culpar haber sido arrastrada por la pasión, a lo que pasó en ese coche. Tomamos precauciones para evitar una consumación, y eso solo, es prueba que ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Dejamos que sucediera porque ambos deseábamos pisar la hoguera y que el calor nos abrasara.

—Las razones no significan nada —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Te puse en una situación comprometedora, e hice lo que cualquier hombre honorable hubiese hecho. Pero te aseguraste que yo saliese deshonrado, no por el escándalo, sino porque tienes miedo. Armas parejas para todos los demás, pero estás demasiado asustada para comprometerte. Y usas la bravuconería para esconderlo.

Tembló. Sus ojos azules furiosos la asustaron porque estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad, y conocía lo suficiente de su vida como para juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Tenía que distraerlo para proteger sus secretos.

—Nunca te engañé respecto a tu matrimonio. He explicado mis razones para permanecer soltera, hasta quedar sin aliento. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que me has insultado.

—Nunca te he insultado —dijo, elevando la voz.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. Insinuaste que nunca te casarías conmigo, si no me hubieses comprometido.

—No tuerzas mis palabras. Sabías que estaba ante una elección imposible, pero escogí ser honorable contigo.

—¿Sabes siquiera lo hipócrita que suenas hablando del honor? Tu mismo has admitido ser un granuja impenitente.

Inhaló.

—Ese es un golpe asqueroso. El primer día que te visité, te dije que no me disculparía por mis relaciones pasadas, te juré que sería fiel a mi esposa, y eso es lo que importa.

—Juraste nunca deshonrarme otra vez, y rompiste esa promesa. ¿Cómo voy a saber que no romperás tus votos matrimoniales?

La miró furioso.

—Otro golpe bajo. Admitiste que participaste por propia voluntad. Y sabes que eres la única mujer que he tocado desde que te conocí.

—¿Así que yo no cuento? —dijo, levantando las cejas.

—Maldita seas. Pasé una noche infernal después de ponerte en apuros. Sabes lo preocupado que estoy por las chicas y sus familias. Pero todo lo que podía pensar era lo que sentiría tu tío si supiese que te había deshonrado y, abandonado. Te hice una proposición honorable, y la rechazaste.

—Ni siquiera me preguntaste. Y supusiste que iba a estar de acuerdo. —Le dirigió una sonrisa amarga—. Supongo que creíste que era una buena oferta para una solterona como yo.

La tomó de los hombros.

—Mírame a los ojos, y repite lo que acabas de decir.

Cerró la boca como una ostra, negándose a obedecer su orden.

Él deshizo las cintas bajo su mentón y arrojó el bonete al suelo. En seguida le tomó la barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba.

—Mírame a los ojos, y repítelo.

No se rendiría ante él.

—Mírame a los ojos, y dime que no me deseas.

Ella tembló porque no podía hacerlo.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

Lo amaba, todavía lo amaba, a pesar de sus diferencias imposibles.

—Mírame a los ojos, y dime que me volverías a rechazar, si cada obstáculo, cada uno de ellos, fuese removido.

_Búrlate de él, distráelo. Miéntele_. Pero no pudo.

—No puedes —le dijo. Le tomó la cara entre sus palmas calientes y sus dedos largos.

Mientras él bajaba la cabeza, su cuerpo respondió contra su voluntad. Se arqueó contra él, sintiendo que cedía, mientras su olor la hipnotizaba. Su cuerpo cálido y sus brazos fuertes la tentaban a entregarse. Casi lo hizo. Pero sabía cuál era su intención. Y eso fue suficiente para contenerse, y tener la fuerza de empujarlo. Hacer que su voz sonara cortante.

—Felicitaciones, Su Gracia. En el juego del orgullo, ha empatado el marcador.

Terry lanzó un juramento, mientras ella se agachaba a recoger el bonete, y se marchaba.

Todavía estaba conmocionada con la discusión que habían tenido.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Candy se sentó cerca de la duquesa en el salón, pretendiendo prestar atención a la conversación. Se sentía encolerizada y apenada al mismo tiempo. La había herido, porque ella lo había herido. Y quería retroceder en el tiempo, cuando se enfrentaban con ingenio y flirteaban con un poco de peligro. Pero en el carruaje habían ido demasiado lejos. Las intimidades que habían compartido habían hecho todo más difícil, y a ella, la habían hecho más vulnerable al deseo y al anhelo. Y ahora sufría y sufría, porque se había permitido enamorarse de él.

Lo quería de vuelta, deseaba todo el encanto, las pretensiones, ese baile alrededor de todo lo que había entre ellos. Si le diesen la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer. Porque anhelaba tanto estar en sus brazos, tocar su piel cálida, y deshacerse en el éxtasis que él le había enseñado. Deseaba oír su grito ronco mientras ella le daba placer. Deseaba estar piel con piel con él, ser una con él, lo quería todo para ella. Y nunca lo podría tener.

El cortejo se iba acelerando hacia la gran conclusión. Mañana, todos irían de picnic al lago, y el sábado, Terry hablaría con ambos padres. Haría su elección final, y ella no tendría ningún poder para persuadirlo que esperase por el amor.

Hoy le había preguntado si todos los obstáculos fuesen removidos, todavía se negaría. Debía haber mentido, pero no pudo. Durante años había empleado verdades a medias y omisiones para amparar sus feos secretos. Cualquier cosa para evitar mentir, porque estaba avergonzada de los engaños que le había dicho a su pobre y sufrido tío. Terry no le había dado la oportunidad de evadirse, pero después se hubiese pateado a sí misma. Podría haberse ido antes, pero estaba tan enojada con él, que se metió justo en la trampa. Y ahora él sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Se preguntó si en el fondo ella quería que lo supiese. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué todavía se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que le dedicaba una mirada? ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo? Hoy le había entregado todo.

Aunque la enfureciera, aunque no hubiese ninguna posibilidad de recuperar la amistad entre ellos, ninguna posibilidad de que alguna vez pudiese ser su esposa, deseaba la felicidad de él con todo su corazón. Pero no tenía poder para evitar que cometiera un error que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Ella sabía de arrepentimientos.

Terry nunca experimentaría el amor que merecía, todo ese amor que era capaz de dar y recibir. Ella le había dado silenciosamente su corazón, pero su amor no correspondido no podía violar su corazón. Estaba decidido a casarse por deber, y tal vez debió haberse dado cuenta que era decisión de él, no de ella. Después de todo ella se había negado, cuando él y su madre habían tratado de convencerla para que se casara.

La risa campechana del señor O'Brian resonó. Estaba jugando cartas con Paty, Karen y Archie. Al otro lado del salón, Terry estaba sentado junto a una ventana con Annie. La muchacha hablaba sin parar, y se enroscaba un rizo. Entonces le tocó la manga a Terry. A Candy, se le intensificó el dolor en el corazón, y desvió la mirada. Había observado a la chica en los últimos dos días, lista para saltar a la menor evidencia que Annie estuviese usando a Karen para sacar ventaja con Terry. Pero hasta ahora, había demostrado afecto tanto por Karen como por Paty. Anoche, durante horas, Candy había oído las risitas de las tres, en la pieza del lado.

La risa dulce de Annie le invadió los pensamientos. Incapaz de contenerse, le volvió a dar otra mirada. Esta vez notó el pulgar de Terry, tamborileando en su muslo. Sabía que ese gesto significaba que estaba impaciente o alterado. Estaba silencioso, ¿pero cómo podía hablar si Annie chachareaba como una urraca? Candy se alegró silenciosamente, porque Terry no estaba cautivado con la niña que tenía más posibilidades.

Pero en seguida sintió vergüenza de esos pensamientos maliciosos. Empezó a volverse, pero Terry le dio una mirada con esa expresión intensa que conocía tan bien. Quedó sin aliento, incapaz de desviar la vista. A pesar de todo, la cautivaba.

Annie le golpeó el brazo con su abanico, y volvió a reír. Una momentánea expresión irritada se asomó a sus ojos, y entonces fue como si le hubiese caído la máscara ducal en la cara. Se levantó con la niña y la escoltó donde sus padres. En seguida se paró frente a la chimenea.

—Señorita White —le dijo la duquesa—, nos entretendrá tocando piano.

Candy prefería no atraer la atención hacia sí misma.

—Tal vez a las jóvenes damas les gustaría lucirse.

La duquesa se llevó el lente impertinente al ojo.

—Es usted joven, y una dama. Por lo tanto califica.

Lady Britter le dedicó a Candy una elocuente mirada.

—Que generoso de su parte darle una oportunidad a una de las niñas. Por supuesto quiere animarlas, ya que están cortejando al duque.

Candy escuchó las palabras no pronunciadas: _y usted es una solterona que debería saber su lugar_.

—Toque, señorita White —dijo la señora O'Brian—. Lady Karen ha dicho que es bastante talentosa.

Candy mantuvo la mirada en Lady Britter.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo muchas horas libres para practicar. —Disfrutó con la cara de asombro de la mujer, una confirmación, tal vez, que Lady Britter había pensado lo mismo.

—Recuérdeme después, agregar su talento en el piano como otro de sus múltiples talentos —dijo la duquesa. Y entonces, procedió a informar a Lady Britter de cada una de sus habilidades que ayer había enumerado al desayuno.

En ese momento, todos se juntaron alrededor a escuchar. Candy se ruborizó. Por supuesto que apreciaba la estimación de la duquesa, pero en realidad, Paty y Annie merecían la atención.

—¿No es curioso que la señorita White sea tan particular, que todavía tenga que encontrar un esposo? —concluyó la duquesa.

Estrellas del alto cielo. Candy le dio una mirada de soslayo a Terry. Momentáneamente parecía divertido, y entonces, como si recordase lo que había pasado hoy, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—Por Dios —dijo Paty—. Señorita White, ¿duerme alguna vez?

Para alivio de Candy, todos rieron. Decidida a desviar el tópico de ella, le dio una mirada a Annie.

—¿Por qué no toca para nosotros? Lamentamos cuando no pudo tocar en la Ashdown House.

En el minuto en que pronunció esas palabras, a Lady Britter se le abrieron las alas nasales. Era obvio que Lady Britter era sensible acerca de la enfermedad de Annie ese día lluvioso durante la sesión del cortejo. Para ser justos, a ninguna madre le gustaba ver a su hija humillada.

—Oh, no podría tocar —dijo Annie—. En realidad, mis talentos son limitados, parecerían muy poca cosa comparados con los de la señorita White.

—Señorita White, todos están de acuerdo en que usted toque. Terry, tú le voltearás las páginas.

Candy hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podrían estar cerca después de haber intercambiado todas esas palabras duras de hoy? Pero había aprendido por las malas, en la ópera, que si se rehusaba sólo aumentaría las sospechas. Así que se levantó y tomó el brazo de Terry. Al darse cuenta de su fuerza, le vino a la mente ese brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros en el coche.

Echaba de menos esos tiempos cuando se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Pero por cada momento fácil, había bastantes difíciles. Si ella hubiera mantenido un aspecto profesional, hubiese evitado herirse a sí misma, y a él. Pero había querido tocar la estrella brillante, y avanzar en su carrera. No había sabido que al prometer abrirle el corazón, solo rompería el suyo.

Al llegar al instrumento, él sacó la partitura y la revisó. Enseguida puso la hoja en el puesto. Candy tragó. Era el Canon de Pachelbel. La misma música que había tocado en la Ashdown House.

¿Quería traspasarle un mensaje silencioso? La idea se entrelazó en su corazón. Pero debía resistir. Porque no podía olvidar que se casaría con otra. Así que se sentó en el taburete y posó sus débiles dedos sobre las suaves teclas.

La duquesa se acercó e inclinó la cabeza cerca del oído de Candy.

—Me perdonará por haberla avergonzado antes.

—Aprecio su cariño, duquesa, pero me temo que Lady Britter no.

—La conozco desde que nos presentamos en sociedad. Es una de esas bellezas vanas y añosas que pasan toda su vida compitiendo con las otras mujeres. La aguijoneó, porque sabe que mi hijo la escucha, y le tiene miedo por eso.

Candy resopló.

—Lo dudo.

La duquesa la miró.

—No tiene idea del poder que ha detentado en este cortejo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué cree que esas gatas celosas han hablado de usted? Porque solo usted ha tenido influencia sobre mi hijo. Le temían porque usted podía hacer o deshacer la oportunidad de sus hijas.

Candy miró a Terry. Él estaba mirando a otra parte, pero sospechaba que estaba escuchando.

—Sobrestiman mis poderes de persuasión, y con certeza, subestiman a su hijo.

Supo que había escuchado, porque levantó la barbilla, todo un duque, altanero y orgulloso.

La duquesa se rió suavemente y miró a su hijo.

—Bien, una mujer ingeniosa, sabe cómo envolver a un hombre en su dedo meñique.

Terry tamborileó los dedos sobre el piano.

—¿Estamos aquí para cotillear, o para oír tocar a la señorita White?

—Terry, ¿puedo tener una palabra en privado contigo? Señorita White, practique sus escalas mientras tanto.

Candy accedió y se tuvo que morder para no sonreír. Aparentemente, la duquesa mandaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Terry debía haber sacado esa tendencia de ella.

Después de unos momentos, miró por sobre el hombro y encontró que la duquesa todavía hablaba con Terry. Dios Santo. Seguramente le estaba escogiendo un esposo. Candy se encogió de hombros. No la podría casar en dos días.

Cuando Terry volvió, se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, y enderezó las páginas de la partitura.

—Mi madre insistió en que mañana nos juntemos tú y yo en mi estudio, a discutir sobre tus potenciales esposos —dijo en una voz baja aterciopelada.

Ella se estremeció ante su respiración que le había movido un rizo de la oreja.

—Usaremos la ocasión para hablar de mi cortejo —le dijo.

Asintió, posó los dedos en las teclas, y trató de concentrarse en la música. Quería decirle por adelantado a quién había escogido. A _Annie_. El pensamiento la hizo confundirse, y tocó la nota equivocada.

Él volteó la página.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?

—No. —_Me haces arder_.

Volvió a oprimir las teclas, decidida a honrar los elogios de la duquesa. La melodía fascinante la hizo recordar esa noche lluviosa en la Ashdown House. Se acordó del vestido feo que había usado, y los besos hambrientos de Terry, besos que la habían hecho sentirse bella y deseada. Cada vez que le volvía las páginas, respiraba su suave aroma masculino. Se lo imaginaba deslizándose en el taburete, echándola hacia atrás, y besándola. Pasándole la lengua por los labios, saboreándola. Deseaba tocarle la piel caliente, y oírlo emitir, otra vez, esos sonidos guturales. Pero más que nada, anhelaba ese sueño pueril, dónde él se arrodillaba y le declaraba su amor más allá de toda razón. Pero para ella nunca habría una boda de cuento de hadas.

Las últimas notas fueron seguidas de un aplauso. Exhaló aliviada, y se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ya decidiste?

—Mañana hablaremos.

Mañana debía escucharlo decir el nombre de otra mujer. El nombre de una joven. La joven que más probablemente sería su duquesa.

Y después del sábado, Candy no lo vería nunca más.

* * *

[1] Conocidos despectivamente como "The Bow Street Runner" = "Los corredores de Bow Street" por su trabajo de recorrer las calles.

[2] Leva: reclutamiento obligatorio de población para servir en el ejército.

[3] La giga es una alegre danza folclórica, de origen probablemente inglés (_jig_), en que uno o dos solistas realizan pasos rápidos, saltados y muy complejos con una música en compás de 6/8, 12/8, 3/8, 9/8


	19. Chapter 19

**Millones de gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, son ustedes quienes nos hacen dedicarle tiempo a que estas hermosas historias sean contadas, un abrazo y ya saben que se les quiere mucho.**

**CAPÍTULO 19 **

Candy se despertó con un golpe en su puerta la noche del jueves. Desorientada, se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa, en su propia cama.

El golpe sonó de nuevo. A través de la pared, oyó un sonido ronco. Con sólo la luz de los rescoldos del carbón encendido como guía, se esforzó por encontrar su bata. Mientras se pasaba la prenda por los brazos, caminó por la fresca alfombra y abrió la puerta.

Karen estaba allí, la luz de la vela mostraba que llevaba ropa de dormir.

—¿Señorita White, podría venir a la habitación de Annie? Ella está enferma.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—¿Está Paty allí?

Karen asintió con la cabeza.

—Annie se siente descompuesta.

—¿Por qué no avisa a su madre?

—Annie me pidió que no le dijera nada. —Karen se veía abatida—. Le explicaré más adelante, ¿pero por favor, podría ayudarla?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Siguió a Karen. Una vez dentro, se encontró con que Annie estaba sentada en borde de la cama, jadeante sobre un orinal vacío. Paty se sentaba a su lado, frotándole la espalda.

—Apenas ha comido hoy —dijo Paty.

—Karen, enciende otra vela, por favor —dijo Candy—. Annie, ¿por qué no has comido?

La niña tenía arcadas de nuevo.

—N-nervios —dijo Paty.

—¿Tú también estás nerviosa? —preguntó Candy.

—Sí, pero yo no estoy enferma.

Karen utilizó la vela para encender otra.

—No te preocupes, Annie. La señorita White también sufre de un estado de nerviosismo.

Candy miró a Karen.

—Ven a ayudarme a encontrar agua y un trapo.

Karen la condujo al lavabo y le dio un paño. Candy vertió el agua de la jarra en el cuenco. Después de escurrir el paño, Candy logró convencer a Annie para que se acostase y le puso el paño frío en la frente.

—Señorita White —dijo Paty—. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella esta noche?

—No necesitas mi permiso, Paty. Puedes quedarte si os hace sentiros menos nerviosas.

—Gracias —le susurró Annie. Las dos chicas se sentaron sobre los cobertores de la cama—. Me alegro de que estés aquí, Paty.

—Karen, llévate tu vela —dijo Candy—. Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

Una vez en el oscuro pasillo, Candy cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a Karen.

—¿Puedes decirme qué problemas tienen ellas? —Ella sospechaba que tenía que ver con el cortejo, pero no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que las molestaba y no quería hacer suposiciones.

Karen tocó su larga trenza azabache.

—Dicen que están nerviosas por el cortejo, pero explican muy poco, porque él es mi hermano. No puedo ser neutral en lo que a él se refiere. Pero son mis amigas, y me preocupo por ellas.

—¿No pueden hablar con sus madres? —preguntó Candy.

—Sus padres están tan entusiasmados. No quieren defraudarlos.

El frío golpeó los brazos de Candy. ¿Sus padres las presionaban? Ella había oído muchas historias de padres que obligaban a sus hijas a contraer matrimonio.

—Señorita White —dijo Karen—. Usted es la única entre nosotros que puede ser imparcial.

Candy hizo una mueca. Hasta ahora, no había sido imparcial.  
Había favorecido a una niña y hecho suposiciones negativas acerca de la otra. Sin embargo, ella podría ayudar ahora, y al hacerlo, ella esperaba poder ayudar a Terry indirectamente.

—Voy a hablar con ellas.

Karen dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Gracias. Esperaba que usted se ofreciera. —Hizo una pausa y añadió—: Es difícil para mí, también. Quiero a mi hermano, pero las quiero a ellas también. —Se limpió, con los dedos, las lágrimas de los ojos—. Una de ellas va a ser mi hermana, y la otra no. No envidio a Terry esta elección. Las dos son chicas maravillosas.

A Candy, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—Mi tío me decía que las cosas siempre suceden por una razón. Todo se resolverá con el tiempo.

Después de que Karen se hubiera ido por el corredor, Candy entró en el cuarto. La puerta crujió. A la luz de la vela, vio a las niñas de la mano encima de las colchas. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Estás mejor, Annie?

—Mi estómago está mejor —dijo—. Pero ambas estamos ansiosas.

—Cualquier persona estaría así en vuestra misma situación. —Candy tomó una respiración profunda—. Karen me pidió que hablara con vosotras dos. Ella siente que no puede ser objetiva.

—Es muy amable —dijo Paty.

—No tenéis que compartir vuestras confidencias conmigo —dijo Candy—. Pero si decidís hacerlo, quiero que sepáis que nunca se lo diría a nadie.

—Estoy asustada —dijo Annie.

—Yo también —susurró Paty.

—Si me decís lo que os asusta, tal vez pueda ser capaz de tranquilizaros —dijo con suavidad.

—Somos amigas de verdad —dijo Annie—. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que éramos las últimas dos chicas, al principio estábamos muy emocionadas.

—Pero luego nos dimos cuenta que estábamos compitiendo una contra la otra —dijo Paty—. Es horrible.

—Nunca habría podido soportar el cortejo sin tu ayuda, Paty —dijo Annie.

Paty contempló a Candy.

—Todas las otras chicas se aliaron con Elizabeth para deshacerse de Annie.

La respiración de Candy se aceleró. Ella no sabía que Paty y Annie eran conscientes del plan de Elizabeth.

Annie miró a Candy.

—Usted no sabe lo que Paty hizo por mí. Ella fue la única chica que se opuso a Elizabeth y a Henrietta cuando ellas conspiraron contra mí.

Candy miró inquisitivamente Paty.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El día antes de irnos a Ashdown House, Elizabeth me envió una misiva. Dijo que había un problema en los planes y programó una reunión en su casa. Cuando llegué, supe que algo andaba mal porque Annie no estaba allí. Elizabeth y Henrietta trataron de volverme contra ella. Yo sabía que estaban celosas de Annie. Así que les dije que no escucharía sus calumnias y me fui.

—No me sorprende después de verlas reírse cuando Annie se puso enferma en la barcaza —dijo Candy.

Paty asintió con la cabeza.

—No podía creer que las otras chicas se habían unido a ellas como ovejas, pero supongo que le tenían miedo a esas dos chicas crueles.

—Señorita White, traté de ser amable con las otras chicas —dijo Annie—. Pero cada vez que las elogiaba ellas me pagaban burlándose de mí.

Paty miró a Annie.

—En ese primer día cuando se me cayó el lápiz, te envidiaba. Estabas tan serena y hermosa. Yo no sabía que ser bonita pudiera ser tan difícil como ser fea.

—Tú no eres fea, Paty —dijo Annie—. Todo lo que necesitabas eran los vestidos adecuados para mostrar con ventaja tu alta figura. Mírate en el espejo y verás cuánto te has transformado.

Paty sonrió.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda de Julie y tuya.

—Eso me recuerda otra cosa —dijo Candy—. Las otras chicas estaban descontentas contigo por tu amistad con Karen. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Paty tocó el manto.

—Yo soy responsable.

Aturdida, Candy la miró fijamente.

—El día después de salir de Richmond, me topé con Karen en la tienda de la modista —dijo Paty—. Julie expresó su disgusto con las niñas que se habían reído de Annie. Así que le confié lo que sabía sobre Elizabeth y Henrietta. Julie insistió en invitar a Annie de inmediato para darle nuestro apoyo.

—Lo habría dejado si no fuera por ti y Julie —dijo Annie.

—Tal vez me equivoqué al involucrar a Julie —dijo Paty—, pero yo creía que el duque me eliminaría, dejando que Annie se las arreglara sola para hacer frente a esas chicas horribles. Yo sabía que el duque no me había descartado sólo por bondad.

Annie se volvió a Paty.

—No te menosprecies a ti misma nunca más. No lo permitiré.

—Sé que gané la última ronda —dijo Paty—. El día del juego de mesa, me acordé de que Grandchester me había dicho que nadie me respetaría si no me respetaba a mí misma. Y me di cuenta de que estaba dándoles permiso a los otros para que me trataran con crueldad. Algo dentro de mí se liberó. ¿Por qué no debo expresar mis opiniones? Estoy orgullosa de mí misma.

—Yo estoy orgullosa ti, también —dijo Candy. Qué maravilloso, la justicia prevalecía ya que muy pocas veces lo hacía.

—Nos preocupaba que las demás pensaran que nos estábamos aprovechando de Karen —dijo Annie—. Así que hicimos un pacto para no discutir jamás sobre Grandchester delante de ella.

Candy había juzgado mal a Paty y a Annie. Ambas habían sufrido porque otros las juzgaban por su apariencia, y Paty, la joven que menos había mostrado su espíritu, había preparado una contraofensiva contra las rencorosas muchachas.

—Desearíamos que Grandchester nos eligiera a las dos —dijo Annie.

Los labios de Candy temblaron.

—Yo creo que eso es ilegal. Pero si os preocupa cómo afectará esto a vuestra amistad, os puedo decir que vuestra preocupación dice mucho. Vosotras seguiréis siendo buenas amigas no importa lo que pase el sábado.

Annie apretó la mano de Paty.

—Vamos.

—Ahora es un asunto serio el que debo discutir con vosotras —dijo Candy—. A veces las Señoritas y los caballeros, sienten la necesidad de complacer a sus padres. Pero el matrimonio es para toda la vida. Debéis estar muy seguras antes de aceptar la propuesta de cualquier caballero. Y encontrar el coraje para decir que no, si tenéis alguna duda. ¿Me prometéis que buscaréis en vuestro corazón antes de que el duque haga su elección final?

—Sí —dijeron al unísono.

—El duque es un hombre bueno —dijo Candy—. Él va a tratar a su esposa con respeto y dignidad. Y siempre le será fiel.

—Gracias por decírnoslo —dijo Paty—. Karen dice que él es el mejor hermano.

—Él fue muy amable con nosotras —dijo Annie—. Incluso cuando nos reíamos como tontas colegialas.

Candy se levantó.

—Dormid bien. —Después de que cerró la puerta, parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Eran unas dulces jóvenes, y sabía que una de ellas sería una buena esposa.

Ella se sentiría feliz por él. Sin embargo, cuando se metió a la cama otra vez, no podía dejar de desear lo imposible.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry se paseaba por su estudio, a la espera de que Candy llegara. Desde que ella había rechazado su propuesta, había pasado noches sin dormir tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que ella le había contado. Incluso había hecho una lista de sus razones para negarse a contraer matrimonio _en general_ y otra lista con las razones por las que ella no se casaría con _él, en particular_. Había demasiadas contradicciones en sus respuestas como para satisfacerlo.

Se había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que debía olvidarse de ella. Ella lo había rechazado y el recuerdo aún le quemaba. Pero cuando se había sentido obligada a responder a sus preguntas en los bosques, ese día, ella no había sido capaz de negar que lo deseara, que se preocupaba por él, y lo más importante que no se negaría a su propuesta si todos los obstáculos se hubieran eliminado. Entonces ella le había aguijoneado el orgullo y se había ido antes de que pudiera cuestionar su futuro.

Terry estaba convencido de que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era. Quería saber, ardía de curiosidad. ¿Pero con qué fin? Mañana por la mañana iba a hacer su elección, dejaría Graham Park, y una vez que llegaran a Londres nunca más la volvería a ver.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. _Venceré esta obsesión_. Tenía que olvidarse de ella porque mañana se convertiría en un hombre comprometido. Y eso sería el fin del cortejo y de su amistad con Candy.

Un suave golpe sonó. Abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento. Candy se veía adorable con un delicado vestido color botón de oro. El se golpeó mentalmente por darse cuenta de su ropa. Era un vestido. Un obstáculo sobre su carne desnuda.

Se obligó a dejarlo fuera de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo.

Ella entró, y él le señaló uno de los sillones situados enfrente de su escritorio. Luego se sentó junto a ella y se deleitó con su dulce rostro, sus ojos verdes luminosos y sus labios hechos para pecar.

—Tengo noticias que pueden animarte.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo casualmente.

—No puedo revelarte los detalles porque prometí confidencialidad, pero lo que le puedo decir es que hablé con Paty y Annie ayer por la noche. Sé que has tenido muchas dudas, pero, Terry, quería decirte que has elegido bien. —Sonrió—. Hubo algunos baches en el camino, pero me siento absolutamente segura de que ahora tienes a las dos mejores chicas del cortejo.

No dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta que ella apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían quedado blancos. No hacía mucho, había tratado de convencerlo de que dejara el cortejo y esperara el amor. Ahora, en base a una conversación que había mantenido con Paty y Annie, sentía que alguna de ellas sería la duquesa perfecta.

Se preguntó si ella estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a sí misma.

Terry respiró hondo y pronunció las palabras que había preparado.

—Esto debería habértelo dicho antes, pero me gustaría darte las gracias por todo.

Su sonrisa fue temblorosa.

—¿A pesar del rápido cortejo?

Él se rió entre dientes.

—A pesar de eso y del ridículo juego de mesa.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—Nunca olvidaré a Sally Shepherd y las ovejas.

—Y el candelero en los innombrables de Lord Randy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres travieso.

Quería decirle que nunca la olvidaría, pero guardó las imprudentes palabras entre los dientes.

—Mañana por la mañana, me reuniré con O'Brian y Britter en mi estudio. Entonces voy a pedir permiso para hablar con Paty y Annie a solas. —Hizo una pausa—. Mi madre ha sugerido que te quedes con ella y Karen en su tocador. Iré a deciros mi decisión después.

Ella desvió la mirada.

—¿Has hecho tu elección?

Él había pensado que sí, pero el día de hoy no estaba seguro. En algún momento, ayer por la noche, se había acordado de lo que Candy le había dicho en la Ashdown House. _Todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer es tomar las mejores decisiones que podemos y aprender de nuestros errores._

Algunos errores, sin embargo, eran permanentes e irreversibles.

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta. Frunció el ceño y se levantó cuando su madre entró.

―Señorita White, veo que está discutiendo la necesidad de buscarse un marido con mi hijo, como debería —dijo la duquesa.

Candy gimió.

―No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo Terry—. No tengo un marido potencial guardado dentro de mi escritorio.

Cuando Candy intentó ponerse de pie, su madre agitó la mano.

—Los dejo para que lo discutan. —Luego pareció estar reconsiderándolo—. Espero que ella haga _una o dos _objeciones. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

¿Estaba imaginando un críptico mensaje detrás de sus palabras?

Ella se llevó el monóculo hacia su ojo.

—Querida, no me decepcione. ¿Espero que haya quedado claro?

Candy parpadeó.

—Er…, no estoy segura.

―Respuesta equivocada —dijo la duquesa. Luego se volvió hacia él. Y le guiñó un ojo.

Su mandíbula cayó.

―Cierra la boca, hijo, y abre la puerta para mí.

Todavía aturdido, se quedó clavado en la alfombra. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su madre?

Otro golpe sonó en la puerta. Tendría que haberle dicho algo al lacayo para proteger su privacidad, pero no esperaba que nadie más estuviera levantado a esa hora tan temprana. Antes de que pudiera responder a la llamada, Karen se precipitó dentro y pateó la puerta cerrándola.

—Oh, no he pegado un ojo. No puedo soportar el suspense.

—Señorita —dijo la duquesa en tono sorprendido—. Tus modales son los de un pordiosero. No vuelvas a patear la puerta como un marimacho nunca más.

Terry dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Karen, ya he explicado que diré mi decisión mañana.

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Terry, va a ser un viejo hombre casado.

Él miró a su madre por sobre la cabeza de Karen.

—Mejor hacer los arreglos del funeral ahora.

Candy le miró.

—Tal vez debería marcharme para darle a su familia privacidad.

―Oh, no —dijo la duquesa—. Usted no va a ninguna parte hasta que acepte casarse.

Karen liberó a Terry.

—Pobre señorita White. Usted tendrá que renunciar a toda su libertad y a su carrera de casamentera.

―Yo no renunciaré a nada —dijo Candy.

La duquesa la miró.

—Oh, sí, lo hará.

Terry entornó sus ojos.

—Madre, suficiente.

Ella levantó su monóculo hacia su ojo de nuevo.

—¿Está usted renunciando?

La puerta se abrió. Archie entró y pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

―Tú eres una mala influencia para mi hermana —murmuró Terry.

Archie se frotó las manos.

—¿Llego tarde a la reunión familiar?

—Yo no soy de la familia —dijo Candy.

—Pero pensé que era la señora Graham —bromeó Archie.

Karen resopló.

—Durante mucho tiempo pensé que era la hermana perdida de Terry.

—Finjo ser su hermana —dijo Candy.

Terry sacó su pañuelo.

—Me rindo.

Cuando Candy jadeó, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. _Esta es una bandera blanca. Dime que te rindes._

_—_¿Para qué es exactamente esta reunión? —preguntó Archie.

—Estamos aquí para discutir sobre el marido de la señorita White —dijo la duquesa.

Archie se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Tengo el corazón roto. —Luego sonrió—. ¿Quién es el afortunado, señorita White?

—Creo que todavía no se ha determinado —murmuró.

Archie se acercó a ella.

—¿Y qué tan grande ha dicho que es su fortuna?

Candy meneó el dedo hacia él.

—Ardley nos informó que los activos son del valor de al menos medio millón de libras —dijo la duquesa.

Terry se quedó mirando a Candy.

—¿Es cierto?

Cuando ella extendió dos dedos hacia fuera de su regazo, Terry agarró la mesa detrás de él para evitar tambalearse.

Archie se dejó caer de rodillas y apretó su mano.

—Señorita White, me hace el más feliz de los hombres.

—Si es una oferta temporal, lo acepto —dijo ella.

Terry agarró el brazo de Archie y lo arrastró.

—Basta —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Perdóneme, señorita White —explicó Archie—. El amor me supera.

—Es por mi fortuna, granuja avaro.

Archie pretendió borrar una lágrima de su ojo.

—Me crucé de nuevo con el amor.

Candy sonrió socarronamente.

—Karen, ¿podrías consolarle?

Los ojos de Karen bailaron.

—No —gruñó Terry. Disparó una amenazante mirada a Archie, de no-te-acerques-a-mí-hermana. Archie tocó su corbata, así es como debería ser, el notorio libertino. Por supuesto, Terry tenía una reputación igual de mala, pero había un código tácito entre los amigos de que las hermanas estaban prohibidas.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Basta de tonterías.

—No vamos a ir a desayunar hasta que la señorita White se comprometa a casarse —dijo Karen.

Candy se levantó.

—Acepté la propuesta provisional de Archie, así que estoy fuera de juego.

—Usted no se está tomando esto en serio. Nada más que un compromiso real para usted, querida —dijo la duquesa.

Candy miró a Archie.

—Que sea real, y me retractaré después del desayuno.

Archie sonrió.

—Señorita White, ¿me haría el honor?

—Durante una hora —dijo.

—Pero Madre, ¡prohíbe a los dos que se casen! —dijo Karen.

—No tengo ninguna intención de casarme con él. —Candy le guiñó un ojo a Karen—. Conozco a la esposa perfecta para él.

La duquesa sonrió con picardía.

—Señorita White, después de que lo eche, tengo el marido ideal en mente para usted.

Terry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos?

El reloj tocó nueve veces. La duquesa se quedó sin aliento.

—Vamos a llegar tarde para el desayuno. Los invitados. —Empezó a espantar a todos—. Deprisa.

—Madre, necesito hablar contigo acerca de ese asunto del marido —dijo Terry.

—Vas a tener que esperar —dijo, mirándolo acusadora—. Debemos mantener el horario establecido. Ahora afuera a desayunar.

—Acabo de perder el apetito —murmuró Candy.

—Es su temperamento nervioso —dijo la duquesa—. No tenga miedo, un marido curará lo que le aflige.

Una brisa cómoda se agitó levantando el toldo por encima de las mesas del picnic. Candy estaba sentada junto a la duquesa. La conversación se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Miró hacia el lago azul-verdoso, pensando en la finca de su tío, o más bien en la suya. Incluso después de cuatro años, todavía pensaba que era propiedad del tío George. Pronto cerraría la casa de la ciudad de Londres y viajaría a Hollincourt. Sería el primer verano sin Eliza.

Tomó una respiración profunda, porque sus ojos habían comenzado a nublarse y no debía sentir lástima por sí misma. Había muchas mujeres en situaciones mucho peores. Tenía suerte en comparación con ellas. Cuando regresara a Hollincourt, se centraría en las obras de caridad y en todos sus otros deberes. Se mantendría ocupada hasta que se cayera agotada, derrumbándose en la cama por la noche. Y de esa manera, no tendría tiempo para estar deprimida por la soledad o la pérdida de oportunidades. O por un hombre que la había deslumbrado por un corto tiempo. El tío George había dicho que las cosas sucedían por una razón, y ella debía confiar en el propósito más elevado. Ella podía hacer diferente las vidas de los demás, conocer nuevos amigos, y quizás incluso viajar. Su riqueza significaba que tendría oportunidades que, muy pocas veces, las mujeres o los hombres podían disfrutar.

Pero daría hasta el último centavo, si pudiera tener un esposo e hijos. Los hijos de Terry.

La duquesa se volvió hacia ella.

—Usted tiene poco apetito.

―Debe ser mi estado de nerviosismo. —Candy miró hacia la otra mesa, donde Terry, Paty, Annie, Karen, y Archie estaban sentados. Annie le estaba dando vueltas a un rizo, una señal de su nerviosismo.

La duquesa se acercó más a Candy y le susurró:

—No se preocupe. Todo estará bien.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Él escogió a las mejores chicas para la ronda final. —Ojalá pudiera expresar su opinión con más entusiasmo, pero a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que debería ser feliz por él, su corazón no lo dejaba ir.

La duquesa la miró con una expresión enigmática y luego volvió su atención al señor O'Brian. A Candy le gustaban los padres de Paty. Era obvio que amaban mucho a su hija. Con un suspiro melancólico, Candy quería que Terry eligiera a Paty, pero sabía de sus dudas acerca de ella. Candy sabía mucho menos, casi nada, acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Annie, pero lo había visto pendiente de su belleza. _Quiero desear a mi esposa._

Los cuchillos apuñalaron su corazón de nuevo. No habría sorpresas mañana por la mañana cuando él hiciera su elección.

Después de que todo el mundo consumiera las tortas de semillas y los pasteles, la duquesa anunció un concurso de carrera de sacos. Candy se negó a unirse y dijo que prefería observar. Tenía que distanciarse de Terry, de su familia y de sus amigos, porque sabía del dolor de perder a aquellos que amaba, y había llegado a encariñarse con la duquesa, Karen y Archie. Extrañaría a Paty y Annie también. Pero sus vidas continuarían sin ella.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo iba a seguir sin Terry. De alguna manera se había convertido en su mundo, y ahora debía encontrar una manera de sobrevivir al horrible dolor de perderlo para siempre. No tenía otra opción. Porque había renunciado a su elección hacía ocho años.

Terry y Archie habían elegido los miembros del equipo, y para sorpresa de Candy, la duquesa acordó unirse al equipo de su hijo. Los hombros de Candy temblaban mientras miraba a la duquesa a lo largo de un buen tramo con determinación. La madre de Terry había corrido (o más bien saltó) contra Lady Britter. Al parecer, la duquesa no estaba por encima de un poco de competencia porque no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción al derrotar a Lady Britter.

Lord Britter se acercó a Candy y se colocó a su lado. Él no dijo nada durante varios minutos. Candy se preguntó lo que quería. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero recordó el consejo del tío George. _No te sientas obligada a llenar el silencio._

Por último, Britter se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi hija me dijo que habló con ella y con la señorita O'Brian recientemente.

El dorso de sus manos le picaba. Era probable que no valorara su intervención, sobre todo sus consejos a las chicas a escuchar su corazón en vez de pretender complacer a sus padres. Una vez más no dijo nada. Ella mantuvo su mirada en Terry y Archie, ya que saltaron y gritaron insultos el uno al otro, con buen carácter.

—Usted la tranquilizó —dijo Britter.

Ella desvió su mirada sorprendida hacia él.

Él observaba las carreras. Ella miró a Terry mientras le pasaba su saco a Annie y la ayudaba a meterse. La muchacha dio dos saltos y rápidamente cayó sobre su trasero, riendo. Terry corrió a ayudarla, y Archie le llamó tramposo. Entonces Archie corrió hacia Karen, la levantó y la llevó hasta la línea de meta. Candy se echó a reír.

Britter se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué diantres invitó a veinticuatro chicas para el cortejo?

Ella sonrió.

—Le podría decir que sólo quería que él tuviera tantas opciones como fuese posible. O que sentí que todas esas chicas merecían una oportunidad para ser cortejadas. Y hasta cierto punto, las razones serían ciertas. —Encontró la mirada de Britter—. Pero estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que reconocí una oportunidad de oro para avanzar en mi carrera como casamentera.

Él sonrió un poco.

—Si usted fuera un hombre, sería un formidable oponente político.

Pensó en aquel día en su salón cuando Terry le había dicho que sería un formidable abogado. El pensamiento sobre él hizo que su mirada regresara al campo. Terry le ofreció su brazo a Annie y comenzaron a pasearse. Otro pedacito del corazón de Candy se derrumbó.

—No, yo no tengo estómago para la política —dijo—. Soy una mujer, y tengo una debilidad.

Britter vio a su hija.

—Todos la tenemos, señorita White.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20 **

El sábado por la mañana, Candy tenía los nervios de punta cuando se sentó junto a la duquesa en el sofá del salón dorado. El resto de la gente tomó asiento. Terry había cambiado los planes y ahora todo el mundo se movía nerviosamente mientras esperaban a que se explicara.

Se posicionó frente al fuego, vestido con chaqueta azul y pantalones de gamuza. Tenía la expresión solemne mientras se sujetaba las manos por detrás de la espalda. Candy se deleitó con sus rasgos, memorizándolos: su oscuro pelo despeinado, sus cejas espesas, nariz perfecta y mandíbula cuadrada, recientemente afeitada, dejando sólo una sombra de su dura barba. Más que nada, quería recordar sus brillantes ojos azules y las muchas veces en que la miró intensamente.

El cortejo acabaría esa mañana.

Notó un nudo en la garganta. Se sujetó tan fuerte sus frías manos, que incluso le dolían los dedos. _Se feliz por él. Si realmente le quieres, desearás que sea feliz._

―Voy a hacer esto breve ―dijo―. Después de la debida consideración, me encuentro con un problema.

Se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta. El primer día del cortejo, ella había pronunciado algo muy similar. Cuando le lanzó una tímida mirada, supo que quería que ella dijera algo.

―¿Qué problema es ese?

―Ambas están cualificadas ―dijo.

―¿Cualificadas? ―dijo el señor O'Brian con el ceño fruncido.

―Claramente ambas damas tienen cualidades especiales y únicas ―explicó Terry―. Pero no podría escoger a una por encima de la otra. Resumiendo caballeros, sus hijas son perfectas.

Annie abrazó a Paty.

―Después de todo, nos ha escogido a ambas.

Paty rió.

―La señorita White dijo que eso era ilegal.

La duquesa ahogó un sonido. Oh, Dios, pensó Candy, probablemente la duquesa estaba pensando que las chicas eran unas "cabezas huecas".

Terry levantó la mano.

―Tomaré una decisión después de volver a Londres.

¡Cielos! Los iba a tener a todos en suspenso. ¡Maldito fuera! Le encantaba tener ese poder sobre la gente. Pero su corazón se alegró, su tonto corazón que pensaba que había reconsiderado el casarse por deber, cuando ella sabía que nada había cambiado.

Karen hizo un mohín.

―Madre, esto es injusto. Haz que escoja.

Archie le guiñó un ojo a Candy y luego contempló a Terry.

―Debo decirte, muchacho, que es muy antideportivo de tu parte dejarnos en espera.

Los labios de Candy temblaron. Premeditadamente había repetido las palabras que le había dicho el día después de la ópera.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

―Después de que volvamos a Londres, visitaré a cada una de las chicas individualmente en sus respectivos hogares. Esta es una decisión muy importante, para toda la vida. No es algo que debamos tomar a la ligera. Tengo a las dos en muy alta estima. ―Primero miró a Paty y luego a Annie―. Os dije una vez que vosotras tenías elección en el asunto. Aún la tenéis. Vuestra opinión cuenta y siempre contará. Dependo de vuestra completa honestidad, señoras. ¿Prometéis ambas que tendréis en cuenta todo lo que he dicho antes de que os visite?

―Sí ―susurró Paty.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Annie.

―Tenemos una largo camino por delante hoy. Os deseo a todos buen viaje.

Y así, su papel de casamentera terminaba. Sin la fanfarria que había imaginado ese primer día en que le había pedido que le buscara una duquesa. Salió junto al resto de la gente mientras él se quedaba hablando con Archie. Era mejor así, se dijo a sí misma subiendo las escaleras. Él había hecho pedazos su abanico una noche fatídica, se ofreció a pagar por él y la buscó de nuevo cuando ella había huido. Antes de que acabara el día, le diría adiós para siempre. Y lo guardaría en su corazón para el resto de sus días.

Las sombras alcanzaban la mitad de la verja de entrada de la casa de la ciudad de Candy cuando Terry la escoltó hasta su puerta después del largo viaje de vuelta a Londres. Los dos fornidos lacayos que él había contratado ya habían sacado todos sus baúles. Él había enviado a su madre a casa en el carruaje junto con Karen y Archie.

Necesitaba decirle adiós a Candy.

Esta vez habían viajado en carruajes separados. Sólo la había visto en las posadas que paraban a lo largo del camino. Ahora miraba sus labios carnosos, recordando cómo solo con ver su boca hecha para pecar se había quedado sin sentido esa primera noche que la había visto en el baile.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, tenía la sonrisa un poco triste. Alcanzaron la puerta abierta demasiado pronto. George estaba allí, inquebrantable y listo para servir a su señora.

Ella se volvió hacia Terry.

―¿Podemos darnos la mano?

Terry tomó su mano enguantada, la levantó hasta sus labios y la dejó ir.

Sus ojos verdes como un prado en primavera brillaron débilmente a causa de las lágrimas.

―Nunca te olvidaré ―dijo, con voz temblorosa―. Adiós, Su Gracia.

Y luego escapó adentro, igual que había escapado cuando intentó darle su tarjeta en el baile la primera noche en que la conoció.

Hurgó en su abrigo y le tendió a George un papel doblado.

―Ahí está mi dirección en la ciudad y en el condado de Oxford. Si alguna vez ella lo necesita, por favor, envíe un mensajero inmediatamente.

George guardó el papel en su bolsillo.

―En nombre del difunto Lord Ardley, quisiera agradecerle el interés por la pequeña Señorita.

Terry contempló las blancas cejas y la cara arrugada de ese hombre viejo.

―Su excelente servicio a la señorita es digna de elogio.

Los ojos cansados del mayordomo se humedecieron.

―Lord Ardley me pidió en su lecho de muerte que la protegiera. No había nadie más, sabe usted.

Terry frunció el ceño.

―Hace un tiempo, Ardley quiso enviarla con unos amigos a Londres para hacer su presentación ¿No pudo persuadirlos?

―Rysinger había aceptado un destino en el extranjero ―le explicó―. Ardley se iba debilitando y le pidió a su sobrina que escribiera cartas a sus otros amigos. Ella nunca las envió.

No había querido dejar a su tío o a su hogar, pensó. Cuando le ofreció la mano, el viejo la aceptó.

―Cuide de ella ―le pidió Terry con la voz rota.

Después de ir a misa el día siguiente, Candy se dirigió por la calzada a casa de Eliza. Tom y Jack la acompañaban porque George se había negado a dejarla ir sin protección. Se había sentido un poco tonta cuando supo que los dos lacayos llevaban cuchillos guardados en sus botas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Jack levantó la aldaba. El estómago de Candy se sacudió sólo al pensar en Niel irrumpiendo en su casa.

―Espera ―le dijo.

―Milady, vayámonos de este lugar ―dijo Tom―. Usted no quiere encontrarse con ese sinvergüenza.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y exhaló.

―No, sólo necesitaba un momento para prepararme. Os tengo a ti y a Jack para protegerme. Y tengo que solucionar este asunto de una vez por todas. ―De otro modo, no podría dormir tranquila nunca más.

Jack golpeó la aldaba. Cuando el mayordomo contestó, se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas cuando Candy insistió en que Jack y Tom la acompañaran. Se quitó el chal y se sorprendió cuando al levantar la vista, vio que Broughton se acercaba al recibidor. Echó un ojo a sus enormes lacayos y la llevó en un aparte.

―¿Pasa algo malo? ―dijo en voz baja.

Ella se estremeció.

―¿Está Ligan aquí?

―No, le eché hace una semana. ―La boca de Broughton se estrechó―. Robó el collar de esmeraldas que le di a Eliza el día de nuestra boda.

―Oh, no. ―Se cubrió la boca con la mano. Pobre Eliza.

―Cuénteme rápidamente qué ha pasado ―dijo él.

Ella le contó todo lo que había pasado cuando Ligan invadió su casa.

―Como era muy tarde y me iba a Graham Park a la mañana siguiente, decidí contactar con usted cuando volviera. Me temo que querrá vengarse.

Broughton hizo una mueca.

―Venga conmigo al salón. No le diga nada a Eliza. No quiero causarle más disgustos. Después, hablaré con usted en mi estudio.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Candy estaba sentada al lado de Eliza en el sofá y escuchaba a su amiga contar la misma historia sobre el collar.

―Mi esposo sospechó que Niel había mentido sobre su ausencia después de la guerra ―dijo Eliza―. En el fondo de mi corazón sabía que algo andaba mal, pero quería darle una oportunidad. Siento tanto que te tratara tan mal, Candy.

―Eliza, no puedes culparte a ti misma.

―Quería creer desesperadamente en el milagro de su vuelta, y él se aprovechó de mí.

―Se ha ido ahora, Eliza ―dijo Broughton―. No puede hacerte infeliz de nuevo.

Eliza miró a su marido.

―Dijiste que pensara en nuestras bendiciones, y hay tanta felicidad a la vista ―extendió su mano por su barriga. Los ojos de Broughton se suavizaron.

Candy tragó saliva. ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello?

Broughton rió suavemente.

―Me temo que acabamos de contar nuestro pequeño secreto.

Anna se giró hacia Candy.

―Estoy aún en los primeros días, pero estoy segura. Tengo todos los síntomas.

Candy cubrió a Eliza con un caluroso abrazo. Tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

―Estoy tan feliz por ti.

_Pero soy tan infeliz porque yo nunca podré sentir esta dicha_. Y aún dolía más en esos momentos porque justo el día anterior había dicho adiós a Terry.

Se separaron.

―Oh, mírame, llorando de felicidad por ti ―dijo Candy, rebuscando dentro de su ridículo.

Ambas secaron sus lágrimas.

―¿Querrás ser la madrina del bebé, Candy? No puedo pensar en nadie mejor que mi hermana del alma.

Candy inhaló profundamente.

―Sería un honor para mí.

Amaría al bebé de Eliza como si fuera el suyo propio.

―¿Nos visitará en Clarewood? ―preguntó Broughton―. Eliza no puede soportar pensar en pasar el verano sin usted.

_Las cosas pasan por una razón._

―Estaré con vosotros tanto tiempo como me aguantéis. Pero primero, tenemos que planear la boda de Dorothy.

Eliza exclamó al oír la noticia del compromiso de Dorothy. Se pusieron a hablar de los vestidos para la boda durante varios minutos.

Broughton se aclaró la garganta.

―Eliza, deberías descansar. Acompañaré a la señorita White abajo.

Mientras descendían, Candy luchó contra el dolor que sentía en su corazón y que amenazaba con abrumarla. Aunque se sentía feliz por su amiga, aún tenía la herida abierta por la pena de abandonar a Terry. Sabía que sufriría, pero saberlo no era nada comparado con la realidad. El dolor era físico, cegador, y la acompañaba siempre. _Un pasito cada vez. Un aliento cada vez. Un minuto cada vez_.

Cuando alcanzaron el suelo de mármol, el mayordomo entró en el gran recibidor. Terry y Archie lo seguían.

La respiración de Candy empezó a ser irregular.

Como si fuera a lo lejos, oyó como Broughton les daba la bienvenida. Archie llevaba un maletín de piel.

―Tengo unos documentos que necesito que leas ―le dijo.

Terry se paró ante Candy. Ella se perdió en sus ojos azules. El tiempo se detuvo mientras se embebía de él y dejaba que su vacío corazón se llenara con su imagen.

La voz de Broughton la trajo a la realidad.

―Caballeros, estaba a punto de discutir un asunto muy importante con la señorita White.

Terry centró su atención en Broughton.

―¿Es sobre Ligan?

Broughton movió su cabeza.

―Acompañadme a mi estudio. Os explicaré todo.

Mientras Broughton y Archie se abrían paso a zancadas, Terry la escoltaba a un paso más lento.

―He recibido noticias preocupantes sobre Ligan.

―¿Cuáles?

―Que fue a tu casa la noche antes de que nos fuímos a Graham Park

Se quedó boquiabierta.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Contraté un investigador de Bow Street. Me envió el informe a mi casa de Londres mientras estábamos en el campo. ―Su mirada se estrechó― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No podía contarle que Niel había amenazado con revelarle su pasado.

―No hubieras podido hacer mucho, y te dije que necesitaba hablar con Broughton cuando volviéramos ―dijo en voz muy baja―. No quiero que te impliques.

―Estoy implicado, y lo seguiré estando hasta que se coja a ese canalla ―le dijo rechinando los dientes―. Será mejor que me lo cuentes todo rápidamente.

―Forzó la entrada a mi casa. Mis lacayos los cogieron y lo llevaron hasta un sórdido local.

Su mandíbula se endureció.

―¿Te hizo daño?

―No, pero empujó a George contra la pared.

―Maldito bastardo ―murmuró―. Candy, es peligroso. Tanto si te gusta, como si no, voy a protegerte. No me guardes más secretos.

Ella desvió la vista. _Mi amor, no tienes ni idea de los muchos que te he guardado._

Cuando alcanzaron el estudio de Broughton, Terry se sentó en una silla junto a ella. Archie le tendió el maletín a Broughton.

―Encontrará informes detallados de la investigación que Grandchester y yo hemos llevado a cabo.

Se lo quedó mirando con absoluta sorpresa. Él arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

Broughton leyó los papeles. Cuando Candy pidió verlos, Terry meneó la cabeza.

―Los informes son muy explícitos y no quiero que vea los detalles más sórdidos.

Después de leerlos, Broughton la contempló con expresión ceñuda.

―Creo que está en peligro, señorita White.

―Él buscará venganza, pero estoy dispuesto a detenerle ―dijo Terry.

―Pero, ¿cómo? ―dijo Candy―. Podría esconderse durante meses. Tengo lacayos para protegerme, pero estaré mirando por encima de mi hombro constantemente. No puedo vivir de esa manera.

―Le encontraremos, señorita White ―dijo Archie.

Se humedeció los labios resecos.

―Esperará el momento oportuno para volver a atacar. Juró hacerme pagar por lo que le había hecho. ―No podía contarles que quería hacerle pagar por su traición todos esos años atrás.

Broughton dejó los papeles a un lado.

―Siento que es culpa mía. Supe de su obsesión por la señorita White desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral de mi casa. Preguntaba demasiado y hablaba de ella constantemente.

―Admitió que solía verla pintar a lo lejos ―añadió Terry―. El muy sinvergüenza la espiaba. ―Giró la vista hacia ella―. Mandé a mi secretario al pueblo cerca de Hollincourt para averiguar viejos secretos. Dios, sólo imaginar lo cerca que estuvo de que le hiciera daño, me pone enfermo.

Se le encogió el estómago. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de su investigación en Hollincourt? _Estás a salvo. Han pasado ocho años. Ni un susurro. Ni una sospecha._

―Está en peligro ―le dijo Archie―. Había una chica en el pueblo que no tuvo tanta suerte. Su familia la envió lejos y se niega a hablar de ella. Puede imaginar la posible razón de su marcha.

―No tenemos pruebas, pero sucedió justo después de que Ligan se presentara a cumplir con su deber militar ―dijo Terry―. No creo que fuera una coincidencia.

Candy sintió que su estómago se contraía. Había pensado que Molly se había marchado por un puesto de criada en una gran propiedad. Nadie le había contado los rumores, pero los arrendatarios no habrían querido compartir jugosos cotilleos con ella. Y ciertamente, tampoco le habrían dicho nada a Eliza o a su padre.

―Creemos que la desafortunada muchacha fue la verdadera razón por la que su tío compró el nombramiento de Ligan ―explicó Terry―. Seguramente quiso librarse de él.

Volvió a apartar la vista. Estaba equivocado sobre la razón del nombramiento, pero no iba a ser ella quien lo iluminara.

―Me alivia pensar que escapó del daño, señorita White ―añadió Broughton―. Su fijación por usted no era natural.

―Se siente compelido a ir tras su fortuna ―dijo Archie.

―Pienso incrementar los esfuerzos para encontrarle ―dijo Terry―. El hombre representa una seria amenaza para la señorita White.

―Dios, ¿qué debe hacerse?

―He contratado hombres para que le busquen. Cuando lo capturen, quiero que lo entreguen a una patrulla de leva.

―Con mucho placer inventaré una historia que explique su repentina ausencia ―aceptó Broughton.

Terry la miró.

―Mi intención es capturarle lo más rápido posible, pero me preocupa que esté sola.

―Señorita White, usted y la señorita Powell pueden quedarse aquí hasta que Grandchester encuentre a Ligan. Eliza disfrutará de su compañía y estará segura aquí.

―Aprecio su oferta, pero podría estar escondido durante meses. Tomaré precauciones.

Terry la miró intensamente a los ojos.

―Invadió su casa hace una semana y abusó de su viejo mayordomo. Temo que quiera intentar secuestrarla.

Su estómago volvió a retorcerse, pero se obligó a si misma a ofrecer una aparente calma.

―George ha colocado a uno de mis lacayos cerca de la puerta principal durante el día. Por la noche, uno de ellos monta guardia en la verja.

―No salga si no es absolutamente necesario. No vale la pena correr ese riesgo ―le dijo Terry.

Candy asintió, reconociendo que se sentiría vulnerable en un lugar público. La noche en que Niel había forzado la entrada a su casa, ella había sido testigo de su fuerza bruta. Había herido a George, y había querido herirla a ella. Se estremeció.

―Intente no preocuparse ―dijo Terry―. Contrataré hombres extra para protegerla. Hay muchos ex-soldados que necesitan empleo. Estarán colocados fuera de la vista para evitar atraer la atención. Les daré instrucciones para que no acepten a nadie que entre por la puerta de servicio. Los suministros deberán dejarse fuera de la puerta. No acepte a nadie en su casa.

Broughton frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué pasa con Hodges? Querrá visitar a la señorita Powell ahora que se han comprometido.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

―No quiero que ninguno de ellos se vea en medio de este embrollo. ―Y no quería que sus problemas ofuscaran la felicidad de la pareja―. Será mejor que la envíe a casa de su futura cuñada.

―Hablaré con Hodges y le haré ver la importancia de mantener todo el asunto en secreto ―dijo Broughton―. Señorita White, usted debería poner en sobre aviso a la señorita Powell.

―Lo hice hoy mismo. Temía que Ligan intentara arrinconarla cuando saliera.

Terry volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

―Cuando lo capture, no tendrá que tenerle miedo nunca más.

Sintió que la bilis le subía hasta la garganta. Niel había amenazado con decirlo todo, igual que lo había hecho ocho años atrás. Podía imaginar el golpe que supondría para Terry. Su disgusto. Su ira.

El pánico desgarró sus pulmones.

Durante un momento, no pudo ni respirar. Pero una imagen de Niel exhibiendo una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su mente, y toda su ansiedad se convirtió en furia. Ya había sufrido bastante por culpa de esa rata. Ocho años atrás, él la había marcado como un objetivo fácil y ella había caído en su trampa. Él la había humillado, pero ella ya no era una chica crédula.

No podría evitar que él hiciera sus feas reclamaciones, pero esta vez, no se acurrucaría como una víctima y sollozaría. Cuando Terry se enfrentara a ella, ella negaría cada una de las palabras de Niel, se burlaría y mentiría por completo si debía hacerlo. Se negaba a que Niel arruinara su vida de nuevo.

Su fanfarronada se desvaneció y un fragmento de miedo se alojó en su pecho. Terry la conocía muy bien. Le había contado parte de la verdad el día que Eliza le había dado la carta de Niel y se acordaría de cada detalle. Cuando Niel revelara su secreto, Terry encajaría todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Y la odiaría por haberlo engañado.

Oh Dios. Debería haberle dicho toda la sórdida verdad el día que le había propuesto matrimonio, pero no había querido que lo supiera porque no podía soportar la vergüenza. Ahora no podía decir nada, no podía confesar frente a Archie y Broughton. Había esperado hasta que era demasiado tarde.

―Será mejor que nos marchemos ―murmuró Terry.

Su amable voz le llegó hasta el corazón. Él no sabría que le había mentido cuando había rechazado su proposición. No sabría que le había engañado sobre su pasado. No sabría que era una farsa como mujer respetable.

Si le hubiera contado la verdad a Terry el día que le había propuesto matrimonio, él habría entendido que había caído en las mentiras de un canalla. Pero no le habría perdonado que al no saberlo, Niel había estado riéndose de él.

Una hora antes, pensaba que perderle por otra mujer era el peor dolor que podía experimentar. Se había equivocado.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21 **

Dos semanas después, Terry dio un puñetazo en la mesa después de que el investigador de Bow Street se marchara. Había tenido grandes expectativas, pero pronto se había desmoralizado. El investigador había encontrado el collar de esmeraldas de Lady Broughton en una conocida casa de empeño justo cuando el propietario había recibido los bienes robados. El investigador de Bow Street había prometido redoblar su búsqueda de Ligan en los más bajos establecimientos del juego y los prostíbulos.

Demonios. Durante la semana pasada, Terry había acechado los peores distritos de la ciudad, haciendo preguntas y ofreciendo dinero a cualquiera que pudiera proporcionar información. Todo lo que había logrado con su trabajo eran pistas falsas. Encontrar a Ligan en los grandes suburbios, era similar a la búsqueda de la proverbial aguja en el pajar.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—Entre —dijo.

Su madre entró y se sentó en una silla delante de su escritorio.

—La frustración está escrita en toda tu cara. Supongo que no ha habido ningún progreso en la búsqueda de Ligan.

—Todo lo que sé es que tiene dinero, gracias a las joyas de su hermana.

Le relató la información acerca de la persona que comerciaba con objetos robados y luego se frotó la mano por la cara.

Ella suspiró.

—Puede que nunca lo encuentres.

—No me rendiré. No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, lo encontraré.

Trece años antes, se había negado a dejar que la ruinosa deuda lo derrotara. A través de la pura determinación lo había logrado y volvería a hacerlo.

—Sé que merodeas los barrios bajos por la noche —dijo ella—. Estás poniendo tu vida en peligro.

—La vida de Candy está en peligro —gruñó.

En el momento en que pronunció las palabras, se dio cuenta de su error. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó mientras esperaba que su madre expresara su indignación por el uso del nombre de pila de Candy.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que está en peligro. Me gustaría que ella reconsiderase fijar su residencia temporal con Lady Broughton. Con alguna excusa… que querría hacer reparaciones en su casa de la ciudad o algo así. Es una tontería que se quede encerrada completamente sola.

—Voy a llamarla y tratar de convencerla —dijo.

Su madre se tocó la cinta de su monóculo.

—Eso no sería conveniente, ya que has olvidado visitar a Lady Annie y a la señorita O'Brian.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea. Después de mover la mampara, cogió el atizador y agitó las brasas. Sabía que debía cumplir su promesa por las jóvenes y sus familias, pero no podía concentrarse en ellos ahora.

—Terry, retrasaste tu decisión en la casa de invitados y ahora la estás posponiendo nuevamente.

Continuó avivando las cenizas hasta que el fuego apareció.

—Es una decisión de vital importancia. No voy a precipitarme.

—Tu incapacidad para tomar una decisión me dice que tienes dudas. Llama a O'Brian y a Britter. Diles que después de mucho meditarlo, has concluido que no estás preparado para el matrimonio.

Él se dio la vuelta con el atizador aún en la mano.

—No voy a humillar a las jóvenes y a sus familias. El escándalo traería la desgracia a nuestra familia, también.

—No sacrifiques tu felicidad por las opiniones de la sociedad.

Puso el atizador a un lado y lo sustituyó por la mampara.

—No es un asunto insignificante. Tú y todas las personas conocen las consecuencias del escándalo.

—Desde que mencionaste el tema, no hemos hablado acerca de tu padre. Siéntate conmigo —dijo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que hablar sobre viejos desacuerdos.

—No voy a defender su maltrato hacia nosotros —dijo—, pero hay cosas que no sabes. ¿Quieres escucharme?

Se acercó a ella y la miró con recelo.

—Debería haberte hablado hace años de tu padre pero te resistías cada vez que lo intentaba —dijo—. Tu resentimiento se ha hecho cada vez más profundo, te niegas a reconocer ninguna cualidad en tu padre.

Casi había tratado de cortar la conversación, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Permitiría que le diera excusas sobre su padre. Refutaría todas y cada una de ellas.

Ella buscó sus ojos.

—Nadie es completamente malo o bueno. Aquellos que toman malas decisiones creen que están justificadas. Incluso ese canalla de Ligan tiene sus razones para hacer lo que ha hecho con la señorita White.

Él se burló.

—Sí, su dinero.

—Escúchame. Hay mucho más en esta historia.

—Tienes razón —le habló de la chica del pueblo y su sospecha acerca de que el tío de Candy había obligado a Ligan a coger la comisión—. Ligan descargó la culpa en la señorita White. Quería una recompensa y pensó en cortejarla, para poder tener en sus manos su fortuna. Cuando ella lo desairó, decidió forzarla.

—Indudablemente estás en lo cierto, pero nos apartamos del tema principal.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en sus muslos. Su madre no lo comprendía. Su difunto padre le importaba un comino.

—Creo que necesitas saber cómo se sentía tu padre contigo.

Terry sabía que su disoluto padre sólo se había preocupado de sí mismo.

—El día que naciste, tu padre estaba realmente exaltado. Eras un niño grande y sano. Me gustaría poder describirte la mirada de su rostro cuando te vio por primera vez. Te alzó en vilo y se maravilló ante su perfecto hijo.

Terry miró de mala gana la alfombra. ¿Acaso pensaba que eso compensaba la crueldad de su padre?

—Tu padre estaba tan orgulloso de ti —dijo—. Richard te montaba en su caballo y te paseaba por los jardines. Acababas de abandonar el útero materno, pero él estaba decidido. Cuando descubrió que habías aprendido a leer a los cuatro años, se jactó de ello delante de todos sus conocidos.

No lo había sabido hasta ahora, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

—Creo que quería ser un buen esposo y padre, pero dejó que su resentimiento hacia su propio padre lo anulara. Richard no podía perdonarlo por obligarle a casarse. Tu abuelo había acumulado una deuda considerable.

Terry sabía la historia, pero su padre se había jugado la fortuna que su madre había aportado al matrimonio.

—Francamente, no siento ninguna simpatía por él.

—Como he dicho antes, no lo estoy excusando. Sólo quiero que lo entiendas. Sinceramente, creo que me amaba pero no quería casarse todavía. Tenía veintisiete años, no estaba preparado para renunciar a esparcir su semilla salvaje. Pero su padre no le dejó otra opción.

—Él te humilló —murmuró Terry.

Ella suspiró.

—No entendía su repentina frialdad después de casarnos. No sabía que mi fortuna era una atracción y que las familias arreglaban matrimonios todo el tiempo. Era demasiado joven para entender porqué él me daba una de cal y otra de arena. En los años posteriores, me he dado cuenta que su incapacidad para conciliar su resentimiento hacia su padre afectó sus sentimientos hacía mi. Cayó en el libertinaje con sus alborotadores amigos, jugó y bebió en exceso. Cinco años después de casarnos, yo era cada vez más infeliz por su rechazo. Mi padre intervino, pero las amenazas cayeron en el vacío. Richard se dio cuenta de que tenía que complacer a mi familia. Así que me castigó tomando una amante tras otra. Ni siquiera trataba de ser discreto. Me culpé a mí misma.

Terry se sentó y la miró.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Él era débil y rencoroso.

—Sabía que te sentías impotente cuando eras un muchacho y lo veías con esas mujeres en nuestra casa. No sabía que decirte. No confiaba en mí para detenerlo.

—Te maltrató e ignoró a Karen. Ni siquiera quería verla después de su nacimiento porque no era el heredero de repuesto que tanto ansiaba. El hombre era un bastardo egoísta —escupió Terry.

—Pero tú viniste —dijo—, la abrazaste y lloraste.

—Era un muchacho —dijo con brusquedad.

—Tu padre sólo se dio cuenta en su lecho de muerte de lo que había perdido. Cuando te negaste a escuchar sus disculpas lloró desconsoladamente.

—Él se labró su propio destino —Terry miró a su madre—. No te merecía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me aferré a los recuerdos felices de nuestro cortejo porque no podía soportar la idea de que hubiera desperdiciado mi vida y mi corazón en él.

Su corazón se rompió cuando le entregó a su madre el pañuelo, se sentía como si fuera el demonio. Todos esos años, se había negado a escuchar. Se había erizado cada vez que afirmaba amar a su padre, pero Candy había entendido los complejos sentimientos de su madre.

—Me considero afortunada por tenerte a ti y a Karen —dijo, doblando el pañuelo por la esquina—. A pesar de todo lo que hizo tu padre, hay dos cosas que salieron bien: tú y Karen.

—Madre, fue tu influencia la que formó nuestros caracteres.

Ella lo miró.

—Vi que luchaste con gran determinación por recuperar nuestra fortuna. Desafiaste situaciones imposibles. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo.

—Gracias —tragó—. Perdóname.

—Siempre lo entendí —dijo—. Te quiero, hijo, y lo que decidas con las muchachas te apoyaré. Pero si tienes dudas, no dejes que el sentido de la obligación fuerce tu mano. Después de todo lo que te has sacrificado, no mereces ser infeliz. Siempre hay una forma de evitar lo que parece imposible.

No se molestó en contradecirla, pero no había ninguna manera honorable de echarse para atrás. Demasiadas personas sufrirían.

—Deberías hablar con ellas y sus familias, pronto —dijo ella.

—No he sido capaz de pensar en nada que no sea capturar a ese demonio de Ligan. Lady Annie y la señorita O'Brian me han dedicado toda la temporada. No pudieron ser cortejadas por otros caballeros, les debo a ellas examinar cuidadosamente todo el asunto. Escribiré a sus padres y les informaré urgentemente del asunto que me mantendrá lejos. La semana que viene hablaré con ellos.

Cuando ella se marchó, Terry se sentó en su escritorio y redactó las cartas. Veinte minutos después, hizo sonar la campana y ordenó al lacayo que las entregara. Luego, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero algo se rebelaba en su interior.

Por primera vez en todos los años que podía recordar, cerró sus ojos y rezó para estar en lo cierto.

Candy tomó la novela y bajó hasta el salón de la planta baja. Se quitó los zapatos y acurrucó los pies a un lado. Había leído _"Sentido y sensibilidad"_ en dos ocasiones, pero nunca se cansaba de la historia. Después de retirar la cinta, leyó una página y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada marcado.

Dejó el libro a un lado y miró la silla vacía dónde Terry había estado sentado repiqueteando impacientemente con el dedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los recuerdos de su distinguida voz y sus brillantes ojos azules se desvanecieran?

Lo echaba tanto de menos que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Dieciséis días habían transcurrido desde que lo había visto por última vez. Esa primera semana, había sido un manojo de nervios, esperando que Terry la visitara para condenarla. Pero la búsqueda de Niel había demostrado lo inútil que había sido. Sospechaba que Niel sabía que era un hombre perseguido. Probablemente estaría lejos de Londres hasta que la búsqueda se enfriara. Aguardaría el momento oportuno, quizás meses.

Terry no podría continuar su búsqueda mucho tiempo más.

Era injusto permitirle continuar. Necesitaba centrar su atención en la elección de una esposa y tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, sin ella. Cada día adicional que seguía involucrado en sus problemas, era otro día más que retrasaba su compromiso. Había insistido en protegerla, pero él sabía que había llegado muy tarde. Había cuidado de sí misma desde hacía años, y volvería a hacerlo.

Contrataría hombres para que siguieran a Niel. Con su fortuna, podría financiar un verdadero ejército para cazarlo. Lord Broughton le proporcionaría los contactos que necesitaba. Mañana, enviaría una carta a Terry informándole de su decisión.

Debería cortar por lo sano con Terry. La idea de no volverlo a ver jamás le produjo una punzada de dolor en el corazón, pero no podía prolongar lo inevitable. Por el bien de ambos, debía poner fin a todo contacto con él. Aunque extrañara a Terry, siempre apreciaría sus recuerdos de él. Mucho tiempo atrás, se había resignado a una vida sin amor. Él nunca sabría que su corazón siempre le pertenecería.

El dolor amenazaba con desbordarla, pero no iba a compadecerse de sí misma. Estaba resuelta. Se aproximó hacia su escritorio y escribió una carta de aceptación a la invitación de Eliza para pasar una temporada con ella. Mañana, Candy enviaría la carta, recogería sus baúles e indicaría a George que cerrara la casa.

La tensión que se había apoderado de ella las últimas dos semanas se alivió un poco. Se había sentido impotente y como una víctima ocultándose en su propia casa, pero se había demostrado ser capaz de gestionar su propia vida desde la muerte de su tío. Después de haber tomado la decisión, se sintió en pleno control.

Tenía amigos y disponía ciertamente de abundantes recursos que estaban a su disposición.

Con un suspiro, volvió al sofá y comenzó a leer. La luz de la habitación había comenzado a desvanecerse cuando George llegó arrastrando los pies hasta la sala, sus desgreñadas y blancas cejas se elevaron. Dejó el libro, se puso sus zapatillas y se levantó.

—¿George, sucede algo?

—Dudé en traer esta carta para usted. Un andrajoso pilluelo de la calle corrió hasta la puerta e insistió en entregar esto de parte de Jack.

Ella tomó la carta. Su corazón se detuvo cuando reconoció la dirección. Lentamente se sentó en el sofá y rompió el matasellos.

—Mi señora, su rostro está pálido.

—Es de Ligan —susurró.

—Mandaré llamar al duque —dijo George—. Me hizo jurar que le mandaría un mensaje si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

Levantó su mano y la detuvo en el aire.

—Por favor, toma asiento. Permíteme leerla primero. Puede que no justifique que inquietemos a Grandchester.

Pero mientras desdoblaba la página, sus dedos temblaban.

Sus pulmones se encogieron cuando la leyó. Niel le decía que siguiera exactamente las instrucciones o lo lamentaría. Le decía que tomara un carruaje hasta Hyde Park a las tres de la mañana y dejara atrás a su escolta. Le ordenaba que llevara consigo una pequeña bolsa y cincuenta libras. No le importaba cómo lo haría, porque si no enviaría a Grandchester una carta desvelando todos sus secretos. Se estremeció ante los crueles ejemplos que le había proporcionado. Pero eso no era todo. Niel le decía que no podía esperar hasta que finalmente tuviera el control de Hollincourt.

Él tenía la intención de fugarse con ella a Gretna Green. Recordó su fuerza bruta cuando atacó a George. No vacilaría en golpearla para que aceptara casarse con él. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

—Nunca —musitó—. Nunca tendrás Hollincourt.

—Milady —dijo George—. ¿La está amenazando, cierto?

Levantó la vista.

—Me está chantajeando.

—Mandaré llamar al duque, inmediatamente —contestó.

—Tengo que leer el resto primero. No podemos cometer ningún error.

Cuando se dirigió a la siguiente página, su corazón latía tan fuertemente que temía que su pecho estallase. Niel amenazaba con arruinar a Terry si se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes. Tenía el propósito de contarles a los periódicos sensacionalistas acerca de los muchos encuentros del duque con ella. Miró con horror la evidencia que le había proporcionado. Fechas anotadas y las horas en que Terry la había visitado en su casa de la ciudad, incluyendo la noche en que Terry y ella habían discutido por el compromiso de la señorita Fielding. Niel la había estado espiando durante semanas antes de hacer su gran entrada a la ópera. Y por supuesto, la había encontrado sola tras las puertas cerradas con Terry.

_Piensa_. Podían negar las acusaciones, pero no importaría. Un escándalo estallaría fuera cierta o no la información. ¿Pero tendrían las demás páginas, información perjudicial sobre el duque de Grandchester? Por supuesto que sí. Nunca vacilarían en publicar escándalos de la nobleza.

¿Podrían sobornarlos? No tenía tiempo suficiente. Oh, Dios, tenía que impedir el envío de esa carta, pero se negaba a aceptar sus exigencias. Nunca se pondría a sí misma a merced de Niel. Su vida, si le permitía seguir viviendo, no tendría valor alguno.

No era sólo su vida la que estaba en juego. Debía informar inmediatamente a Terry. Por un momento, el miedo la paralizó, pero no dejó que la sobrepasase. Debía mantener la calma si quería detener a Niel.

_Piensa_. Niel había utilizado a un niño para entregar el mensaje. Probablemente, tenía otros muchachos de la calle espiando su casa. Niel no debía sospechar que ella había contactado con Terry. Necesitaba que Niel pensara que estaba tan asustada que no se lo contaría jamás a nadie. Era la mejor forma de atraparlo. De lo contrario, Niel sospecharía lo que habían planeado y los atraparía en su trampa. Luego llegaría otro escándalo y otro más. El hombre que había metafóricamente resucitado de entre los muertos, se levantaría una y otra vez. Estaba desesperado en estos momentos y ansiaba su fortuna más que otra cosa.

Candy dobló la carta y la dejó en el escritorio.

—George, debo escribir una carta a Grandchester.

Sus manos temblaban mientras escribía. Después de mojar la pluma en el tintero y escribirla, selló la carta y se levantó.

—George, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que enviar el mensaje al duque sin llamar la atención.

Él se agitó.

—Si no actuamos rápidamente, sucederá algo espantoso. ¿Hay alguna manera de hacer llegar el mensaje a Grandchester sin llamar la atención de nadie que esté espiando en la calle?

—Sí, veré que puedo hacer —dijo—. Enviaré a uno de los mozos por el callejón.

—Si Grandchester no está en casa, el mozo debe regresar de inmediato. Entonces yo enviaré un mensaje a Broughton para que encontrara al duque. Es imperativo que esta carta sea recibida lo antes posible.

—Sí, mi señora —tomó la carta.

—Después de haberla enviado, trae a Jack y a Tom a la sala —dijo—. Ve que uno de mis escoltas vigile la puerta.

Volvió al sofá y se abrazó a sí misma. Si Niel entregaba esa información a los periódicos sensacionalistas, Terry estaría deshonrado. Publicarían el artículo destacando que él había estado coqueteando con ella mientras estaba cortejando a otras jóvenes. Sería deshonrado. Otros recordarían las relaciones extramatrimoniales de su padre. Todos despreciarían a su madre y a su hermana.

Todo por lo que Terry había trabajado tan duro ardería hasta los cimientos.

Oh, Dios. Paty, Annie y sus padres no escaparían indemnes. Las noticias los humillarían a todos ellos. Eliza y Lord Broughton sufrirían. Estaban entre las poderosas familias más aristocráticas de Inglaterra. El escándalo afectaría a toda la nación.

El miedo oprimió sus pulmones, pero no debía sucumbir. Si cometía un error, Niel los arruinaría a todos.

Tom y Jack se precipitaron en la sala. George los seguía, jadeando y resoplando mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie no sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ella se levantó.

—Mandé un mensaje al duque pidiéndole que me enviara una nota con la dirección dónde podamos encontrarnos en secreto.

George sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no puede. No lo voy a permitir.

—Tienes que confiar en mí —dijo—. Jack, necesito que tú y Tom me llevéis a pie hasta los callejones. Creo que Ligan tiene espías que vigilan la casa y la calle. Avisa a los guardas para asegurarnos que la calle esté despejada. Cuando estemos lejos, conseguirás un carruaje. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

—Sí, milady. La escoltaremos y la protegeremos —dijo Jack.

—George, por favor encuentra un manto viejo de alguna de las criadas que pueda usar para disfrazar mi identidad.

Cuando se marcharon, ella se paseó por la sala, esperando el mensaje de Terry.

Rezó para que él hiciera exactamente lo que ella le había pedido.

El frío golpeó sus brazos, congelándolos. Terry querría ver la carta sobre el chantaje. Pero primero, debía contarle acerca de su pasado. No podía permitir que leyera primero la sucia carta sin una explicación. El pensamiento era horrible, pero necesitaba su ayuda. Podían capturar a Niel. Si algo salía mal, Niel haría pagar a todas las personas que le importaban.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22 **

Terry se sentó con Archie en su estudio, bebiendo brandy mientras hacían planes. Después de tantas pistas falsas, Terry pensaba que necesitaban un agente con experiencia en recoger información. A pedido de Archie, Terry le había escrito a Britter pidiéndole que se reunieran por la mañana en referencia a un asunto importante. El marqués tenía conexiones en la Oficina de Relaciones Extranjeras. Hacía media hora, Britter había respondido que iría a primera hora de la mañana.

—Agarraremos al canalla —Archie dijo.

—Espero que sea pronto. Me está matando pensar que el bastardo anda suelto. Y francamente, estoy preocupado de que Candy esté sola. No puede seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

Archie levantó las cejas.

—¿Candy?

—No sigas. Sabes que somos amigos.

—Amigos, ¿verdad? —Archie sacudió la cabeza—. Me gustaría darte un consejo…

—No.

Golpearon a la puerta. Terry frunció el ceño.

—Adelante.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta.

—Su Gracia, hay un mensajero con un misiva y señala que se la debe entregar a usted, y esperar la respuesta. Dice que es urgente.

Terry se levantó.

—Mándalo inmediatamente.

Un joven desgarbado, que no tenía más de dieciocho años, le entregó una nota sellada. Terry la abrió y se sorprendió mucho.

—Dios Santo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Archie.

Se la pasó.

—Tenemos que actuar rápido.

Archie dijo un juramento.

Terry le quitó la nota.

—¿Dónde nos juntamos?

—El nido de amor.

Terry garabateó la dirección del lugar de Archie, junto con una respuesta para Candy. _Lleva a dos lacayos grandes dentro del coche, asegúrate que vayan armados hasta los dientes_. Se la pasó al muchacho.

—Ven mañana. Habrá una recompensa si te apresuras. ¡Anda!

El jovencito se echó a un lado un mechón de pelo y partió como un rayo.

Terry miró a Archie.

—Chantaje. ¿Qué podrá ser?

—No pienses en eso ahora. Necesitamos armas.

Diez minutos más tarde, iban rápido en el carruaje de Archie, con pistolas de duelo y cuchillos.

—Aniquilaremos a ese bandido —Archie dijo.

Terry no sabía la información que Ligan estaba utilizando para chantajearla, pero Candy había dicho que la cosa estaba mal. Terry trataba de decirse que Ligan solo había amenazado en revelar que los había encontrado solos en el salón, pero difícilmente justificaba un encuentro clandestino. Lo que fuese que quiso decirle, no se atrevió a ponerlo en la carta.

Candy apretaba su bolso mientras el coche la llevaba por las oscuras calles empedradas. Adentro llevaba la carta del chantaje. Tenía el estómago contraído, pero no se derrumbaría. Tenía que usar la cabeza y dejar de lado los miedos. Su vergüenza. Nada de eso importaba. No ahora. Lo único importante era que Ligan fuese el único que cayese esta noche.

Jack y Tom ocupaban completamente el asiento frente a ella.

—No se preocupe, milady —Tom dijo.

Candy ensayó en silencio lo que le iba a decir a Terry. No se iba a excusar, ni iba a rogar por su perdón. Nada podría disminuir el impacto de su confesión.

Unos minutos después, el coche se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa. Jack y Tom se bajaron. Las piernas le temblaban mientras Tom la ayudaba a bajar. La puerta se abrió, Terry corrió y le arrojó un monedero al cochero.

—Rápido.

Instruyó a los lacayos que lo siguieran, y se quedaran de guardia en la puerta. La llevó adentro y el mayordomo tomó la capa. Archie bajaba las escaleras. Candy miró a su alrededor, en esa casa sencilla, suelo de madera, una escalera simple, y ningún cuadro. Aparentemente los solteros no se preocupaban mucho de la decoración.

—Sígueme —Archie dijo.

Mientras Terry la llevaba hacia las escaleras, a Candy se le agitaba el estómago. Ahora que llegaba el momento, temía que le viniesen nauseas. Pero no podía echarse atrás. _Piensa en él. Piensa en su familia y amigos. Lo puedes hacer_.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Archie siguió.

—Hay un salón pequeño por acá. No está muy amoblado, pero servirá.

Sintió clavadas en las manos. Se detuvo.

—Esperen. —La voz le sonó increíblemente tranquila.

Archie se volvió, con una expresión inescrutable.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Debo hablar contigo a solas.

—Pero Archie necesita…

—Por favor —susurró.

—Está bien, viejo. Esperaré afuera.

Terry la llevó a una puerta. Cuando la abrió y entró, sintió como si estuviese luchando para despertar de una pesadilla. Pero el sofá verde con feas borlas negras, y los dos sillones que no hacían juego, eran muy reales. Cuando la puerta se cerró, se acercó a la chimenea para abrigarse. Un carbón silbó en la parrilla, como si la estuviese condenando.

Los pasos emitían un sonido sordo en la alfombra, y su corazón se aceleró. Apretó las cintas de seda azul de su bolso, un esfuerzo inconsciente por esconder sus secretos vergonzosos.

Se detuvo a solo pulgadas detrás de ella, haciéndola sentir muy pequeña. Incluso si no hubiese sabido que había entrado a la pieza, hubiese reconocido su olor, una combinación de sándalo y hombre primitivo.

Cuando le puso las manos en los hombros, cerró los ojos, recordando sus caricias ardientes.

—Candy. Estás temblando. Déjame llevarte a un sillón.

Se obligó a voltearse y encontrar su mirada.

—No, tengo que decirte esto, de pie.

—Estoy casi seguro de saber lo que tiene contra ti.

Buceó en sus ojos. Podía haber adivinado solo parte de las demandas. Pero su calma decía mucho. No sabía que lo había engañado.

—Ligan amenazó con echar a correr el rumor que tuvimos una cita clandestina, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —susurró ella.

—La noche que discutimos acerca de Caroline Fielding, vi un coche que pasó por tu casa. Pensé que era sospechoso. Desde entonces, he descubierto que Ligan lleva en Londres más tiempo de lo que dice. Estoy seguro que estaba en ese coche, espiándote.

Respiró irregularmente.

—Ese fue uno de muchos incidentes de una larga lista. Dio fechas y horas de todos nuestros encuentros. Amenazó con venderlos a las hojas de escándalos.

—Lo pararé antes que lo haga.

—Puede que ya haya enviado la información. Quiere vengarse.

—Es un estúpido si cree que puede salir ileso. Si Broughton descubre que nos ha amenazado, no vacilará en denunciar al canalla. Nadie creerá sus mentiras. —Terry hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué pidió?

Las rodillas le temblaron.

—A mí.

A Terry le ardieron los ojos.

—Maldito bruto. Primero lo veré muerto.

—Quiere Hollincourt. Piensa llevarme a Gretna Green, y forzarme a casarme con él.

—¿Pone dónde y a qué hora debes encontrarlo?

Asintió.

—La Esquina de Hyde Park, a las tres de la mañana.

Terry sonrió.

—¿No lo ve? Estableció su propia trampa. —Puso el puño en alto—. No temas. Lo tengo en la palma de la mano.

Su expresión de júbilo, le atravesó el corazón. _Dios, dame la fortaleza para decírselo_.

Terry la tomó de los brazos.

—No temas. No tiene nada para incriminarte.

—Lo tiene.

—No me puedo imaginar que sea tan malo como tú crees. Déjame ver la carta.

Apretó las cuerdas del bolso.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho acerca de la comisión.

Una expresión cautelosa se asomó a sus ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la comisión con el chantaje?

Se preguntó cómo se le había pasado por alto lo obvio. Pero por necesidad, ella se había transformado en una maestra del engaño. Como un mago, había usado ilusión y distracción para desviar toda pregunta de sondeo. Terry había visto solo lo que ella le había permitido.

Terry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué vacilas?

Se encogió adolorida. Sabía que sus próximas palabras lo iban a horrorizar.

—Mi tío no lo obligó a aceptar la comisión por la muchacha del pueblo.

Terry dejó caer las manos como si se hubiese quemado.

—¿Fue por ti?

Los labios le temblaron.

—Sí.

—¿Te violó? —las palabras le salieron en un susurro duro.

—No fue una violación. —Se quedó esperando por el momento que su rostro enseñara la repulsión.

La miró como incrédulo.

—Me dijiste que no te habías presentado en sociedad, porque no querías dejar solo a tu tío que sufría. Pero no lo hiciste porque ese demonio te dejó embarazada.

—No. No sufrí esa agonía. —Había llorado de alivio el día que la menstruación continuó sin interrupción.

—Me mentiste.

—S-Sí.

Su expresión se tornó tormentosa.

—Tu tío lo forzó a aceptar la comisión. Lo mandó lejos por una razón. Quiero la verdad.

—Te juro que  
te lo diré más adelante, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo —le dijo—. Caí en una trampa que los dos confeccionamos, hace mucho tiempo. La historia se debe a una institutriz negligente, una fuga que no se llevó a cabo, y mi propia complicidad en mi caída. —Casi se le quebró la voz, pero se obligó a continuar—. Su–sucedió una sola vez. Ligan quería se–sellar el trato, que llegaría al lugar indicado y a la hora acordados.

—Dame la carta —le dijo con un tono severo.

Temía más este momento, que su propia confesión.

—Antes de hacerlo, te tengo que poner sobre aviso. Es vulgar y explícita. Cree que obedeceré sus indicaciones porque piensa que te tengo mucho miedo.

Sus ojos azules fríos, le dieron un escalofrío, pero debía decir el resto.

—Cree que voy a obedecer sus demandas. Ligan amenazó enviarte la carta, si yo no cumplía, pero sé que planeó hacerlo de todas maneras. Quiere que te pongas lívido, porque te ve como un rival. Lo sé desde esa noche que te vio en el vestíbulo de la ópera. No caigas en esa trampa. Sabe que eres muy importante para mí, y está usando mis sentimientos como un arma.

—Dame la carta, _ahora_.

Trató de tirar de las cuerdas de su bolso, pero se le cayó.

Lo recogió y la llevó a una silla. Enseguida le entregó el bolso.

Cuando sacó la carta, la mano le temblaba mientras se la pasaba. Él se fue al aparador sin decir una sola palabra. Oh Dios, ¿y si creía en todas esas mentiras obscenas?

Quería llamarlo, rogarle que no leyera esa carta asquerosa, y decirle que nada de eso era verdad. Pero sabía que Terry nunca más volvería a creer en ella. La odiaba.

Se llevó el puño a la boca para evitar llorar.

Terry golpeó el aparador con la carta. Maldita. Había guardado el secreto y había expuesto a su familia al riesgo del escándalo.

Abría y cerraba las manos. En el minuto que ella había puesto los ojos en el bastardo, en la ópera, supo que estaba en peligro. Por eso no quería caminar con él. Sabía que el canalla podría diseminar su secreto en cualquier momento. Pero cuando la advirtió al día siguiente, pretendió que el miserable no era ninguna amenaza para ella. Debería haber renunciado en ese instante, por el posible escándalo. Pero no pensó sino en ella.

Él había creído cada uno de sus engaños, y se había preocupado por su seguridad. Había puesto toda su energía para atrapar al desgraciado, y ella no había dicho una palabra. Había contratado hombres para protegerla. Había ido a los peores barrios buscando a ese bruto. Había postergado la visita a Paty y a Annie. Había puesto su vida al revés por ella, y le había mentido.

Todo lo que le había intrigado de ella, caía en su lugar como pedazos de un rompecabezas. Que Ligan la llamara por su nombre, las acuarelas, y su rechazo a casarse. Y él le había ofrecido matrimonio, porque no podía vivir sabiendo que la había deshonrado. Y había mentido acerca de las causas de su rechazo.

Incluso después de su confesión, había tenido el descaro de decirle que le importaba mucho. Pero sabía que se lo había dicho porque Ligan la había doblegado. Lo había puesto en riesgo a él, a su familia, a las jóvenes, y a las familias de éstas.

Pero no podía dejar que su furia lo distrajese. Respirando profundo, sacó el reloj. Cinco horas, era el tiempo que le quedaba para reunir a un grupo de hombres para agarrar a la bestia. Si no lo agarraban esta noche, estallaría un escándalo terrible.

Guardó el reloj y abrió la carta. Las instrucciones coincidían con casi todo lo que le había dicho, salvo por la exigencia de llevar cincuenta libras. Ligan había jurado hacerla pagar su traición de ocho años atrás. Terry no tenía idea de que se trataba, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Dio vuelta a la página y su rabia se transformó en un frío mortal. El bastardo ponía por escrito todas las veces que la había usado. Prometía tratarla con brutalidad y hacerla rogar por su pene. Con un lenguaje asqueroso, escribía que la haría pagar por todos los servicios prestados a Su Gracia con su boca de puta. Ligan lamentaba no poder decirle en persona al duque, todos los actos obscenos que había practicado tan gustosamente en el lago.

Cuando terminó de leer la última frase, inspiró profundamente.

_Te haré abrir las piernas en la mugre, otra vez_.

Lo negó en su interior. Ligan había querido aterrorizarla para que se sometiera a sus demandas. Había amenazado con mandarle esa carta repugnante a _él_. Ella había dicho que había sucedido una vez. Ligan quería asegurarse que se presentara para la fuga. Terry lo creía, al ver al cobarde en acción.

Pero ella lo había engañado repetidamente. No sabía que creer, no podría confiar más en sus instintos cuando se tratase de ella.

Demonios, ¿era verdad? Le vino a la mente la mirada engreída de Ligan, cuando le había besado la mano en la ópera. La bilis le subió hasta la garganta con solo imaginar las manos del canalla en ella.

Y creyó ser el primer hombre en besarla y tocarla.

Cerró los ojos. Los recuerdos de los dos en el coche, le inundaron el cerebro. Recordó cómo había vacilado cuando lo había tocado. No sabía qué hacer. Le había tenido que mostrar cómo darle placer.

Se había acostado con más que una buena cantidad de mujeres expertas en las artes de la sensualidad, y se habría dado cuenta si ella había estado actuando. Nada de eso importaba, se dijo despiadadamente. Todo el tiempo le había mentido.

Esta noche, lo había dejado atónito.

Dobló la carta y se la puso en el bolsillo. Se volvió y casi tropezó al verla. Tenía la espalda curvada y, un puño en la boca.

Solo había tenido dieciocho años.

Se puso tenso, resistiendo el impulso abrumador de consolarla. Si antes le hubiese contado las circunstancias, habría simpatizado con ella, pero nunca confiaría en ella otra vez.

Fue hacia ella. Bajó la mano, se enderezó, y lo miró. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las contuvo. Él sacó el pañuelo y se lo pasó. Lo tomó, pero las lágrimas nunca cayeron.

—Me tengo que preparar. Será una noche larga. Te llevaré donde mi madre.

Empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

—No, no puedo. Mis lacayos…

—No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Tengo cinco horas para prepararme. Si no agarro a ese demonio esta noche, nos envolverá a todos en tu escándalo.

—Terry, nunca quise…

—Detén tu lengua. —Su orden tajante le dio un escalofrío, pero no se lo podía facilitar—. Harás exactamente lo que te diga. Mañana podrás confesarte. Sin excusas. Sin evasiones. Sin mentiras.

Los primeros rayos del alba se filtraban en Wimbledon Common mientras Terry forzaba a marchar a un Ligan amarrado y amordazado hacia el campo. Lo tuvieron que perseguir por Hyde Park Corner. El canalla casi se había escabullido a pie de dos docenas de hombres montados y los coches que lo perseguían a toda velocidad. Terry salió a caballo tras él. Cuando por fin lo rodearon, Terry desmontó, y lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Le puso una rodilla en la espalda y lo amordazó para evitar que desparramara basura contra Candy. En seguida Tom lo había revisado y encontró un arma cortante en la bota del malhechor.

Cuando llegaron al claro, Jack lo agarró de los rizos engrasados, y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Archie, Broughton, Britter, O'Brian, y Tom, eran testigos.

Terry se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó a Archie. Se subió las mangas de la camisa y tomó del mentón al infame.

—Te voy a dejar escoger, Ligan. Luchar conmigo, aunque te garantizo que no ganarás. Si pronuncias una sola palabra contra la dama que amenazaste, haré que Jack te sujete con fuerza mientras te golpeo hasta dejarte sin sentido. Estarás tan indefenso como un bebé.

Ligan lo miró furioso.

—Sáquenle la mordaza —dijo Terry, empuñado las manos.

Ligan gruñó.

—Ella abrió…

Terry lanzó un puñetazo a la boca del demonio. La sangre empezó a correr. Toda la furia explotó en las venas de Terry como un deseo de derramar sangre. Le quebró la nariz, le dejó los ojos en tinta y cerrados, y lo golpeó repetidamente en la barriga. El cobarde gritaba y rogaba compasión, proporcionando un poco de entretenimiento a los otros hombres.

Después Terry le traspasó el miserable a Broughton. Éste sacó un pañuelo y lo pasó por la cara ensangrentada de Ligan.

—No me quiero ensuciar las manos. —Y en seguida lo golpeó.

Tom fue hacia Terry y le contó un detalle interesante acerca de la noche que Ligan había invadido la casa de Candy. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Terry fue hacia Ligan y le dijo a Jack que pusiese de rodillas al miserable.

—Tengo un castigo especial para ti, y creo que la dama a la cual le hiciste tanto mal, lo va a apreciar.

Ligan gimoteó.

Terry lo pateó en la ingle. La cabeza le quedó lacia al infeliz. Jack lo empujó al pasto, donde se desmayó.

Después de flexionar sus manos magulladas, Terry miró al resto.

—Caballeros, a los muelles.

La madre de Terry lo encontró en el pasillo. Le miró los nudillos machacados.

—Apenas un raspón.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó.

—Durmiendo en mi cama.

—Cuando despierte, dile que venga a mi estudio.

La madre levantó las cejas.

—No preguntaste cómo está.

—Estoy exhausto e inmundo. Hablaremos más tarde.

Sus ojos centellaron.

—¿La culpas?

Una criada pasó apurada.

—A mi estudio —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Se fue a su lado, visiblemente molesta. Después que cerró la puerta, ella se volvió.

—Conozco tu resentimiento, pero estás yendo demasiado lejos.

Respiró profundo.

—Me mintió, y nos expuso a todos al escándalo.

—No fue ella la que mandó esa carta de chantaje. Fue ese bandido. No puedo creer que culpes a una mujer indefensa. Te crié para algo mejor.

—Ella sabía, desde esa noche que apareció en la ópera, que él era una amenaza, y no dijo nada. La defiendes, pero no conoces todos los detalles.

—Sé que un hombre la hirió. Anoche tuve a esa joven en mis brazos durante horas. Traté de consolarla, pero repetía una y otra vez, que no valía nada. Y supe que la había seducido. ¿Qué edad tenía?

La culpa se asentó en su pecho.

—Dieciocho —murmuró.

—Era poco más que una niña. Más joven que tu hermana.

—Ahora es una adulta, y me mintió _repetidamente_.

—¿Te has preguntado por qué? ¿Sabes lo que la sociedad le haría? La cortarían. La condenarían al ostracismo, totalmente aislada, porque no tiene familia. No importaría que el canalla la hubiera seducido. No importaría que fuera joven e ingenua. No le quedaba otra cosa que mantener su secreto.

—Si me lo hubiese contado, la hubiese entendido.

Su madre levantó la barbilla.

—¿Has hecho, alguna vez, algo de lo cual estés avergonzado?

—¿No nos ha pasado a todos? —contestó sin preocuparse en ocultar el sarcasmo.

—Entonces dime tu secreto vergonzoso.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Madre, basta.

—No es fácil, ¿verdad? Y soy tu madre. Tienes asegurado mi amor y perdón.

—Sabes que estoy preocupado por ella. Traté de protegerla, pero no me dijo nada, sabiendo que estaba tratando de cazar al maldito. Esperó hasta el último minuto para decírmelo. ¿Y esperas que lo olvide? No puedo.

—Entonces no hables con ella. Está muy frágil. La quebrarás. Y no lo voy a permitir.

Por un momento no pudo respirar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Toda la noche le dije una y otra vez que era natural llorar —dijo la duquesa, con voz temblorosa—. Pero se contuvo durante horas. Nunca he visto algo igual en toda mi vida. Y pensé, Dios mío, ha guardado esto durante años. Al amanecer le dije que no era su culpa. Solo entonces empezó a sollozar. Finalmente logré que se acostara, y la dejé con mi criada. Pero no me pude alejar. Continué pensando que no tiene familia. Cree no merecer un esposo e hijos. Su mejor amiga es hermana de ese malvado. Temí que pensara que no tenía nada por qué vivir. —Se le quebró la voz—. Me apresuré a volver a su lado, y la encontré dormida, finalmente. Tenía un pañuelo en la boca. Era tuyo.

_Ay, diablos_. Candy había sufrido durante años en silencio. No dijo nada porque estaba asustada y avergonzada. Él había sabido todo el tiempo que el canalla había querido hacerle daño. Si no hubiese sido tan ciego, habría podido adivinar que el hombre la había herido hacía mucho tiempo. Había jurado protegerla, pero cuando más lo había necesitado, la había culpado.

—No me puedo imaginar cómo resistió todos estos años —dijo su madre—. Esa noche en la ópera, tiene que haber estado aterrada.

Se quedó mirando a su madre mientras el cerebro se le aclaraba.

—Nunca lo dejó ver. La coartó pero salió del palco con la cabeza en alto. Le envió acuarelas, pero se las mandó de vuelta. Cuando Ligan invadió su casa y atacó a su mayordomo, hizo que sus lacayos le dieran una golpiza y lo botaran en un barrio malo. Buscó mi ayuda y admitió su indiscreción, porque no iba a dejarlo que arruinase nuestras vidas. —Y cuando le había propuesto matrimonio, le dijo que no acarrearía el escándalo ni para él ni su familia. _Había_ tratado de protegerlo.

—La mayoría de las mujeres se hubiesen deshecho, pero nunca se acobardó frente al maldito. Es la persona más valiente que he conocido.

—Hijo, yo también la admiro, pero llegó al límite de su resistencia. Le puedo decir que no tiene la culpa hasta que se me ponga la cara azul, pero lo necesita oír de ti.

Se acercó y abrazó a su madre.

—Mándamela cuando despierte —le dijo.

Después de unos pocos minutos, su madre retrocedió, se secó una lágrima, y aspiró.

—Lo siento, no tengo un pañuelo.

—No importa. —Arrugó la nariz—. Necesitas bañarte. Apestas.

—Maldición —dijo riendo.

Su madre le apretó el brazo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje.

Le apretó la mano.

—Gracias por cuidarla.

—Para eso estamos las madres.

Dejó abierta la puerta de su estudio. Levantó la cabeza de la carta que leía, cuando escuchó el susurro del vestido. Vaciló en la entrada, como un alma perdida.

Terry se levantó y fue hacia ella, notando las ojeras y sus ojos enrojecidos. Se veía tensa y derrotada.

Cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Se ha ido para siempre, Candy.

—Gracias —susurró.

La condujo a una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Le dio una mirada a la mano derecha.

—Tienes heridos los nudillos. Peleaste con él.

—Le pegué y casi lo maté.

Siguió una pausa incómoda, pero se recuperó.

—¿Quieres un vaso de jerez?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Anoche recordé algo que le dijiste a Paty durante el juego de salón. Una vez que la confianza se rompe, siempre habrá sospecha.

Vio pena y resignación en sus ojos.

—Nunca te quise engañar, pero tenía miedo.

—Lo sé.

—Anoche estabas enojado cuando supiste la verdadera razón por qué no me presenté en sociedad. Estaba sobrecogida de vergüenza y remordimientos cuando Anna me pasó la carta. Después fuiste muy atento conmigo. Nunca he discutido mi pasado con nadie. Ni siquiera con Eliza. Fuiste la primera persona en quién confié y te conté algunos hechos esenciales.

—Ahora lo entiendo —le dijo.

Le buscó los ojos.

—Creí que estarías enojado.

—Lo estaba, pero era irracional. No es tu culpa.

—Aunque sea demasiado tarde, te debo una explicación.

—No tienes que decirme nada. —No quería escuchar su confesión. No quería imaginarse a ese infeliz tocándola, maltratándola.

—Necesito hablar. Durante ocho años he guardado estos secretos. —Se llevó el puño al corazón—. No te imaginas lo pesada que es mi culpa. Engañé a Eliza para protegerme y no perder su amistad. Me dije que estaba muerto, y una confesión solo iba aumentar su dolor. Incluso ahora me pregunto si debiese contárselo, ya que una confesión así pudiese ser temporalmente tranquilizadora para mí, pero le produciría pena y arruinaría nuestra amistad.

No tenía a nadie a quién contárselo.

—Debería habértelo contado el día que ofreciste casarte conmigo. Merecías saber la verdad pero no pude pronunciar palabra. Sabía que yo no valgo nada, sin embargo cuando te rechacé, me corté hasta el alma.

—No eres indigna.

—Era tan joven y estúpida. No sabía que un error de juventud iba a alterar para siempre mi vida.

—Antes que empieces, quiero decirte algo. El pasado no cambia lo que eres ahora. Todavía eres la Candy valiente que se enfrentó a los dragones con la barbilla en alto. La misma Candy que me enfrentó una y otra vez. La misma Candy que hace el trabajo de un hombre y una mujer. La misma Candy que encuentra esposos a las muchachas que los demás ignoran. La misma Candy ingeniosa e inteligente que me sorprende y me hace ver al mundo de una manera totalmente nueva. La misma Candy a la que no podía dejar de molestar. La misma Candy que esperaba encontrar cada vez que entraba a tu salón. Y aunque sé que te herí, también sé que eres una mujer fuerte debido a la adversidad que te ha tocado enfrentar.

—Y tú eres el hombre fuerte que eres, por lo que te ha tocado enfrentar —le dijo ella.

Asintió.

—Ambos tuvimos que crecer muy temprano.

—Después que Niel fue enviado a la guerra, tío George me dijo que si alguna vez un hombre me proponía matrimonio, debería contarle toda la verdad.

Respiró profundo después de escuchar el nombre de pila de Ligan, pero no se lo hizo saber. Ella estaba recordando, y probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—Sabía que nunca iba a poder revelar mi vergüenza. En mi mente podía ver el disgusto del hombre. Así que tomé la decisión de no casarme nunca.

Solo tenía dieciocho años cuando había perdido toda esperanza de tener un marido y niños.

Cuando dejó caer la cabeza, él supo que tenía que reafirmarla.

—Sabía que ese canalla se había aprovechado de ti cuando eras más vulnerable. Habías perdido a tus padres y a tu tía.

—Yo lo sabía.

—¿Cómo se las arregló para encontrarse a solas contigo?

Lo miró.

—Era tan ingenua. Creía que nos encontrábamos por casualidad en el roble cerca del lago de la finca de mi tío. Ahora sé que me vigilaba para figurarse mis hábitos. Solía ir allá con mis acuarelas. Era mi lugar de ensueño. Pintaba caballeros blancos montados, rescatando damiselas en peligro.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde estaba tu institutriz?

—Se quejaba que se aburría, y de los insectos. La dejaba que se fuera, tal como ella quería. Se aprovechaba de la melancolía de mi tío, y no hacía nada.

—¿Por qué no le contaste a tu tío acerca de él?

—Temía que me impidiese verlo. Mi tío trataba de guiarme, pero se puso terriblemente distraído después que murió mi tía. No tenía amigos ni primos. Eliza solo tenía catorce años. Y esos cuatro años son una gran diferencia cuando se tiene dieciocho años. Sabía que no estaba bien encontrarme en secreto con Niel, pero me encantaba.

—Te sedujo —Terry gruñó.

—Al principio era inofensivo, o por lo menos eso me dije. Niel era lo más grande en mi vida. Pintaba una gran X sobre mis caballeros medievales, diciendo que estaba celoso de mi caballero imaginario. Te puedes imaginar cómo me impresionaba eso. No fue hasta que descubrí que tenía un patrocinador y me iba a Londres para mi presentación, que las cosas tomaron un cariz diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tontamente, le conté lo de mi presentación en sociedad. Con emoción de niña, pensé que se alegraría por mí. En vez de eso, se puso de mal humor y me dijo que lo olvidaría. Y me rogó que no fuese, y me dijo que era una egoísta. Por supuesto me sentí culpable, y volví al día siguiente, para disculparme. Pero no estaba ahí ni tampoco al otro día. Fui todos los días por una semana, pero no volvió. Habría podido escapar de mi destino, si hubiese tenido otro lugar donde pintar, o si le hubiese dicho que se fuera cuando volvió. Oh, pero estaba emocionada de verlo. Dijo que me amaba y me sentí feliz. Creía estar enamorada de él. Al principio, todo fue muy inocente y dulce.

Cada músculo se le contrajo involuntariamente, sabiendo que estaba a punto de contarle lo que no quería escuchar. Por ella, no debía mostrar el odio que sentía por el canalla, pues podría interpretarlo como repugnancia hacia ella.

—La semana anterior a mi partida a Londres, me rogó que me casara con él. Era tan ingenua, que le dije que hablase con mi tío. Niel entendió que yo era muy ignorante y no me daba cuenta. No tenía una carrera y en realidad, estaba por debajo de mi rango. Bien o mal, mi tío no lo permitiría. Niel me lo dijo. Me gustaba mucho _Romeo y Julieta_, y naturalmente vi que nuestra historia era igual de trágica. Y le dije a mi tío que quería esperar otro año para mi presentación. Entonces Niel me propuso que nos fugásemos y nos presentásemos ante el tío cuando ya todo estuviese hecho.

Terry se quedó inmóvil.

—Me dijiste que no te fugaste.

—El día antes, nos encontramos en el lago. Tenía la conciencia intranquila. Sabía que el tío George se sentiría herido y se produciría un escándalo. Pero no quería perder a Niel. Así que le dije que esperásemos un poco, cuando el tío estuviese menos deprimido. Niel sintió que se me estaban enfriando los pies, y me acusó de estar jugando con su corazón. —Rió sin alegría—. Por supuesto que le prometí amor eterno. Y ahí fue que me pidió que se lo demostrara.

Terry inhaló.

Respiró estremecida.

—Me negué. Me amenazó con dejarme para siempre, si no lo hacía. Le dije que no otra vez. Y se marchó. He revivido ese momento tantas veces. Si no lo hubiera llamado, mi vida habría sido otra. Pero lo hice. Y he tenido que arrastrar conmigo el hecho de haber dicho que sí.

Terry dejó escapar el aire contenido.

—Candy, usó tus sentimientos para manipularte. Vi a mi padre utilizar juegos emocionales similares con mi madre. Es abuso, aunque no sea una amenaza física.

—Estaba tan asustada —susurró.

Le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

—Después me pidió dinero. Tenía poco dinero, pero me amaba, y todo se arreglaría después que nos casáramos.

—Espero que se pudra en el infierno —murmuró Terry.

—Esa noche traté de escribirle una carta a mi tío. Lloré todo el rato. No podía abandonar a mi pobre tío melancólico. Así que lo desperté en medio de la noche. Pensé que si le contaba lo de la fuga, se sentiría feliz que le hubiese confesado, y nos dejaría casarnos. Por supuesto no le dije lo que había pasado. Mi tío estuvo muy calmado. Me preguntó dónde podría encontrar a Niel, y me pidió que me sentara muy quieta en la biblioteca al lado de su estudio. Niel no sabía que yo estaba ahí. —Hizo una pausa—. Escuché todo.

—¿Tu tío le dijo que tenía que aceptar la comisión?

—Le dijo que era un gusano, no apto para arrastrase por el suelo que yo pisaba. Primero lo vería colgado, antes de dejarlo casarse conmigo. Pero Niel tenía un as en el bolsillo. Creyó haber sellado un acuerdo. Y entonces le dijo a mi tío que yo me había acostado con él. No te puedo ni empezar a decir lo mortificada y avergonzada que me sentí.

Terry se sintió feliz de haberle dado una gran paliza al miserable.

El reloj dio once campanadas. La miró. Miraba fijo su regazo.

—¿Qué pasó después? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Más tarde, mi tío me dijo que nunca más iba a permitir que Niel se acercase a mí, pero que había querido exponerlo y revelara su verdadera motivación, que estaba tras mi fortuna. Tío George le dio dos posibilidades: o casarse conmigo sin un penique, o aceptar una comisión en el ejército.

—Y escogió el ejército —Terry dijo.

—Dijo que prefería unirse al podrido ejército que casarse con una chiquilla gorda. —Lo miró—. Desde entonces me he sentido fea.

—Candy, para mí eres hermosa. La primera vez que te vi, quedé flechado con tu boca exuberante y la risa en tus ojos. Pero fue tu ingenio rápido, lo que más me intrigó. Nunca una mujer me ha desafiado tanto como tú.

Ella respiró profundo.

—Te prometí ser honesta, y te lo diré una sola vez. Después deberás olvidar lo que te diga.

La piel le cosquilleó, aunque no tenía idea lo que quería decir.

—Ligan nos subestimó a mi tío y a mí. No sabía que te amo. Te amo tanto que me sacrificaría hasta quedar en una ruina total y completa, si con eso te pudiese salvar del escándalo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Ella lo amaba. _Lo amaba_. Una sensación de calor le subió por los pómulos y le hizo arder los ojos. Apretó los dientes, luchando por mantener el control.

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos.

—No tienes que decirme nada. Sé que eres honorable. Pero en mi corazón, siempre serás mi caballero en su armadura de duque.

Quería arrodillarse y rogarle que fuese su esposa. Pero había hecho una promesa a otras dos mujeres. Quería romperla, quería mandar al diablo a la sociedad, pero Candy no lo dejaría. Nunca les produciría dolor a las niñas. Y él no podía avergonzarlas, ni a ellas ni a Candy.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer por ella, algo que había planeado mientras esperaba que llegara a su estudio. Se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Ven conmigo.

La llevó a la chimenea y quitó la rejilla. Luego sacó la carta del chantaje, del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Quiero que quemes la carta ante mí como testigo. Cuando se consuma totalmente, nunca más volverás a pensar en él.

Ella inmediatamente arrojó las dos hojas al fuego. La tuvo tomada de la mano hasta que los papeles y su pasado se consumían en las llamas.

Una semana después, Terry estaba de pie frente a la ventana abierta de su estudio, mirando el cielo sucio. Se abrió la puerta. Su madre entró y se paró a su lado.

—¿Hablaste con las dos niñas y sus padres?

—Sí.

Carraspeó.

—Supongo que una de las visitas resultó difícil.

Luchó para no reírse fuerte del intento obvio de sacarle información.

—En realidad, resultó más fácil de lo esperado.

Volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Debo enviar ya las invitaciones para la fiesta?

Sonrió.

—Sí.

Le golpeó el brazo con el abanico.

—Estás torturándome a propósito. ¿A quién escogiste?

—Pensaba sorprenderte en la fiesta.

—Cachorro insolente. Dímelo ahora —exigió—. O no habrá fiesta.

Lo hizo.

Se le cayó al suelo, el abanico.

Cuando se agachó a recogerlo, su bien educada madre, murmuró,

—Que me aspen.

Candy y Dorothy estaban discutiendo los detalles de la boda, cuando George apareció en la puerta del salón.

—La duquesa de Grandchester.

Ambas se levantaron. Candy había estado leyendo los diarios todos los días, esperando ver el anuncio del compromiso de Terry. Tal vez la duquesa quería informarla. A Candy se le oprimió el corazón. Debía sentirse feliz por él, aunque le doliese el corazón cada vez que pensaba en el. Que era cada cinco minutos. Se prometió a sí misma, que la próxima semana serían seis.

La duquesa se sentó al lado de Candy en el sofá, y le puso atención a Dorothy.

—Señorita Powell, tengo entendido que harás un matrimonio muy ventoso. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias, Su Gracia.

—Tengo que discutir un asunto privado con la señorita White. ¿Nos puedes dejar solas?

A Dorothy se le torció la boca. Que típico de la duquesa no andar con rodeos.

Dorothy salió volando de la sala, como si todos los dragones de sociedad le estuviesen echando fuego.

—¿Desea tomar té?

—No, gracias. —Abrió su bolsito, sacó una invitación grabada y se le pasó a Candy. La abrió. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, mientras luchaba por mantener una sonrisa.

—Oh, anunciará su compromiso en un baile. El viernes. —_En una semana_.

—Mi hijo se comprometerá entonces.

Candy dio un grito ahogado.

—¿En una pista de baile llena?

—Ya habló bastante con las jóvenes y sus familias. Mi hijo me aseguró que todo saldrá bien.

Tragó. _Dolía. No debería, pero así no más era_.

—Entonces ellas saben. —La voz le tembló solo un poco.

—Tiene planes de honrar a ambas niñas y a sus familias. De esa manera mostrará su gran estimación por ellas, asegurándose que toda la sociedad sea testigo.

—Oh —miró a la duquesa—. ¿A quién escogió?

La duquesa se llevó el lente impertinente a un ojo.

—Mi hijo me dijo que a usted le gustaban las sorpresas. Le aseguré que no traicionaría su secreto.

Candy torció los labios.

—Lo hace a propósito, porque lo sorprendí.

—Creo que _engañar_ es una palabra más exacta —dijo la duquesa—. Por supuesto que asistirás. Quiere reconocer los esfuerzos que hiciste por él.

Oh, sería duro, pero tenía que ser valiente por él. Y, feliz por él, en un año o más.

—En ese caso, por supuesto que iré. Después de todo, dirán que formé la pareja del siglo. —Frunció el ceño. No sonaba muy bien.

La duquesa se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que es una posibilidad.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23 En la noche del baile del compromiso de Terry, los nervios de Candy amenazaban con abrumarla. —¿Me veo presentable, Dorothy? —Te ves preciosa. El azul te sienta especialmente bien —dijo. Había escogido el color en honor a sus inolvidables ojos. —Supongo que deberíamos ponernos en camino. Los ojos de Dorothy registraron su tristeza. —Si yo fuera una compañera y hada madrina, ondearía mi varita mágica y me aseguraría de que tu príncipe azul te eligiera. Annie viviría su propio cuento de hagas esta noche. —Vámonos antes de que pierda el poco coraje que tengo —dijo Candy. Después de que Dorothy hubiera notado su abatimiento, Candy le había confesado que se había enamorado del duque. Dorothy ya había sospechado que Candy había desarrollado sentimientos de ternura hacia él. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el miedo hizo que aguantara el aire en los pulmones, no iba a decepcionar a Terry. —Puedo hacerlo —dijo—. Mantendré mi cabeza alta y respiraré por la nariz como todas las damas. Los sentimentalismos tendrán que esperar a otra ocasión. —Muy cierto —dijo Dorothy. Llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Candy abrió, los ojos empañados de George se nublaron un poco. —¿Me permitís deciros cuan hermosa os veis esta noche, milady? —Gracias, George. Vamos, Dorothy. No nos debemos demorar. —Dos caballeros están esperando en la planta baja para escoltarlas —dijo George. Candy parpadeó. —¿Quiénes son? —Juré guardar silencio —dijo mientras hinchaba el pecho. Candy y Dorothy se miraron perplejas. Entonces siguieron a George por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Después de bajar, Candy hizo una pausa. Archie estaba mirándola con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, el señor Hodges se giró y sonrió. —Oh, Dios mío —susurró Dorothy. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candy bajó las escaleras seguida de Dorothy. Archie ofreció su brazo a Candy. —¿Vamos al baile? Candy sonrió un poco. —Él te ha enviado. Hank hizo un guiño. —No le gusta dejar las cosas al azar. Momentos más tarde, el carruaje cruzó las calles de West End. A continuación, desaceleró, deteniéndose y comenzando nuevamente, moviéndose solamente unos pocos metros cada cierto tiempo. Muchos carruajes aguardaban frente al vehículo, a la espera de dejar sus pasajeros. Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando el carruaje de Archie llegó a las puertas de hierro forjado. Luego, entraron por la puerta de la mansión ducal y se detuvieron en el hueco de la escalera. Archie sonrió a Candy. —Bien, princesa, ¿reclamamos el privilegio de subir estas escaleras? —Miró sobre su hombro—. Hodges, sígueme. Entonces, como por arte de magia, los invitados se hicieron a un lado mientras Archie aceleraba el paso y subía por la curvada escalera. Cuando llegaron al descansillo, cuatro lacayos despejaron el camino para ellos. La multitud los miraba mientras Archie la conducía a través de las grandes puertas. El sonido de los latidos del corazón de Candy latiendo frenéticamente llegaban hasta sus oídos. ¿O era el murmullo de voces? Delante, pudo ver la recta alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el fondo del salón de baile. Archie la condujo hasta la duquesa, quién esperaba cerca de la parte delantera del escenario. Luego se situó de pie al lado de Candy. Candy hizo una reverencia. —Su Gracia. La duquesa alzó el monóculo a su ojo. —Señorita White, estoy de acuerdo con su vestido. El azul es su color. —Es mi favorito. —Candy estiró el cuello y alcanzó ver como Dorothy caminaba con el señor Hodges, pero la multitud la atrapó. Karen sorteó el camino hasta llegar dónde estaba su madre y miró a Candy, —Señorita White, su vestido es precioso. Será la envidia de toda mujer esta noche. —Gracias, pero creo que otra será muy pronto la más envidiada de todo el baile. Miró por encima de la tarima. Cerca de las escaleras, vio a Paty, a Annie y sus padres. Estaban realmente hermosas. Paty alta y majestuosa con un vestido con enaguas de color jade. Annie se veía bellísima, por supuesto, con su vestido blanco con una banda rosa. Ambas estaban preparadas. Candy estaba orgullosa de que hubieran aprendido el cometido antes de tiempo. Estiró su cabeza, en busca de Eliza y del señor Broughton, pero no pudo verles entre la gran multitud. Con un suspiro de resignación, Candy golpeteó con la punta de su zapatilla, ansiosa por que Terry llegara.

Un desfile de damas caminaban hacia ellos. Archie se acercó más a Candy.

—Mi familia, todas mujeres, como podrás ver. Mi hermano Stear está languideciendo en alguna villa italiana, o eso es lo que mi tía abuela Hester cuenta. Ten cuidado con ella, es muy astuta. Y la señora de pelo blanco es mi abuela. Ella disfruta de sus palpitaciones de corazón, o más bien, de toda la atención que recibe cuando convenientemente sucumbe a ellas. Ah, aquí vienen. Hazme un favor, princesa, y diles que estás haciendo todo lo posible contra los calaveras.

En los siguientes momentos, descubrió que Archie tenía una familia algo excéntrica; la famosa abuela de las palpitaciones del corazón, la condesa y sus tres hijas casadas, que insistían en que se habían caído al enterarse por su hermano, infortunada hora, del compromiso, y la tía abuela Hester, quién inspeccionaba a Candy y bramó.

—¡Ah, ella engatusó a Grandchester con sus senos!

Después que se marcharan, la duquesa se inclinó hacia Candy.

—Una mujer horrible. Enterró cinco maridos y tiene una momia falsa en su salón.

La puerta que conectaba la sala se abrió, y la multitud calló. Terry se acercó y se dirigió al estrado. Candy se quedó sin aliento. Se veía tan viril, con su traje negro formal con pantalones a la rodilla, mientras subía con pasos cortos. Cuando llegó al centro del estrado, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

—Damas y caballeros —dijo, proyectando su voz distintiva para que todos la pudieran oír—. Gracias por asistir. Es un honor compartir este momento tan importante con tantos amigos.

Después de una pausa, respiró.

—Muy especialmente, quiero agradecer a las veinticuatro hermosas jóvenes y sus familias, que comenzaron este viaje conmigo. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado casarme con todas ellas, no soy suficientemente hombre para veinticuatro esposas.

Las risas estallaron.

Terry extendió su mano hacia arriba. Cuando la multitud se calmó, añadió.

—Me siento honrado de que mi buen amigo Archie también esté aquí. Él voluntariamente asistió a muchos de los eventos del cortejo e incluso sufrió una noche de ópera. Fue valiente por su parte, ya que teme poderosamente ser afectado por la enfermedad mortal de la esposatitis.

Candy sonrió cuando la risa estalló de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, estoy en deuda también con mi hermana, que tuvo la impresión equivocada de que podía participar en travesuras mientras yo estaba preocupado por mi noviazgo. Y quiero honrar a mi madre. —Hizo una reverencia muy formal hacia ella—. Ella pensó que sus conferencias cayeron en oídos sordos, pero al final he visto el error de mis decisiones.

Luego, se volvió a mirar hacia Paty, Annie, y sus padres.

—¿Serían tan amables de unirse a mí?

Las jóvenes lo cogieron del brazo y caminaron hasta el estrado. Los padres las siguieron sonrientes, de pie tras ellos. Candy se alegraba de que las jóvenes siguieran siendo amigas, y parecía que sus padres también.

Terry se dirigió a las jóvenes.

—Señorita O'Brian y Lady Annie, quiero honrarlas a las dos. Es meritorio que se hayan mantenido firmes y como amigas durante todo el cortejo.

Se oyeron murmullos de aprobación dentro de la multitud.

Terry continuó.

—La señorita O'Brian y Lady Annie, están aquí por una razón. Desde el principio hasta el final, las dos demostraron una fuerza y un carácter poco común. Estoy impresionado por su inquebrantable lealtad y amistad. También quiero presentar mis respetos a Lord y Lady Britter, así como al Señor y a la Señora O'Brian. Gracias por haberme permitido cortejar a sus maravillosas hijas.

El aliento de Candy quedó atrapado en su garganta. Había asumido que había elegido a Annie, pero no podía estar segura de nada. Podría haber optado por Paty. Candy se agarró fuertemente las manos. El suspense era casi insoportable. Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Durante el cortejo, me di cuenta que había un desequilibrio. Todas las decisiones eran mías, y las jóvenes no podían ser cortejadas por otros caballeros. Pensé que esto era injusto para ellas, así que les dije tenían posibilidad de decisión. Tuvieron la opción de retirarse en cualquier momento, y prometí que lo entendería.

Sólo algunas toses interrumpían el silencio.

Terry continuó.

—En la fiesta en casa, llegué a conocer mejor a la señorita O'Brian, a Lady Annie, y a sus padres. Había y hay una amistad entre todos nosotros. Pero me empecé a preocupar por si no estábamos sintiendo todos, una obligación debido a la naturaleza pública del cortejo. Todos disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Así que me decidí a llamar a Lady Annie y a la señorita O'Brian después de nuestro regreso a Londres. Al principio del noviazgo, pregunté a todas las damas que esperaban del matrimonio conmigo. Esta vez formulé una pregunta algo distinta a Lady Annie y a la señorita O'Brian. Les pregunté qué era lo que más deseaban de un marido. Eso sí, hablé con ellas por separado, por lo que imaginen cual fue mi asombro cuando ambas dieron la misma respuesta.

Terry se detuvo de nuevo, manteniendo a todos en ascuas.

—Ellas dijeron que amor —finalizó—. Así que me encontré haciendo otra pregunta.

Se oyeron numerosas risas.

—Si Lady Annie y la señorita O'Brian me amaban, —sonrió a los dos—. Y me sorprendieron nuevamente. Ambas me aseguraron su gran estima y aprecio incluso mencionaron que no era un hombre con poco atractivo.

Nuevamente, se oyeron más risas. Los ojos de Candy se empañaron. Ella no le había fallado después de todo.

—Naturalmente, me lamentaba de la falta de pasión en la relación con ellas, Yo entendería si ellas querían retirarse. Ahora he aquí la parte que encontré un tanto peculiar. Ambas jóvenes me aseguraron que su decisión era la misma, pero la señorita White les dijo que no hay ley que me permita casarme con las dos.

El señor O'Brian negó con la cabeza, haciendo reír más fuerte a la gente. Cuando Terry se dirigió a las jóvenes una vez más, la multitud guardó silencio.

—Señorita O'Brian y Lady Annie, les deseo toda la felicidad y sobre todo, deseo que encuentren el amor.

Un estruendoso aplauso estalló. Terry hizo una reverencia a los familiares de ellas. Candy se agarró las manos y miró a la duquesa.

—Oh, eso fue maravilloso. Como ver una obra de teatro —frunció el ceño—. Oh, querida. Supongo que tendré que arreglar otro cortejo para él la próxima temporada.

La duquesa se abanicó. Archie hizo un sonido ahogado. Karen rió tras su mano.

Algunos de los invitados empezaron a dirigirse a las mesas dónde estaban los refrescos, pero se detuvieron cuando Terry alzó su mano una vez más.

—Damas y caballeros. ¿Puedo tener su atención otra vez? —Hizo una pausa para que callaran—. Posiblemente estén pensando, ¿Y ahora qué? Pero una vez, una dama me dijo que algunas de las cosas más maravillosas de la vida eran una sorpresa.

Candy juntó sus manos en su corazón.

—Una noche en un baile, yo estaba buscando una esposa, y pisé un abanico por accidente. Cuando levanté la vista, vi a una mujer de risueños ojos verdes. Me ofrecí a pagar por su abanico dañado, pero me dijo que su muerte había sido una salvación ya que era horroroso —miró a su hermana—. Karen, ¿harás los honores por mí?

Candy aceptó el feo abanico y sonrió. Era maravilloso que él le hiciera ese reconocimiento. Debía saber lo mucho que significaban para ella.

—Señorita White —dijo él—. Karen y yo fuimos incapaces de encontrar abanicos con pintura verde pútrido, pero mi hermana me aseguró que este era horrible.

Candy se echó a reír con los demás. Estaba tocada.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, y tomó una respiración profunda.

—Me haría el honor, señorita White.

Archie le ofreció su brazo.

—Princesa, ¿puedo acompañarla?

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir frenéticamente cuando tomó el brazo de Archie.

—No lo entiendo.

La duquesa tomó el feo abanico y se acercó más.

—No me decepciones, pequeña.

Los nervios de Candy se crisparon cuando Archie la giró y la condujo hasta el estrado y subió los escalones. Luego le hizo un guiño a Terry y se retiró. Se quedó allí, aturdida. Terry le hizo una señal con los dedos. Caminó hacia delante, tenía la sensación de que lo había hecho anteriormente. Él miró fijamente a sus ojos cuando se detuvo ante él. Luego de su chaqueta, sacó un papel sellado y se lo ofreció.

—Un regalo para usted —dijo.

El silencio descendió sobre la sala.

Rompió el sello con dedos temblorosos. El silencio nervioso se interponía entre ellos mientras abría la hoja. Se quedó sin aliento por las palabras escritas.

_Tú eres mía y la única, para toda la eternidad._

Las mismas palabras que su padre le había escrito a su madre cada día de su matrimonio. El documento se agitó hasta caer en la alfombra cuando él le cogió las manos. Antes de que se arrodillara. Ella abrió la boca, ante doscientos invitados.

Sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban por ella la contemplaron.

—Candy, te amo con todo mi corazón. Si aceptas ser mi duquesa, te honraré, te protegeré y te amaré todos los días de nuestras vidas.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía rechazar la propuesta del año? ¡De su vida!

—Sí —le susurró, mirando a sus hermosos ojos azules. Entonces logró encontrar las palabras—. Sí, me casaré contigo. Te amo profundamente. Y voy a honrarte, protegerte, y amarte todos los días de nuestras vidas.

La levantó, la cogió entre sus brazos, y dieron vueltas y vueltas. La multitud rugió. Luego la dejó en su sitio. Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose como una princesa de cuento de hadas después de todo. Frente a toda la sociedad, capturó sus labios en un indecoroso y travieso beso.

La multitud nunca antes había permanecido en un baile hasta las tres de la mañana. Candy abrazó a Eliza, quien se comprometió en visitarla al día siguiente. Después, Candy apretó las manos de Paty y de Annie. Cuando les prometió encontrarles marido, la duquesa gimió.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Supongo que debo consultar con mi prometido, en primer lugar.

La duquesa inhaló.

—En la próxima primavera, pues estarás muy ocupada con mi primer nieto para tu profesión de celestina preparando citas.

Terry le sonrió a Candy.

—Mi duquesa podrá hacer de celestina y tener un bebé si así lo desea. Ella es perfecta, ya sabes.

Archie dio una palmada en el hombro de Terry. Luego besó la mano de Candy.

—Tengo roto el corazón.

—Cuidado, puede que le permita organizar un cortejo para ti —dijo Terry.

Archie levantó sus manos como para protegerse de ella.

—Ten piedad de este soltero.

Unos minutos más tarde, Terry se la llevó aparte.

—Por fin, tenemos un momento a solas.

—¿Cómo sabías que yo diría que sí cuando me lo propusieras?

—Me dijiste que me amabas —dijo—. Y entonces supe lo que había negado durante semanas y semanas. Me había enamorado de la cabeza a los pies de ti, no podría vivir sin ti.

Con el corazón apretado.

—Te amo —susurró.

La duquesa se acercó.

—Tengo que hacer una confesión. En realidad, pensaba que vosotros dos os daríais cuenta de vuestros sentimientos, pero parece que sólo habíais descubierto que no podíais quitaros los ojos de encima el uno del otro.

—¿Qué? —dijo Terry.

—Hijo, eres terriblemente fácil de manejar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era persuadirte para que le encontraras marido. Estabas loco de celos. Estaba claro para mí que los dos estabais hechos el uno para el otro. Todo lo que necesitabas era un pequeño empujón. Sin embargo, el compromiso del carruaje fue algo positivo.

Terry se burló.

—Madre, te negaste cuando me ofrecí a llevarla, la primera vez.

—Desde el momento en que dijiste tus primeras palabras, decías no cuando yo decía sí. Sabía que si me negaba, me dirías una mentira descarada para llevarla solo. —La duquesa alzó la nariz—. Nunca se dirá que no arreglé tu matrimonio.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Duquesa, nunca sospeché nada.

—Debes llamarme madre —dijo ella. Luego le susurró al oído—. Yo no podría haber elegido a una esposa más perfecta para él.

Los ojos de Candy se empañaron un poco.

—Gracias, Madre.

Pronto, el salón de baile quedó vacío de todos los invitados. Su madre afirmó no encontrar sus anteojos. No podía ver muy bien en los tenues pasillos sin ellos, especialmente cerca de la alcoba de su hijo. Luego recogió a Karen y salieron del salón de baile.

Terry cogió a Candy en sus brazos.

—Hoy es mi treinta y un cumpleaños, pero no los he hecho en el altar —dijo.

—Lo suficientemente cerca —dijo ella.

Sus ojos azules chispearon.

—Duquesa, ¿acaso tienes un regalo para mí?

Sus labios temblaron.

—¿Has mentido acerca de tu cumpleaños?

—Sí —la envolvió con sus brazos y capturó sus labios. Abrió su boca e hizo cosas muy pecaminosas con su lengua. Y con sus manos. Lo sintió duro contra su vientre. Su deseo se inflamó.

Cuando alzó su cabeza, apenas tenía aliento. Él la miró con una penetrante expresión seductora que ella conocía tan bien.

—Espero que tu alcoba no esté lejos —dijo ella.

—Hagamos una carrera —dijo con esa voz aterciopelada, como el chocolate que la hacía desmoronarse como un pastel. Entonces agarró su mano y corrió hacia las escaleras, riendo como un par de niños traviesos.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, comenzó a quitar febrilmente su vestido de baile, pero ella tuvo un momento de duda.

—Me hubiera gustado que fueras el primero —susurró.

Le dio la vuelta y ahuecó su mejilla.

—Si hubieras ido a Londres todos estos años atrás, otro hombre te hubiera conseguido. En aquel entonces, yo no tenía nada, solo un corazón endurecido y deudas, nada que ofrecer a una mujer.

—El tío George me dijo que las cosas suceden por una razón.

—Te quiero —dijo. Buscó sus labios. El suave beso inicial se calentó rápidamente. No dejaban de quitarse las capas de su ropa, parando de vez en cuando para besar su dorada piel. Se despojó de su chaqueta, corbata, chaleco y camisa. Ambos rieron mientras luchaban con los cordones de ella. Finalmente logró levantarlo del suelo y pasarlo por encima de su cabeza. Cuando ahuecó sus pechos, ella hizo un sonido ardiente. Gruñó. Ella le recorrió el pecho con sus manos, se lo besó, e hizo un pequeño trabajo con los botones del pantalón. Cuando ella lo agarró, el susurró en un jadeo y luego se despojó del resto de la ropa.

Quitó las sábanas y la colocó en la cama como un hombre hambriento.

—He soñado tantas veces con esto —dijo, respirando pesadamente. El calor se encendió entre ellos. Ella gritó cuando él se amamantó, la acarició, y luego siguió besándola bajando por su vientre. Abrió sus muslos e hizo las cosas más increíbles con su lengua. Ella arqueó la espalda, gritando de placer.

Se irguió sobre ella.

—Te necesito. Te deseo. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti. —Deslizó un dedo, luego dos dentro de ella, estirándola—. Iré despacio. Estás tan apretada.

—Mi hombre grande y fuerte —dijo ella.

Emitió un sonido de placer en la parte posterior de su garganta. Entonces ella lo apretó, mientras lo guiaba. Entró en ella palmo a palmo, y durante todo el tiempo él nuca quitó los ojos de ella. Ella lo quiso mucho más por eso, porque necesitaba esa garantía la primera noche de su vida juntos.

Era hermoso verlo, sentirlo dentro de su estrechez, ser uno solo. Ser suya. Barrió con las manos hacia abajo, suavemente sobre sus caderas y un sonido escapó de su garganta. Ella se apretó contra él, atrapando sus caderas. Él metió la mano entre ellos y le acarició en el lugar que la hizo volverse salvaje.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

Ella jadeó.

—Sí. —Él se levantó más alto y volvió a su interior. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Cuando ella se quedó quieta y gritó. Él gruñó cerca de su oído.

—Puedo sentirte apretándote junto a mí.

Se introdujo dentro de ella cada vez más rápido. Se aferró a él, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor, porque no quería soltarlo nunca. Un sonido profundo y masculino, escapó de su garganta, y cuando él se derrumbó encima, ella besó su mejilla, ligeramente áspera por la barba. Estaba tan feliz y sorprendida por la intensidad de todo.

—Te amo —susurró.

Cuando Terry despertó, todavía lo sujetaba con brazos y piernas. Pensó que estaba aplastándola, así que se desenredó. Ella protestó y masculló algo. Con una risita, la atrajo apoyándole la espalda en su pecho, acurrucando su trasero contra él como una cuchara invertida. Después sus manos se acomodaron en sus pechos. Mientras estaba a la deriva entre la vigilia y el sueño, ella se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —murmuró.

—Cuando me decidí a encontrarte un matrimonio por amor, nunca soñé que sería yo.

Él le acarició el cuello.

—Mmmm.

—¿Terry? Estoy demasiado excitada para dormir.

—Debe ser tu disposición al nerviosismo. —Cerró los ojos.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Oh, estás adormilado.

Él rodó sobre su espalda, poniéndola encima de él.

—Despiértame, cariño.

—Creo que me gusta esto —dijo ella, mientras él la ayudaba a descubrir cómo montarlo. Bendita sea, lo había captado en seguida.

Unas horas más tarde, un rayo de sol atravesó la abertura de las cortinas. Terry salió de la cama y encontró papel y pluma en el escritorio de la esquina. Después de secar la tinta, se metió en la cama, y escondió la nota doblada debajo de su almohada, y la miró dormir. Su corazón se llenó de alegría.

—Tú eres mía y la única por toda la eternidad —susurró.

Fin

**FIN **

**Millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios, y mil gracias por seguir esta hermosa historia, nos leemos muy pronto ya que lo prometido es deuda y muy pronto les daré su sorpresa, un abrazo grande. **


End file.
